Les jeux du destin
by Leenaren
Summary: [FIC TERMINEE] Amérique, tournoi, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal...sauf une famille qui va entrer dans la vie et le coeur de nos Bladebreakers, et ce pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Rires, larmes, surprises, c'est pour vous!
1. L'arrivée

Les jeux du destin  
  
Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée  
  
Tyson : Las Vegas, Nevada, nous revoilà !  
  
Les autres descendirent du car à leur tour. Ils venaient d'arriver à l'hôtel dans lequel ils séjourneraient durant le tournoi amical organisé par la FMB (Fédération Mondiale de Beyblade).  
  
Kenny : Doucement Tyson, ce n'est pas la peine de. Whaou !  
  
Ray, plaisantant : Eh bien Kenny, tu viens de trouver une puce électronique super rare ?  
  
Max : Whao ! Je comprends ce que le Chef a voulu dire !  
  
Les autres suivirent leurs regards et retinrent eux aussi une exclamation quand ils virent l'hôtel. Celui ci était le plus gigantesque qu'ils aient jamais vu. Il y avait au mois une quinzaine d'étages et chacun d'entre eux devait au moins posséder trente appartements. Devant, il y avait une immense fontaine en forme de dauphins sortants de l'eau. L'hôtel était situé à l'extérieur de la ville lumière, et il régnait une impression de calme et de sérénité en opposition avec les vives lumières et l'agitation de Las Vegas. Ils en étaient toujours à contempler l'immensité du lieu, quand un jeune garçon souriant vint les aborder. Celui ci était grand et mince avec des cheveux bruns en bataille.  
  
Garçon : Bonjour, vous êtes ?  
  
Tyson, regardant toujours l'hôtel : Les Ba. Be. Blade.  
  
Voix : Les Bladebreakers.  
  
Ce fut Kai qui répondit. Il était toujours adossé au bus, les bras croisés comme à son habitude. Lui seul semblait ne pas être impressionné. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire. Sans retour. Il adressa un signe derrière lui et deux grooms vinrent prendre les bagages de l'équipe.  
  
Garçon : Les Bladebreakers, hein ? Suivez moi je vous prie.  
  
Il les mena dans le hall de l'hôtel.  
  
Garçon : Au fait, je m'appelle Benoît, je serais votre guide pour la soirée.  
  
Max : Content de te rencontrer.  
  
Benoît : Bien. Les grooms ont monté vos bagages chambre 1209. Je vous montrerais où c'est mais pour l'instant.  
  
Tyson : Snif, snif, je sens comme une odeur. de NOURRITURE !  
  
Ray eut un air désespéré, Max et Kenny échangèrent un sourire, Kai n'y fit même pas attention et Benoît éclata de rire. Ray attrapa le bras de Tyson avant que celui ci ne put aller bien loin.  
  
Ray : Il faut l'excuser. Dès qu'il s'agit de nourriture, on arrive plus à tenir ce cher Tyson !  
  
Benoît, riant : Ca je comprends. J'ai une s?ur qui agit exactement comme lui ! Je pense que si on la mettait devant un buffet, on n'aurait pas le temps de dire ouf qu'elle aurait déjà tout mangé !  
  
Tyson : Alors il va falloir que je la rencontre ! Enfin quelqu'un qui peut comprendre ce que je ressens !  
  
Les autres (sauf Kai) éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Tyson : Et si on arrêtait un peu la parlote ? J'ai si faim que je serais capable de manger un b?uf entier !  
  
Max : Ca c'est ton repas habituel !  
  
Sur cette dernière pointe d'humour, Benoît les mena, toujours riants, dans une grande cour derrière l'hôtel. Il y avait un bar d'un côté, tenu par une jeune fille rousse. Devant le bar, on trouvait une piste de danse avec une estrade au milieu, sur laquelle des enfants s'amusaient. Par contre, des tables étaient disposées à la lisière du parc de l'hôtel et autour de la piste de danse. Un chemin partait ensuite vers le c?ur du parc, d'où on entendait des rires et de l'animation. Benoît pointa son doigt vers les différentes installations devant eux, puis il leur désigna le chemin.  
  
Benoît : Ce chemin mène à la piscine, aux terrains de sport, aux arènes de Beyblade.  
  
A ces mots, Kai parut s'intéresser, pour la première fois depuis leur entrée ici, aux propos du jeune homme qui leur servait de guide.  
  
Kai, calmement : Des arènes ?  
  
Benoît, tentant une fois de plus de le faire sourire (sans effet !) : Bien sur ! C'est ici ce que l'on pourrait appeler un relais à Beybladeurs. Toutes les équipes participant au tournoi sont logées ici. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls.  
  
Il les fit s'installer à une table près du chemin.  
  
Benoît : Cette cour est réservée durant les événements importants. C'est à dire que seuls les clients d'un certain « niveau » et les invités de marque on le droit de venir s'y installer ou d'y inviter des personnes pour manger. Cette table est donc la votre jusqu'à la fin de votre séjour.  
  
Kenny : Des invités de marque ?  
  
Benoît : Vous par exemple. Bon alors, qu'est ce que je vous sers ?  
  
Après avoir bien mangé (surtout Tyson), ils se préparèrent à monter dans leur chambre, quand ils entendirent quelqu'un appeler.  
  
Voix : Ray !  
  
C'était une voix grave et familière.  
  
Ray : Cette voix.  
  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se retourna. 


	2. Des retrouvailles inattendues

Chapitre 2 : Des retrouvailles inattendues  
  
_Ray !  
  
C'était cette fois ci une voix féminine qui l'appelait.  
  
_Mariah !  
  
Il se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Puis il regarda par- dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille.  
  
_Lee ! Kévin ! Gary !  
  
L'équipe complète des White Tigers s'avança vers les Bladebreakers.  
  
_Salut les amis, dit Tyson. Ca faisait un bail !  
  
_Si je me souviens bien, cela fait déjà 6 ou 7 mois, rajouta Max. Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?  
  
_A ton avis, répliqua Kévin. Que peut faire une équipe de Beybladeurs sur le lieu d'un tournoi ?  
  
_Quoi, vous aussi ? demanda Ray avec un sourire.  
  
_Non, on est là pour visiter et prendre des vacances, répondit ironiquement une voix derrière eux.  
  
Ils se retournèrent tous et virent Michael leur adresser un sourire. Derrière lui se tenait toute son équipe. Les All Starz s'avancèrent et s'assirent à la table à leur tour. Il existait toujours une tension entre les White Tigers et les All Starz depuis le championnat mondial, mais elle disparut vite quand les trois équipes se racontèrent tout ce qui leur été arrivé. Les White Tigers étaient rentrés en Chine dans leur village où ils avaient perfectionné leur technique. Les All Starz avaient quant à eux continué de tester leurs nouveaux modèles de toupies dans leur laboratoire. Tyson expliquait les progrès que Dragoon et lui avaient fait depuis la dernière fois quand il entendit Emilie et Mariah se disputer sur la manière de s'entraîner. Il rit et dit :  
  
_Je suis sur que si Hilary était là, elle discuterait de la même chose.  
  
_Même quand elle n'est pas là tu penses encore à elle, remarqua Kenny.  
  
_Pas du tout, mais je me dis que pendant qu'on est là à parler, elle est obligée de finir l'année scolaire.  
  
_Avoue, elle te manque, glissa sournoisement Ray.  
  
_C'est juste qu'il va falloir que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre à faire râler. Peut être Kai ?  
  
_Humph, dit celui-ci en guise de réponse.  
  
Les autres autour de la table sourirent.  
  
_On a reçu un appel des Majestics, dit Steven. Ils ne pourront pas venir au tournoi.  
  
_Quel dommage ! dit Max.  
  
_Ni les Demolition Boys. Sinon à part ça, vous comptez rester combien de temps ?  
  
_Nous comptions rester un peu plus de temps que le tournoi, répondit Lee. Pour prendre des vacances et visiter, comme l'a dit Michael.  
  
_Et vous ?  
  
Les Bladebreakers se regardèrent. Ils avaient prévu de rester jusqu'à la fin du tournoi, mais puisque les Tigers restaient, pourquoi ne pas en faire de même ?  
  
_On veut bien, ne reste plus que l'accord de notre capitaine, dit Kenny. Kai ?  
  
_Faites comme vous le voulez, ça m'est égal.  
  
_On prend ça pour un oui, dit Max.  
  
Deux enfants s'approchèrent d'eux. C'était des jumeaux d'environ 9 ans. Ils étaient assez grands pour leur âge, avec des cheveux noir mi-longs et des yeux bleu marine.  
  
_Vous êtes les White Tigers, All Starz. commença l'un.  
  
_.et les Bladebreakers ? termina l'autre.  
  
Ils acquiescèrent.  
  
_Suivez-nous, nous allons vous montrer vos chambres, dirent-ils ensembles.  
  
Les jumeaux les emmenèrent à travers les étages de l'imposant hôtel. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre 1250, au douzième. Ils s'adressèrent à Emilie et à Mariah.  
  
_Nous sommes désolés, mais vous allez devoir partager la même chambre.  
  
Mariah et Emilie se dévisagèrent.  
  
_Nos parents ont jugé préférable de séparer les filles et les garçons, qu'ils soient de la même équipe ou pas. Mais entre nous, vous pouvez dormir ou vous voulez.  
  
Les autres éclatèrent de rire, ce qu'il leur valut un regard noir des deux fille.  
  
_Très bien, dit Mariah. Ca me convient. Et toi ?  
  
_Sans problèmes, répondit Emilie.  
  
_Au fait, dit l'un des deux jumeaux, vous ne serez pas seules. _.notre s?ur y est déjà, et il risque d'arriver d'autres filles.  
  
_Tant mieux ! Au plus on est de fous, au plus on rit !  
  
Elles se mirent à rire et rentrèrent dans la chambre en souhaitant bonne nuit aux garçons. Les jumeaux laissèrent les White Tigers et les All Starz aux numéros 1232 et 1212. Ils menèrent ensuite les Bladebreakers au 1209  
  
_Voilà votre chambre, nous espérons que votre séjour sera agréable !  
  
Puis ils s'en allèrent. Au moment de rentrer dans la chambre à la suite de ses coéquipiers, Tyson crut voir au bout du couloir une personne et un visage qui lui étaient familiers. Il se frotta les yeux pour savoir s'il voyait bien, mais la personne n'était plus là quand il les rouvrit.  
  
_Tyson tu viens ? lui lança Ray de la chambre.  
  
Il chassa la personne de son esprit et entra dans la chambre. Après tout, il ne croyait pas aux fantômes.  
  
Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Please faites-le-moi savoir. Bon à part ça c'est vrai que pour l'instant y se passe pas grand chose, mais promis, ça va changer ! Au fait, la prochain chapitre, il s'appelle Leen. A bientôt ! 


	3. Leen

Chapitre 3 : Leen  
  
Elle remonta vers sa chambre. Toute la soirée, elle avait du aider Benoît et Cathy à servir au bar, mais ce soir là, ça avait été l'arrivée des Beybladeurs et donc plus de travail. Je suis exténuée ! pensa-t-elle. En plus, Benoît m'a fait faux bond ! Il est allé voir si maman n'avait pas besoin de lui en cuisine ! Il sait très bien qu'elle se débrouille toute seule !  
  
Leen avait beau râler contre son frère, elle savait bien qu'elle ne lui ferait rien. Non pas qu'elle en fut incapable, mais qu'elle était trop gentille avec tous. On avait beau lui répéter, lui dire qu'un jour un pauvre malheureux prendrait toute sa colère, ce jour n'arrivait pas. Et heureusement !  
  
Elle arriva au douzième étage et fit une pause au sommet des escaliers. Quelle idée stupide de parier aux jumeaux qu'elle ne prendrait pas l'ascenseur aujourd'hui ! Mais bon, elle avait gagné, et la soirée se terminait. Elle allait se préparer à ouvrir avec ses clés sa chambre, la 1250, quand elle se souvint qu'elle ne serait plus seule dans la chambre. Ses parents l'avaient prévenue que d'autres joueuses seraient logées au même numéro. Elle soupira et entra dans la chambre, sans remarquer le garçon qui l'observait à l'autre bout du couloir.  
  
Mariah et Emilie se retournèrent pour la voir entrer dans la chambre.  
  
_Bonjour ! Je suis Leen. Je crois que nous allons partager la même chambre.  
  
_Moi c'est Mariah et elle c'est Emilie. J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre. On savait pas quel lit tu avais, alors on t'a attendu.  
  
_C'est gentil, dit-elle en souriant. Vous pouvez prendre n'importe lesquels, j'ai celui là.  
  
Elle désigna le lit dans le coin à droite près de la fenêtre, à côté de la salle de bain. En tout, il y avait quatre lits dans la chambre, et un espace salon dans toute la moitié de la pièce (il faut ce dire que les quatre lits sont près de la fenêtre, mais pas collés les uns des autres, et que la pièce est très grande ^_^). Elle enleva ses chaussures et se jeta sur son lit. Les deux autres filles décidèrent de se mettre sur les lits d'en face. Leen se mit sur le dos, puis en position assise et posa la question qui la démangeait.  
  
_Vous êtes de quelle équipe ?  
  
_Des All Starz, lui répondit premièrement Emilie. On est une équipe locale.  
  
_J'ai entendu parler de vous. Vous êtes forts, non ?  
  
_Troisièmes ex-aequo au championnat mondial avec les White Tigers, dit fièrement Emilie. Pas vrai Mariah ?  
  
_Ouais, rajouta celle ci. Mais on aurait du vous battre. On était pas en forme.  
  
_De toute façon, on verra bien durant le tournoi.  
  
_C'est vrai que vous avez toutes les deux l'air doué ! On vous a montré les arènes ?  
  
_Oui, c'est une jeune fille très gentille qui nous les ont montrées, dit Emilie.  
  
_Une rousse ?  
  
_Oui.  
  
_C'était ma s?ur, Cathy.  
  
_Dis donc, t'as beaucoup de famille ici ? demanda Mariah.  
  
_C'est l'hôtel de nos parents.  
  
_Alors comment se fait-il que tu dormes dans une chambre avec des clients ?  
  
Leen, haussa les épaules et soupira.  
  
_Ma mère a absolument voulu que je me fasse plus d'amis.  
  
_Et bien tu vas pouvoir nous rajouter à ta liste ! dit Emilie.  
  
La jeune fille leur sourit.  
  
_Merci. Ca fait plaisir à entendre.  
  
Les trois filles se changèrent et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Des amies, pensa Leen. Maman avait raison de me faire dormir là. Ca doit être bien de pouvoir compter sur plusieurs personnes autres que sa famille et sa seule amie. Je sens que cette semaine va être la meilleure de ma vie. A peine cette pensée quittait son esprit que le sommeil l'emportait. Un sommeil dont le seul rêve ne vint que peu avant le lever du soleil.  
  
Ouf ! Il m'en a fallu du temps avant de trouver comment introduire mon personnage principal ^_* Celui là est un peu plus court que les autres, mais j'ai envie d'arriver au principal. Non ! je ne vois pas bâcler le travail (lol) Chapitre suivant, petit mais important : Le rêve 


	4. Le rêve

Chapitre 4 : Le rêve  
  
Leen était dans une voiture. Ca elle le savait, parce qu'elle sentait les vibrations à travers tout son corps. Dehors, elle voyait les rues défiler, les gens marcher sans se soucier de cette voiture sans importance. Sauf que Leen était dedans. Elle tourna la tête vers sa droite, et se vit, en plus âgée, conduisant la voiture. Mais pourquoi le volant est-il à droite ? se dit-elle dans son rêve. On conduit à droite en Amérique. Mais pour la Leen qui était assise dans la voiture, tout paraissait normal, sauf. qu'elle se sentait petite dans la voiture et à côté de son « double » âgé. La femme qui conduisait tourna la tête vers la petite Leen. Elle dit quelque chose, mais Leen n'entendit rien. Celle ci hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et cela fit sourire la conductrice. La voiture stoppa ensuite à un feu rouge.  
  
La conductrice se pencha vers Leen et la serra dans ses bras. Leen ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela la fit sourire. Puis la femme la lâcha, la regardant toujours. Leen en profita pour observer son visage. Même yeux verts, même cheveux bruns, mais coupés très courts au contraire de Leen. La femme détacha son collier et le passa au cou de la fille. C'était un magnifique pendentif accroché à une chaîne en or. En forme de losange, il y avait une serrure qui une fois ouverte laissait apparaître à l'intérieur une photo. Mais quand Leen voulut la regarder, elle n'y vit que du noir, comme si la photographie se cachait à elle. Dans le pendentif, il y avait aussi un petit objet que Leen reconnut aussitôt et pris dans sa main. C'était son spectre, Meone. La petite fille qu'elle était sauta de joie dans la voiture et inséra le spectre dans sa toupie. Elle le contempla une fois de plus et sauta au cou de la jeune femme qui lui avait offert le présent. Puis le feu passa au vert.  
  
La voiture continuait tranquillement sa route dans la ville. La petite Leen serrant toujours sa toupie et son pendentif dans ses mains, ne savant plus où regarder.  
  
_Chante-moi la chanson.  
  
C'était de sa bouche que venaient de sortir ces mots. La femme la regarda, sourit et commença. Il s'agissait d'une vieille chanson, que peu de personnes connaissaient. Leen entendit cette fois la voix de la femme. La même voix qu'elle, à l'intonation près.  
  
« Dansent les jours Une vie passe. Viens mon amour La douleur passe. Continue ce chant Pour moi, pour tes amis Pour nos enfants  
  
Pour ce qui sourit. »  
  
La chanson continuait, toujours mélancolique, mais Leen n'entendait plus les paroles, mais seulement la mélodie. Puis elle se mit à chanter elle aussi. Leurs deux voix se mêlaient parfaitement. Mais d'un coup, il n'y eut plus que le noir, alors que la chanson continuait. A cette mélodie s'ajoutèrent des cris, des bruits de chocs et la chaleur du feu. Leen ouvrit les yeux, et vit le feu.la voiture.le camion. Elle était par terre . Loin de la voiture. Elle ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais la chanson continuait toujours, cette fois ci distordue et effrayante. Elle pleurait, regardant ce spectacle affreux. Puis, tenant toujours la toupie et le collier, elle se retourna et commença à marcher. Il lui semblait ne pas avancer. Les ténèbres commençaient à l'envelopper. Puis elle fit un faux pas et ce fut le début de sa chute. Elle tombait.tombait.tombait.  
  
Whaou ! Trop fière ! J'étais vraiment inspirée quand j'ai écrit ! Au fait, pour Meone, vous saurez comment il est dans les prochains chapitre, mais chuut, c'est un secret ! Prochain chapitre : Défi  
  
Réponse aux reviews : Kina : Ouais, je pourrais faire RayXMariah, mais.ça me tente pas trop. J'ai ma petite idée pour Ray. Lit la suite, y aura bien au moins un Quelqu'unXquelqu'un ! C'est pas trop français ce que je raconte ! Continue à me lire ! Bisous ! 


	5. Défi

Merci à Lonely Icey Wolf qui m'a donné plein de bon conseils !  
  
Chapitre 5 : Défi  
  
Leen se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce rêve ?! Elle jeta un coup d'?il sur les deux filles encore endormies en face d'elle. Elles dormaient paisiblement, et ne semblaient pas faire de rêves gênants elles ! Elle regarda ensuite par la fenêtre et vit que le soleil venait juste de se lever. Mais quelle heure est-il ? se demanda-t-elle. L'horloge affichait 6h50. Leen râla contre ce fichu rêve, qui l'avait réveillé alors qu'elle ne devait prendre son service qu'à 7h30. Elle se leva et pris rapidement une douche, en évitant de réveiller Emilie et Mariah. Puis elle sortit ensuite de la chambre en tenant sa toupie dans la main.  
  
_Encore ce fichu rêve, pensa-t-elle en prenant l'ascenseur pour descendre. Et cette fois ci, plus précis. Tu y étais, tu le sais Meone ?  
  
Elle regarda la toupie et il lui sembla que celle ci venait de briller, ce qui la fit sourire.  
  
_Je sais que tu peux me comprendre. Bizarre hein ? Au plus loin que je me souvienne, tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami.  
  
La toupie brilla une fois de plus alors que Leen la remettait dans sa poche. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers la cour arrière. Elle s'arrêta sur le palier et regarda la grande cour. Au bar, sa s?ur était déjà en train de faire son petit déjeuner. Cette dernière leva la tête et aperçut Leen.  
  
_Déjà levée ?  
  
_Et toi alors ? lui réplique Leen, de mauvaise humeur.  
  
_Houlà ! Toi t'as pas l'air en forme. Mais j'y pense, qu'est ce que tu fais déjà debout ? D'habitude, on arrive pas à te réveiller, alors toi toute seule.  
  
_J'ai fait encore ce rêve.  
  
Cathy arrêta de préparer son repas et regarda sa jeune s?ur, inquiète.  
  
_Encore ?  
  
_Oui, et cette fois ci, j'ai vu Meone.  
  
La jeune femme prit un air surpris.  
  
_C'est ta « jumelle » qui te l'a donné.  
  
Leen acquiesça. Cathy se remit à cuisiner en évitant le regard de Leen.  
  
_C'est de plus en plus fréquent, dit cette dernière. Et de plus en plus précis. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un message à la clé, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.  
  
Tout en parlant, elle tripotait son pendentif. Lui aussi était dans son rêve et il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur. Mais Leen ne voyait pas comment l'ouvrir. Si c'était seulement possible ! Elle était toujours perdue dans ses pensées quand un jeune garçon au cheveux longs et au regard de chat fit son entrée dans la cour.  
  
Quand Ray se leva ce matin, il savait que ce n'était pas encore l'heure de s'entraîner, mais il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Le décalage horaire sans doute, se dit-il. Il s'habilla rapidement, pris Driger et descendit. Il entendit soudain son estomac gronder et s'aperçut qu'il mourrait de faim. Il se dirigea vers la cour et s'arrêta lui aussi sur le palier. Au bar, il vit les deux filles, la rousse et la brune. Il vit la plus jeune des deux lui adressant un signe et décida de s'asseoir au bar lui aussi. Au moins, il ne déjeunerait pas seul.  
  
_Salut ! dit il. Je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un de si bonne heure.  
  
_A vrai dire, moi non plus dit la rousse en regardant la plus jeune. Moi c'est Cathy et ça c'est ma toute petite s?ur, Lee.  
  
_Pas si petite, grommela Leen, ce qui lui valut un sourire de Cathy.  
  
_Et si je ne me trompe pas, tu es Ray.  
  
_Faut croire qu'ici aussi on me connaît.  
  
_On vous connaît partout ! dit Leen.  
  
Elle décida de poser sa question.  
  
_Que penses tu des Colbalt Drivers ?  
  
Cathy la regarda sévèrement.  
  
_Quoi, le groupe de musique ? questionna Ray. J'adore ce qu'ils font et Tyson n'arrête pas de nous passer leur CD en boucle.  
  
_Vraiment ? Que dirais tu si je te disais que le groupe va passer ici dans quelques jours ?  
  
_Leen ! Tu n'as pas demandé à .  
  
_Benoît est d'accord et Papa et Maman le sont aussi. Alors ?  
  
Cathy capitula.  
  
_Non mais vraiment des fois. dit elle en se replongeant dans la préparation du petit déjeuner.  
  
Ray avait suivi l'échange entre les deux s?urs, mais ne revenait pas à ce que Leen avait dit. Les Colbalt Drivers ? Ici ? Quand Tyson l'apprendrait. Cathy lui servit une assiette ainsi qu'à Leen et elle-même. Ils commencèrent à manger, parlant du tournoi qui allait avoir lieu. Leen et Ray finirent leurs assiettes en premiers. Leen se leva et se dirigea vers le chemin du parc.  
  
_Où vas tu ? lui lança Ray.  
  
_M'entraîner.  
  
Il la suivit à travers le par cet ils arrivèrent devant un immense espace. Il y avait deux cours de tennis, un terrain de foot, une gigantesque piscine sur la droite bordée par une multitude de chaises longues. Par contre, sur la gauche, il y avait un grand bâtiment.  
  
_Suis moi, lui dit Leen.  
  
Elle le fit entrer dans le bâtiment, et il y découvrit une vingtaine d'arènes de Beyblade, toutes de tailles différantes et de niveau de difficulté différent. Ray n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Si Kai voyait ça, il serait certain qu'il ferait s'entraîner son équipe sur chaque arène, jusqu'à ce que tout les Bladebreakers aient assimilé les terrains.  
  
_Tu veux un petit match ? lui proposa Leen.  
  
Cela fit sortir Ray de sa rêverie et le fit sourire malgré lui.  
  
_Un match ? Pourquoi pas ? Mais je te préviens, tu auras du mal.  
  
_Si tu le dis, lui répondit Leen avec une totale indifférence.  
  
Ils se placèrent de part et d'autre d'une arène simple. Ray sortit Driger et se mit en position. Leen prit Meone. Sur son lanceur, elle avait accroché deux plumes oranges au bout de chaînes. Ray remarqua un détail. Elle tient son lanceur dans la main droite, pensa-t-il. Elle est donc gauchère. Il va falloir que je fasse attention à son sens de rotation. Ils se mirent en position et se préparèrent à lancer.  
  
_3, 2, 1. Hyper Vitesse !  
  
Quel suspens (lol)! Ray ou Leen ? Les paris sont ouverts. Je vous préviens tout de suite, vous allez avoir de sacré surprises dans les chapitres à venir ! Continuez à me lire ! 


	6. Victoire rime avec Retard

Désolée, le titre est assez moche, mais j'étais pas inspirée !)  
  
Chapitre 6 : Victoire rime avec Retard  
  
_Hyper vitesse !  
  
_En avant Driger !  
  
Les deux toupies fusèrent sur le terrain. Ray avait raison, la toupie violette ne tournait pas vers la droite. Elle a donc bien fait que son sens de rotation corresponde à son sens de départ, pensa Ray. Driger faisait le tour du terrain, alors que la toupie de Leen s'était positionnée au centre. Ray observa le visage de son adversaire, et vit que Leen n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper du match. Cela le fit frissonner. Elle ne semble pas inquiète. C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression de me trouver face. à Kai ! Il secoua la tête. Après tout, même Kai faisait preuve d'un peu plus d'impétuosité. Driger continuait de tourner autour de la toupie. Ce petit jeu commençait à l'énerver.  
  
_Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
  
Leen le regarda et lui adressa un petit sourire.  
  
_Je veux savoir de quoi tu es capable.  
  
_Vraiment ? Alors attends toi à une surprise ! Driger, vas-y ! La griffe du tigre !  
  
La toupie grise commença à foncer sur son adversaire, qui ne bougeait pas.  
  
_Parfait, fit Leen avec un petit sourire en coin. Meone, vas-y !  
  
La toupie violette, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début du match esquiva soudain Driger. Ray ne s'attendait pas à ce que son adversaire réagisse si rapidement. Meone se mit ensuite à poursuivre Driger, jusqu'à ce coller à lui.  
  
_Mais c'est pas vrai ! dit Ray. Driger distance le !  
  
Driger accéléra.  
  
_Si tu crois que tu vas me semer comme ça. Meone, montre-lui de quoi on est capable !  
  
La toupie violette accéléra, jusqu'à doubler Driger.  
  
_Tu m'as manqué !  
  
_Pas si vite ! dit Leen les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine (comme quelqu'un que l'on connaît tous ^_^). Meone, arrête toi !  
  
La toupie stoppa, mais Driger avançait trop vite  
  
_Driger ! Non !  
  
Mais c'était trop tard. La toupie grise ne pu éviter le choc. Elle fonça droit dans la toupie violette qui ne bougea pas. _Comment.demanda Ray.  
  
Et ce qu'il vit le laissa plus perplexe. Sa toupie continuait de tourner contre celle de Leen, mais ralentissait. Le sens de rotation ! pensa Ray. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Driger tourner dans l'autre sens et commencer à s'éloigner de la toupie violette.  
  
_Meone, donne-lui le coup final, dit Leen tranquillement.  
  
Driger fut projeté d'un simple coup sec hors de l'arène et alla se planter dans le mur. Ray n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Il venait de se faire battre, et Leen ne semblait pas avoir fait de grands efforts. Elle tendit la main, et Meone y vint. Elle l'approcha de sa bouche et le remercia puis se retourna et pris Driger qui était toujours bloqué dans le mur. Elle le tendit à Ray et lui dit en souriant :  
  
_Tu m'as tout simplement sous-estimée.  
  
Ray essaya de lui sourire. Sans succès.  
  
_Allez, fait pas cette tête.  
  
Ray reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.  
  
_Félicitations. J'aurais jamais cru que tu m'battrais.  
  
_Sans rancune ?  
  
_OK.  
  
_Elle t'a battu, mais elle a fait quelques erreurs.  
  
Ils se retournèrent pour voir un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts avancer vers eux.  
  
_T'es pas sympa Marc !  
  
_Désolée p'tite s?ur, mais ton lancer aurait besoin d'être révisé et ta toupie améliorée.  
  
_P'tite s?ur, p'tite s?ur, je te signale que si ça se trouve, c'est moi l'aînée ! Mais en tout cas, t'as raison, je vais m'améliorer.  
  
Marc sourit.  
  
_Si tu veux mais pas maintenant. Benoît te cherche et va te passer un sacré savon !  
  
__Pourquoi est ce que. Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! Il est 7h40 ! J'ai dix minutes de retard ! Je vais me faire tuer ! A plus Ray !  
  
Sur ce, Leen partit en courant vers le bar, accompagnée par les rires de Ray et de Marc.  
  
_Frère et s?ur, hein ?  
  
_Faux jumeaux.  
  
_Elle est vraiment très forte.  
  
_Oui, mais elle ne vous a pas tout montré.  
  
Marc se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
_Content de te connaître. A au fait, ton équipe est levée et ils t'attendent.  
  
_OK. Attends, je viens avec toi.  
  
Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la cour.  
  
Alors, je crois que j'avais lancé des paris. Et le grand vainqueur est.. « salauds sont les hamsters ». Me regardez pas comme ça ! J'ai rien contre eux ! En tout cas, merci pour les reviews, ça fit plaisir à voir ! Alors notre champion a gagné de la publicité pour son fic, dès qu'il en aura écrit un ! Bon, beh alors, le prochain chapitre sera. hum, laissez moi décider. alors. Ah oui ! Ce sera : Qui sont les Blade Angels ? 


	7. Qui sont les Blade Angels?

Chapitre 7 : Qui sont les Blade Angels ?  
  
Les Bladebreakers étaient assis à la table qui leur avait été attribuée quand ils virent Ray et un jeune garçon arriver par le chemin. Ils se séparèrent et Ray vint s'asseoir.  
  
_Hé bien Ray ! T'en fait une tête, dit Max.  
  
_Hum ? Oh rien.  
  
Monsieur Dickenson arriva à son tour.  
  
_Très bien les enfants, je vois que tout le monde est là !  
  
_M'SIEUR D ! cria Tyson. Comme on est content de vous voir !  
  
_Tu peux pas arrêter tes gamineries ? ! lui dit Kai.  
  
_Ha ha ! Toujours aussi plein d'entrain ! C'est bien, c'est bien. Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir. Bien, je viens vous dire quelles seront les équipes que vous aurez à affronter durant le tournoi. Kenny. Je te laisse leur expliquer, j'ai à faire.  
  
Il lui tendit une disquette et s'éloigna.  
  
_Je vais tout de suite la regarder. T'as entendu Dizzi ?  
  
_//Oui Chef !// dit la voix informatique. //Vas-y, met la disquette.//  
  
Il s'exécuta.  
  
_Alors voyons ça. Il n'y a que huit équipes qui participeront au tournoi. Ca a déjà été très sélectif pour s'y qualifier.  
  
_On a eu de la chance, on y était d'office, dit Max.  
  
_Si les champions du monde peuvent pas y participer, aucune équipe n'aurait pu, rajouta Tyson.  
  
_Vous allez me laisser finir oui ou non ? Je disais donc qu'il y aura seulement les quarts, les demis et la finale.  
  
_//Dans les équipes, on retrouve les Bladebreakers, les White Tigers, les All Starz, les Macro, les Old Guys, les Marseillais, les Koalas et les Blade Angels//  
  
_OK, je vais vous passer en revue toutes les équipes. Les White Tigers et les All Starz, vous connaissez, donc je ne reviendrais pas sur eux.  
  
_N'allez pas non plus les sous-estimer, dit Kai.  
  
_Je rêve ou tu as parlé ? dit Tyson. Je savais pas que tu en était capable.  
  
_Garde tes remarques pour toi.  
  
_Kai a raison Tyson. C'est pas parce qu'on les a d'jà battus qu'on doit croire qu'ils ont pas progressé.  
  
_OK, OK.  
  
_Je continue donc. Les Macro. C'est une équipe brésilienne dont la particularité est d'avoir de minuscules toupies mais extrêmement lourdes et solides. C'est eux à la table là-bas.  
  
Kenny désigna une table à côté du bar. Il y avait quatre garçons qui riaient en se lançant de petits objets.  
  
_Des gamins, murmura Kai.  
  
_Maintenant, les Old Guys. Equipe russe. Très rapides. Ce sont les quatre grands-pères qui discutent.  
  
Quatre personnes âgées étaient en train de boire un thé à l'écart des autres.  
  
_Après des enfants, nous voilà avec des ancêtres ! dit Max.  
  
_Faut pas s'y fier, dit Ray.  
  
_Bien dit. Passons aux Marseillais. Des français connus pour leurs attaques surprises.  
  
_Du genre ? demanda Ray.  
  
_//Il changent à chaque duel// précisa Dizzi. //Ils n'aiment pas sortir deux fois le même spectacle au public.//  
  
_D'aaacord.  
  
Kenny désigna un groupe de jeunes accoudés au bar.  
  
_Ensuite, on a les Koalas.  
  
_Laisse moi deviner, dit Tyson. C'est une équipe australienne.  
  
_Moment à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! plaisanta Kai. Tyson a réussi à faire fonctionner sa cervelle !  
  
_Venant de toi, je prend ça comme un compliment. Alors Chef ?  
  
_Tu ne t'es pas trompé. Eux, ce sont des spécialistes dans la défense. Ce sont eux.  
  
Regards vers les trois filles et le garçon qui se dirigeait vers le chemin.  
  
_OK, dit Max. Et la dernière équipe ?  
  
_C'est là qu'est le problème. Je n'ai aucune information sur les Blade Angels.  
  
_QUOI ? dirent-ils tous.  
  
_Rien, à par le fait que c'est une équipe américaine.  
  
_Ils doivent être forcément ici, dit Tyson. Benoît nous a dit que toutes les équipes étaient logées ici.  
  
_Bien remarqué Ty, rajoute Max. Mais où ?  
  
Ils étaient en train de regarder autour d'eux qui avait l'air d'être ou pas beybladeur quand Lee et Michael s'avancèrent vers leur table, chacun venant d'un côté différent.  
  
_J'ai une question, dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps.  
  
Ils se regardèrent et Michael décida de laisser parler Lee.  
  
_Savez-vous qui sont les Blade Angels ?  
  
Les yeux de tout les autres s'écarquillèrent quand Lee posa cette question.  
  
_Il semblerait que personne ne les connaisse, dit Michael. J'allais vous poser la même question.  
  
_Toi qui est d'ici, demanda Kai. Qu'est ce que tu sais d'eux ?  
  
_Rien, à part qu'ils sont très forts et d'ici eux aussi. J'ai demandé à la serveuse là-bas de me les présenter, elle m'a répondu qu'ils ne désiraient pas se montrer avant le début du tournoi. Bon ben tant pis, au fait, vous êtes dans quel groupe ?  
  
_J'allais y venir, dit Kenny, consultant son ordinateur. Nous sommes dans le groupe 1 avec les White Tigers, et je vois que ton équipe est dans le groupe 2, Michael, avec ces mystérieux Blade Angels.  
  
_Alors ce sera soit une finale Bladebreakers/All Starz, ou une finale White Tigers/All Starz, conclut Michael.  
  
_Soit pas trop confiant mon vieux ! dit Max. Il faudra déjà arriver en finale.  
  
_T'inquiète, allez, salut !  
  
Les deux capitaines se dirigèrent vers leurs tables. Puis les Bladebreakers commandèrent leur petit déjeuner, soucieux à propos de cette équipe mystérieuse.  
  
Youpi ! Un chapitre terminé en moins de deux heures ! . . . Comment ça c'est lent ? Bon, la prochaine fois, je fais plus vite. Mais je laisse un peu d'écart entre deux chapitres, sinon ça me fait moins de reviews ! Le prochain chapitre, vous aurez le droit à un peu de rigolade de la part des jumeaux (je vous dit pas lequels !). Titre de mon futur chef d'?uvre (lol) : Moquerie et punition bien méritée !  
  
salauds sont les hamsters : c'est vrai ? T'as vraiment envie de lire la suite ? C'est super sympa et encourageant de me dire ça ! Tu vas voir, tu vas pas être déçu du voyage. Je te propose encore une petite devinette : Qui sont les Blade Angels ? Si tu trouves, t'es très fort ! 


	8. Moquerie et punition bien méritée!

**Chapitre 8 : Moquerie et punition bien méritée !**

_Oh ça va j'étais pas si en retard !

            Leen avait passé un sale quart d'heure avec Benoît.

_Pas si en retard ! Tu sais pourtant très bien qu'on peut pas se permettre d'être en retard quand on sert  dans un hôtel !

__Elle a pourtant réussi à battre Ray, ajouta Marc alors qu'il passait les mains chargées d'un plateau.

_Tu l'as battu ? demanda Justin, l'un des deux jumeaux qui passait lui aussi.

_Avoue t'as triché, dit Tom l'autre jumeau. Tu lui as jeté un sort ? Méchante sorcière !

            Ce qui lui valut une claque sur l'épaule.

_Va plutôt porter ça au lieu de dire des bêtises !

Elle lui mit un lourd plateau dans les mains et Tom s'en alla en titubant sous le poids. Marc revint au bar, où ses s½urs étaient en train de servir. Il regarda Leen et rit en voyant celle ci s'énerver sur le micro-ondes.

_Saleté de machine. . . J'abandonne ! Au fait Marky, je t'ai dit que les Colbalt Drivers jouaient finalement ?

            Marc regarda Cathy.

_T'as cédé ? D'habitude tu cède pas.

_Ca tu l'as dit, répliqua Leen. La dernière fois que Miss C'est-moi-qui-décide-un-point-c'est-tout acceptait de revenir sur son jugement c'était. . .

            Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle regarda son frère qui lui aussi venait de comprendre. Puis ils fixèrent Cathy, qui fit semblant de ne pas les voir, mais qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ce qui fit sourire les faux jumeaux. Leen se mit à chantonner tout bas.

_Oh la menteuse, elle est amoureuse.. . .

            Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Cathy de plus belle. Marc éclata de rire.

_On va vite voir qui c'est, dit-il. T'es d'accord Leen ?

_Toujours partante pour faire rougir notre adorable Catherine. Et puis il faut que le mec mérite la beauté qui s'offre à lui.

            Rougissement de Cathy.

_Elle rougit ! s'écria Marc. Ca veut dire qu'il la mérite !

_Alors on va faire comme ça. Si elle rougit, ça veut dire qu'on est juste. OK ?

_OK. Alors je commence. Tu me laisse les deux premières questions Leen ? Sinon tu vas tout trouver à toi toute seule.

_Si tu veux. Commence.

_Euh. . . Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

            Pas de réaction, Cathy continuait de servir les clients au bar, pendant que Marc et Leen s'étaient arrêtés de travailler pour l'embarrasser.

_Pas de chance Marc ! Essaie encore !

_Ben. . . Est ce que j'y ai déjà parlé ?

            Toujours pas de réaction.

_Laisse moi essayer, tu poses pas les bonnes questions. Bien, est ce qu'il est dans l'hôtel ?

            Teint un peu rosi et sourire des faux jumeaux.

_C'est un beybladeur.

            Leen ne posait même plus les questions, elle disait directement les affirmations. Elle fut récompensée par un niveau plus élevé de rouge.

_Tu lui as parlé ce matin.

            Total rougissement. Les clients assis au bar commençaient à suivre la conversation, au grand dam de Cathy, mais cela les fit sourire.

_Je sais qui c'est ! je sais qui c'est ! chanta Leen.

_Tu le dis t'es morte !

_C'est qui ? demanda Marc.

            Leen lui sourit et entonna :

_Mon premier à les yeux dorés,

  Mon second à des griffes acérées,

  Mon dernier est dans ton équipe préférée,

  Le tout a volé le c½ur de notre s½ur adorée.

_Je sais pas ce que je vais te faire Leen. . .

_Rien parce que tu m'aimes trop. Alors Marc ?

            Celui ci sourit à Cathy.

_Compris. Raconte comment ça s'est passé Cathy.

            Récalcitrante, Cathy  lui raconta tout. A la fin, Marc sourit bizarrement aux deux jeunes filles.

_Bon choix soeurette. Si tu veux bien m'excuser.

            Il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la plate-forme, sous les regards inquiets de Leen et de Cathy.

_Me dis pas qu'il va. . .

_J'en ai bien peur, dit Leen, mi-amusée, mi-consternée.

            Marc monta sur la plate-forme et s'adressa à la foule.

_Clients de notre hôtel bonjour !

            Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers lui.

_J'espère que vous passez un agréable moment, et j'aimerais adresser un poème à quelqu'un parmi vous.

            La foule parut plus attentive, les plus gourmands (comme Tyson et Gary) s'arrêtèrent de manger, et même les plus récalcitrants (comme Kai) se mirent à l'écouter dans un silence total.

(_Il a toujours eu le don de captiver la foule, se dit Benoît.)

(_Voyons ce qu'il va nous inventer cette fois, se dirent les jumeaux.)

(_Ca va mal finir, pensa Leen.)

(_Il va pas oser, il va pas oser, il va pas oser, il va pas oser, il va pas oser, il va pas oser, il va pas oser, priait Cathy.)

            Puis Marc commença.

« Dans un hôtel dérisoire

Commença cette petite histoire.

Une jeune fille à la voix mélodieuse

Tomba un jour follement amoureuse. »

            Quelques sifflements d'encouragement, attention accrue. Cathy devint encore plus rouge.

« Comment ? me direz vous,

Mais pourtant c'est simple comme tout !

La jeune fille le voit

Son c½ur est en émoi.

Dès le moment où elle le regarda

Elle sut qu'elle le lâcherait pas. »

            Leen souriait malgré elle. Il est trop fort, se dit-elle. Elle regarda Cathy, et vit que celle ci cherchait quelque chose sous le bar. Mais qu'est-ce que. . . Puis elle comprit ce que sa s½ur allait faire. Pauvre Marc, pensa-t-elle souriant davantage. Pendant ce temps, Marc continuait.

« Tout se joua ce matin

La belle avait faim.

Elle descendit comme à son habitude

Dans la plus totale solitude.

Elle préparait à manger

Quand une ombre la fit s'arrêter.

Etait-ce lui ?

Fut ce lui ?

Par comble de malheur,

Ce fut simplement sa s½ur. »

            Quelques rires jaillirent parmi lesquels ceux de la famille de Leen. Mais Marc n'avait pas remarqué  que Cathy s'approchait silencieusement avec quelque chose à la main. Plusieurs personnes avaient compris et attendaient impatiemment ce qui allait ce passer. Leen restait bouche bée. Il avait osé la mettre dans sa comptine ! J'en connais un qui va passer tout habillé dans la piscine, se dit-elle. Maintenant, Marc commençait à mimer ce qu'il disait.

« Les deux fillettes

Parlaient telles des pipelettes

Des jours, des mois,

De tous leurs frères,

. . .

Attendez, de moi ?

Oh c'est clair ! »

            Rires dans l'assistance, et Cathy se rapprochait de plus en plus.

« Et puis il apparut

Sur le perron, un peu perdu.

La s½ur lui dit d'approcher

Et il ne se fit pas prier.

Ils parlèrent

Puis ensuite déjeunèrent »

            En entendant ces mots, Ray faillit s'étrangler dans la verre qu'il buvait. Minute ! il est en train de parler de moi et des filles ce matin. Alors il y en aurait une amoureuse de moi ? Mais laquelle ? Il regarda Cathy s'approcher doucement dans le dos de son frère. J'espère que c'est elle. . .se dit-il inconsciemment.

« Mais à la fin du repas

Le garçon ne resta pas.

Il préféra se lever

Et suivre la s½ur pour s'entraîner.

Le c½ur de la jeune fille fut brisé

Et elle se dit : 'Leen, j'vais te tuer' »

            Cette fois ci, Ray n'eut plus de doute, il savait laquelle des deux était amoureuse. . . et il en fut content. Il a osé me nommer ! Marc, t'as signé ton arrêt de mort ! Leen sortit du bar et passa derrière, en revenant avec quelque chose dans les mains. Elle jeta un coup d'½il à Cathy, qui lui donna son approbation, puis marcha elle aussi silencieusement vers son frère. Certains rires jaillirent de la foule, devinant qui étaient les deux jeunes filles de l'histoire.

« Mais elle sut que la s½ur n'avait aucune chance de séduire,

Car la beauté de celle ci ne peut que lui nuire. »

            Rires de certains, contestations d'autres qui trouvaient les deux filles aussi belles l'une que l'autre. Ils regardaient la brune s'avancer un peu plus rapidement. Marc s'arrêta un moment, puis reprit plus tragique que jamais.

« Ecoutez maintenant

Et surtout toi prince charmant.

Ma s½ur est belle

Et surtout un peu rebelle

Accepte-la

Et avoue-toi.

Parce que ton nom j'vais le dire

Alors attends-toi au pire. »

            Sur ce, il se mit à parcourir la foule du regard, scrutant chaque visage attentivement. Il n'avait pas fait attention à ses deux s½urs qui étaient maintenant sur l'estrade avec lui.

« Vous tous écoutez-moi bien

Une révélation a été faite ce matin

Je vais appeler le prince à moi

Et son amour il déclarera.

S'il n'aime pas ma s½ur,

Je lui arrache le c½ur.

Alors viens à moi prince bien-aimé

Car je sais que ton nom est. . . . »

            Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il venait de prendre sur la tête le contenu du seau que Cathy avait apporté avec elle. La foule éclata en rires et applaudissements, tout de même déçus de ne pas savoir le nom. Marc cligna des yeux et se retourna pour voir sa s½ur lui sourire en tenant le seau, ce qui le fit lui aussi éclater de rire.

_Hé Marc !

            Cathy s'écarta de devant son frère pour laisser apparaître Leen.

_Pour avoir osé me nommer dans ta chanson !

Sur ce, elle ouvrit en grand la vanne du tuyau d'arrosage qu'elle avait apporté, ce qui eut pour effet un redoublement des rires et applaudissement, mais aussi de rendre Marc plus mouillé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

_C'est. . . .c'est bon ! dit il en évitant d'avaler de l'eau, mais aussi en essayant de calmer son rire. Pro. . . promis !

Leen arrêta le jet, malgré les supplications de la foule qui reprenait son souffle. Benoît et les jumeaux montèrent sur la scène, toujours écroulés de rire. Les jumeaux sautèrent sur Marc pour le féliciter, pendant que Benoît s'adressa à son tour à la foule.

_Message à ceux qui tomberont amoureux de mes s½urs ! Faites gaffe de pas les énerver, parce qu'elles ont un sacré caractère !

Les foules éclata à nouveau de rire quand ils virent les deux filles arroser le grand brun après avoir fait sa déclaration. Finalement, ils descendirent de l'estrade encore secoués par les rires. Les deux garçons partirent se changer, et les filles retournèrent au bar.

A la table des Bladebreakers, Tyson et Max n'arrivaient pas à se calmer après cette scène, Kenny était toujours secoué d'un rire silencieux, Kai n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître le léger sourire qui l'avait pris après le poème, et Ray riait lui aussi, mais un peu inquiet. Il regarda vers le bar du coin de l'½il. Heureusement qu'elles l'ont arrêté ! pensait-il. Sinon, je n'aurais pas su quoi dire. Quelle honte j'aurais eu! J'ai l'impression qu'ils y sont tous habitués ici. Il croisa les yeux de Cathy et rougit un peu en détournant les siens. Pourquoi est ce que je me sens comme ça quand je la vois ? Déjà ce matin j'étais gêné en sa présence, mais qu'est ce que ça va être maintenant. . . .

J'étais écroulée de rire quand j'ai écrit lol ! C'est fou l'inspiration que je peux avoir, faut vraiment que je l'encadre ce poème ! Le truc, c'est que je l'ai imaginé quand je dormais ! Ch'uis trop zarbe ! Bon chapitre suivant un peu moins axé sur Marc ou Cathy. Et le titre, il veut tout dire : **Leur rencontre**.

**Au fait, je voulais finir le chapitre 9 avant la Saint Valentin, mais je serais un peu just ! Alors je vous la souhaite à l'avance ! TRES BONNE SAINT VALENTIN A TOUT LES AMOUREUX ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**_Salauds sont les hamsters_**_ : Hé hé. . .  pas si facile de percer mes secrets, hein ? Hum, tu sauras la réponse dans le chapitre 10 ou 11. Soit patient ! Continue à m'écrire !_

**_Message à tout les autres_**_ : JE VEUX DES REVIEWS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! (snif, snif,. . .) j'me sens seule avec salauds sont les hamsters. Je veux répondre à plus de personnes ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_


	9. Leur rencontre

**AVERTISSEMENT A LIRE AVANT DE COMMENCER LE CHAPITRE!**

L'histoire était censée se dérouler à Las Vegas, mais je me suis aperçue que c'était dans le désert. Alors imaginez une grande ville américaine qui possède une forêt à proximité, une rivière, des collines et un temps chaud. Désolée pour la gêne, mais je ne sais pas si une telle ville existe ! Je donnerais les détails de cette ville au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ! Et encore pardon ! ! ! !

**_Dahu :_**O_O' _heu, Marc avec Kai ?. . . ben, j'pense pas que ce soit trop possible. J'ai plusieurs raison. 1 : j'préfère les couples hétéros. 2 : y'a pas beaucoup de couples hétéros dans les fics français, alors j'en met ! 3 : j'vais p't-être essayer de caser Marc ailleurs. 4 : tu vas voir, Kai risque de pas être dispo ! Sinon à part ça, c'est super que t'aimes mon fic ! Ca fait super-hyper-méga-giga plaisir de savoir que des personnes aiment s'qu'on fait. Continue de me lire et continue ta fic ! J'veux savoir la suite ! ! ! !_

**_cardina_****_ : _**_Merci de m'avoir écrit ! T'as raison, Cathy et Ray y sont trop mimis ! Mais j'dois reconnaître que Marc est allé p't-être un peu loin ! Alors comme ça t'as une idée sur qui serait les Blade Angels, hein ? Hé, hé, on le saura dans le chapitre, euh. . . 11 ! Ouais, y'en a qui vont pas être déçus. P'tite question, tu dis que t'aimes bien les nouveaux persos, c'est qui ton préfér ? Moi, dans ton fic « Beyblade », j'pense que c'est Maya ! Encore merci pour ton avis ! . . . C'est pas vrai ! Je suis dans tes auteurs et tes histoires préférées ?! Cette fois ci, c'est un ENORME MERCI que je te fais, parce que pour moi, c'est encore mieux que toutes les reviews au monde ! (T'as de la chance, t'es l'une des rares personnes que je remercie autant ! ^_^)_

**Chapitre 9 : Leur rencontre.**

_Dragoon attaque !

_Tu vas l'avoir Draciel !

Les deux toupies s'entrechoquèrent puis s'éjectèrent. Les deux beybladeurs récupérèrent leurs toupies.

_Bien joué Max.

_C'était pas mal Tyson. J'suis KO !

_Je ne pense pas que vos toupies aient encore besoin de révision. Vous êtes fin prêts pour demain, dit le Chef.

_J'en peux plus ! On s'entraîne depuis ce matin. Eh Kai !

            Celui ci leva les yeux.

_Hum ?

_On peut pas faire un break ? demanda Max. On s'est bien entraîné et l'après-midi est bien commencé.

_Allez Kai ! renchérit Tyson, qui s'était allongé sur le sol.

_Je crois qu'ils l'ont bien mérité, ajouta Ray.

_S'teup !

_Allez !

_Plize !

_D'accord, céda leur chef. 

            Il se détourna.

_Mais si on perd demain, je vous ferais passer le goût de la liberté.

_Oui m'sieur ! dirent les quatre autres.

            Kai sortit de la salle d'entraînement et se dirigea vers la ville.

_Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

_On va visiter les alentours !

_Si tu veux Ty.

Au moment où ils allaient sortir de l'hôtel, Max s'arrêta devant une affiche dans le rez-de-chaussée. 

_C'est pas vrai ! Tyson ! Viens voir !

_Qu'est qu'y a Maxou ?

_Regarde !

_Chers clients, nous vous annonçons qu'exceptionnellement le groupe. . . , commença Tyson en murmurant, puis il haussa la voix en continuant. . . . COLBALT DRIVERS JOUERA DANS L'HOTEL A L'OCCASION DU GRAND TOURNOI ! ! ! ? ? ?

_Pas la peine de hurler Tyson, on est pas sourds ! rouspéta Kenny.

_PAS LA PEINE ? PAS LA PEINE ? MON GROUPE PREFERE VA VENIR JOUER ET TU ME DIS QUE C'EST PAS LA PEINE ?

_Du calme Tyson, dit Ray. J'étais déjà au courant.

            Tyson se retourna vers lui et lui mima un air suppliant.

_Et tu m'as rien dit ? C'est pas gentil !

            Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

_J'savais que tu le saurais tôt ou tard. Tu sais à quoi ils ressemblent ?

_Nan, sur leur album, on les voit que de dos. Et encore de loin.

_Encore des personnes qui cachent bien leur jeu ! dit Max. Le dernier sorti paye une glace aux autres !

            Ils coururent tous à la sortie.

            Pendant ce temps…

Kai marchait dans un parc. Il s'assit un pied d'un arbre et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait bien. Plus de bruit, plus personne à surveiller. . . Rien que lui et le vent. Il resta ainsi pendant une heure environ, quand un sentiment étrange le poussa à se lever. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait calme, en paix. Il se laissa guider par le vent. Il quitta le parc et se dirigea vers l'hôtel toujours poussé par le vent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il devait aller dans cette direction. Il passa dans la cour, puis suivit le chemin. Là, il arriva sur les terrains de sport. Le vent changea de direction. Il se laissa guider. Il passa derière le bâtiment des bey-stadiums et trouva un autre petit chemin, un peu plus à l'abri des regards. Il continua en le suivant. Le chemin passait à travers les arbres sur une pente douce. Kai continua ainsi pendant environ cinq minutes quand la pente se fit un peu plus raide. Encore dix minutes. Le chemin s'éclaircit. La lumière était un peu plus présente. Il sut que le chemin était presque terminé. Il avança tout droit et quitta le sentier pour arriver devant une grande cabane. Il commença à la contourner.

*************************

Leen était assise sur le ponton du lac. C'était un petit lac artificiel que peu de personnes connaissaient. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir le vieil homme pêcher sur une barque, au milieu du lac. Elle eut une pensée tendre pour le vieil homme. //_Quel drôle de personnage,_ se dit-elle. _Depuis les années que je le connais, il ne cesse de me surprendre. Il doit être bien seul pour vivre en ermite ainsi_//. Le vent se leva soudain, manquant d'emporter son chapeau. //_Quelle idée j'ai eu de le mettre cet après-midi ! _// Elle le remit en place et retourna dans ses pensées. //_Je me demande pourquoi Trenada (le vieillard) m'a dit de l'attendre sur le ponton aujourd'hui. D'habitude, je peux monter avec lui sur la barque._// Une nouvelle bourrasque de vent se fit plus forte et cette fois ci emporta son chapeau.

_H ! Mon chapeau !

            Le vent continuait de l'emporter vers la cabane. Leen se leva rapidement et courut à sa poursuite. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter quand elle vit un bras sortir de derrière la cabane et attraper son chapeau.

*************************

Kai entendit un cri.

_H ! Mon chapeau !

Il le vit passer devant lui et tendit le bras par réflexe. Il l'attrapa et finit de contourner la cabane. Il le tenait toujours quand il reçut un choc dans tout le corps qui manqua de le faire tomber. Il regarda par terre et vit la jeune fille essayer tant bien que mal de se ressaisir. Il lui tendit la main et dit :

_Ca va ? (NA : Vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien Kai qui a dit ça !)

_Je crois. . .

            Elle attrapa sa main et il l'aida à se relever, puis il regarda derrière la jeune fille.

_J'ignorais qu'il y avait un lac par ici.

_Euh. . . ben. . . peu de gens sont au courant, lui répondit Leen encore un peu sonnée par le choc. C'est. . . c'est un petit secret.

            Kai la regarda et bégaya sans savoir pourquoi.

_Il sera . . .bien gardé.

_Merci. . .

            Elle baissa la tête et rougit un peu en voyant que Kai tenait toujours sa main. Il s'en aperçut et la relâcha aussitôt, rougissant très légèrement.

_Euh. . . je. . . je m'appelle Kai.

_Moi c'est. . . c'est Leen.

_Leen. . . répéta-t-il doucement pour lui-même.

Pendant un moment, il y eut un silence gêné. On entendait seulement quelques oiseaux chanter, et parfois un plouf ou deux venants du pêcheur. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, regardant tous les deux le lac et le soleil qui se couchait. Kai tenait toujours le chapeau et regardait du coin de l'œil la jeune fille à côté de lui. Elle se retourna et les yeux de Leen croisèrent les siens. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de plonger leurs regards dans celui de l'autre. Leen se disait que si ç'avait été un rêve elle n'aurait jamais voulu se réveiller, et Kai de son côté si dit que si les yeux de Leen avaient été un lac, il s'y serait noyé volontiers. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose.

_Euh. . .je. . .je crois que c'est à toi.

            Il lui tendit le chapeau, objet de leur rencontre. Leen détourna à regret son regard.

_Ah. . . oui. . .merci.

            Elle le prit, et Kai ne le lâcha qu'avec un grand effort.

_Eh bien. . . commença Kai. Je. . . pense que. . . je vais devoir y aller.

Leen leva une fois de plus ses yeux vers ceux de Kai.

_Je . . .je vais rester ici.

            Au moment ou Kai se détourna et commença à s'éloigner lentement, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier :

_Reviens quand tu veux !

            Kai s'arrêta puis se retourna. Il lui fit lui plus beau sourire qu'il était capable, ce qui fit fondre un peu plus Leen.

_Promis !

            Puis il s'en alla. Leen tomba sur les genoux. // _Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne me suis jamais comportée comme ça. Et ces yeux. . .//_

Pendant que Kai redescendait le sentier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. //_J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à quitter son regard. Minute, qu'est ce que je raconte ? Je lui ai sourit. C'est une première. . .//_

_Leen. . .

Il murmura son nom comme si cela pouvait la faire apparaître devant lui. Il sourit à nouveau. //_Alors c'est ça qu'a fait le simple regard d'une fille ? Transformer ce cher grand et insensible Kai en papillon attiré par une flamme ? Mais une si belle flamme. . ./_/ Kai l'avait compris alors qu'il rentrait à l'hôtel, les coups de foudre arrivaient aux moments les plus inattendus. Pendant qu'il redescendait vers l'hôtel, le vent continuait de souffler sur son visage. //_Le vent. . . C'est lui qui m'a poussé à venir ici. Plus jamais je ne sentirais le vent sur mon visage de la même manière. Et c'est tant mieux.//_

*************************

Leen regardait toujours le chemin quand elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher.

_Tu comprends mieux pourquoi je t'ai fait rester ici ?

_Trenada. . . murmura-t-elle.

            Elle se retourna pour le voir sourire tendrement

__Aka dopazi mienena paoru,_ lui dit-il dans la langue des montagnes. (Les rendez-vous avec l'amour valent mieux qu'une partie de pêche.)

            Cela fit rougir Leen, qui baissa la tête.

__Soso imari. . ._ lui répondit-elle. (Alors tu savais. . .)

            Le vieillard rit.

_Je sentais que je devais pêcher seul aujourd'hui ! Tu devrais rentrer gamine, il va faire nuit !

            Leen se leva et serra dans ses bras Trenada.

__Gadzi Trenada. _(Merci Trenada)

*************************

Elle descendit à son tour vers l'hôtel. Quand elle arriva, elle pensait toujours à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne fit même pas attention aux réprimandes de Benoît.

_Leen ! Deux fois en retard dans la même journée, ça commence à bien faire !

_Mais oui, mais oui,. . .

_T'es sourde ou quoi ? J'ai dit que. . .

            Il se fit arrêter par Cathy.

_Laisse la, tu vois pas qu'elle est fatiguée ?

_On parie qu'elle est pas fatiguée ?

_Elle l'est.

_Pas

_Si.

_Non !

_Si !

_Non !

_Si !

_Tu vas voir ! Ho Leen !

_Hum ? Tu m'as parlé Ben ?

_J'ai parié à Cathy que t'es pas fatiguée. Alors ?

_J'sais pas.

_Ques qu'y a ? demandèrent les jumeaux qui venaient d'arriver.

_Ben et moi on a fait un pari.

_Un pari ! Un pari ! On veut juger ! scandèrent les jumeaux.

_Ca va ! Ca va ! Arrêtez de crier, vous allez attirer l'attention des clients.

_Laisse Ben. J'vous explique : j'ai parié que Leen était fatiguée.

_J'suis pas fatiguée !

_Moi je te dis que si !

_Non !

_Si !

_Et puis zut !

_C'est simple. On est les juges, alors on va demander à Leen de faire un truc qu'elle ne ferait que si elle était pas fatiguée.

_Je tiens le pari ! dit Leen.

            Marc arriva.

_Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Houlà Leen, t'as l'air crevée.

_Enfin quelqu'un de d'accord avec moi !

_Je suis pas crevée !

_On a trouvé, Leen ! Pour nous prouver que t'es pas fatiguée, tu dois nous faire la figure de gym que tu trouves la plus compliquée.

_Quoi, là, tout de suite ?

_Oui, pourquoi ? T'es fatiguée ? demanda Tom, s'amusant aux dépens de sa sœur.

_. . . . . . . . .OK ! Je vais la faire ta maudite figure !

            Elle recula dans l'allée sur laquelle ils étaient. Elle leur cria de se pousser, puis elle partit. Cours. Saute. Rondade. Arbre droit. Rondade. Rondade. Arbre droit. Saut périlleux arrière. Atterrissage réussi (NA : @_@ me demandez pas de faire ça !). Les quelques clients qui passaient par-là applaudirent.

_Vous voyez, je suis pas fatiguée !

            Puis elle les planta là, assez énervée.

_C'est moi ou elle vient de nous faire un truc inédit ? demanda Justin.

_Elle est pas fatiguée, mais doit y avoir quelque chose qui la préoccupe pour qu'elle voie pas qu'on se moquait d'elle.

_Oui mais quoi Marc ?

            Les cinq se regardèrent, intrigués par l'attitude de Leen.

*************************

Un peu plus tard. . .

_Et bien te voilà Kai ! On se demandait où tu étais passé.

_C'est pas vos affaires.

_Au moins ta petite ballade t'a pas changé, dit plaisanta Max.

//_Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer_, se dit Kai en repensant à Leen.// Ce qui le fit légèrement sourire. Par contre, cela n'échappa pas à Ray qui le regarda du coin de l'œil. _//Qu'est ce qui peut bien te faire sourire ?_//

_Salut vous tous ! Qu'est ce que vous voudrez ce soir ? leur demanda Marc.

_La même chose que hier soir ! dit Tyson. Au fait, bravo pour le poème ce matin !

            Marc le regarda.

_Merci ! Mais l'eau était un peu froide !

            Il regarda les autres et se mit à rire quand son regard croisa celui de Ray, qui détourna la tête.

_Mais c'est quand même dommage que je ne l'aie pas fini !

_Hé Marky ! l'interpella une voix.

_Oui chère petite sœur ?

_Deux choses, premièrement : tu arrêtes pour de bon de m'appeler comme ça, et deuxièmement :  _Cathy__ derete tu ! _ (Cathy t'observe !)

            Marc se retourna pour voir Cathy lui adresser un regard sévère qui disait : tu le dis, je t'étrangle ! Cela le fit sourire un peu plus.

            _J'crois qu'je vais devoir vous laisser ou je vais encore me prendre un seau d'eau à la tête. Je vous amène votre commande tout de suite !

            Puis il se détourna.

*************************

Quand Kai entendit cette voix, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux. Elle était là, debout avec son plateau dans une main, s'adressant à son frère. Il voulait à tout prix croiser une fois de plus ses yeux, ne serait ce qu'une seconde. Puis il entendit parler Leen dans une langue qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis son enfance. //_La langue des montagnes_, se dit-il.// Il comprit ce que la jeune fit disait. //_Qu'est ce qu'elle veut bien dire par- là?/_/ Il regarda la dénommée Cathy. //_Elle a__ pas l'air contente. Mais pourquoi ? A moins que. . ./_/ Il venait de comprendre que le fameux « prince charmant » était à cette table. //_Et le seul qui était levé avant moi,. . . c'est Ray !//_ Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son ami, qui regardait la table. //_Alors ce serait lui ? Il a eu de la chance que les filles arrêtent ce garçon !//_

Quand celui ci partit, il jeta un coup d'œil à Leen. Elle l'avait vu elle aussi, et rougit quand elle vit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à observer. //_Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux aussi vite ? Et surtout d'une fille dont je ne connais que le nom et le regard ? Il ne faut plus que je pense à elle et encore moins que je la croise ! Mes sentiments seront ma faiblesse, et je risque d'être déconcentré durant le tournoi_.// Sur ce, il baissa les yeux et se concentra sur des stratégies pour les matchs à venir. De son côté, Leen se remit elle aussi en route pour servir les clients. // _Il ne faut pas que je pense à lui. Il ne s'est rien passé. Juste un regard. . . Saleté de garçon ! Il avait pas le droit de me rendre comme ça ! Ca devrait pas exister des yeux pareils ! _// Pendant un moment, elle resta en confit avec elle-même, cherchant toutes les raisons d'oublier Kai. Aucune ne vint à elle. Sauf celle ci. //_C'est un beybladeur, je ne devrais pas m'attacher à lui, ça pourrait me faire mal à un moment décisif_.// Puis elle continua à servir, l'âme alourdie par cette décision.

Mais pendant que les deux jeunes gens étaient en confits avec eux-mêmes, une autre personne ne savait pas quoi penser. Tyson regarda la jeune fille repartir, et il eut un pincement au cœur, accompagné d'un étrange sentiment. //_ Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens bizarre tout d'un coup ? J'ai une impression de déjà vu…_//

Finish ! (le chapitre, pas la fic !). Elle est pas belle leur rencontre ? Et qu'est ce que j'ai foutu avec cette histoire de fatigue ? Faut vraiment que je prenne des vacances !^_^ Faut me dire si y'a un truc qui va pas, d'ac ? please ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! . . . Ca fait du bien d'un peu crier. Ca c'est pas vu que j'ai cri ? _  Et puis zut ! Prochain chapitre, c'est un peu d'action : **Les quarts de finale, partie un.**


	10. Les quart de finale, partie 1

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui ne fait pas partie de Beyblade est à moi et rien qu'à moi !

Au fait : 

Tyson : 14

Kai : 16

Ray : 17

Max : 15 Kenny : 13 

Leen : 16

Benoît : 18

Cathy : 17

Marc : 16

Justin : 10

Tom : 10

Les autres, seront dans le prochain chapitre ! Dites-moi si vous voulez savoir quoique ce soit !

**Chapitre 10 : Les quarts de finale, partie 1.**

            Le lendemain matin dans la chambre 1209. . .

_Salut Max, bien dormi ?

_Pas mal, et toi Chef ?

_Assez nerveux pour aujourd'hui.

_Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, dit Ray qui venait de se réveiller. Tyson dort toujours je suppose ?

            Les autres acquiescèrent. Tyson continuait de ronfler, comme à son habitude.

_Et où est Kai ?

_Pas vu.

_Il doit déjà être descendu.

_Bon on réveille Tyson comment ?

            Ils se regardèrent tous avec un sourire sadique.

_A TABLE ! ! ! crièrent-ils.

            Tyson se réveilla en sursaut.

_C'est vrai ? Où sont les œufs, le bacon, le jus d'orange, les céréales, le lait, le pain, le chocolat, . . . ?

_Ils n'attendent que toi en bas, dit Kenny.

_Alors c'est parti ! Hyper vitesse ! Le dernier arrivé en bas n'aura rien !

            Il sauta de son lit et commença à courir vers la porte.

_Eh Ty ! dit Max. T'oublie pas un peu de t'habiller ?

Il s'arrêta et fit un sourire qui fendit son visage en deux parties.

_Oups, merci les mecs !

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire, et une fois qu'ils furent tous prêts, descendirent prendre leur dernier petit déjeuner avant le début du tournoi.

            Pendant ce temps dans la cour. . .

//_Comme j'ai mal dormi ! Je n'arrivais pas à oublier son visage !_//

Cela faisait un moment que Kai était debout. Il s'était réveillé tôt et n'avait pas osé se recoucher, de peur de revoir le visage de Leen dans ses rêves. //_Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à elle, ou ça va m'attirer des ennuis_.// La cour était quasiment vide autour de lui. Au bar, les jumeaux s'activaient pour lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Aux autres tables, quelques clients étaient assis, à moitié endormis pour ceux qui n'étaient pas beybladeurs. L'un des jumeaux lui apporta sa commande.

_Merci, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

            Il avait toujours été plus gentil avec tous les jumeaux qu'il croisait. Ca lui rappelait quelques bons souvenirs. . .

Il commençait à peine de déjeuner quand le reste de son équipe arriva.

_Laisse-nous en un peu Kai ! dit Tyson.

_Super, moi qui croyait enfin pouvoir déjeuner une fois tranquille. . .

_Dis pas ça, plaisanta le Chef. On sait que tu nous aimes bien.

_Humph.

            Ils commandèrent leur repas.

_Alors Chef, demanda Tyson, la bouche à moitié pleine de pain. Qui ché qu'on doit battre che matin ?

_Ne parle pas la bouche pleine Tyson.

_Oui m'man ! Alors ?

_Attends, je vais voir. Réveille-toi Dizzy !

_//Tu m'as parlé Chef ?//

_Dis nous quelle est l'équipe qu'on doit battre, dit Ray.

_//Une minute, je regarde.// dit la voix féminine. //Ce matin, ce sont les Macro que vous devrez affronter. Attention de ne pas les sous-estimer. Ce sont les champions brésiliens.//

_Merci pour l'info Dizzy.

_//Mais de rien Chef.//

_Le tournoi commence dans une heure, dit Max. On a largement le temps de se préparer !

            Ils continuèrent donc tranquillement leur petit déjeuner.

*****************

Dans la chambre 1250, les trois filles dormaient toujours quand on frappa à leur porte avec insistance. Ce fut Mariah qui se réveilla la première et alla ouvrir en étouffant un bâillement.

_Oahhhhhh. C'est pour quoi ?

_Salut, ma sœur est l ?

            Mariah jeta un coup d'œil au garçon devant elle.

_J'te connais, c'est toi qui à fait ce poème.

            Il lui sourit.

_J'commence à me faire une réputation à ce que je vois.

_Pas mal, lui sourit-elle à son tour. J'aimerais bien savoir de qui ça parle.

_Si j'le dis je risque de devenir pire que simplement mouill ! Leen est debout ?

            Mariah se souvint de la raison pour laquelle Marc était là.

_Elle dort encore.

_C'est pas vrai ! Elle est pire qu'une marmotte en plein hiver ! J'peux ?

_Bien sur.

            Elle s'écarta pour le laisser rentrer. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui dormait encore. Emilie venait de se réveiller à son tour et s'assit sur son lit pour regarder ce qui se passait. Par contre, Leen, elle, n'était pas décidée à se réveiller. Marc s'assit sur le rebord du lit de sa sœur.

_Debout mistinguette.

            Pas de réaction.

_Tu es en retard pour ton service.

            Rien. Marc fronça les sourcils sous le regard des deux autres filles.

_C'est plus dur que d'habitude. Je sais ! Petite Leenounette, il est très tard, le tournoi est fini, les clients sont tous partis,. . .

            Leen se tourna un peu. Marc sourit, sachant quoi dire à présent.

_. . .il n'y a plus personne, c'est la famine, on a mangé ta part.

            Ce fut seulement sur ces derniers mots que Leen sursauta en se réveillant. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, et vit que les autres riaient.

__Qu'est-ce que. . . ? Marc, tu vas souffrir !

            Sur ce, elle jeta son oreiller à la figure de son frère, qui s'esquiva et se leva rapidement.

_Allez, trêve de plaisanterie ! On t'attend tout de suite à l'appart.

_Pourquoi ?

            Le visage de Marc prit rapidement une expression inquiète.

_On a eu un problème de dernière minute, et on a besoin de tout le monde. Allez, je vous laisse les filles !

            Il sortit de la chambre.

_Comme ça tu crains pour ton estomac ? plaisanta Emilie, en train de s'habiller.

            Leen eut un sourire d'excuse.

_Mon petit défaut. Ou plutôt énorme ! Je suis un vrai goinfre !

_On en connaît d'autres comme ça ! dit Mariah en riant. Emilie, va falloir qu'on y aille, les garçons doivent nous attendre.

_Oui. On va devoir te laisser Leen. On se revoit ce soir. Bonne journée.

            Elles quittèrent toutes les trois la pièce mais Emilie et Mariah descendirent pendant que Leen montait au dernier étage.

*****************

_Plus vite Tyson ou on va louper le bus !

_J'arrive !

            Les Bladebreakers, les White Tigers et les All Stars descendirent devant l'hôtel pour prendre le bus qui les mènerait au Stade. Ils montèrent à l'intérieur, accompagnés par les autres équipes.

_Je vois les Macro, les Old Guys,. . . commença Max.

_. . . les Marseillais et les Koalas, mais toujours pas de trace des Blade Angels, termina Ray.

_On les verra forcement au Stade, conclut Tyson.

*****************

Au bout de cinq minutes, ils arrivèrent devant le Stade. Celui ci avait la forme d'une gigantesque coupole. Les différentes équipes entrèrent et s'installèrent dans leurs vestiaires.

 _Bienvenu à vous tous, spectateurs et beybladeurs du monde entier ! lança Jazzman. Nous sommes aujourd'hui dans ce beau pays qu'est les Etats-Unis où un tournoi des plus spectaculaire s'apprête à se dérouler ! Mais tout d'abord laissez moi vous présenter les équipes qui participeront. Les Macro ! Les Old Guys ! Les Koalas ! Les Blade Angels ! Les White Tigers ! Les All Starz ! Et enfin, nos champions du monde actuels, les Bladebreakers !

A chaque nom qui se faisait entendre, la foule se répandait en applaudissements et acclamations. Chacune des équipes était sortie à son nom, mais les Blade Angels étaient toujours absents.

_Tout d'abord, continua Jazzman, les matchs du groupe A ! Applaudissez bien fort les Macro, les Bladebreakers, les Old Guys et les White Tigers ! Premier match : les Macro contre les Bladebreakers ! Les brésiliens feront-ils le poids face aux champions du monde ? C'est ce que nous allons voir !

Les équipes qui ne jouaient pas s'installèrent sur le côté, tandis que les Macro et les Bladebreakers se mirent à leurs places.

_Le premier match opposera Max des Bladebreakers à Rodriguez des Macro !

Les deux joueurs s'approchèrent de la surface de jeu.

__Hol ! Qué tal ?_ lui demanda Rodriguez.

_ Heu. . ._Muy bien. . ._ lui répondit Max dans un espagnol approximatif (NA : je sais ! Les brésiliens parlent portugais, mais j'le parle pas :p) _. . .gracias._

            Ce qui lui valu un sourire de la part de toute l'équipe des Macro. L'arène sortit du sol.

_Voyons ce que les organisateurs ont prévu pour nos premiers concurrents ! 

            Max et Rodriguez jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'arène qui apparut à leurs pieds. C'était la réplique d'une pleine dans laquelle les rochers étaient nombreux. Le moindre faux mouvement et la toupie pouvait buter contre l'un d'entre eux, perdre l'équilibre, puis offrir une proie facile à l'adversaire voire s'arrêter de tourner.

_Messieurs, êtes vous prêts ? 3. . .2. . .1. . .

_HYPER VITESSE ! crièrent Max et Rodriguez.

Les deux toupies jaillirent dans l'arène, slalomant entre les rochers. La petite toupie de Rodriguez passait facilement entre les rocs, alors que celle de Max peinait.

_C'est pas vrai ! Vas-y Draciel !

La toupie verte se mit en chasse de la petite rouge.

__Hay !_ cria Rodriguez alors qu'il avait du mal à distancer Draciel. _No puedo perder ! _Gallicio ! Met toi en defencia !

                        Sa toupie s'arrêta, attendant le choc avec celle de Max.

_Alors tu veux jouer à ça ? ! Draciel ! ATTAQUE !

La toupie verte fonça sur celle de Rodriguez, mais juste avant l'impact, Draciel trébucha sur un petit caillou, allant dans les airs. La foule retint son souffle.

_Tou es fichou ! cria le brésilien.

_Pas si vite ! Draciel ! Atterris-lui dessus !

            La toupie verte sembla redescendre vers la toupie rouge. Puis avant que Rodriguez ai le temps de réagir, la toupie de Max lui atterris dessus, déséquilibrant et faisant stopper la toupie.

_Et le vainqueur de ce premier match est MAX DES BLADEBREAKERS !

_Bon travail Max !

_Merci les mecs !

_Bon hé bien j'crois que c'est à moi de jouer ! dit Tyson.

_Nos deux autres concurrents sont Tyson et Jos !

            Les deux beybladeurs montèrent à côté de l'arène.

_Salut mec !

            José se contenta de lui sourire.

_Vous êtes prêts ? 3. . . 2. . . 1. . . HYPER VITESSE !

Les toupies furent lancées.

_T'es prêt ? J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps ! DRAGOON ! FAIT SOUFFLER LA TEMPETE !

Le vent se fit plus fort dans l'arène et la petite toupie ainsi que plusieurs rochers légers furent projetés dans les airs. La toupie de José lui retomba dans les mains.

_Et on peut dire que Tyson aime les matchs rapides ! dit Jazzman. Il rajoute une victoire pour son équipe et permet donc aux Bladebreakers de passer à l'étape suivante !

_Beau travail Tyson ! lui dit Ray.

_Merci ! A toi de nous faire un 3-0 !

_Compte sur moi !

            Il s'approcha du stade. Le dernier adversaire en fit de même.

_Pour ce dernier match, Raymundo va devoir battre Ray afin de rendre son honneur à son équipe ! Ils se seront bien battus mais n'auront pas fait le poids devant les champions du monde ! dit l'animateur.

_Raymundo contre Raymond, rit Tyson. Pas mal ce coup l !

            Le deux beybladeurs se mirent en position, et peu de temps après une seule toupie tournait dans l'arène : celle de Ray. Il avait directement foncé dans la toupie de son adversaire, sans se soucier des rochers qu'il cassait et traversait.

_Nous avons donc nos demi-finalistes ! Applaudissez bien fort l'équipe préférée de ces dames : LES BLADEBREAKERS !

            Le public explosa en cris de fans et d'encouragements.

_Mais maintenant accueillez comme il se doit nos équipes suivantes qui se battront pour affronter les Bladebreakers en demi-finale ! Les White Tigers venus tout droit de leur Chine natale, et les Old Guys venus du fin fond de Russie !

Les deux équipes se levèrent et vinrent remplacer les deux autres.

_Excellents matchs, dit Lee aux équipes qui passaient.

Les deux nouvelles équipes se positionnèrent à leurs places.

_A toi de jouer Gary, lui dit Kevin.

_Si tu veux.

            Le géant se rapprocha de la surface de jeu. En face de lui, une minuscule vieille femme s'était approchée.

__Dobrii den_ mon petit ! lui lança-t-elle. (Bonjour)

_B'jour m'dame.

_Le géant contre la petite ! Gary contre Sonia ! Voilà qui va être intéressant ! lança Jazzman. Voyons sur quel terrain ces deux opposés vont s'affronter !

            L'arène sortit du sol. C'était une réplique d'un grand circuit de Formule 1.

_Parfait ! Désolée pour toi mon garçon, mais on va jouer à mon avantage.

_On va bien voir, lui répondit Gary.

_Beybladeurs vous êtes prêts ?

            Ils se placèrent.

_3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . HYPER VITESSE !

_A toi de jouer Galzzy !

_Vas-y ma petite !

Les deux toupies atterrirent dans l'arène. Galzzy voulut foncer sur son adversaire, mais celui ci l'esquiva sans peine, à la surprise générale.

_Quoi ? demanda Gary. Elle est trop rapide !

            Sa toupie multipliait les attaques. Sans succès.

_T'es trop rapide !

_Oh ! Merci mon grand. Mais on va voir si tu peux tenir le coup.

            La toupie de Sonia se mit à faire le tour du circuit.

_Tu veux faire la course ? Alors c'est parti ! Galzzy ! Ne la lâche pas.

            La toupie rouge se mit à la poursuite de la bleue. Mais celle ci accéléra encore plus. Les deux toupies se mirent à faire une couse folle sur le circuit, telles deux Formules 1.

_Ca alors ! dit Jazzman. Je n'ai jamais vu une vieille dame aller aussi vite ! J'espère ne jamais monter en voiture avec elle !

_Et encore vous n'avez rien vu jeune homme ! dit-elle avec un sourire.

_Gary ! Tu peux rattraper sa toupie ! lança Mariah !

            Gary faisait tous les efforts possibles pour rattraper la toupie adverse, mais celle la continuait d'accélérer. La toupie rouge commençait à fatiguer. Sonia en profita. Elle prit un tour d'avance pour se placer derrière celle de Gary.

_Désolée mon petit, mais le match est fini. (Au revoir)

            La toupie de Sonia accéléra et fonça sur Galzzy. Celui ci ne put éviter le choc et se fit expulser de l'arène.

_C'est du jamais vu ! cria Jazzman. David a encore battu Goliath si je puis me le permettre. Ce qui donne l'avantage des Old Guys sur les White Tigers ! Leur vitesse est extraordinaire !

            Gary retourna lamentablement à son équipe.

_Pardon Lee.

_C'est pas grave. On les avait tous sous-estimés. On ne devrait pas se fier à l'âge d'un beybladeur. Mariah ?

_OK.

_Le prochain match va donc opposer Mariah des White Tigers à Ivanov des Old Guys. Voyons si il va moins vite que sa coéquipière !

            Les concurrents se mirent en position.

_3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . HYPER VITESSE !

_Ne lui laisse le temps de rien faire Galux !

_C'est ce qu'on va voir !

            Mais le vieillard avait beau dire, Galux fonça immédiatement sur lui, sans lui laisser le temps ni de prendre de la vitesse, ni de s'enfuir. La toupie d'Ivanov fut éjectée de l'arène.

_Et voilà une victoire nette et sans bavures de la part de Mariah ! Les deux équipes sont maintenant à égalité. Tout va se jouer entre Lee et Stanislas ! Beybladeurs, à vos positions !

            Lee se prépara à lancer, imité par son adversaire.

_3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . HYPER VITESSE !

La toupie de Stanislas se mit immédiatement à faire le tour du circuit.

_Tu crois m'avoir comme ça ? ! Galeon, vas y attaque-le !

            La toupie de Lee ne mit pas longtemps à rattraper celle de son adversaire.

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je n'arrive pas à te semer !

_Bien dit grand-père ! Maintenant Galeon, donne-lui le coup de grâce !

            Sa toupie accéléra et éjecta l'autre tout comme cela c'était passé pour Gary, sauf que les rôles étaient inversés.

__Pozdravlaiu _jeune homme. (Félicitations)

_Et Lee apporte la victoire à son équipe ! Nous aurons donc un match Bladebreakers contre White Tigers pour les demi-finales !

_Félicitations Lee ! dit Ray, alors qu'ils allaient dans les gradins pour assister aux matchs du groupe B.

_Pas trop déçus de nous affronter ? demanda Tyson.

_Tu parles ! Ce sera au contraire très motivant ! dit Mariah avec un petit sourire. Allez, on se cherche une bonne place pour voir la suite ?

_OK ! 

             Ils commencèrent à s'installer dans les gradins pour regarder les matchs du groupe B.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Pendant ce temps. . .

_Dépêche-toi ! On va rater le tournoi !

_Ca va j'arrive !

_En plus on est tremp ! Ca le fait pas d'arriver comme ça !

_Pas le temps de se changer ! Montez dans la voiture !

_Vas-y ! Démarre !

            Le moteur refusa de démarrer.

_C'est pas vrai ! Il fallait que la voiture claque maintenant !

_On a pas le choix ! Il faut y aller à pieds !

_Nous deux on va plus vite que vous, on fera les premiers matchs !

_Allez-y ! Coupez par le centre ville, je suis sure que vous saurez escalader les palissades qui vous gêneront.

_Soyez quand même prudents ! On vous suit !

_Dépêchons-nous ! On peut pas se permettre de rater notre match !

            Les quatre beybladeurs se mirent à courir le plus vite possible vers le Stade qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville.

Fini ! Ouf ! Il m'a fallu quatre ans pour mettre ce chapitre en forme, et presque autant pour l'écrire ! Mais au fait, JE VEUX PLUS DE REVIEWS QUE CA ! ! ! C'est quoi c't'histoire ? ! J'ai que deux reviews pour mon autre chapitre ? ! Cette fois ci, j'en veux au moins trois avant d'uploader le chapitre suivant ! Non mais, faut vous motiver un peu ! Bon, j'ai fini ma p'tite crise. Chapitre suivant : **Les quarts de finale, partie deux.**


	11. Les quarts de finale, partie 2

**Disclaimer :** Rien de nouveau, les Blade Angels et tous les nouveaux personnages sont à moi alors pas touche (si vous voulez utiliser un de mes personnages, dites-le-moi !). Par contre, je dirais pas non si on voulait me donner les Bladebreakers (surtout Kai et Ray ! ^_^).

**_Etoile du soir et cardina : _**_c'est vrai ? Vous aimez mon histoire ? Gros merci ! C'est cool d'avoir une sœur qui écrit comme soit non ? Ca doit être dans les gênes et vous faites un excellent travail toutes les deux ! Ouais, les Old Guys sont un peu vieux, mais j'avais envie de faire des beybladeurs très différents les uns des autres ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux mes couples, j'en suis très fière. Mais vous allez voir, y'en a qui vont avoir des problèmes ! Au fait, vous allez pouvoir me dire si votre intuition est bonne, parce que les Blade Angels, c'est ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

**_Natsumi :_**_ Allez ma vieille, j'te fais plus attendre ! Dis, tu pourrais faire ton fic de Naruto en français ? J'ai eu du mal à tout capter (et encore je suis loin du compte !). Bisous !_

**_Dahu :_**_ ^________^'' Ouais, je sais pas pourquoi je me plains, mais ça marche ! Je suis une vraie gamine ! Sinon à part ça, je sais pas si je pourrais te joindre alors je te le dis : Natsumi est joignable (ça existe ce mot??) vers 13h ! Décalage horaire oblige ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle arrivait pas à te joindre, alors je fais passer le message ! Sinon à part ça, pas de problèmes, tu peux utiliser Marc quand tu veux ! Mais tâche de pas me l'abîmer, sinon . . . lol _

**Chapitre 11 : Les quarts de finale, partie deux.**

            Quelque part en ville.

_Arrêtez de traîner, on a plus le temps !

_Je . . . suis . . . crevé.

_Allez, courage ! Plus que deux kilomètres !

_Facile à dire ! Je te signale que sur ces deux kilomètres, on a quelques murs à escalader !

_De quoi . . . tu te plains ! Toi . . . qui voulait . . . perdre du poids !

_Je laisse passer, mais dès qu'on arrive, attends-toi à une raclée.

_Allez les filles ! Courage !

_Qui . . . tu traites de . . . fille !

_On s'en moque ! Faut se grouiller ! Tiens, à toi l'honneur d'escalader !

_Si tu . . . veux. Tu . . . m'aides, on passe . . . à deux comme ça.

_OK.

            Les deux escaladèrent le mur puis passèrent de l'autre côté. Ils appelèrent les autres.

_On y est !

_Allez-y, on vous rattrapera au moins pour le troisième tour !

_Vite !

            Les deux jeunes coururent le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient vers le stade, pendant que les deux autres escaladaient péniblement le mur.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Pendant ce temps au Stade.

_Et voici le début des matchs du groupe B ! cria Jazzman dans son micro. Je vous demande d'accueillir les All Starz, les Koalas, les Marseillais et les Blade Angels comme il se doit !

            La foule explosa en acclamation. Les équipes s'avancèrent au milieu pour saluer, mais une équipe était manquante.

_Il semblerait que les Blade Angels manquent à l'appel ! commenta Jazzman. Heureusement pour eux, il leur reste quelques minutes pour arriver, le temps que les All Starz et les Koalas, se décident pour savoir qui ira en demi-finale !

Les deux équipes se placèrent face à face pour se serrer la main. Pendant ce temps, les Marseillais allèrent s'asseoir de côté en s'étonnant que leurs adversaires ne soient pas encore arrivés. Les All Starz et les Koalas se séparèrent.

_Très bien ! Pour commencer le bal, je vous demande d'accueillir Sydney des Koalas et Steven des All Starz !

            Les deux beybladeurs se mirent en place. Sydney était très petite, et faisait pâle figure à côté de Steven.

_Salut ma poulette !

_Bonjours mon gros !

_On dirait que ces deux là ont décider de ne pas se montrer gentils l'un envers l'autre ! commenta Jazzman pendant que les deux jeunes se fusillaient du regard. Vous êtes prêts ? Voyons sur quel terrain ces beybladeurs vont s'entre-déchirer !

Le plateau de jeu s'éleva, laissant apparaître une jungle épaisse, où la mobilité semblait plutôt difficile.

_Voilà qui devrait donner du fil à retordre à nos deux équipes ! Beybladeurs, est-ce que vous êtes prêts ? 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .

_HYPER VITESSE ! crièrent les deux concurrents.

 Leurs deux toupies furent visible pendant quelques secondes, puis s'enfoncèrent dans la jungle.

_C'est pas vrai ! Comment je vais faire, pensa Steven.

            Il était spécialiste des charges puissantes, mais avec toute cette végétation, la charge du bison ne lui servait à rien. Il devait absolument trouver une solution.

_Alors, mon gros nounours, nargua Sydney. On arrive pas à se retrouver dans la forêt ? Mais c'est qu'il est perdu le pauvre !

_Grrrrrr. Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis !

_Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il s'énerve ! Allez, j'en ai assez de jouer avec toi ! Prends ça !

            La toupie de l'australienne apparut soudainement dans une petite clairière et retourna rapidement à sa chasse. Steven avait de plus en plus de mal à diriger sa toupie à travers les arbres. Soudain, quelques arbres tombèrent et un choc se fit entendre.

_Nooooon ! Tryhorn !

_Hé oui ! Ton cher Tryhorn est passé par mon chemin et tu vas le regretter !

            Soudain on vit une toupie jaune (NA : elle est jaune au moins ?) sortir de l'arène. Steven se retourna et vit sa toupie paisiblement posée sur le sol. Il avait perdu, et sans rien avoir pu faire. Il la prit et retourna l'air défait vers son équipe, alors que Sydney sautait de joie auprès de ses coéquipiers.

_Désolés les gars, j'ai perdu lamentablement.

_Oh, c'était pas si lamentable, le consola Michael. En plus, on a pas pu filmer ton match. Trop de végétation.

            Il se tourna vers le basketteur.

_Tu peux nous arranger ça Eddy ?

_De quoi, le score ou le terrain ? plaisanta le grand en allant vers l'arène.

_Et nous voilà avec un score de 1 à 0 en faveur des Koalas ! cria Jazzman. Est-ce que nos champions locaux vont pouvoir redresser le score ? Nous allons vite voir ça avec Eddy des All Starz et Greg des Koalas !

            Les deux beybladeurs se mirent en place sans s'adresser un mot ni même un regard.

_Beybladeurs, 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . HYPER VITESSE !

Les deux toupies  fusèrent dans le bey-stadium. Celle de  Greg se fondit dans le décor alors que celle d'Eddy restait hors de la forêt.

_Je hais qu'on me barre le chemin ! Vas-y Trypio ! Dégage-moi le terrain !

La toupie d'Eddy se mit à tourner plus vite et fonça ensuite dans la forêt, abattant au passage tous les arbres qui étaient sur son chemin.

_Mince ! Il va réussir à me trouver ! dit Greg.

_Hé oui mon vieux ! Dis adieu à ta toupie ! Trypio attaque !

La toupie d'Eddy se mit à foncer sur la toupie de Greg. Bien que celle ci résista bravement, il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'américain pour égaliser le score.

_Et nous nous trouvons une fois de plus en présence d'un match nul ! Ce sera donc au vainqueur de cette dernière manche que nous saurons qui partira en demi-finale ! Accueillez chaleureusement Minty des Koalas et Michael des All Starz !

Les deux beybladeurs se mirent en position.

_On t'a jamais dit que t'étais belle ?

_On t'a jamais dis que ta casquette était ringarde ?

_Je sens que ce match va être très intéressant . . . dit Michael en souriant.

_3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . HYPER VITESSE !

            Ils lancèrent leurs toupies au signal de Jazzman.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Pendant ce temps en ville . . .

_On va être en retard !

_Mais non ! T'inquiètes ! Les autres nous ont dit de nous dépêcher et de faire les premiers matchs ! On ne peut pas les décevoir !

_Tu as raison. Dépêche-toi d'escalader ce mur ! C'est le dernier !

_OK !

            Le jeune beybladeur finissait d'escalader le mur quand un sifflement se fit entendre. Ils se retournèrent pour voir un policier s'avancer vers eux. La beybladeuse qui était resté au sol se retourna vers son coéquipier et lui dit.

_Vas-y ! Dépêche toi ! Je m'occupe des explications !

_OK. Alors dépêche toi !

Puis il disparut par delà le mur.

_Eh bien mademoiselle, dit le policier. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend d'escalader les murs ? Vous savez bien que cela peut être dangereux !

_Désolée monsieur l'agent mais nous sommes très en retard pour les quarts de finale !

_Et alors, ce n'est pas parce que vous ratez un ou deux matchs que c'est forcément une catastrophe.

            La jeune fille le regarda d'un air désespéré.

_Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! On ne veut pas simplement les regarder, on y participe !

            Le policier ne se montra pas convaincu.

_Ah bon ? Et je peux savoir de quelle équipe vous êtes ?

            Elle était encore plus désespérée par l'attitude du policier.

_Les Blade Angels monsieur. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mais j'ai un match à faire moi !

            Puis elle planta là le policier en escaladant rapidement le mur, sans que l'homme ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le maudissant intérieurement de l'avoir retardée.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . HYPER VITESSE !

La toupie de Michael et celle de Minty foncèrent dans l'arène. Eddy avait fait le ménage dans l'arène, et à présent, ce n'était pas la visibilité qui posait problème, mais plutôt les décombres des arbres que la toupie d'Eddy avait détruits. Les deux toupies commencèrent à faire le tour du terrain, sans oser entrer sur le champ de bataille.

_Bon on va pas s'éterniser. Trygle, entre dans la bataille !

_Tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Très bien ! Allez !

La toupie de Michael commença à foncer sur la toupie adverse alors que celle se positionnait tranquillement au milieu du terrain. //_Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne bouge pas ? _// se dit Michael. En effet, la toupie de Minty tournait tranquillement sur elle-même, attendant que son adversaire attaque.

_Alors, vas-y ? dit Minty. Attaque si tu l'oses.

_Et comment ! C'est demandé si gentiment ! Trygle ! Fonce-lui dessus !

La toupie orange fonça tout droit sur la verte, qui ne semblait pas décidée de fuir. Le choc vient, mais la toupie de Minty ne bougea pas d'un pouce, alors que celle de Michael avait reculé, tellement le choc avait été fort.

_Mais qu'est ce que . . . demanda Michael encore sous le choc.

_Bienvenu dans mon monde ! lui lança Minty. Un monde de défense où l'attaque ne sert à rien ! Seul le plus résistant peut survivre.

_Si tu crois que je vais me laisser impressionner, marmonna Michael alors que son cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure pour trouver une parade.

_Oh oh ! commenta Jazzman. On dirait que Michael va avoir du mal à percer la défense de son adversaire ! enfin une fille qui sait résister aux ardeurs de notre base-balleur préfér !

            Ce dernier commentaire eut pour effet de faire rire les fans des All Starz et les All Starz eux-mêmes puisque Michael était réputé pour être un dragueur de première.

_Dragueur, hein ? lui dit Minty en souriant.

            Michael s'inclina en lui rendant son sourire.

_A ton service. Mais si tu permets, je vais t'éjecter vite fait bien fait !

_Tu rêves.

_Alors c'est ton cauchemar ! Trygle ! Vas-y !

La toupie de Michael alla se positionner sur l'extrême rebord du terrain, puis fonça à toute allure sur la toupie verte.

_Trygle ! La balle supersonique !

            La toupie orange se mit à tourner à toute vitesse, et quand elle percuta la verte, celle ci fut projetée hors de l'arène, mettant fin au match.

_Et le vainqueur est MICHAEL DES ALL STARZ ! ! CE QUI PERMET A SON EQUIPE DE SE QUALIFIER POUR LES DEMI-FINALES !

_Cool ! Bon boulot Mich', lui dit Eddy.

_Pas de quoi.

            Les deux équipes qui venaient de jouer se déplacèrent pour aller s'asseoir de côté, tandis que les Marseillais allaient de leur côt du terrain. Mais toujours pas de trace des Blade Angels.

_Maintenant je vous demande d'accueillir nos participants suivants ! Les Marseillais contre les Blade Angels ! Ah ! Mais il semblerait que nous ayons des absents ! Les Blade Angels ont une minutes pour arriver, sans quoi ils seront disqualifiés par forfait ! Je répète . . .

            Pendant que Jazzman répétait son avertissement, le premier joueur des Marseillais avançait vers la surface de jeu, pendant que la foule était parcourue de murmures et que tout les regards se tournaient vers l'entrée de la salle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Il courait encore et toujours. Le Stade était en vue. //_Enfin !_// Le jeune beybladeur piqua un sprint et entra dans le bâtiment, ignorant les mèches de cheveux mouillés qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il commença à parcourir les couloirs, à la recherche de l'arène où son match devait se dérouler, quand il entendit un décompte.

10 . . . 9

Non ! Il ne lui restait plus que dix secondes pour arriver ! Il tourna sur sa droite pour arriver dans un grand couloir au bout duquel il entendait la foule et la voix.

8 . . . 7

Aïïïïïïïïïe ! Plus que sept secondes et ce couloir qui n'en finissait pas !

6 . . . 5

Il piqua un sprint et avant d'arriver dans la lumière, il cria pour s'annoncer.

_ATTENDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ ! ! !

Puis il arriva enfin à l'arène, haletant, trempé et tous les yeux rivés sur lui.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Du côté des Bladebreakers . . .

Ils avaient assisté au match des All Starz et attendaient maintenant le match suivant. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir les visages mi-inquiets mi-contents des Marseillais, qui se demandaient si leurs adversaires allaient arriver ou non.

_C'est tout de même bizarre qu'ils ne soient pas la, dit Ray.

_Ca tu l'as dit ! rajouta Tyson. Un match de cette importance on ne peut pas . . .

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un cri l'interrompit.

_ ATTENDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ ! ! !

Ils se retournèrent tous vers l'entrée pour voir un garçon trempé de la tête aux pieds courir vers l'arène. Quand ils le virent, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_Mais . . . mais c'est . . . bégaya Max.

_Ouais, c'est bien lui.

_Mais alors . . .

            Les cinq Bladebreakers se regardèrent, étonnés par l'identité des Blade Angels.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tadaa ! ! ! Fini pour aujourd'hui !

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

Comment ça faut continuer ?

. . .. . . .

. . . . . . .

OK ! D'accord ! Pas la peine de me crier dessus ! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            De retour du côté de l'arène . . .

Le jeune garçon était tombé sur les genoux, haletant d'avoir tant couru.

_Dé . . . désolé . . . de mon retard.

_Hé ben mon p'tit, on peu dire que t'as de la chance ! dit Jazzman. Tu fais bien partie des Blade Angels ?

_Ouais . . .

_Allez, c'est bon, t'es arrivé à temps pour représenter ton équipe ! Ton nom ?

_Marc . . . (NA : Tadaa ! ! Onze chapitre d'attente ! Alors, contents de savoir ?)

            Marc se releva et fit face à son adversaire.

_Salut ! lui dit-il. Désolé pour l'attente !

_Pas grave. Dis-moi, c'est bien toi qui as fait ce poème hier ?

            Marc s'inclina.

_Marc Kynes. Pour tous poèmes sur tout sujets, à votre service.

_Alors ça ! J'aurais jamais cru que mon serveur serait mon adversaire. Mais au fait,  tu t'es encore reçu de l'eau à la figure pour être trempé comme ça ?

            Marc regarda ses vêtements.

_Ah ça non ! C'est encore une longue histoire . . .

_Dites, quand vous aurez fini de parler, peut-être qu'on pourra commencer ! les interrompit Jazzman.

_Oups ! OK ! C'est parti.

Les deux beybladeurs se firent face et le plateau de jeu s'éleva. C'était la représentation d'un immense parking à plusieurs étages. Il était facile de se perdre dans les étages, ou alors de tomber de l'un d'entre eux.

_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs ! cria Jazzman dans son micro. Après ce léger retard, le premier membre des Blade Angels est arriv ! La dernière manche des quarts de finale va pouvoir commencer ! Tout d'abord, ce sera Olivier qui représentera les Marseillais !

            Celui ci salua la foule qui l'acclamait.

_Face à lui nous retrouvons notre poète de service, trempé comme à son habitude ! Vous vous souvenez de lui ? Nous avons eu droit à du spectacle hier matin, préparez-vous à un second maintenant ! Accueillez Marc des Blade Angels !

            Celui ci rit de sa présentation faite par Jazzman. Sa réputation commençait à se faire. Lentement mais sûrement. //_Encore un ou deux poèmes de ce genre et je serais connu de tous, au grand malheur de ma famille ! Ce sont toujours mes frères et sœurs qui en bavent de mon imagination ! Tiens, j'en vois deux ou trois qui ont l'air surpris de me voir parmi les Blade Angels._// Son regard se porta vers l'entrée de la salle. //_Dépêchez-vous !_//

_Beybladeurs, vous êtes prêts ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

_3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .

_HYPER VITESSE ! crièrent les deux adversaires en même temps.

Les deux toupies atterrirent dans l'arène, au rez-de-chaussée, et chacune d'entre elle prit une rampe qui permettait d'accéder aux étages. La toupie d'Olivier se mit à poursuivre celle de Marc. Mais celui ci ne semblait pas décidé à se laisser pourchasser.

_Oliragan ! cria Marc à sa toupie. Sème-le !

La toupie bleue se mit à accélérer soudainement et disparut dans les étages. Olivier regarda de tout côté pour trouver son adversaire.

_Mais où est–il pass ?

            Il regarda le visage de Marc. Celui ci souriait.

_Eh bien alors ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu es perdu ?

_Humph.

_T'inquiètes, je suis pas loin. Oliragan, vas-y ! La queue mortelle !

La toupie de Marc réapparut soudainement derrière celle d'Olivier. Il ne put rien faire, car la toupie blanche venait de s'accrocher à la sienne, entraînant la toupie du français dans sa course.

_Mais . . . mais comment fais-tu ça ?

            Marc lui sourit davantage.

_C'est mon magnétisme naturel mon cher. Prêt pour ta défaite ?

A peine eut-il prononcé ces paroles que Oliragan avait lâché sa proie  contre un mur, faisant s'arrêter la toupie d'Olivier. Celui ci descendit dans l'arène et récupéra sa toupie.

_A ce que je vois, tu es aussi fort au Beyblade qu'aux poèmes. Bravo !

_Pas de quoi.

            Marc ne descendit pas tout de suite de la surface de jeu. Il s'inquiétait toujours pour ses coéquipiers qui n'arrivaient pas.

_Et voilà la fin du premier round ! Ce qui nous donne 1-0 en faveur des Blade Angels. Mais les autres membres de cette équipe ne sont toujours pas . . .

_J'ARRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE !

            Jazzman s'arrêta en plein dans sa phrase pour regarder la jeune fille arriver. Marc sourit et descendit à sa rencontre. Leen était trempée elle aussi, et ses cheveux mouillés lui collaient dans le dos et sur le front. Marc baissa la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

_Un peu plus et tu étais en retard, lui dit son frère en souriant.

_J'aurais été là si un flic ne m'avait pas alpaguée et soûlée avec ses histoires ! C'est quoi le score ?

_1-0 pour nous.

_OK !

            Elle s'avança vers la surface de jeu en tortillant ses cheveux pour les essorer.

_Houl ! s'écria Jazzman. Je savais pas qu'il pleuvait autant dehors !

            Pour toute réponse, Leen lui tira la langue en souriant et Marc s'écroula de rire.

_Pas de la pluie ! dit-il. Une gentille et jolie canalisation qui nous a explosé à la figure à l'hôtel !

_Eh bien j'espère que ma chambre n'est pas touchée ! dit Jazzman.

_Pas les chambres, lui dit Leen. Simplement notre appartement ! Bon, on commence ?

_OK ! Pour cette seconde manche, ce sera Michel des Marseillais qui affrontera Leen des Blade Angels !

_Prête à perdre ?

_Si tu le dis, répliqua Leen sans un sourire ni un regard à son adversaire.

_3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . HYPER VITESSE ! !

            Les deux joueurs lancèrent leurs toupies. Michel ne perdit pas de temps et se mit tout de suite à attaquer son adversaire. Il enchaînait les coups les uns après les autres. Sans succès.

_Ah mais tu vas bouger oui ?

            Leen ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle restait debout les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les yeux à demi-clos. Ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver le français.

_Tu me dis si je t'ennuie ? !

            Elle releva les yeux un instant.

_Non, mais je cherche comment t'évacuer de la scène en beauté, dit-elle calmement.

_Pardon ? !

_Tu m'as très bien comprise.

Puis elle se reconcentra sur le match alors que Michel commençait à perdre patience.

_Très bien tu l'auras voulu ! Prends ça !

            La toupie française fonça sur celle de l'américaine, mais Meone esquiva facilement, puis partit dans les étages.

_Très bien, j'adore jouer au chat et à la souris !

            Leen eut un sourire de prédateur.

_Si tu veux, mais fait gaffe, parce que mes griffes sont acérées. Meone ! Prends-le en chasse !

            Puis sans que personne face gaffe, le chat . . . pardon, la toupie violette sortit de derrière un coin de mur et fonça droit vers l'adversaire.

_Parfait ! dit Michel. Tu vas voir, je t'ai préparé une petite surprise ! Saute !

            Alors que Meone allait rentrer en collision avec la toupie rouge, celle ci sauta dans les airs, évitant la collision. Puis elle retomba tranquillement, poursuivant à son tour la toupie violette. Leen sourit, cette fois amicalement, au français.

_Pas mal, mais c'était une tentative désespérée.

_On peut savoir pourquoi ?

_Oh ! Pour ça . . .

            Alors que la toupie rouge poursuivait toujours Meone, cette dernière tourna rapidement vers la gauche, évitant de tomber de l'étage, alors que Michel n'avait pas vu ce qu'il y avait devant sa toupie. Celle ci tomba, et s'arrêta de tourner, alors que Meone retournait tranquillement dans la main de sa maîtresse.

_Et la victoire revient à LEEN DES BLADE ANGELS ! CE QUI PERMET A CETTE EQUIPE DE SE QUALIFIER POUR LES DEMI-FINALES ! Si toutes fois le troisième membre venait jouer son match !

_C'est bon on est là . .  .

Tous se retournèrent pour voir un Benoît et une Cathy haletants à l'entrée de la salle. Tous deux trempés comme les autres, ils avancèrent vers Marc et Leen.

_Alors ? demanda Benoît. Lequel d'entre vous à perdu ?

            Tout ce qu'il obtint comme réponse fut d'une part les rires du public, et d'autre part les tapes des faux jumeaux dans l'épaule.

_Ingrat ! On te gagne les deux matchs et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie ?

_Et mince ! Maintenant je dois une corvée de vaisselle aux jumeaux ! J'avais parié que l'un d'entre vous perdrait !

            Marc et Leen le regardèrent bouche bée, puis commencèrent à se moquer de lui. Cathy se détacha d'eux et partit vers son match, pendant que les trois autres s'assirent à leur banc.

_Très bien ! dit Jazzman. Maintenant que l'équipe est au complet, nous allons pouvoir commencer cette dernière manche, avec Danielle des Marseillais et Catherine des Blade Angels.

_CATHY ! !

_Oups . . .

_Pas grave . . .

_Euh . . . bon .  . . ben, j'ai été coupé dans mon élan par cette mignonne rouquine. Heu . . . pas la peine de me regarder aussi méchamment je disais juste que . . . bon ça va ! On commence !

            La foule rit un bon coup quand ils virent lancer des regards assassins à Jazzman.

_3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . HYPER VITESSE !

Les deux toupies partirent en même temps dans les étages. Ce fut Danielle qui commença à parler.

_Dis moi ? C'est qui ce fameux prince charmant ?

            A ces mots, la toupie de Cathy fit une embardée, mais elle se restabilisa.

_Heu . . . je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

            Danielle sourit un peu plus.

_Moi je sais, moi je sais, . . . J'étais au bar quand tu en as parlé à ton frère.

            Nouvelle embardée.

_Je suis dans de beaux draps . . .

_Mais non ! C'est un bon choix ! Et puis, . . . j'te jure que je le dirais pas !

            Cathy releva la tête et sourit à son adversaire.

_Vrai ?

_Promis !

_Alors tu peux m'excuser ?

_T'excuser de quoi ?

_De ça . . .

            La toupie noire de Cathy fonça droit sur celle de Michelle, qui se fit aussitôt éjecter. La française cligna des yeux.

_Alors l ! Je l'avais pas vu venir. Félicitations !

_Et sans surprises, Cathe . . . pardon Cathy remporte son match ! Récapitulons à présent. Pour le groupe A, nous aurons une confrontation Bladebreakers vs White Tigers, alors que dans le groupe B, ce sera All Starz vs Blade Angels ! Les demi-finales se dérouleront dans trois jours ! Profitez en pour vous remettre de toutes ces émotions et n'oubliez pas, HYPER VITESSE ! !

Youpi ! ! ! Et encore un chapitre de termin ! Dites moi ? C'était bien ça vos intuitions ? Qui c'est qui a dit non ? ? J'ai pourtant été bien claire dans les chapitres précédants ! Oul ! il m'a fallu une semaine entière pour finir ce chapitre ! Voilà ce que ça fait de se mettre à ses devoirs à la dernière minute ! TT_TT Je veux pas retourner au lycée !! C'est trop injuste. Bon j'ai fini de me plaindre. Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Alors REVIEWS ! Prochain chapitre : **Agilité **(enfin je crois ! ^__^'')


	12. Sentiments

**Disclaimer** : Tout pareil, j'ai essayé de m'approprier les Bladebreakers, j'ai pas réussi. Ils sont intouchables ! TT_TT Par contre, les Blade Angels et ceux que vous avez découvert ici sont à moi !

**_miola :_**_ Et oui ! C'est qu'ils sont très sportifs mes Blade Angels, ça leur arrive souvent de marcher et d'escalader des murs ! lol Bisous !_

**_Etoile du soir et cardina :_**_ Salut mes puces ! Ben vous êtes trop fortes ! Vous avez tout compris ! Quoique c'est vraiment trop prévisible ! Alors comme ça tu t'es marrée devant l'arrivée des Blade Angels ? Tu vas voir, ce qui suit va pas te décevoir (normalement) question rigolade ! Tu sais quoi cardina, t'aurais du être en face de moi quand j'ai lu la publicité pour ma fic ! Je t'aurais serrée très fort dans mes bras ! Parce que j'ai bien voulu essayer avec l'ordinateur à défaut de pourvoir te le faire, mais mes parents étaient pas loin ! Alors je te lance un GROS GROS GROS GROS GROS MERCI et je vous fais à toutes les deux de TRES GROS POUTOUS pour me suivre et m'encourager comme vous le faites si gentiment ! A plus les filles !!!!_

**_Aximili : _**_-_-''' J'ai peut-être donné trop d'indices sur leur identité. Mais bon, le plus important, c'est qu'on sache enfin qui c'est non ? Puis je suis très contente de cette bonne nouvelle que tu m'as annoncée et j'attends alors les chapitres suivants dans une impatience infinie ! ! Allez je te laisse lire en paix !_

**_Dahu : _**_o_O Me dis pas que tu avais pas su quand même ? Non ? Pas grave, maintenant que tu sais, c'est plus un problème ! Et oui, je confirme, je te laisse Marc pour quelque temps. Je veux savoir ce que tu vas en faire ! ! ! ! Alors bonne lecture et n'oublie pas de faire ce que tu fais le mieux, c'est-à-dire uploader souvent ! lol _

**_Elea-93 : _**_Kikoo ! Et le voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre !_

**En passant je me permet de faire de la pub pour tout mes autres fics !!!!! N'hésitez pas à y aller et me mettre des commentaires, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais !!! Cela dit, je préférerais de bons commentaires, mais on peut pas tout avoir.**

**Chapitre 12 : Sentiments.**

_Et sans surprises, Cathe . . . pardon Cathy remporte son match ! Récapitulons à présent. Pour le groupe A, nous aurons une confrontation Bladebreakers vs White Tigers, alors que dans le groupe B, ce sera All Starz vs Blade Angels ! Les demi-finales se dérouleront dans trois jours ! Profitez en pour vous remettre de toutes ces émotions et n'oubliez pas, HYPER VITESSE ! !

            La foule applaudit bruyamment, puis le public commença à sortir du Stade, pendant que les Bladebreakers et les White Tigers rejoignaient les All Starz et les Blade Angels devant l'arène.

_C'est de beaux duels Benoît, dit Michael au chef de l'équipe adverse.

_Et c'est à lui que tu dis ça ? s'exclama Marc. Meuuuuhsieur ne fait rien et c'est encore lui qu'on félicite !

_Tais-toi Marc, lui dit son frère en soupirant.

_Et parce qu'en plus il faudrait que je me taise ? Mais bien sur, Meuuuuhsieur dit ce que je dois faire !

_Marc, tu me fatigue, lui dit cette fois Cathy.

_Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Meuuuuhsieur ne participe pas et on le félicite, en plus c'est Meuuuuhsieur qui a oublié de mettre de l'essence dans la voiture et il faut en plus que Maaadame prenne sa défense !

_Marc, silence, lui dit à son tour Leen.

_Mais en plus tu t'y mets ? . . .

_MARC TAIS-TOI ! lui dirent les trois, passablement fatigués par les paroles du garçon.

            Celui ci eut un regard larmoyant.

_Mais pourquwa ? ?! ! ! pourquwa je devrais encore me taire ? ? La vie est si injuste !

            Les Blade Angels étaient en train d'essayer d'étrangler leur frère et les All Starz riaient devant le spectacle qu'offraient leurs amis quand les autres équipes les rejoignirent.

_Salut vous quatre ! dit Tyson à l'attention des Angels.

            Les quatre en question le regardèrent en souriant.

_Salut Ty ! dit Marc en profitant de cette interruption pour échapper au foudres de sa famille.

_Hé bien, j'aurais jamais cru que les Blade Angels seraient vous ! dit Max en les regardant à leur tour.

_Enfin, moi ça m'étonne pas trop, dit Ray en fixant Leen.

_Oh tu m'en veux toujours ?

_De quoi elle parle Ray ? demanda Tyson.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent. Est-ce qu'ils allaient leur dire ? Pourquoi pas, quoique ce serait assez humiliant pour Ray.

_Cette petite m'a battu hier.

            Les autres équipes sursautèrent à cette révélation pendant que les Blade Angels souriaient.

_Tu plaisantes Ray ? demanda le Chef.

_Non, il ne plaisante pas. Je l'ai bien battu . . . et au fait Ray, NE M'APPELLE PAS PETITE ! JE SUIS PAS SI JEUNE ! !

_Faut bien que je me venge un peu non ?

            Marc intervint.

_Bravo Ray ! Tu viens de trouver son point faible ! C'est vrai que ma toute PETITE sœur ne résiste pas à faire toute une histoire quand on lui dit ça ! Surtout qu'elle commence à se faire vieille !

_MARC ! ! Tu va arrêter oui ? !

            Ray et les autres se mirent à rire quand les deux se remirent à se disputer. Mais quand il regarda vers les Blade Angels, ses yeux ne purent pas résister à l'envie de se retarder sur le visage de Cathy. Ray ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le visage de la jeune fille, avec un sentiment assez étrange qui lui parcourait le corps. Il se dit qu'elle était magnifique, malgré ses cheveux mouillés qui lui collaient dans le dos. Il trouvait même que cela lui donnait encore plus de charme. Il était toujours en train de la contempler discrètement quand Cathy détourna la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, accidentellement. Là, un déclic se produisit. L'ambre rencontra le cobalt. Le soleil rencontra la mer. Ils plongèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre durant une petite seconde, mais qui leur parut durer des heures. Finalement, ils détournèrent la tête, pour éviter que quelqu'un ne découvre leur petit jeu, mais aussi parce que chacun doutait de soi. //_Et si je me faisais des illusions ? Et si son cœur était déjà pris ? _// se disait Cathy. //_Marc a dit clairement qu'elle était amoureuse de moi. Mais je me demande si je peux faire confiance à ses paroles. Surtout qu'il semble aimer taquiner tout le monde dès qu'il a une intuition. Alors, qu'est ce que je fais ? J'attends._// se dit Ray.

            De son côté, Kai restait silencieux. Il essayait de ne pas regarder Leen, afin d'éviter de se noyer encore une fois dans son regard. De plus, maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était une adversaire potentielle, il lui fallait absolument s'éloigner de tout attachement qu'il pourrait lui porter. Il restait donc hors de la scène qui se déroulait, et continuait de se torturer mentalement afin d'oublier Leen. Pendant ce temps, si la jeune fille s'occupait avec véhémence d'étriper son frère, c'était surtout pour oublier Kai qui se tenait seulement à quelque pas d'elle. Elle continuait donc à lancer de grands sourires à tous, sauf bien sur à Kai, afin d'éviter que les autres ne se doutent de quelque chose sur ses sentiments. Elle avait toujours réussi à cacher la majorité de ses émotions et même une partie à sa famille, et ça ne serait pas maintenant que ça changerait. Donc elle essayait d'oublier le jeune homme du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

            Les équipes se dirigèrent maintenant vers le bus qui les ramènerait vers l'hôtel. Ils avaient à peine démarré que Tyson posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

_Dites, comment ça se fait que vous êtes trempés ?

            Benoît lui répondit.

_Bonne remarque Tyson. Demande à Marc, puisque c'est un peu de sa faute.

            Marc rougit sous la remarque de son frère et les regards des autres.

_Alors Marc ?

_Puisqu'il ne veut rien vous dire, c'est moi qui vais vous dire toute l'histoire, dit Cathy. Voyez-vous, notre petit frère a une sale manie . . .

~*~Flash Back~*~ 

__Dis Marc t'as fini ?_

__Minute Cathy ! Je m'habille !_

__Allez ! Dépêche-toi de sortir de la salle de bains ! Tu dois ranger le salon !_

__C'est bon !_

_            Marc sort rapidement pendant que Cathy retourne lire le journal dans leur salle à manger._

_            Cinq minutes plus tard . . ._

__MARC ! ! ! !_

__C'est bon je suis l !_

__Regarde ce que tu as fait !_

_            Marc arrive devant sa sœur qui est furieuse._

__Tu as ENCORE oublié de fermer le robinet de la douche ! Regarde ce désastre !_

_            De l'eau partout sur le carrelage, Cathy en colère qui regarde son frère._

__Y'en a pour des heures à tout nettoyer ! Et on a pas trop le temps l !_

__C'est bon je vais chercher de l'aide._

_            Marc va réveiller sa sœur et chercher ses autres frères qui sont dans la cour._

_            Ils reviennent tous dans l'appartement._

__A L'AIDE ! ! !_

_            Cathy qui crie, l'eau qui a envahi leur salle à manger._

__Cathy ? demande Leen._

__VENEZ VITE ! !_

_            Ils courent tous à la salle de bains. Cathy est agenouillé devant la douche, de l'eau gicle de tous les côtés, les arrosant au passage._

__Mais qu'est ce qui c'est pass ? demande Benoît en allant aider sa sœur à fermer le robinet._

__Cette saleté ne veut plus se fermer !_

__Marc, Leen, Tom, Justin ! Enlevez déjà toute l'eau par terre. J'aide Cathy à fermer le robinet._

_            C'est rapide, il n'y a plus d'eau par terre sauf dans la salle de bains où l'eau gicle toujours. Les jumeaux font le plus vite qu'ils peuvent pour contenir l'eau vers la salle de bains. Mais Benoît et Cathy n'arrivent pas à fermer à eux deux le robinet bloqué. Il demande de l'aide aux autres. Ils n'arrivent pas à le fermer. Le tuyau casse, Tous se retrouvent trempés. L'eau s'arrête finalement. Justin est allé couper l'arriver d'eau de leur logement. Plus le temps de se changer. Ils partent rapidement pour le Stade_

_~*~Fin du Flash Back~*~_

            Tous éclatèrent de rire (sauf Kai) après le récit de Cathy alors que Marc essayait d'échapper aux regards des autres. Il avait pris une belle teinte rouge qui contrastait avec son air habituel. Leen riait toujours, mais se rapprocha de son frère pour le rassurer.

_Allez va ! On t'en vaut plus puisque tu as gagné ton match !

            Marc reprit une couleur normale et sourit à son tour à sa sœur.

_Mici ma puce.

            Puis il l'embrassa sur la joue en signe de remerciement, sans se douter qu'il provoquait une légère pointe de jalousie dans le cœur de l'un des beybladeurs présent. Les deux étaient toujours à côté quand Mariah fit une remarque assez pertinente.

_C'est marrant, vous êtes jumeaux mais on dirait que vous l'êtes pas.

_C'est vrai ça. En y regardant de plus près, on dirait même que vous n'êtes pas jumeaux, rajouta Emilie.

            Cathy et Benoît s'échangèrent un très léger regard très furtif mais inquiet, pendant que Marc et Leen regardèrent les deux filles en souriant.

_C'est pas bête ce que vous dites. Marc est plus grand que moi, mais à peine  . . .

_J'ai les yeux et les cheveux plus clairs qu'elle, . . .

_Il aime se faire remarquer, . . .

_Elle aime passer inaperçue.

_Il a peur d'être seul . . .

_Elle aime rester seule . . .

_Il ne vit qu'avec le soleil . . .

_Elle aime la lune et les étoiles . . .

_Bref, c'est pour ça qu'on précise qu'on est des FAUX jumeaux !

_Ah bon. Si vous le dites.

            Les deux se sourirent puis détournèrent leurs regards pour observer le paysage. Mais pendant ce temps, quelqu'un continuait de faire le portrait de Leen. //_Elle a des yeux plus verts que l'herbe fraîche, ses mains sont si douces au toucher, son sourire peut faire fondre une armure de glace, ses cheveux ondulent gracieusement en suivant le vent, sa voix est telle une douce mélodie que l'on ne se lasse pas d'écouter, . . . Arghhhh ! Arrête Kai ! Tu te fais du mal pour rien ! Cette fille t'a rendu fou ! Il te faut l'oublier ! Ou tu souffriras encore en la perdant. Tu as déjà trop souffert avec les départs. Ne te rajoute pas inutilement une douleur supplémentaire. Pense que tu la quitteras un jour, pense que tu devras sans doute l'affronter en finale ! Oui, oublie la pour ton propre bien  . . . _//.

            Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel et se séparèrent tous. Les Blade Angels durent aller se changer, pendant que les autres prenaient leur déjeuner. Puis toute l'après-midi, les équipes allèrent vaquer à diverses occupations. Ray, Tyson et Max firent un tour à la piscine, Kenny alla faire quelques modifications sur leurs toupies pendant que Kai était retourné s'entraîner comme à son habitude, mais aussi pour oublier et chasser définitivement Leen de son esprit.

            L'après-midi se déroula dans la bonne humeur et sans incidents. Le soir arrivé, les équipes partirent chacun à leurs tables respectives pour prendre leur repas. Ce soir, c'étaient Cathy, Leen et Marc qui étaient censés être de service.

_Tiens Leen, dit Cathy. Puisque tu n'as rien à faire pour l'instant, va donc prendre la commande des Bladebreakers.

            //_Ahhhh ! Non ! Pourquoi moi ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter de L'approcher encore une fois sans succomber !!! Cathy je t'en supplie ne fait pas ça !! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point c'est dur pour moi de ne pas me sentir mal à l'aise quand je suis trop proche de Lui ! _// Pendant toute la durée de son monologue intérieur, Leen n'avait pas bougé et semblait avoir «déconnect » avec le monde extérieur. Ce qui intrigua Cathy.

_Ouhou ! Leen ! Hé ho ! Tu dors ?

_Hum ? Tu me parlais ?

_Y'a des fois je me demande vraiment si tu es normale. Alors, tu vas prendre leur commande ?

_Pourquoi moi ? Et toi tu le fais pas ? Tu fais rien non plus.

_Ouais, mais j'ose pas m'approcher de Ray ! Tu peux pas savoir ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne le sait pas ! . . .

//_Je le sais plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer_//

_ . . . Et en plus je suis sure qu'il se doute de quelque chose après le fichu poème de Marc. Et je vais pas y envoyer Marc pour qu'il me trahisse encore un peu.

            Leen soupira.

_S'il s'en doute pas, c'est qu'il y a un problème. Mais bon, j'y vais si ça peut te faire plaisir.

            Puis elle alla à la table en adressant à Cathy un sourire qui sonnait faux. //_Bon je vais y être. Du calme Leen. Garde ton sang froid. Respire. Ahh ! Je suis trop prêt ! Du calme ! Ne regarde pas par là Kai ! Noon ! Il regarde dans ma direction !!! Détourne ton regard ! Non ! Ne rougis pas Leen ! Ouf ! Il ne te regarde plus ! Respire, respire. Allez, maintenant tu sort ton plus beau sourire aux autres, tu prend vite leur commende et tu trouve une solution pour ne plus penser à Kai. C'est parti !_//

_Re-bonjour !

_Salut Leen ! lui dit Max.

_Alors ? Qu'est ce que se sera ?

_Je commence, dit Tyson.__

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

//_Et voilà. Nous avons gagné notre premier match. Je dois quand même avouer qu'ils se sont tous améliorés depuis l'année dernière. Enfin bon, mieux vaut ne pas leur dire sinon ils penseront que la victoire est acquise. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font les autres ? Ils en mettent du temps pour prendre nos commandes ! Je commence à avoir faim. Si ça continue, je vais craquer. Ah enfin quelqu'un se décide à venir . . . non ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils L'envoient ? Non ! J'ai déjà trop de mal à l'oublier mais là c'est de la pure provocation ! Stop Kai ! Arrête déjà de La regarder et ça se passera mieux. C'est moi ou je l'ai vue un peu rougir ? Je dois me faire des illusions. Mais comment je vais me sortir de ce pétrin moi ? Dès que je La vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, de rougir ou bien de bégayer ! Ahhh ! Je ne peux pas l'aimer ! Elle est mon adversaire. Mes sentiments sont des faiblesses. Le monde entier nous sépare. Nous avons trop de différences. Alors je fais quoi ? Je ne peux quand même pas nier que c'est LA seule personne à avoir su passer mes défenses en un seul coup ! Ahh ! C'est trop difficile ! Tant pis ! Je joue une fois de plus la carte du grand froid et on verra bien ! _//

_Re-bonjour ! 

_Salut Leen ! lui dit Max.

_Alors ? Qu'est ce que se sera ?

_Je commence, dit Tyson.

            Tyson commença à faire la liste de son repas. Pourtant il se sentait bizarre en présence de Leen, et n'avait plus tellement faim. Il ne commanda pas beaucoup à la grande surprise de ses coéquipiers. //_C'est dingue ça ! Je me sens bizarre en la présence de cette fille. Elle a même réussi à me faire oublier mon estomac pour une fois ! _// se dit Tyson. Quand tous eurent fini de s'étonner, ils passèrent commande les uns après les autres. Quand arriva le tour de Kai . . .

_Rien. Je n'ai pas faim.

            Cette déclaration ébranla quand même un peu les Bladebreakers. Ils étaient habitués à voir Kai manger peu, mais jamais celui ci ne s'était privé de repas. //_Mais bon sang qu'est ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ? ! Moi qui ai faim ! Enfin, je n'ai pas bégayé ou rougi devant Leen, c'est déjà ça. J'espère que je n'aurais pas plus faim plus tard ! _// Leen allait repartir quand des éclats de voix se firent entendre derrière. Ils se retournèrent. Tom et Justin étaient en train de se disputer violemment près de l'estrade.

_Oh non ils recommencent . . . murmura Leen en plissant des yeux.

            Puis tout se déroula très vite. Justin jeta une pierre à la figure de son frère tellement il était énervé. Celui ci l'évita. Et alors que la pierre allait atteindre un des clients, quelque chose coupa la pierre en deux. Les deux parties allèrent respectivement cogner les fronts de Justin et de Tom. Les Bladebreakers étaient abasourdis par ce qui venait de se passer, et ignorait ce qui avait coupé et dévié la pierre. Ce ne fut qu'en détournant leurs regards des jumeaux qui se tenaient le front, qu'ils virent Leen debout l'air furieux, elle avait posé son plateau sur la table et tenait maintenant son lanceur à la main. Elle se retourna vers eux et leur adressa un sourire forcé.

_Excusez moi je reviens dans deux minutes.

            Puis elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les deux jumeaux. Benoît lui aussi se dirigeait vers la scène, mais beaucoup plus furieux que Leen. Celle ci arriva la première, et se planta devant les jumeaux, les mains sur les hanches. A aucun moment elle ne leur adressa de reproches. Elle les regardait fixement tous les deux à tel point qu'ils ne savaient plus où se mettre. Puis elle fit un signe de la tête et les deux jumeaux adressèrent leurs plus plates excuses au client qui avait manqué de se faire toucher. Une chance pour eux, celui ci leur pardonna. Mais quand Benoît arriva, il obligea les jumeaux à servir durant le reste de la soirée à la place de Leen, puisque c'était elle qui avait fait éviter la catastrophe. Celle ci revint à la table des Bladebreakers pour récupérer son plateau, après avoir ramassé et mis dans sa poche les morceaux de la pierre.

_Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, leur dit elle avec un vrai sourire cette fois.

            L'équipe était toujours sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé.

_Alors là j'en reviens pas, dit Tyson. Commet t'as fait ?

_Je peux voir la pierre ? demanda Kenny.

_Bien sur.

            Leen la sortit. Celle ci s'était faite nettement couper en deux, sans aucun accroc, ni imperfection dans la coupure.

_Comment as tu réussi ce coup l ?

            Leen adressa un sourire au Chef.

_Deux choses : entraînement et habitude. C'est pas la première fois qu'ils nous font le coup. Au fait c'est vrai !

            Elle se retourna vers le bar.

_Cathy !

            Celle ci arrêta de servir pour décrocher la toupie qui s'était plantée dans le tableau d'affichage du bar. Cathy enclencha la toupie sur son lanceur et l'envoya dans les airs. Leen la réceptionna dans sa main.

_Merci !

            Elle se retourna vers les beybladeurs.

_Je crois que ce sont les jumeaux qui vous apporteront votre repas. Bon appétit !

            Puis elle repartit. Une fois seuls, . . .

_Elle est beaucoup plus forte que ce que l'on a pu voir lors de son match, dit Max.

            Ray acquiesça.

_Oui, elle n'a pas encore montré ce dont elle était capable. Et je pense que les autres non plus. Quand nous nous sommes affrontés, elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de difficultés pour me battre. J'avoue que je l'avais sous-estimée . . .

_Comme nous l'avons fait avec cette équipe entière, acheva Kai. Je vous laisse.

            Sur ce, il se leva et laissa son équipe pour diriger vers les arènes. Une fois qu'il fut parti, les autres se remirent à parler du tournoi et autres choses. Puis Tom leur apporta leur repas. Il avait une belle bosse sur le front, à l'endroit où la pierre l'avait percuté.

_Hé bien ! dit Max. T'as une belle bosse.

_Bof, dit Tom en haussant les épaules. Pas grave, je suis habitu ! C'est pas la première fois que Leen nous punit de cette manière !

_Dis-moi, demanda Tyson. Elle est forte ta sœur ?

_Ouais, répondit Tom fièrement. Que ce soit l'une comme l'autre vous aurez du mal à les battre ! Bon je vais en dire plus parce que faut pas énerver la famille deux fois en une soirée !

            Puis il repartit, laissant les Bladebreakers manger et réfléchir sur les paroles de leur serveur. Pendant qu'il mangeait, Ray ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à une certaine rousse aux yeux bleus. Il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais il se sentait attiré par Cathy. //_Comment tout cela a commencé déj ? Un simple déjeuner. Je crois bien que j'avais eu du mal à me concentrer sur la nourriture. En plus, c'était excellent, mais je crois que ça l'était encore plus puisque c'était elle qui l'avait préparée. Je fais quoi finalement ? Je ne peux pas rester ainsi à me demander si je l'aime ou si je l'aime pas ! Décide toi Ray. Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi à cheval sur tes sentiments. Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour elle ? Je me sens bizarre quand je la vois. J'ai envie de sourire et de la voir sourire. Je veux qu'elle me regarde et je veux la regarder. Je rougis quand je vois qu'elle me regarde et elle rougit quand elle voit que je la regarde. Je voudrais voir si ses lèvres sont aussi tendres qu'elles le paraissent, si ses cheveux sont aussi doux que je le crois, . . . Oui, je crois bien que je l'aime. Mais alors qu'est ce que j'attends pour le lui dire ? Minute. Elle est dans une équipe adverse, et je dois penser à mon équipe avant de penser à moi. Donc j'attends. Eh bien voilà Ray ! Tu sais que tu l'aime mais tu ne sais pas si tu dois lui dire ou pas. Quel progrès !_ // Et ce fut sur cette pensée que Ray termina son repas et partit se coucher avec les autres.

            Du côté de Cathy, l'indécision était aussi présente. //_Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Il doit forcément savoir que je suis amoureuse de lui puisque mon CHER petit frère l'a dit hautement et clairement ! Mais c'est dur d'aller l'avouer en face. C'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je sors avec quelqu'un, mais cette fois je n'arrive pas à dire mes sentiments. Et moi qui avais l'habitude de foncer dans le tas ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi profond à l'égard d'un garçon. Il va donc falloir que je lui dise un jour ou l'autre ! Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai qu'à voir ce qui va se passer et laisser le destin faire son chemin . . ._//

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Pendant ce temps aux arènes . . .

            Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Kai s'entraînait sans relâche. D'une part pour faire passer le souvenir d'une beybladeuse d'exception, d'autre part pour oublier la faim qui lui tiraillait le ventre. Il aurait très bien pu retourner commander quelque chose au bar, mais son orgueil lui interdisait de revenir sur sa décision, surtout maintenant qu'il l'avait prise  devant les autres. Pourtant, il ne pouvait plus empêcher son estomac de gronder, malgré tous ses efforts. Il s'assit un instant, se maudissant d'avoir réagit si rapidement et sans réflexion devant Leen, lui qui réfléchissait toujours avant d'agir ! Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un lui tendit une assiette.

_Tiens, je crois que tu dois avoir faim.

            Kai ignora le repas que lui proposait Marc et lui répondit d'un ton froid.

_Non merci. Je n'ai pas faim.

_A d'autres.

            Les paroles du jeune garçon furent appuyées par un grondement d'estomac que Kai n'avait ou empêcher. Ce qui fit rougir ce dernier alors que Marc le forçait à prendre le repas dans ses mains. Kai savait qu'il était démasqué alors il ne refusa pas plus.

_Eh bien tu vois. Ce n'est pas si difficile de s'ouvrir aux autres.

_Je peux savoir en quoi le fait d'accepter un repas consiste à s'ouvrir aux autres ?

_Eh bien . . .

            Marc s'assit à côté de lui.

_Tout simplement parce qu'en faisant ce geste tu accepte qu'on s'approche de toi.

            Kai ne répondit pas et commença à manger lentement.

_Et puis . . . j'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas quand ma sœur est venue prendre ta commande.

_ . . .

_Je sais que quelque chose cloche. Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire mais je vois bien qu'elle est en cause.

_ . . .

_J'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de très causant.

            Marc se tu et laissa le silence se faire autour d'eux. Kai essayait de se concentrer sur son repas plutôt que sur les paroles du jeune garçon.

_Tu la regarde bizarrement.

            A ces mots, Kai cessa de mâcher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche durant quelque secondes, puis reprit comme si de rien était.

_Je peux bien voir qu'elle t'attire. Pas la peine de nier. Je le sais. Je le sens.

_ . . .

_Elle ne montre pas beaucoup ses sentiments elle aussi. Alors je peux facilement deviner beaucoup de choses sur les personnes rien qu'en les observant.

_ . . .

_Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas lui faire de mal, et de ne pas avoir peur de tes sentiments.

            Marc se le va et se dirigea vers la sortie du bâtiment.

_ . . . Merci.

            Le brun se retourna pour faire face à Kai. Celui ci était légèrement devenu rouge, mais il était content que quelqu'un aie réussi à le comprendre si rapidement, sans poser de questions ni insister. Marc lui sourit.

_Tu vois que j'avais bien deviné. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, je suis là.

            Puis il sortit, laissant Kai à ses réflexions. Kai était surpris de voir qu'il arrivait à faire confiance en Marc si rapidement, et heureux, car quelque chose en lui lui disait de ne pas prendre à la légère les paroles du garçon. Peut-être s'était-il trouvé un premier ami et confident dans ce pays ?

_Et voilà C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et je suis encore désolée du retard ! Mais bon, la rentrée est passée et faut que je me remette au rythme scolaire ! Bon, finalement j'avais changé le titre, mais c'est pas plus mal, non ? J'ai pas de titre pour le chapitre prochain alors je vais vous laisser un peu plus dans le mystère ! @++++ _


	13. Matchs amicaux

**Disclaimer: **Blade Angels check! Tom, check! Justin, check ! Jo, check ! Bladebreakers, . . . ben ils sont o ? TT_TT Pas à moi.

**_cardina_****_ : _**_Hé oui, Kai il est accro à SA Leen ! Et tu vas voir, je sais pas s'il pourra s'en désintoxiquer ! C'est le cas de le dire ! Et puis c'est vrai qu'à ne pas réfléchir il s'est retrouvé mort de faim le pauvre ! Encore que Marc l'avait senti venir ! Un gros merci (encore, ça devient une habitude de te remercier !) pour la pub. T'as raté ton coup, non seulement j'ai rougi quand je l'ai vue, mais en plus je tenais pas en place ! Bref une vraie Calamithy Leen pour mon entourage ! C'est vrai ? Tu trouves que je suis forte pour décrire les sentiments ? Je crois qu'à ce stade les mercis sont insuffisants ! Alors un poème pour te remercier? Oki ! MARC ! ! ! lol_

**_Aximili :_**_ Helli hello sensei ! Ouais, je l'attends toujours ce dragon môa ! Bon, je prends mon mal en patience et j'essaie de pas te stresser plus que tu dois déjà l'être (dur !). Gros bisous !_

**_Elea-93 : _**_Coucou Kat ! Et oui, c'était long mais ça en valait la peine, non ? Comment ça non ? _ Je déconne ! ^_^' C'est encore un moment de folie de ma part !_

**_Etoile du soir :_**_ Alors comme ça mes personnages sont attachants ? Gros merci ! Eh oui, c'est qu'ils s'en sortent parce qu'ils sont mignons ces deux petits ! Enfin, pas si petits ! Mes couples sont à craquer ? Tu vas voir. Dans les prochains chapitres, y'en à qui risquent de craquer tout court ! Stop ! J'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture ! !_

**_Dahu :Mais_**_ oui Ray et Cathy seront bientôt ensembles ! Chapitre prochain si je me plante pas ! Ouais, tu vois, je devais faire que c'était Benoît qui aidait Kai avec son estomac (XD), mais rien que pour toi, j'ai changé avec Marc. Alors, heureuse ?_

**Au passage je me permets de faire de la pub pour mes revieweuses ! C'est à dire :**

**_Dahu : L'école de la sorcière, Poème indiscret, Etre MAUDI**

**_Esgarrouth : L'Etranger, Le Passé, Mystère**

**_Etoile du soir : Les Ailes de la victoire (et les autres)******

**_cardina : Beyblade 3 : Amitié contre Adversit**

**_Elea-93 : je l'attends toujours ta fic !**

**Et tant qu'à faire, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur mes propres fics et d'y laisser une petite review ! Please ! Onegai ! Por favor ! S'il vous plaît ! ^_^**

**Chapitre 13 : Match amicaux**

            Le lendemain matin, tous étaient bien en forme et contents d'avoir deux jours de repos avant les demi-finales. Enfin, histoire de parler, car si c'était repos pour certains, les Blade Angels eux . . .

_Ras le bol ! On est en vacances et en plein tournoi et on doit continuer à servir ! se plaignit Marc.

_Arrête de te plaindre s'il te plaît, demanda Tom. C'est pénible et on est tous dans le même cas.

_C'est pas juste ! Et elle est où d'abord Leen ! Elle nous a encore laissé tomber je parie !

_Elle est avec Ben, lui répondit Cathy. Et je suis sure qu'elle doit se plaindre elle aussi . . .

            Effectivement . . .

_Non ! dit Benoît. C'est pas encore ça ! Recommence.

_Maiiiiiiiis. Je suis fatiguée ! Et j'en ai marre de faire toujours la même chose !

_Taratata ! Vas-y.

            Leen soupira un grand coup et recommença. Elle appuya sur les notes du piano une à une pour jouer l'air que Benoît lui demandait. Elle enchaînait les notes et les accords un à un péniblement et sans grande volonté. D'habitude elle aimait ça, mais seulement si elle le faisait de son propre chef. En plus, Benoît lui demandait de jouer un air vieillot qui était lent. Bref, tout pour la décourager.

_Leen ! Mi pas fa !

_OK, grommela-t-elle en essayant de corriger son erreur.

Par malchance elle refit la même.

_Stop, lui dit Benoît. On va faire une pause, je suis fatigué de répéter la même chose. Allez, je reviens dans cinq minutes. Tâche de pas disparaître subitement comme la dernière fois.

            Leen lui tira la langue et quitta l'instrument alors que Benoît sortait de la pièce. Elle était fatiguée, et s'énervait facilement. Cette nuit, elle avait refait le même rêve que d'habitude, mais cette fois lui avait paru différente. Quelque chose était en plus, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Puis soudain, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle prit sa guitare qui était posée contre le mur et commença à jouer un air qui ne lui semblait pas inconnu. Elle commença tout d'abord doucement en fredonnant l'air. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par la mélodie, puis elle commença d'une voix douce :

_Dansent les jours_

_Une vie passe_

_Viens mon amour_

_La douleur passe_

_Continue ce chant_

_Pour moi, pour tes amis_

_Pour tes enfants_

_Pour ce qui sourit_

Elle continuait de jouer la mélodie à la guitare quand elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que c'était la chanson de son rêve. Et sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, la musique sortait d'elle-même du bout de ses doigts. Si la mélodie était d'abord douce et mélancolique, elle était maintenant tristesse et force. Puis mue par une inspiration, elle continua sur des paroles qu'elle n'avait jamais entendues :

_Quelques sentiments qui restent en moi_

_Et des lumières qui m'effraient parfois_

_C'est__ pas difficile de reconnaître les signes_

_D'une vie plus habile mais qui me résigne_

            Leen referma les yeux pour se laisser subjuguer par la musique. Elle se mit à se balancer lentement, continuant de jouer. Elle ne savait pas quelles étaient les paroles ensuite, mais la mélodie tournait encore et toujours dans sa tête, alors elle essayait de la reproduire sur sa guitare. Elle acheva soudain l'air se sentant mal sans savoir pourquoi, puis entendit des applaudissements discrets. Elle se retourna vivement en rouvrant les yeux pour voir une jeune fille adossée à porte de la salle de musique. Celle ci avait des cheveux violets très courts et de grands yeux de la même couleur.

_Je trouve que tu as particulièrement réussi cet air, dit-elle. Même si je crois que c'est à la première fois que j'entends.

            Leen regarda ébahie la jeune fille qui lui souriait, puis posa précipitamment son instrument pour se précipiter dans ses bras.

_JOSIE ! ! cria Leen en tenant fermement la jeune fille dans ses bras.

_Salut Leen ! Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir !

_Mais tu devais pas revenir plus tard ?

_Mes parents ont décidé d'écourter nos vacances ! C'est pas tous les jours que sa meilleure amie passe en demi-finale d'un tournoi !

_Ouh ! Toi je t'adore !

            Benoît revint à ce moment.

_Tiens ? Salut Jo ! Déjà l ?

_Hé oui, tu vois, j'ai décidé de venir vous encourager !

_Cool ! Malheureusement tu vas devoir aller encourager les autres au service, parce que cette chère Leen n'a pas fini son cours !

            L'intéressée se retourna et le regarda d'un air suppliant.

_Tu veux pas plutôt me laisser la journée pour me permettre de rester avec ma meilleure copine ? Dis mon cher grand frère préféré adoré et que j'aime très fort ?

_Pas la peine de faire ces yeux là avec moi, rit Benoît. Tu as voulu que je t'apprenne le piano, et tu vas l'apprendre. Allez Jo, va voir les autres pendant que je règle son cas à ta copine.

_Oki Ben ! Bon courage !

_C'est à lui ou à moi que tu parles ?

_Aux deux !

            Puis elle se dirigea vers la cour. Mais au moment où elle se retournait, elle percuta quelqu'un. Les deux personnes tombèrent en même temps et lâchèrent à l'unisson un cri de douleur.

_AIE !

            Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

_NON MAIS TU PEUX PAS REGARDER OU TU VAS ? continuèrent-ils en même temps.

            Jo affronta le regard de ce garçon qui avait osé la faire tomber. Pendant ce temps, Tyson se demandait se demandait pourquoi la jeune fille lui était rentrée dedans.

_Oh ça va ! J'ai pas fait exprès ! grommela Tyson tandis qu'il se relevait.

_Ouais c'est ça et mon chien sait parler . . .

_Si tu le dis.

            Il commença à s'éloigner. Mais ça ne suffisait pas à Jo.

_Et tu pourrais au moins t'excuser !

_M'excuser de quoi ? Je te signale que tu m'es rentrée dedans aussi !

_C'est pas une raison.

_On peut savoir pourquoi tu me cherches des embrouilles ?

_Quoi ? ? Mais c'est toi qui as commenc !

_Pardon ? Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Une fille dingue me fonce dedans et c'est encore ma faute ! Je te signale que c'est TOI qui as insisté lourdement alors que j'allais de ficher la paix !

            Tyson :1, Jo : 0

_Mouais. Okay, j'ai perdu la bataille, mais je te préviens, la guerre n'est pas finie.

_Un, je ne savais pas que j'étais rentré en guerre, et deux, je ne sais même pas ton nom.

            Jo fut déstabilisée par cette question qu'elle n'attendait pas. Tyson : 2, Jo : 0. 

_C'est bon ! C'est bon ! T'as gagné pour cette fois !

_J'espère bien . . .

            Puis Tyson se détourna pour aller dans la cour. Au moment où il allait y entrer, Jo lui lança.

_C'est Josiane, mais t'as qu'à m'appeler Jo ! Crois pas que la guerre est finie ! Tu vas entendre parler de moi pour m'avoir fait tomber !

            Tyson se retourna.

_Tyson. Et t'inquiètes, je suis pas prêt d'oublier moi non plus.

            Puis il entra, et Jo le suivit en râlant contre ce fichu garçon qui l'avait fait tomber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Un peu plus tôt . . .

            Tyson descendait les escaliers pour déjeuner quand il entendit une musique provenant d'une salle. Celle ci était douce et le figea sur place. Il était certain de l'avoir entendue quelque part, mais il ne se rappela absolument pas où. Pourtant quand il l'entendit, il eut un pincement au cœur, comme si il était en train de rater quelque chose de très important. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que la musique s'était arrêtée. Il secoua la tête comme pour se dire que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, puis continua à descendre les escaliers. Il allait se diriger vers la cour quand il percuta quelqu'un. Après quelques minutes passées à se disputer, Tyson pu enfin rejoindre les autres, sans avoir au préalable demandé le nom de cette fille. //_Ahh non mais pour qui elle se prend celle l ! D'accord je l'ai bousculée. Mais c'est pas une raison pour me chercher des crosses. Et puis elle avait qu'à pas me rappeler quand j'm'en allais. Et zut ! Kai va ENCORE être fâché contre moi ! Maieuh ! C'est pas ma faute si j'arrive en retard cette fois !_// Il arriva à la table des Bladebreakers.

_En retard Tyson.

            Pas la peine de se demander qui avait dit ces si gentils mots. Tyson se retourna vers son capitaine.

_Désolé mais une fille m'a fait littéralement du rentre dedans.

            Les autres le regardèrent bizarrement.

_Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

_Du rentre dedans ? glissa Max.

            Tyson s'assit et le regarda sans comprendre.

_Oui pourquoi ?

_Et c'était comment ? lui rajouta Ray avec un petit sourire en coin.

            Tyson le regarda puis il sembla comprendre, ce que démontra la rougeur de ses joues.

_QUOI ? ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez l ! Ahh ! Vous me dégouttez ! J'arrive pas à y croire !

_Ben alors Tyson ? continua Kenny. C'était pas bien ?

            Cette dernière remarque rendit Tyson plus rouge que nature alors que les autres riaient de sa confusion.

_Mais vous êtes pas croyables vous ! Bon sang mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes dingues ou quoi ?

            Les autres continuèrent à rire.

_Oh non ! Heureusement que tu ne te moque pas de moi Kai ! Ca prouve qu'il y a au moins un sérieux à cette table.

_Hn. Me cherche pas et je te laisserais tranquille.

_Et voilà pour vous.

            Les garçons se retournèrent pour voir Jo avec leur petit-déjeuner. Elle regarda chaque visage et s'aperçut de la présence de Tyson.

_Tiens tiens, mais comme on se retrouve ! lâcha-t-elle avec un demi sourire.

 _Oh non pas elle, dit Tyson en frappant sa main sur son front.

_Oh, je t'ai autant manqué que ça ?

_Tu peux pas savoir à quel point !

_Bon, y paraît que tu bouffe beaucoup. J'espère qu'après tu peux encore rentrer dans tes pantalons !

_T'inquiètes pas pour moi. J'espère pour toi que le poids de ton repas n'a pas abîmé tes petites mains fragiles !

            Les autres regardaient surpris l'échange entre les deux adolescents. Ils ne comprenaient pas l'attitude de leur coéquipier, lui qui était d'habitude si gentil avec tous (sauf ceux qui lui cherchaient des crosses !). De plus, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi cette fille répondait elle aussi avec tant de véhémence. Ce ne fut que quand Cathy appela la jeune fille que le combat verbal parut s'arrêter.

_Désolée mon mignon, mais je vais devoir te laisser. Je vais pas trop te manquer ? dit Jo avec ironie.

_Beaucoup, mais d'ailleurs je vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Bon courage à servir les gens ! lui répondit Tyson sur le même ton.

            Cette fois ci, Jo ne trouva pas de réplique et ne put que lui envoyer une serviette de table qu'elle avait sur son plateau, et lui tirer la langue avant de s'éloigner. Les Bladebreakers commencèrent à manger.

_Hé bien ! soupira Tyson. Elle est enfin partie !

_Heu, c'est moi ou vous vous connaissez ? demanda Ray.

_Malheureusement oui. C'est elle qui m'est rentrée dedans. Pas dans ce sens, pervers ! rajouta-t-il en voyant Ray commencer à sourire.

_En tout cas elle a du te taper dans l'œil pour que tu lui réplique comme ça !

            Tyson manqua de s'étouffer.

_QUOI !!??

_Il a raison Tyson, dit Kenny. D'habitude tu laisses tomber.

_Mais j'ai essayé de laisser tomber ! C'est elle qui continue !

_Ca veut donc dire qu'elle te plaît puisque tu y réponds, rajouta Max.

_Non mais . . . oh et puis zut ! Je vais m'entraîner !

            Tyson se leva de table, laissant derrière lui des coéquipiers assez surpris de sa réaction et un repas PRESQUE terminé. Il se dirigea vers les arènes d'un pas décidé.

_Vous croyez qu'on y est allés un peu fort ? demanda max en suivant son meilleur ami du regard.

_Nan, lui dit le Chef. Tyson est plus coriace que ça ! Et puis c'est son caractère de réagir brusquement.

            Les autres terminèrent à leur tour leur petit-déjeuner et rejoignirent Tyson qui s'entraînait déjà à faire des tours d'arène.

_Hé bien Tyson ! s'exclama Ray. Tu plaisantais pas quand tu disais que tu allais t'entraîner !

_Hn.

_H ! Ca c'est la réplique de Kai ! lui dit Max en souriant. Et pardon de s'être acharnés sur toi tout à l'heure.

_C'est déjà oublié. Bon, on commence ?

_Enfin tu te décides à travailler sérieusement, dit Kai. Très bien. Max, fais un match contre Tyson.

 _A vos ordres chef !

            Les Bladebreakers s'entraînaient depuis une heure quand ils virent des silhouettes familières s'avancer.

_Tiens ? Ca s'entraîne dur par ici.

_Salut Marc, lui dit le blond.

_Alors, quoi de neuf ?

_Comme tu peux le voir, répondit Ray, on a pas une minute de repos avec ce cher Kai.

_Hn.

_Eh oui, dit Tyson en évitant une attaque de Ray (NA : Ben oui, vous croyez pas que le match Tyson/Max allait durer une heure quand même ? :p), ce cher grand et insensible Kai ne nous fait pas de cadeau.

            Marc cacha son sourire quand Tyson lui dit cela. //_Il dirait__ pas ça s'il savait ce que je sais ! _// L'image de leur discussion la veille lui revint à l'esprit. //_C'est vrai que ça fait un changement ! je me demande quand même pourquoi est-ce qu'il est comme ça._// Il regarda le match durant quelques secondes quand sa sœur arriva.

_Déjà fini Cathy ?

            A ce nom, la toupie de Ray dévia légèrement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de tous. Ray reprit vite le contrôle, se maudissant d'avoir été distrait et décida d'en finir avec ce match.

_Driger ! Finis-le !

_Pas si vite ! Dragoon !

            Les deux toupies s'entrechoquèrent et sortirent toutes les deux de l'arène.

_Pas mal, dit le Chef. Mais je pense que tu aurais besoin de revoir ta défense Tyson.

_Comme d'hab quoi !

            Ray évita de regarder Cathy. Sans quoi il savait qu'il allait rougir, et bonjour la discrétion surtout devant Marc. Il n'avait pas envie de finir sur un poème ! Il était fou d'elle, mais pas fou tout court ! Donc il s'imposa de ne pas détourner la tête et d'agir comme d'habitude. De son côté, Cathy priait silencieusement pour que Ray ne remarque pas la brusque montée de sang sur son visage. Légère mais visible, il ne fallait absolument pas que Ray doute de quoique ce soit. Marc observait silencieusement les deux, passant alternativement d'un visage à l'autre. Soudain, une idée vint à lui.

_Et si on faisait un petit match amical ?

            Cathy regarda son frère avec étonnement.

_Et si Benoît voulait pas ? Tu oublies qu'on est contre eux.

_Il dirait que c'est une bonne manière de s'entraîner qu'en affrontant des personnes à son niveau.

            Cathy haussa les épaules.

_Moi je veux bien. Et vous ? dit-elle en s'adressant aux Bladebreakers.

_On veut bien, mais faut demander au sergent-chef ! lui répondit Tyson. Alors Kai ?

_Hm. //_Pourquoi pas ? Ce serait une bonne manière d'évaluer leur niveau J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne nous ont pas sorti le grand jeu la dernière fois./_/ C'est d'accord. Ray.

_OK.

            Ray s'avança vers le rebord de l'arène. Marc se positionna en face de lui en faisant un immense sourire.

_Va vraiment falloir qu'un jour je te parle, dit Marc au chinois.

_Et j'ai bien peur de savoir de quoi, lui répondit ce dernier de manière à ce que seul Marc l'entende.

            Ce qui eut pour effet de faire encore plus sourire, si c'était possible, le brun. Max commença le décompte.

_3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . Hyper vitesse !

            Ray et Marc lancèrent leurs toupies dans l'arène.

_DRIGER ! GO !

_ALLEZ OLIRAGAN ! VAS-Y !

            Les deux toupies commencèrent à s'attaquer l'une et l'autre. Aucune des deux ne semblait prendre l'avantage. Elles continuaient sans relâche leurs attaques, et semblaient être de force égale. Marc décida de faire le premier pas.

_Allez Oliragan ! Donne tout ce que tu as ! La queue mortelle !

_On va pas se laisser faire ! Driger ! La griffe du tigre !

            Les deux spectres sortirent de leurs toupies respectives. De la toupie blanche sortit Driger, le féroce tigre blanc (NA : Ouh l'image ! -_-). Par contre, de la toupie bleue, on vit apparaître, le spectre de Marc. C'était un gigantesque dauphin jaune, avec un corps recouvert de cicatrices et une queue de métal. Les deux spectres commencèrent à se battre. Mais quand Oliragan utilisa son magnétisme, Driger qui effectuait la griffe du tigre décupla sa vitesse et éjecta la toupie de Marc sans bavures. Celui ci descendit de la surface de jeu pour récupérer sa toupie.

_Sans rancunes ? lui demanda Ray.

_Aucune ! Leen n'est pas là pour se moquer de moi, lors je ne regrette pas ma défaite.

_Ouais, alors c'est cool.

            Ray et Marc se sourirent. Marc parce qu'il pensait qu'il fallait absolument qu'il réussisse à caser sa sœur avec Ray, et Ray parce que d'un part il avait pu prendre sa revanche sur cette équipe, d'autre part parce qu'il avait pu montrer ce qu'il valait à la jeune rousse. Celle ci monta à son tour sur la surface de jeu, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à Ray, qui le remarqua. //_Il faut que je lui dise. Absolument. Mais pas maintenant./_

_Alors ? Qui sera contre moi ?

_Allez, je me dévoue, lui dit Tyson.

            Une autre personne arriva.

_Ben alors ? demanda Jo. On m'attend pas ?

_Tiens ? dit Marc. Cette chère Joséphine.

_C'est Jo abruti ! Mais je vois que ce cher Tyson va combattre. Vas y Cathy !

            Tyson lui lança un regard amusé.

_Joséphine, hein ? Merci pour les encouragements J-o-s-é-p-h-i-n-e!

_C'est JO ! ! Oh toi ! Attends que je trouve un truc bien énervant et t'inquiètes que je vais te le servir à toutes les sauces !

_Et n'hésite pas ! Y'en a jamais assez dans les plats !

            Tyson : 3, Jo : 0. Décidément, son mordant habituel en prenait un sacré coup avec ce garçon !

_Démolis-le Cathy ! !

_Si ça peut te faire plaisir . . . Prêt Tyson ?

_Affirmatif !

            Ils lancèrent leurs toupies et décidèrent d'un accord muet de lancer leurs spectres tout de suite. Tyson appela Dragoon, et le grand dragon ne se fit pas prier. Le spectre de Cathy, appelé Amagami, était un grand singe noir. Les deux toupies s'entrechoquaient de plus en plus fort. Tyson décida de lancer une attaque tempête afin de faire s'envoler la toupie de son adversaire. Une surprise pour les Bladebreakers, la toupie blanche ne parut pas gênée par le vent fort qui soufflait.

_Comment tu fais ça ! demanda Tyson.

_Habitude, lui répondit simplement la jeune fille. Ton attaque tempête ressemble à l'attaque de ma petite sœur. Donc j'ai l'habitude des vents violents.

            Sur ces derniers mots, sa toupie zigzagua à travers toute l'arène pour atteindre la toupie de Tyson. Cette dernière ne put rien faire, car malgré les vents violents provoqués par Dragoon, Amagami s'était déplacé sans difficulté. Ce fut donc la bouchée bée que Tyson se fit battre.

_OUAIIS ! ! cria Jo.

            Elle commença à charrier Tyson sur sa défaite. Celui ci l'écoutait débiter son flot de paroles calmement, sans s'énerver, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer un peu plus la jeune fille.

_Du calme Josette ! lui dit Benoît qui arrivait à son tour. Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

_Marc s'est fait battre par Ray et Cathy à battu Tyson, lu résuma son amie. Mais au fait, où est Leen ? Et puis d'abord ARRETEZ AVEC LES SURNOMS !

_Elle range les instruments. Alors comme ça vous faites des matchs ?

_Ouais, lui répondit Max.

            Benoît regarda Kai.

_Tu veux faire un match ? Capitaine contre capitaine.

_Non merci.

_Moi je veux bien, lui dit Max.

            Benoît lui sourit.

_A tes risques et périls.

            Les deux montèrent sur le rebord de l'arène. Le match commença. Max vit tout de suite qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face au capitaine des Blade Angels, c'est pourquoi il passa immédiatement en mode défense. Ca ne suffisait pas. Il fit donc appel à Draciel afin d'éviter de perdre le match. Ce qui fit sourire Benoît.

_Je vois que tu possèdes une défense particulièrement efficace. Mais ça va pas être suffisant malheureusement. Desite ! Brise ses barrières !

            Le grand cygne blanc sortit de la toupie noire de Benoît. Les ailes de Desite étaient recouvertes d'acier.

_Allez ! Les ailes d'acier !

            La toupie de Benoît fonça sur la toupie verte, qui malheureusement ne résista pas à l'assaut. Elle fut éjectée, faisant ainsi prendre l'avantage aux Blade Angels. Benoît prit la toupie de Max et la lui tendit.

_Tu as bien combattu.

_Merci. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

            Quelqu'un entra précipitamment dans le bâtiment.

_Hé bien ? demanda Leen ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_On gagne contre les Bladebreakers, lui dit Cathy.

_Ouais, mais maintenant c'est à Kai de remonter le score ! dit Tyson d'un ton entraînant. Dernier duel, notre dernière chance de ne pas perdre la face !

            Kai sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant ça. D'un côté, il n'avait pas prévu que son équipe perdrait deux manches sur trois, et il n'avait surtout pas prévu que Leen serait son adversaire. //_Qu'est ce que je fais ? D'un côté je ne peux pas me retrouver face à elle sans y penser, sans penser à ce que je ressens, . . . Mais d'un autre côté il y a mon équipe et notre dernière chance d'égaliser le score. Cruel dilemme ! Mes sentiments ou bien mon équipe. Si je décide de ne pas combattre, les autres se douteront de quelque chose. Après tout, je n'ai jamais accepté la défaite. Mais si je combats face à elle, je risque de subir ma plus grande défaite : celle de me laisser envahir par mes sentiments. Tant pis, je n'ai pas le choix. L'honneur de l'équipe avant tout./_/

_C'est bon j'accepte, dit il en s'avançant vers le rebord de l'arène.

            En entendant ces mots, Leen ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. //_Quoi ? Me dites pas que c'est lui le seul qui n'a pas encore  jou ? Je suis pas de taille. 1 : face à son spectre et sa toupie, 2 : face à ses yeux. Si jamais l'envie lui prenait de me regarder, je me sentirais mal, mais alors très mal. OK. Je me calme. Il ne faut absolument pas que les autres sachent ce que je pense./_/ Elle s'avança à son tour sans rien dire face à son adversaire. Elle ne lui adressa pas un seul regard, ce qui d'un côté blessa légèrement Kai. Marc ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à ces deux là. //_Voyons si Kai saura garder son sang froid devant celle qu'il aime.Et il semblerait que Leen soit gênée aussi. Après tout, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder l'attitude de son adversaire au début des matchs. Là, elle n'ose même pas lever les yeux. Ce match risque d'être intéressant._//  Les deux se firent face, attendant le signal de départ.

_3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . Hyper vitesse ! lança Benoît.

 _Allez ! dit Cathy à sa sœur !

_Rends nous notre honneur Kai !

            Les deux concernés ne dirent pas un mot. Pendant tout le début du match, ils fixaient leurs toupies, essayant d'attaquer et d'esquiver la toupie de l'autre. Leen serrait les poings, essayant de ne pas perdre sa concentration, tandis que Kai croisait les bras comme à son habitude. Mais il était tout de même troublé par la présence de la jeune fille, et malgré ses essais, une partie de son esprit était préoccupé par la brune.

_//Ne te préoccupe pas d'elle. C'est une ennemie.//_

_//Qu'est ce que je fais. Il est mon adversaire, mais . . . //_

_//Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'aimer Kai. Ne le nie pas. //_

_//Il occupe toujours une partie de mon esprit.//_

_//Tu l'aimes.//_

_//Tu veux être avec lui. //_

_//Je ne peux pas ignorer ce sentiment. //_

_//Mais c'est un adversaire.//_

_//Tu dois la battre.//_

_//Je ne peux pas perdre.//_

_//Vous vous séparerez un jour.//_

_//Il rentrera chez lui.//_

_//Tu ne la reverras plus.//_

_//Je ne le reverrais plus.//_

_//Je veux lui laisser un souvenir.//_

_//Je veux qu'il se souvienne de moi.//_

_//Mais je ne peux pas perdre. Il en va de mon honneur.//_

_//Mais ce souvenir serait ma défaite. Et je ne peux pas.//_

_//Alors je dois la battre.//_

_//Je dois gagner.//_

_//Lui montrer ma force . . . //_

_//Lui montrer que je le mérite . . . //_

_            //Parce que je l'aime . . . //_

            Là, les deux beybladeurs semblèrent sortir d'un transe. Ils relevèrent tout les deux la tête pour se regarder droit dans les yeux. Il y avait une lueur de tendresse dans chacun de leurs regards, mais bien qu'ils l'aie vu, cela ne changeait en rien leur décision : celle de montrer à l'autre ce qu'ils valait.

_Prêt à perdre Kai ?

_C'est ce que l'on va voir Leen.

            Chacun avait pu montrer à l'autre par le biais de leurs voix, toute la détermination qu'ils avaient, mais aussi une pointe de tendresse sur leurs noms.

_Meone vas y ! Vent éclair !

_Te laisse pas faire Dranzer ! Les flèches de feu !

            Les deux toupies foncèrent l'une sur l'autre, et quand le feu rencontra la foudre, une explosion se produisit. Les spectres n'étaient pas sortis.Quand la fumée se dissipa, elle laissa apercevoir deux toupies sagement posées sur le sol, attendant leurs propriétaires. Les autres étaient ébahis par l'issue du match. Les Bladebreakers parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pensaient pas que le match se termine sur un match nul, les Blade Angels parce qu'ils n'imaginaient pas leur sœur presque réussir à battre le capitaine de l'équipe adverse. Les deux beybladeurs descendirent dans l'arène pour récupérer leurs toupies. Au moment où ils les prirent, leurs regards se croisèrent. On pouvait y lire curiosité, surprise, incompréhension, mais aussi tendresse, fierté et amour. Kai savait que s'ils s'étaient trouvés seuls, il l'aurait sans doute embrassée. Pas de chance pour lui, les autres sortirent de leur torpeur, brisant l'instant magique.

_Wow ! dit Max. J'aurais jamais cru ça. Et voilà qu'on s'est fait battre.

_C'était un coup de chance, lui dit Benoît, qui commençait à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

            Il avait bien vu les regards que les deux jeunes se lançaient parfois, et le sourire sur les lèvres de Marc ne fit que renforcer son intuition. Les deux adolescents se détournèrent en même temps, et partirent dans deux directions opposées, sans rien dire.

_Tu vas où Leen ? lui demanda Jo.

_Heu . . . je vais faire un tour.

            Elle sortit.

_Et toi Kai ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? lui demanda Kenny.

_En ville.

            Sans demander son reste, il partit, laissant derrière lui des coéquipiers plus qu'étonnés.

Ouf !!! J'AI FINI !! C'est pas trop tôt ! Mais faut dire que l'inspiration venait pas. Vous savez tous ce que c'est ! et voilà ce que je fais : mon fic au lieu de ma disserte. Maieuh ! C'est plus marrant d'écrire des fics, non ? Bon, promis, la prochaine fois je devrais pas trop traîner, puisque je case des personnes. Et vous en pensez quoi de Jo ? Elle va pas avoir un rôle trop important, mais j'avais envie de la mettre. Bon, je vous laisse ! @++++


	14. Le courage de dire Je t'aime

**Disclamer : **C'est pas encore mon anniversaire, pas encore à moi . . .

**_Elea-93_**_ : Ah ! Je savais bien que c'était pas une mauvaise idée de faire apparaître Jo ! Si j'existe, ma vie, c'est d'être fan, c'est d'être fan, . . . oups ! Petit moment de déconne avant d'attaquer le chapitre ! ^^ Un gros bisous pour m'avoir dit ça, et je confirme bataille d'eau se dit pas aqua battle, mais bien water attack ! Où est-c'que j'ai été pêcher ça encore ? ! Toutes mes excuses donc !_

**_Esgarrouth : _**_Génial ? Wow ! Si j'avais su un jour qu'on me dirait ça ! ^^ Mais t'inquiètes pas, si tes fics marchent pas, c'est simplement que les autres son trop bêtes pour voir le talent là où il est ! Et puis dit toi qu'y a pas beaucoup de monde sur Beyblade ! T'inquiètes, en tout cas, moi je serais toujours là pour lire tes fics ! Bonne lecture Dragon Master !_

**_Etoile du soir : _**_Et moi qui avais peur que l'arrivée de Jo soit mal prise ! ^^Je me suis plantée lourdement ! Toi aussi tu l'aime et trouve qu'elle s'entend bien avec Ty ? Oui c'est vrai. Ils ont pas fini de s'engueuler ces deux l ! Bonne lecture !_

**_lyoo_****_:_**_ Mais c'est un plaisir de te reviewer ! Sans dec, je suis la reine de la review ! Avec plus de 250 reviews à mon actif en deux mois ! #_# J'écris de mieux en mieux ? C'est pas une blague ? Que dire. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  MICIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! !_

**_cardina_****_ : _**_Que ceux qui pensent que Tyson veut sortir avec Leen lèvent la main ! Je compte. Un . . . deux . . . trois . . . Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé . . . je crois que j'ai réussi mon coup ! Héhé . . . y'a un truc. Je vais pas le dire parce que c'est mon secret à moua ! Moi peut-être qu'un jour . . . vous saurez tout ! Ouais, heureusement que les répliques de Tyson tuent ! Parce que si tu savais le temps que j'ai mis pour les trouver ! Je me suis basée sur les disputes entre mon frère et moi. Ca aide les frangins ! Quant à les mettre ensemble, pas tout de suite. Je réserverais peut-être une scène pour eux vers la fin/milieu du fic. Je dis fin/milieu parce que je sais pas encore si ce fic va être en deux parties. Si deuxième partie il y a, je sais pas encore ce qu'il va se passer dedans ! J'ai déjà du mal à faire «bouger» mes personnages. Parce qu'il faut se dire que c'était au début une petite histoire basée uniquement sur Kai et Leen. Au fait, tu te souviens ? Je t'avais promis une fusion. Ta curiosité va être oubliée parce que cette chère fusion se trouve plus bas ! J'arrête de te faire perdre ton temps. 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . C'EST PARTI !_

****

**_Dahu : _**_Eh ben quoi ? Je voulais faire un match nul.Ca aide pour la suite ! Mais oui ! Cathy et Ray c'est ce chapitre, et j'ai commencé par eux ! Contente ? Mais non Tyson n'est pas malade.C'est juste que dans ce fic il est peut-être plus intelligent que dans la série. Mais juste un peu. Quoique j'ai pas envie de le casser, Jo le fait pour moi ! Toi aussi t'aimes Jo ? Je répète ce que j'ai dis plus haut, j'avais peur qu'on prenne mal son arrivée, mais finalement elle a conquis le public ! @+++_

**_._**

**Les «Pourquoi ? » sont à imaginer comme des murmures. No comment, vous verrez bien !**

**.  
.  
.**

**Chapitre 14 : Le courage de dire «Je t'aime ».**

            La suite de ce match nul laissa les deux équipes perplexes. Les Bladebreakers ne s'expliquaient pas que leur capitaine aie perdu ce match. Bon, c'était vrai que ce n'était qu'un match amical, mais leur honneur de champions du monde en avait pris un sacré coup. Jo n'arrêtait pas de charrier Tyson, Marc charriait Jo entre deux plateaux-services et Tyson essayait de rester de marbre devant les assauts de la jeune fille, quoiqu'il lui lançait quelques bonnes piques parfois ! Bref, sans se l'avouer, ils s'amusaient bien ! Benoît était allé faire son service, Max et Kenny avaient proposé de l'aider. Quand aux autres . . .

_Hé Marc.

_Tiens Ray !

_Tu peux me dire o . . .

_Elle est au bord de la piscine.

            Ray regarda le brun qui lui souriait. Comment il avait deviné de qui il voulait lui parler, ça il ne le savait pas. Ce qui était sur, c'était que Marc avait une capacité de déduction étonnante.

_Me regarde pas comme ça ! lui dit ce dernier !

_Non rien. Je me demandais juste comment tu as su ce que je voulais dire.

            Marc lui sourit en passant à côté de lui pour aller embêter Jo.

_Je peux voir n'importe quel sentiment chez n'importe qui. Surtout quand une personne en dévore une autre des yeux. Tu serais étonné de tout ce qui se passe sous tes yeux sans que tu le voie. Allez, va la voir et t'as intérêt à lui dire ! Sinon c'est moi qui le fait.

            Ray sourit à son tour et se dirigea vers la piscine de l'hôtel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cathy était assise au bord de la piscine, pensant aux événements produits depuis peu. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la personne s'approcher d'elle.

_Salut.

            En entendant cette voix, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de se retourner, pour voir Ray qui la regardait.

_Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il timidement.

            Cathy lui lança involontairement un sourire tendre, qui fit rougir Ray, puis Cathy quand elle s'aperçut de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

_Bien sur, lui répondit-elle en retournant son regard vers l'eau.

            Ray s'assit à son tour à côté d'elle. Le silence se fit insistant. On entendait seulement les rires et les éclats de voix venant de la cour. A cette heure ci, la piscine était fermée, et les deux adolescents étaient seuls. Seuls face à face, face à leurs sentiments. Pendant de longues minutes, aucun des deux n'osa prendre la parole, ni même regarder l'autre. Soudain, ils se décidèrent en même temps.

_Est-ce que . . .

_Je voudrais . . .

            Ils s'arrêtèrent, rougissant et se regardant. Le silence repartit durant quelques instants, et Cathy prit finalement la parole.

_Vas-y je t'écoute.

            Ray hésita quelques instants et commença.

_Je voudrais savoir . . . Aurais-tu une idée de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

            Cathy soupira intérieurement. //_Pendant un moment j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me parler du poème ! A près tout, c'est la première fois depuis qu'on se retrouve en face. Ca me soulage. Au moins je n'aurais pas à rougir comme une pivoine. Par contre . . . il me semble bien qu'il ne voulait pas dire ça au début. Il avait l'air . . . d'hésiter. Peut-être a-t-il changé sa phrase. Mais j'aurais fait quoi si ça avait été le cas ? Et qu'aurait-il dit ? Explications ? Moquerie ? . . . . . . Déclaration ? Je ne saurais pas. Plus la peine d'y penser. Réponds plutôt à sa question avant qu'il ne s'en pose d'autres._// Pendant que Cathy monologuait en son for intérieur, le garçon en face d'elle n'en faisait pas moins. //_Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de changer ma phrase ? Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nous parlions en même temps ? Je lui aurais tout avoué à l'instant. Tout, sans exception. Mais le destin en a choisi autrement. Il a fallu que je change cette maudite déclaration en une question bête. Elle va croire que je ne m'intéresse pas à elle maintenant._//

_Je voulais te poser la même question, dit alors Cathy.

            //_Bien joué. Dans la famille je-fait-passer-mon-trouble-derrière-une-excuse-bidon, je voudrais Catherine Kynes. Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de dire ça Cathy ? ?Tu pouvais pas te taire et faire semblant de réfléchir ? Mais non, il faut toujours que tu parles avant de réfléchir. Pire que Tom et Justin ! Enfin bon, c'était mieux que de paraître déçue et montrer tes sentiments, surtout que tu sais très bien rougir ! Ahh ! Tais-toi cerveau ! Trouve plutôt quelque chose à lui répondre ! _// Du côté de Ray . . . //_Et zut, moi qui pensais qu'elle allait dire autre chose ! Par exemple enfin lever le voile sur cette fameuse matinée ! Hmm, faut pas te faire des illusions Ray ! Elle ne fera pas le premier pas. Mais que se passerait-il si je me trompais ? Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire, ça pourrait tout gâcher. Attends le bon moment. Et évite de la regarder droit dans les yeux ! _//

_Eh bien . . . reprit la jeune fille. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Mais . . .

_Oui ?

            Ray n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait parlé d'une voix douce et tendre. Cathy rougit un peu en détournant le regard.

_Heu . . .  il m'a semblé que Leen paraissait . . . comment dire ?

_Plus déterminée, avec un drôle de regard ? termina Ray. Comme si elle voulait gagner et était déçue de gagner ?

            Cathy regarda dans sa direction et écarquilla les yeux.

_Comment . . . ?

_J'ai vu ça dans le regard de Kai aussi.

            Ray regarda vers la rouquine avec un sourire. //_Je t'avais dit de pas la regarder ! Trop tard !_ // Leurs regards étaient maintenant plongés l'un dans l'autre.

_Tu as sentit l'énergie qui se détachait de leur toupies ? demanda Ray, un peu gêné.

_Hm . . .

_Je pense que . . .

            Il ne put continuer, car ses lèvres se retrouvèrent soudain bloquées par celles de Cathy. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris par ce geste. Puis Cathy se retira précipitamment, rougissant.

_Heu . . . pardon, je . . . j'ai . . .

            Cette fois ci, se fut elle qui fut interrompue par Ray. Il s'était approché en souriant, et avait posé ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Ne tenant plus, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le baiser. Ils commencèrent d'abord timidement, puis de plus en plus passionnément, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'eussent plus de souffle. Cathy ne bougea pas et garda les yeux fermés essayant de graver en elle la douceur de ce baiser. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit que Ray la regardait d'un air tendre. Elle rougit encore un peu, sous son regard insistant. Ce qui fit sourire ce dernier.

_On t'a jamais dit que tu étais belle en rougissant ? lui dit Ray en lui caressant la joue.

            Cathy rougit encore un peu en souriant cette fois.

_Pourquoi . . . commença-t-elle.

_Ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

            Cathy acquiesça.

_J'avais peur de ta réaction, je ne savais pas si tes sentiments étaient réciproques.

_Pourtant Marc a été clair non ? dit-elle en souriant et se rapprochant de son nouveau petit-ami.

_Oui, sans doute, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a tendance à dire n'importe quoi pour se faire entendre, non ?

            Ray prit Cathy dans ses bras.

_Hm . . . oui, répondit-elle, puis elle planta ses yeux cobalt dans ceux ambrés de Ray. Mais pas quand il s'agit de nous embarrasser.

            Ils se sourirent tous les deux, et repartirent dans un baiser passionné. Que Ray arrêta malgré lui.

_Je . . . je voudrais te dire . . . commença-t-il, cherchant ses mots.

_Oui ?

_Que . . . que je t'aime.

            Le regard de Cathy se fit plus tendre encore, et elle regarda Ray avec un grand sourire.

_Je t'aime aussi, c'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais dite.

            Ray caressa un instant les cheveux de Cathy, et ne trouva plus aucun mot à dire. Mais comme les actions veulent plus dire que les mots, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois plus tendrement que jamais.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kai marchait encore et toujours dans la ville. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser ce fichu duel de son esprit. Ses pensées revenaient toujours sur le moment de l'impact entre les deux toupies. Dranzer n'était pas sortit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et ce simple mot réussissait à attirer son attention //_ Pourquoi ? . . . Pourquoi ? . . . Pourquoi ? . . . Pourquoi cela s'est-il produit ? Pourquoi Dranzer a refusé de sortir ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en suis pas fâch ? Pourquoi est ce que je me dis que ne pas l'avoir battue est le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais lui faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que nous avons fait match nul ? Pourquoi ? . . . Pourquoi ? . .  ._ //  Il s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une rue et regarda autour de lui. A quelques mètres devant lui, des enfants jouaient.

_Attrape moi grand frère !

_Tu vas voir !

            Le petit garçon et la fillette passèrent à côté de Kai, qui les regarda passer, avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Regarder ces deux enfants jouer lui faisait oublier Leen, même si certains autres souvenirs lui revenaient. Il oublia vite, et recommença à marcher sans but une fois que les deux enfants disparurent de son champ de vision. Il mit les mains dans les poches sans s'arrêter. Il arriva devant un glacier. Un couple mangeait tranquillement une glace, en s'embrassant entre deux bouchées. Pendant un moment, il les regarda. A force de diriger son regard vers eux, il lui sembla voir les cheveux de la jeune femme pousser et devenir de plus en plus bruns. _Leen . . ._ Alors qu'il essayait de faire partir cette pensée, il lui semblait maintenant que des marques bleues apparaissaient sur les joues du garçon. _. . . et moi . . ._ Quand les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, il imagina un moment qu'il s'agissait de Leen et de lui, mais chassa rapidement cette pensée en secouant la tête. Puis il reprit ça route, cette fois en direction de l'hôtel, afin de ne pas rencontrer encore d'autres personnes lui rappelant quelque chose. Il allait entrer dans l'enceinte quand un gémissement attira son attention. Il regarda autour de lui pour en trouver la source. Rien. Il allait passer son chemin quand il y eut un nouvel appel. Il recommença à scruter autour de lui quand il sentit une présence à ses pieds. Il y avait là un petit labrador beige qui se collait à ses jambes. Kai essaya de s'en séparer, mais le jeune chiot se resserra à lui. Kai regarda d'un air désemparé si les maîtres de ce chien, un peu trop collant à son goût, ne recherchaient pas leur animal. Personne en vue. Kai essaya de repartir vers l'hôtel, mais le chiot se colla une fois de plus à ses pieds. Il soupira et baissa la tête. Il vit quelque chose briller dans le cou du chien. //_Sans doute un médaillon. _//

_Je te ramène à ton maître et tu me laisses enfin en paix ?

            Le chien sembla le regarder droit dans les yeux, ce qui déstabilisa Kai. Alors qu'il se baissait pour regarder le médaillon du chien, celui ci lui sauta dessus, faisant perdre l'équilibre au Bladebreaker. Kai tomba au sol et vit le chien s'éloigner de lui. Il le regarda, furieux, et s'aperçut qu'il tenait quelque chose dans la gueule. Il reconnut la couleur bleue de sa toupie. Dranzer était tombé de sa poche, et le chien en avait profité pour lui prendre. //_Pas question de lui laisser._ // se dit Kai. Il se releva rapidement et s'avança vers le labrador d'un air menaçant.

_Rends-moi ça tout de suite.

            Le chien n'y fit pas attention et se mit à partir avec sa précieuse récolte. Kai le poursuivit, alors que le chiot se mettait à courir pour échapper à l'humain, fou furieux.

_H ! REVIENS ICI !

            Le labrador n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Il tenait toujours Dranzer dans sa gueule et ne semblait pas décider à le lâcher. Il prit la direction de la forêt en passant par un sentier. Kai avait du mal à soutenir le rythme du chien, et ce dernier semblait le narguer en l'attendant au détour des virages.

_Tu me le paieras . . . dit Kai entre deux souffles.

            Le petit jeu continua durant environ 5 minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bout du sentier. Kai ne fit pas attention à l'endroit auquel ils étaient arrivés, et continua, essayant de retrouver le chien, qui avait disparu derrière une bute.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Leen était assise sur le sable de la plage du lac, perdue dans ses pensées. //_ Mais qu'est ce qui s'est pass ? Je ne comprends plus. J'étais prête à tout pour gagner. Mais Meone n'est pas sortit. Pourquoi ? . . . Qu'est ce qui a fait que mon spectre a refusé le combat ? Parce que j'aime Kai ? Parce que je ne veux pas le battre finalement ? Parce que je pense à présent que le laisser gagner est le meilleur moyen de lui prouver mon amour ? N'y pense plus Leen. Il n'y aura plus d'autres occasions. C'était la dernière chance. Tu l'as laissée passer. On ne peut plus changer le passé. Je l'aime, mais cet amour n'a aucune chance. Pourquoi ? . . . Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de lui ? Il est froid et distant, alors pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à moi ? Peine perdue. _// Toujours plongée dans sa réflexion intérieure, elle entendit du bruit à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête pour voir l'animal arriver.

_Hé bien Thunder ? Qu'est ce que tu me ramène aujourd'hui ?

            Leen tendit la main vers son labrador et retira de sa gueule la toupie. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit de quoi il s'agissait.

_Mais c'est . . .

_REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

            Leen manqua faire tomber la toupie quand elle vit Kai arriver, haletant, de par delà la butte.

_Rends moi immédiatement . . . !

            Il s'arrêta de hurler après Thunder quand il vit qui se trouvait à côté de lui. _Leen._ Pris de court, il ne trouva plus rien à dire, et continua de regarder la jeune fille, qui ne se privait pas non plus de le regarder. Il restèrent ainsi durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Leen retrouve ses esprits. Elle secoua rapidement la tête.

_Heu . . . Je crois que c'est à toi.

            Elle lui tendit Dranzer. Il regarda la toupie durant quelques secondes de plus et ce décida de récupérer sa possession. Il garda Dranzer dans ses mains durant un moment, pendant que Leen avait détourné la tête afin d'éviter de rougir. Le silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Kai décide de prendre la parole, par la première question qui lui passait par la tête.

_C'est ton chien ?

            Leen ne put s'empêcher de le regarder pour répondre.

_A moi et aux jumeaux. Est-ce que . . .

_Hm ?

_ . . . euh . . . Enfin . . . ne dire à personne qu'il existe ? Mes parents ne sont pas au courant que nous en avons un. C'est Trenada qui nous le garde.

_Bien sur.

            A nouveau le silence. Thunder s'était discrètement éclipsé, laissant les deux adolescents entre eux. Leen prit cette fois la parole.

_Heu Kai ?

            Kai la regarda quand il l'entendit pour la première fois dire son nom.

_Est ce que . . . tu veux faire un match ?

            Kai plongea son regard dans le sien, ne pouvant résister à l'attrait des deux émeraudes. Silencieusement, il acquiesça, ce qui lui valut un sourire de la part de la jeune fille, qui lui fit quasiment oublier toutes ses convictions sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas l'aimer. Il se placèrent tous les deux face à face sur la plage de sable, cette fois ci bien décidés que ça ne se termine pas sur un match nul. Ils enclenchèrent leurs toupies et décomptèrent ensemble. Leurs toupies furent lancées, et ils décidèrent tous les deux d'en finir le plus vite possible, par respect cette fois ci envers l'autre.

_Dranzer . . .

_Meone . . .

_ATTAQUE !

            Les deux toupies s'entrechoquèrent, et les deux spectres sortirent, dans une lueur rouge et violette. Mais cette fois ci, au lieu de s'arrêter, les deux toupies se séparèrent pour commencer à tourner autour des deux adolescents, qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Une tornade de sable se forma entre eux, et une sorte de tempête de sable commença autour, enveloppant les deux beybladeurs. Leen était aveuglée par le sable et se protégeait tant bien que mal les yeux avec ses bras. Elle était sur le point de tomber au sol quand elle vit un bras sortir de la tornade. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle l'attrapa pour se retrouver dans les bras de Kai. Il avait trouvé refuge au cœur de la tempête de sable et avait attiré Leen vers lui pour la protéger de la tempête. Il la maintenait serrée contre son torse, l'entoura de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans es cheveux bruns pour éviter de recevoir du sable dans les yeux. Les deux adolescents restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, profitant de la présence de l'autre, quand un cri perçant se fit entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils relevèrent prudemment les yeux et restèrent bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

            Leurs deux spectres avaient commencé à faire une lente danse, et ne semblaient pas s'attaquer. Kai fut le premier à réagir.

_Ils ne veulent pas se battre. C'est pour ça . . .

_Mais alors, . . . Les spectres représentent leurs propriétaires. Ce pourrait-il que . . .

            Leen coupa sa phrase quand elle vit que les deux spectres se serraient l'un contre l'autre, tout comme Leen et Kai. Soudain, une lumière dorée enveloppa les deux spectres, puis elle disparut, laissant apparaître un unique spectre. Un mélange de Phénix et de Serpent Dragon. Dranzer et Meone avaient fusionné pour ne faire plus qu'un. Deux âmes qui avaient décidés de s'unir durant un court instant. Détournant les yeux du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, Kai regarda Leen tendrement. Celle-ci le fixait tendrement, mélangeant leurs deux regards. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Leen puis sur celles de Kai.

_Alors, nos spectres on refusé de se battre . . . commença-t-elle.

_Parce que je t'aime.

            Il n'en dit pas plus et leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Quand enfin leurs lèvres se touchèrent, la tempête sembla diminuer, et le spectre formé par leur amour descendit vers eux, les enveloppant de ses ailes. Les deux amoureux continuèrent de s'embrasser, d'abord timidement, de peur que tout ce qui se passait n'était qu'un rêve, mais au fur et à mesure que Kai serrait un peu plus Leen dans ses bras, ils surent que tout était bien réel. La tornade s'arrêta, les deux spectres se séparèrent pour rentrer dans leurs toupies respectives, et les deux adolescents continuaient de s'embrasser, avec plus de passion. Leen entoura le cou de Kai avec ses bras, et celui-ci resserra sa prise sur la taille de Leen. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois à bout de souffle, continuant de se regarder en souriant. Kai déposa un baiser-papillon sur les lèvres de Leen et se baissa pour ramasser les deux toupies.

_C'était pour ça que nos spectres ne sont pas sortis, lui dit-il en lui tendant Meone.

_Oui. Je comprends à présent. Je voulais gagner, pensant que tu ne m'aimais pas, et en déclarant forfait, Meone a essayé de me faire comprendre la nature de tes sentiments.

_Dranzer a fait pareil. Mais maintenant, tu connais mes sentiments.

_Et tu sais les miens. Je t'aime Kai, lui dit-elle en posant sa tête contre son torse.

_Je t'aime Leen. J'avais peur de mes sentiments, peur de te le dire.

_C'est fini à présent.

            Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes l'un contre l'autre.

_Dis Leen ?

_Hm ?

_Je . . . je n'ai pas encore envie d'affronter les autres. Je voudrais . . . je voudrais garder ça pour moi. Enfin pour l'instant.

            Leen lui sourit tendrement.

_Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. C'est d'accord. Ce sera à nouveau un secret entre nous.

            Kai sourit, et passa ses mains derrière son cou.

_Tiens.

            Il lui prit la main et y posa un collier.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_La preuve de mon amour. Tant que tu porteras ce collier, je saurais que tu m'aimes. C'est un gage que je te propose. Crois moi c'est l'une des choses qui m'est le plus cher au monde.

            Leen regarda d'un peu plus près le collier en question. C'était une longue chaîne en or avec au bout, un pendentif en forme de Phénix. Leen le passa autour de son cou et continua de regarder le pendentif. Elle sauta au cou de Kai.

_Merci. Oh attends.

            Elle se sépara de lui et détacha son bracelet en argent.

_Tiens. A mon tour de te faire un cadeau. Tant que tu porteras ce bracelet, je saurais que tu m'aimes.

            Kai lui sourit en passant le bracelet autour de son poignet. Il tendit le poignet pour voir l'effet que ça faisait. Mais il se ravisa et mit le bracelet dans sa poche, de peur de le casser avec ses protège bras, quand à Leen, elle cacha le collier sous son T-shirt pour que personne ne remarque rien. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, puis repartirent dans un nouveau baiser plein de gratitude et d'amour.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Un peu plus loin, quatre yeux regardaient la scène.

_Bon chien, dit Trenada à l'animal.

            Le labrador le regarda et aboya joyeusement.

_Tu as tout à fait compris ce que je voulais te dire. Il était temps que ces deux là s'avouent leur amour.

            Nouvel aboiement alors que Kai et Leen continuaient de s'embrasser sur la plage.

_Allez, viens. T'as bien mérité un bon os. Mon cher complice . . . Je me demande ce que dirais Leen si elle savait que j'ai dressé son chien !

            Le vieil ermite se retourna pour aller vers sa cabane, suivit par l'animal qui trottait joyeusement.

Tadaa ! Et un nouveau chapitre de termin ! Mais je dois vous dire, . . . c'est la fin de la fic. Bon ben . . . à la prochaine fic !

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

POISSON D'AVRIL !!!! Aïe, non pas taper ! ^___^'' Bon Ok, j'avoue que c'est pas bien de faire des blagues comme ça, mais c'est la seule que j'ai faite ! Bon, prochain chapitre, c'est normalement les demi-finales.

JE PREVIENS TOUT DE SUITE, JE SUIS EN ANGLETERRE DU 11 AU 18 AVRIL, ALORS PAS DE CHAPITRE CETTE SEMAINE LA!! J'essaierais peut-être de le faire la semaine suivante, mais c'est pas sur parce que j'ai les contrôles communs, et l'oral blanc de français . . . OUIN ! J'ai pas fini de bosser !

@+++


	15. Amour et rêve

**Disclamer : **Pas à moi. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance je les ramènerais d'Angleterre !

**_lyoo_****_ :_**_ Eh oui. Deux couples pour le prix d'un ! XDD Tu es tombée dans le panneau ! Tu es tombée dans le panneau !_

**_Etoile du soir : _**_J'ai si bien réussi que ça ma fusion ? #_# Et moi qui croyais l'avoir ratée ! En tout cas, je suis sure que si je savais bien dessiner, la scène serait trop belle ! Pourtant je vais laisser à chacun le loisir d'imaginer tout ça ! Moi ? Du talent ? ##_## Merci. Du fond du cœur. C'est vrai que pour leur match je vais être un petit peu dans l'embarras, mais bon, j'en suis pas encore là. Va y avoir plein de trucs avant ! Je veux bien te croire, l'Angleterre c'est pas le meilleur pays pour bronzer ! lol C'est pas sur que je le mette dès ma rentrée, parce que 1 : Je vais avoir le BAC blanc, et 2 : C'est pas sur qu'il soit fini ! Mais bon, je vais faire du mieux que je peux ! Merci pour le conseil, j'essaierais d'y aller, c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien m'acheter plein de souvenirs ! Mais bon, après, adieu les sous-sous ! Bonne lecture !_

**_Elea : _**_Ben oui ! Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de t'aider pour ton histoire ! Si on peut plus s'aider entre auteurs, où va le monde ! Hé hé alors comme ça je t'ai fait peur ? ^__^' Je fais pas souvent des blagues, mais je dois que celle là était réussite ! Bon Je t'avais promis des demi-finales, mais la folie imaginative m'a emporté dans son merveilleux pays, et voilà quoi ! Les révélations seront pour plus tard ! ^_^'_

**_Aximili : _**_Heu . . . tu m'en veux pas d'avoir emprunté ton nom ? J'avais pas d'idée et pis j'aime bien ! ^__^'' Kisu !_

****

**_Dahu :_**_*sifflote* Ah bon ? Toi non plus tu l'as pas aimé ma blague ? C'est vrais qu'ils sont assez mimis mes petits couples. J'en suis fière ! *larme à l'œil*Mais . . . . je vais peut-être . . . STOP ! T'auras qu'à lire ! ^_________^ Au fait . . . C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE DE COUPER L'ECOLE DE LA SORCIERE ICI ?? ZE VEUX UNE SUITE !!!!!!!! Ou attends toi à une grosse surprise. Hé hé hé . . ._

**JE PREVIENS, JE RISQUE DE FAIRE APPARAITRE UNE AUTRE LANGUE.  CELLE CI SERA PRECISEE PAR ****blabla****. MERCI^^**

**Chapitre 15 : Amour et Rêve**

            Pendant que Leen et Kai «réglaient leurs comptes » sur les rives du lac,  deux autres amoureux s'enlaçaient tranquillement. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoués leur amour, Ray et Cathy n'avaient toujours pas bougé, de peur que la tendresse de ce moment ne soit qu'un rêve. Cathy avait fermé les yeux et posé la tête sur le torse de son petit ami, et Ray avait posé sa tête sur celle Cathy tout en continuant de caresser les cheveux de celle ci. Ils restaient là, jusqu'à ce que . . .

_YATTA ! ! ENFIN !

            Les deux amoureux sursautèrent en entendant ce cri. Ils se retournèrent vivement, se retrouvant nez à nez avec une frimousse aux cheveux noirs.

_Justin ! dit sa sœur.

_Ray t'a autant emballée que ça pour que tu me confondes avec mon frère ? lui dit celui ci avec un grand sourire.

            Ils rougirent sous la remarque.

_Pardon Tom.

_Et en plus c'est qu'elle me croit ! Attention ! L'abus de Ray peut nuire gravement à la sant !

_Justin !

            Cathy se releva rapidement, délaissant son amour pour courir après son frère, sous le regard amoureux et rieur de Ray. Cathy s'arrêta de courir après la «petite peste » pour revenir dans les bras du chinois.

_Je crois qu'on ferait bien d'y aller avant qu'il ne l'annonce à tout le monde avant nous.

_Hum. Tu as malheureusement raison.

            Ils se relevèrent rapidement, et partirent main dans la main vers la cour. Justin les avait précédés, et quand ils y arrivèrent, une mini-tornade sauta sur Ray, la faisant tomber.

_GRAND FRERE ! !

_Argh, fut la réaction de Ray.

_Tom ! Descends tout de suite de sur lui ! dit Cathy.

_Mais oui ! T'inquiètes pas ! Je vais te le rendre !

            Tom descendit de Ray, qui put enfin se relever.

_Pourquoi tu m'as appelé grand frère ?

            Le petit garçon le regarda avec un sourire innocent.

_Ben quoi ? Il est pour quand le mariage ?

_THOMAS ANTHONY KYNES ! lui dit sa sœur plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

            Ray ne releva pas.

_Ah, pas encore, dit-il au garçon, tout en attrapant sa petite-amie par la taille, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir un peu plus mais de faire sourire Tom.

_C'est un bon parti Cat ! lui dit-il d'un ton faussement sérieux. Il comprend mon humour !

            Puis il retourna rapidement de là où il venait, alors que Ray éclatait de rire et que Cathy tempêtait en souriant contre son «abruti mais trop chou » de petit frère. Le couple continua de s'avancer pour finalement aller s'asseoir. Là arrivèrent Max et Kenny qui servaient avec Benoît.

_Ah ben ça !

_Salut Max ! lui dit son coéquipier en tenant toujours Cathy par la taille.

_Alors c'était de toi que parlait le poème ? J'en reviens pas !

            Marc arriva.

_Tu vois Cathy que j'ai bien fait de le faire ! Sinon Ray aurait jamais su, et vous seriez pas ensemble !

_Mouais, on peut voir ça comme ça !

_De toutes façons je trouve que vous faites un joli couple ! rajouta Kenny.

            Les deux concernés rougirent.

_Merci Chef, lui dit le garçon en regardant tendrement sa copine.

            Jo et Tyson se disputaient un peu plus loin.

_Mais de toutes façons, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

_Mais je fais ce que je veux.

_Oh ! Tu m'énerves. Je vais voir Ray.

_Si tu veux. Moi je vais voir Marc.

_ . . .

_ . . .

_T'es obligée d'aller dans la même direction que moi ?

_Pas ma faute s'ils sont à côtés !

_T'es pire qu'une sangsue !

_Tu marches avec la discrétion d'un éléphant !

_Et toi avec la grâce d'un hippopotame !

_J'me demande pourquoi je te parle encore . . .

_Ben arrêtes de me parler alors !

            A la table . . .

_Regardez moi ces deux là. Encore en train de se disputer ? demanda Kenny.

            Les autres soupirèrent.

_Pires qu'un couple de vieux ! commenta Marc, ce qui fit s'éclater de rire tous les autres.

            Les deux concernés arrivèrent.

_Salut.

            Ils avaient parlé en même temps.

_T'es obligé(e) de dire comme moi ?

            Idem.

_J'abandonne.

            Encore. Les autres repartirent d'un rire encore plus fort. Tyson remarqua alors que Ray et Cathy se serraient ensemble.

_Vous auriez pu nous dire que vous sortez ensemble.

_Félicitations, continua Jo.

_Merci.

_Mais dites, vous pouvez nous raconter ? demanda Max.

            Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard.

_Pourquoi pas ? dirent-ils après un temps de réflexion.

            Puis ils commencèrent leur histoire.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kai et Leen avaient continué de s'embrasser, profitant de leur solitude. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que nul autre ne devait être au courant de leur relation, par timidité ou tout simplement par envie de solitude. Cela entraînait bien sur le fait que leurs moments de tendresse allaient être assez rares, bien que chacun se ferait un plaisir de montrer son amour à l'autre, par le biais de petits gestes. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent une nouvelle fois à regret, il était temps de rentrer, avant que les autres ne se demandent où ils étaient. Leen garda quelques secondes le visage de Kai entre ses mains, puis lui donna un dernier léger baiser avant de se séparer brusquement et de se détourner.

_Je dois y aller, lui dit-elle, avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

_Vas-y. Je te rejoindrais dans quelques minutes.

            Leen lui envoya un dernier sourire avant de repartir par le sentier. Kai la regarda s'éloigner doucement. //_J'ai craqué. Craqué sur elle. Je ne peux plus le nier, j'en suis fou amoureux. Et je ne regrette rien. Ses lèvres sont si douces, . . . si tendres, . . . elle me manque déjà. J'aimerais la tenir dans mes bras encore et toujours, . . . Tant pis si je dois l'affronter plus tard. Jamais je n'oublierais ce que je ressens. C'est . . . trop fort. Cette vague d'amour m'avait tellement manqué . . . Ca faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais plus sentit aimé . . . Trop longtemps._// Kai fut sortit de ses pensée par un tiraillement au bas de son pantalon. Il baissa la tête pour voir le jeune labrador, battant de la queue. Une fois oubliée la colère qu'il portait à son égard, Kai se baissa et caressa la tête du chien, qui gémit de plaisir (NA : PAS DANS CE SENS !). Kai ne put s'empêcher de sourire, libéré, devant la vue du chiot qui se roulait par terre, incitant Kai à le caresser.

_Bon chien. Tu sais quoi ? Je t'en veux plus de m'avoir pris Dranzer. Après tout, c'est grâce à toi que je suis avec elle maintenant. Thunder, c'est ça ?

            Le chien se remit sur ses pattes et aboya. Kai eut un petit rire.

_J'ai l'impression que tu comprends tout ce que je dis. Alors tu comprendras ce que je vais te dire. Merci.

            Le jeune chiot aboya une nouvelle fois avant de poser ses pattes sur les épaules de Kai et de le lécher sur la figure.

_H ! Je préfère les baisers de ta maîtresse ! dit celui ci en plaisantant.

            Thunder s'enleva rapidement et partit en courant vers la maisonnée de Trenada. Kai le regarda partir et se dit qu'il était temps qu'il rentre à son tour.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Ray et Cathy avaient terminé leur récit que Leen arriva à leur table.

_Hé ben c'est pas trop tôt ! lâcha-t-elle en se servant un verre d'eau.

_Tiens ? Salut Leen ! Qu'est ce qui est pas trop tôt ? demanda Max.

_Que Cathy et Ray sortent ensembles, dit-elle en commençant à boire.

_**Et toi tu t'y mets quand ? ** demanda Marc dans la langue des montagnes.

            Leen cessa de boire, et Cathy, qui comprenait cette langue s'intéressa à la conversation. Les autres, eux, étaient totalement largués.

_**Me mettre à quoi ? ** lui dit-elle en recommençant à boire.

_**Quand est-ce que tu dis à Kai que tu l'aimes ? **

            Là, Leen manqua de s'étouffer et recracha la moitié de l'eau dans le verre. //_Mais comment il sait ça lui ? Y m'énerve à deviner tous mes sentiments ! Allez, Leen, joue la carte de la jeune fille timide qui n'a encore rien dit et ne vient pas de passer un quart d'heure à embrasser le garçon en question, et tout se passera bien._// Leen rougit, ce qui fit que Marc sourit, alors que Cathy écarquilla les yeux.

_Hé hé . . . dit cette dernière. J'étais pas au courant !

_Au courant de quoi ? demanda Jo. Leen ? Ma copine-à-moi-que-j'aime-et-qui-a-pas-de-secrets-pour-moi ?

_Hé hé . . . Il y a que . . . commença Marc.

            Mais il fut interrompu par le regard noir que lui envoya Leen.

_No comment, lui dit-elle lentement.

            Elle se leva.

_Bon, vous m'excuserez, mais je vais voir si Benoît n'a pas besoin d'aide.

            Puis elle partit en direction de la réception. Kai arriva à ce moment et leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant. Marc, qui avait suivit sa sœur du regard, crut voir apparaître sur leurs deux visages une drôle de lueur, voir un sourire sur celui de Leen. Il écarquilla les yeux pendant que les deux autres continuaient leur chemin, Kai venant vers eux et Leen repartant à l'intérieur.

_Mais c'est pas vrai . . . dit-il toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir. Oh mais ça va pas se passer comme ça ! Je vais aller lui tirer les vers du nez moi !

            Il se leva précipitamment pour rattraper sa sœur.

_LEEN !!

            Il passa en courant à côté de Kai et ne manqua pas de lui décrocher un sourire, bien que Kai ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Alors que Marc disparaissait à la suite de Leen, Kai alla s'asseoir à la table.

_Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé Cat ? demanda Jo.

            Celle-ci lui sourit.

_J'ai pas du tout suivi, mais il semblerait que Marc aie été plus attentif que moi !

_Et sur quoi ? demanda son petit ami.

            Cathy jeta un petit coup d'œil imperceptible vers le capitaine.

_Oh non. Pour rien.

            Kai ne fit pas attention à son regard. La conversation tourna très vite dur les demi-finales du lendemain. Les deux équipes avaient de nombreuses de s'affronter, et chacun s'amusait à faire des pronostics sur les matchs. D'un côté, les Bladebreakers étaient certains de battre les White Tigers, les ayant déjà affrontés. De l'autre, Cathy et Jo, seules membre et supporter des Blade Angels, étaient incertaines d'une victoire sur les All Starz. Ray rassura sa petite amie.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas. Vous êtes forts.

_Moui, mais pas autant que vous. Et il ne faut pas oublier que les All Starz possèdent une technologie remarquable qui leur donne un certain avantage sur nous.

_Nan ! dit Tyson. T'inquiètes. Ce n'est pas la technologie qui fait gagner, mais le potentiel des joueurs.

_Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Monsieur Je-parle-avant-de-réfléchir, rajouta Jo.

_Tu sais ce qu'il te dit Monsieur Je-parle-avant-de-réfléchir ? lui répliqua le concerné.

            Pendant que les deux jeunes recommençaient à se disputer sous les regards désespérés des autres, qui les qualifiaient d'irrécupérable et d'immatures, le capitaine réfléchissait à la stratégie à adopter pour le lendemain. //_ Ils ont beau parler, les White Tigers sont des adversaires qu'il ne faut surtout pas sous-estimer. Ils pourraient profiter de l'effet de surprise. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu des compétences des Blade Angels, il ne faut pas les écarter d'une éventuelle finale non plus. Mais la question se pose. Comment réagirons-nous face à eux ? Avec Leen, nous sommes incapables de nous affronter. Nos spectres nous l'ont montré. Mais son spectre est particulièrement puissant. J'ai rarement vu autant d'énergie se dégager d'une toupie. Pourtant . . . cette énergie m'est familière. Je suis sur d'avoir déjà ressenti ça auparavant. Mais o ? Avant cette heure ci, je n'avais jamais vu Meone. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cette impression m'assaillit ? Je n'arrive pas à remettre la main dessus. C'était trop familier. Il y a quelque chose qui coche, mais quoi ? Hum. Je verrais ça plus tard. Passons à l'autre problème qui se pose. Ray et Cathy. Non pas que leur amour me dérange, mais nous allons avoir un réel problème lors de la finale, si jamais nous les affrontons ! Enfin bref, j'en viens presque à ne pas vouloir qu'ils arrivent en finale. Pardon Leen. _//

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Du côté de Leen . . .

            Elle avait pensé qu'en partant, son frère la laisserait tranquille avec ses sentiments. Sauf qu'elle avait aussi oublié que Marc ne lâchait pas facilement prise, surtout lorsqu'il pensait avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Elle s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur quand une main empêcha la porte de se fermer. Marc entra rapidement.

_Je peux ? demanda-t-il inutilement.

_Je vois pas pourquoi tu pourrais pas.

            Il lui sourit et pris place à côté d'elle. Ils étaient entre le troisième et le quatrième étage quand Marc arrêta l'ascenseur. Leen ne broncha pas et garda les bras croisés, les yeux à demi-clos.

_Avoue.

_Quoi ?

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre Kai et toi ?

_Rien.

_Pourquoi lui as-tu souri ?

_Pourquoi est-ce que je souris aux autres ?

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait match nul ?

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu as perdu ?

_Là n'est pas la question.

_Pourquoi poses-tu la question ?

            Marc sourit. Sa sœur était aussi douée que lui pour éviter les sujets délicats. Mais foi de Marc, il allait réussir à lui faire avouer. Leen redémarra l'ascenseur,  jusqu'au dixième étage, où il l'arrêta à nouveau.

_Connais-tu l'amour ?

_Et toi ?

_Que penses-tu de Kai ?

_Que penses-tu de lui ?

_Je suis un garçon !

_Je suis une fille !

_Tu détournes mes propos Leen.

_Et j'aime détourner tes propos Marc.

_L'aimes-tu tout court ?

_Et aimes-tu poser des questions ? Cherches-en toi même la réponse. Je ne peux pas répondre.

            Leen redémarra l'ascenseur, et une fois arrivée à son étage, entra dans sa chambre un sourire en coin, laissant un Marc avec un sacré mal de tête.

_Mais c'est qu'elle m'énerve ! Je réussirais, j'en fait le serment.

            Puis il repartit au rez-de-chaussée.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Environ une heure plus tard, tous les autres allèrent se coucher, en vue des événements à venir. Jo et Tyson se séparèrent  sur un dernier « au revoir balourd » et un dernier « a plus pimbêche », Jo rentrant chez elle, dans une maison du voisinage. Après avoir embrassé une dernière fois Ray, Cathy remonta avec Marc, Benoît et les jumeaux à l'appartement de leurs parents. Pendant qu'ils s'embrasaient,  Kai eut un petit pincement au cœur en se disant que finalement il aurait bien voulu en faire pareil avec SA Leen, mais puisque c'était lui qui avait décidé de ne mettre personne au courant il n'allait pas revenir sur sa décision. Bref, les équipes se séparèrent à regret, se souhaitant une bonne nuit. Avant de s'endormir, Kai chercha machinalement son collier. Il avait pris l'habitude, de puis tout petit, de le caresser pour s'endormir, se remémorant tous les bons souvenirs qui vivaient en lui, c'est à dire peu. Mais ce soir, il fut tout d'abord surpris de ne pas sentir la présence familière du pendentif, puis se souvint de ce qu'il en avait fait. Il sourit à ce souvenir, et prit discrètement de la poche de son pantalon le bracelet en argent, témoin de l'amour que lui portait Leen. Il le tint dans sa main, le fixant intensément, comme si cela pouvait faire apparaître la jeune fille devant lui. Puis ce ne fut que plus tard, quand tout les autres furent endormis et ronflaient (j'ai pas pu résister ! ^^') que le jeune homme trouva enfin le sommeil, tenant toujours fermement le bracelet dans sa main.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Dans une autre chambre . . . 

            La maison est calme. Maman est allée préparer la voiture, Papa et Petit frère sont dehors. Il n'y a que Pépé devant moi. Son visage est serein, et on peut voir une lueur de fierté dans son regard. Je regarde mes mains. J'ai un grand bâton, mais je ne sais pas à quoi il sert. Je regarde à nouveau Pépé. Il parait très grand . . . mais je sais que c'est moi qui suit petite. Il me regarde en souriant. Il veut que je lui donne le bâton. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout je ne l'ai jamais aimé ce bâton. Puis je vois que c'est pas un bâton comme les autres. Mais au moment où je m'apprête à dire ce que c'est, ma vision se brouille et je me retrouve dans un autre endroit.

            Je suis assise devant un grand bureau. Devant moi il y a une ENORME femme assise de l'autre côté. Ou alors c'est moi qui me fais des idées. Je balance mes pieds sous ma chaise. Facile, parce que je touche pas le sol ! La grosse femme me regarde. Elle me fait peur avec ses grosses lunettes. Mais je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Une gentille main. Douce et tout. Puis j'entends une voix. Elle me rassure et me dit des mots gentils, ce qui fait que je souris. Je me retourne pour regarder, et je reconnais la personne. C'est . . .

            Ma vision se brouille à nouveau. Je sens des vibrations sous moi, et le paysage défile au dehors. Je regarde un instant les passants, jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête. On est à un feu rouge. Je regarde sur ma droite. Tiens ? Je la connais cette dame ! Je sais que je l'aime. Reste à lui donner un nom. Bizarrement, celui-ci ne vient pas. Elle se penche vers moi et me passe un collier autour du cou. Whaa ! Il est beau ! Mais, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. Dans le pass ? Ou bien alors je le verrais dans le futur ? Je sais pas . . . C'est bizarre toute cette histoire. Je l'ouvre et . . . Tiens ? Y'a un objet ? Mais c'est un spectre ! Il est pour moi ? Merci ! Je serre dans mes bras la conductrice, puis on est obligées de repartir parce que le feu est vert. Je me demande si le spectre va à ma toupie . . . Tiens ? Il s'y enclenche ! Chouette ! Mais pourquoi me l'avoir donn ? Je sais que je suis très heureuse ce jour là, mais pourquoi ? Pff . . . c'est trop silencieux. Je demande à la madame si elle peut me chanter une chanson. Elle accepte, et commence. Whaa ! Elle a une belle voix ! Je me demande si je serais capable de faire comme elle. Y'a qu'à essayer ! Je me mets à chanter, ça la fait sourire et on chante toutes les deux. C'est une jolie chanson je dois dire. Puis soudain je m'arrête et tout se passe au ralenti. Mon doigt se pointe vers la fenêtre de la dame. Y'a un gros camion qui arrive. Elle tourne la tête, puis ouvre ma portière et me jette dehors, tout en essayant d'éviter l'impact. Je sais pas comment, mais je suis dehors, couchée par terre. La voiture et le camion sont plus loin. Le camion est renversé sur la voiture. Je me relève lentement. J'ai mal . . . si mal . . . j'ai mal au cœur aussi. Puis y'a un grand feu qui démarre et brûle les deux véhicules. Puis là je crie . . .

_MAMAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            Leen se réveilla en sursaut, criant ce simple mot. Elle cria si fort qu'Emilie se réveillèrent, regardant d'un air affolé leur amie. Leen ne prit pas le temps de parler, elle sortit hors de son lit et couru dans le couloir en claquant la porte de sa chambre. D'autres personnes s'étaient réveillées à son cri, regardant d'un air encore endormi la jeune fille qui se précipitait dans les escaliers. Leen monta rapidement à l'étage, vers son appartement. Sur sa route, elle ne croisa personne, son cri n'ayant que réveillé l'étage d'en dessous. Elle couru vers la chambre de ses parents, qu'elle ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

_MAMAN !!!

            John et Jessica Kynes se réveillèrent, pendant que Leen sautait dans les bras de sa mère.

_Chut ma puce qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle à sa fille qui pleurait.

_J'ai . . . j'ai . . . tu est vivante ! Tu est vivante !

            Leen se remit à pleurer de plus belle

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon trésor ? demanda Jessica Kynes en caressant les cheveux de Leen.

_J'ai . . . j'ai fait encore un cauchemar.

            Le regard de sa mère s'assombrit légèrement.

_Raconte le ma puce. Tu te sentiras mieux.

_Je . . . je ne . . . je ne me souviens plus. Je . . . je sais juste qu'il y avait un accident et que je criais ton nom. Je croyais que tu étais morte ! Oh maman . . .

            Jessica serra un peu plus sa fille dans ses bras, pendant que celle là sanglotait en plongeant sa tête dans la poitrine de sa mère. Jess regarda John d'un air inquiet. Ils savaient qu'un jour ça arriverait, mais ils ne se doutaient pas que cela se passerait par le biais de ces rêves. Demain il faudrait qu'ils parlent à Leen. Celle-ci s'endormit, fatiguée, dans les bras de sa mère. Benoît, qui avait été réveillé par la porte claquée se présenta à celle-ci.

_M'man ? C'était quoi tout ce boucan ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

_Leen a encore fait un mauvais rêve.

            Benoît parut tout à fait réveillé à présent.

_Encore. Tu crois que . . .

            John acquiesça silencieusement.

_Demain Ben.

_Quoi ? Juste avant les finales ?

_Tu as raison. Dès que le tournoi sera terminé alors.

_Merci P'pa. Donne moi Leen, je vais aller la remettre dans son lit . . .

            Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

_ . . . et voir si elle n'a pas réveillé trop de monde.

_Merci mon cœur, lui dit sa mère.

            Puis le jeune homme repartit, tandis que ses parents se rendormaient, inquiets. Ben descendit à l'étage du dessous, Leen dormant toujours. Quelques clients étaient debout, réveillés par le cri de la jeune Kynes, mais Benoît les rassura un à un. Non il n'y avait pas le feu, non personne n'avait été agressé, oui tout allait bien, . . . Les gens retournèrent uns à uns dans leurs chambres, mais Benoît remarqua une dernière personne qui observait depuis l'encadrement d'une porte.

_T'inquiètes pas, elle va bien. Faudrait peut-être que tu lui dises un jour.

            Kai écarquilla les yeux.

_Fait pas cette tête, t'es pas le premier à regarder ma sœur comme ça. Quoique . . . tu es le premier à avoir une vraie lueur d'amour au fond des yeux.

            Kai essaya de cacher le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

_Tu es aussi le premier qu'elle semble accepter. Je préfère te le dire. Tente ta chance.

            Kai en avait assez de se faire surprendre par le garçon. Il décida de le surprendre à son tour, car il le respectait.

_Qui te dit que c'est pas fait ?

            Il laissa un Benoît éberlué dans le couloir et rentra dans sa chambre, mi-inquiet et mi-amusé. Puis retourna se coucher. Benoît n'avait pas bougé depuis que Kai lui avait dit ça, mais il sembla se réveiller et posa sa sœur sur son lit, après avoir ouvert doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Il l'embrassa sur le front tendrement.

_Va falloir que tu m'expliques Leen. Tu caches ton jeu mieux que tout le monde. Dors bien petite fille.

            Puis il quitta la chambre pour retourner se coucher.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Le lendemain matin . . .

            Tous les clients du douzième étage, sauf Kai, semblaient avoir oublié leur réveil nocturne. Les Bladebreakers, les All Starz, les White Tigers et les Blade Angels étaient descendus dans la grande cour, attendant la venue du car qui les mènerait au stade. Les membres des Angels avaient décidé de ne pas servir, afin d'éviter tout retard inutile. Les Tigers et les All Starz allèrent s'asseoir à leurs tables, pendant que les autres avaient décidé de faire table commune. Aussitôt dans la cour, Ray décida de dire bonjour à Cathy comme il se doit, c'est à dire en l'embrassant tendrement du bout des lèvres.

_Bonjour mon ange, lui dit il une fois séparés.

_Bien dormi ?

_Mouais. Sauf à un moment. Je me suis réveillé.

_Toi aussi ? lui demanda Max.

_Ouaip. C'était quoi ce bruit ?

            Personne ne répondit. Ils avaient du tous être réveillés par le hurlement de Leen, mais Benoît garda le silence, par respect pour sa sœur, qui semblait ne pas se souvenir de cet épisode, ni de son rêve. En tout, cas, si elle s'en souvenait, elle n'en montrait rien. Celle ci, écoutait distraitement la conversation, essayant de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé cette nuit la. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait un boucan d'enfer, mais quant à se rappeler pourquoi . . . Marc semblait avoir laisser tomber le fait de faire parler sa sœur sur le sujet «Kai », Benoît gardait le silence et Cathy n'avait d'yeux pour son Ray adoré. Leen avait de bouger. Elle leur dit qu'elle allait faire un tour et se leva, se dirigeant vers les arènes. Kai la regarda furtivement, puis son regard se posa sur celui de Benoît. Apparemment il avait bien compris le sens de la phrase d'hier soir, car son regard disait clairement «va la voir ». Kai soupira et déclara à son tour qu'il revenait, sans donner d'explications en plus. Il prit le même chemin que Leen, comme s'il allait s'entraîner. Marc avait assisté à l'échange discret qui s'était produit.

_Maieuh ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on veut rien me dire à moi ! dit-il en boudant.

            Tous le regardèrent et Benoît éclata de rire, sachant que son petit frère avait lui aussi des doutes sur le couple Kai/Leen, mais qu'il n'avait pas eu confirmation de l'un des concernés. Marc continua de «bouder» son frère, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre silhouette fasse son apparition.

_Salut à tous !

_Oh non pas elle . . . murmura Tyson pour lui-même.

_Ben quoi ? T'es pas content de me voir andouille ?

_On peut savoir pourquoi tu es revenue ?

_Ben quoi ? Je peux même plus venir voir ceux qui vont vous démonter en finale ?

_Et c'est reparti . . . dans Max dans un soupir de détresse.

            Jo et Tyson recommencèrent donc leur manège de la veille, sous les sourires et les soupirs des autres.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Leen marchait vers les arènes, un peu mal à l'aise sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle arriva devant les portes du bâtiment et s'y appuya, fermant les yeux. Ce ne fut que quand elle sentit quelque chose lui caresser la joue qu'elle ne les rouvrit. Kai était devant elle, une main posée sur la joue de Leen.

_Ca va pas ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

            Leen lui sourit en haussant les épaules.

_Hum. Je sais pas. Peut-être le stress des prochains matchs ?

            Kai lui sourit en retour et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Leen. Bien qu'ils ne se soient pas vus depuis la veille, il leur avait semblé s'être séparés depuis des années. Leen approfondi le baiser en entourant le cou de Kai de ses bras. Kai entoura gentiment la jeune fille de ses bras puissants, la soulevant quelque peu du sol. Leen ne fut pas déstabilisée et continua de l'embrasser. Ils continuèrent durant encore quelques minutes, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre leur souffle. Pourtant, ils durent se séparer, car ils entendaient leurs noms criés par leurs coéquipiers, l'heure du départ étant arrivée. Ils se lâchèrent à regret, dans un dernier baiser court, et allèrent vers les autres, direction : Les demi-finales.

.

Et voilà un bon travail de fait ! J'ai enfin fini mon chapitre ! C'est dommage, je serais pas là la semaine prochaine . . . :'( Va falloir attendre. Parce que j'essaie de commencer le chapitre suivant, mais c'est pas sur qu'il soit fini à temps ! Hum. . . . Je suis sure que vous vous doutez de la suite ! Non ? J'ai été nulle pour le titre cette fois, ça me fait trop penser à Amour, Gloire et Beauté. Brrrrrrrrrr . . . la honte ! Prochain chapitre consacré aux Demi-finales ! Avec une petite surprise à la fin . . . ^__________________^


	16. Les demifinales

**Disclamer : **Je les ai vus en Angleterre, mais ils rentraient pas dans ma valise donc j'ai du les laisser ! TT_TT

**_Elea :Moi_**_ ? Un vrai talent ? C'est trop d'honneur ! T'avais intérêt à me laisser une longue review, parce que c'est à cause de toi que j'ai mis ce chapitre à l'avance. Et puis aussi un peu pour m'excuser du retard de celui ci. Mais j'y peux rien ! Ouaip ! Le rêve de Leen à une sacré signification. Personne, je dis bien PERSONNE ne s'est encore douté de la surprise qui se prépare. Héhé . . . Mais y'en a qui sont au courant. N'EST-CE PAS ?? C'est vrai que ça me plairait pas de faire des rêves comme ça !_

**_Aximili : _**_Ca y est, ton attente est terminée. Voici le chapitre tant attendu ! Et j'ai pris en compte tes conseils, j'ai encore foutu un peu plus la honte à Kai, mais je lui ai évité le coup de la Webcam ! Quoique j'ai plein d'idées pour l'humilier, mais je les garde pour un autre fic ou pour la partie deux de celle l ! Kisu !_

**_lyoo_****_ : _**_Qui a dit qu'il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses ? J'aimerais bien être à leur place moi ! Ouaip. C'est un méchant rêve. Surtout quand on sait que . . ._

**_Natsumi Kamihashi : _**_MA SARA-KUN A MOI ! ! Enfin j'ai eu l'occasion de te reparler ! Ca faisait longtemps ! J'espère que tu continueras de me lire, et qu'on se reparlera sur MSN !_

**_Dahu : _**_Maieuh__ ! J'en suis à peine aux demi-finales que tu veux déjà me voir finir l'histoire ??Faut attendre ! Pour les étincelles du couple Jo/Tyson, t'inquiètes j'en prévois ! Mais c'est pas tout de suite. Quoique j'ai dans l'esprit une jolie petit scène qui risque de pas te décevoir ! Au fait . . . FAUT PAS CE MOQUER DE MES TITRES !!_

**Chapitre 16 : Les Demi-Finales**

            Les deux adolescents se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leurs coéquipiers qui les attendaient devant le car. Ils y montèrent et allèrent s'asseoir sans dire un mot. Les équipes s'étaient mélangées, toute notion de rivalité disparue pour le trajet. Leen alla rejoindre Mariah, Emilie et Jo qui parlaient avec entrain. Cathy et Ray étaient côte  à côte, parlant de tout et de rien, pour oublier leurs matchs à venir, le reste des White Tigers parlait entre eux sur de nouvelles techniques de Beyblade. Tyson, le Chef, Max et Benoît plaisantaient entre eux, les All Starz parlaient de tel ou tel match de sport, et Kai alla s'asseoir sur une banquette vide, à l'écart des autres. Banquette qui fut de suite occupée par Marc.

_Salut Kai ! dit celui ci avec l'espoir d'engager la conversation.

_ . . .

_Alors prêt pour ce match ?

_ . . .

_Moi c'est la forme !

_ . . . Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

_Hol ! De mauvaise humeur ?

_ . . .

_Alors, rien de nouveau ?

_ . . .

_T'es sur ?

_ . . .

_Rien de nouveau côt sentiments ?

            Aucune réaction. Marc ne se découragea pas pour autant.

_Avoue !

_ . . .

_Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis ?

_ . . .

_Je sais que tu aimes ma sœur ! dit-il en baissant le ton.

_ . . .

_Maieuh ! Ca te tuerais de me le dire ?

_ . . .

_Puis de toutes façons tu me l'as déjà avoué.

_Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel.

_Rhôôoô . . . Tu m'as remercié pour t'avoir dit que tu pouvais compter sur moi.

_Je t'ai remercié pour m'avoir apporté un repas.

            Marc soupira.

_En clair si jamais il s'est passé quelque chose, il faudrait que je devine ?

_Même s'il s'était passé quelque chose, ça ne te concernerais pas.

_Donc tu dis qu'il s'est bien passé quelque chose ? !

_J'ai jamais dit ça !

            Kai avait un peu parlé trop fort, ce qui fit que quelques têtes se retournèrent. Marc sourit devant la réaction de Kai

_Ah bon ? Vu le ton que tu as pris je suis TREEEEEEEEES convaincu !

_ . . . . . Tu es pénible.

_Et fier de l'être ! Alors, tu vas me le dire oui ou non ?

_ . . . Nnnn . . . Il n'y a rien à dire.

_Tu est sur ? S'il te plaîîîiîîîîiît !

_JE T'AI DIS QU'IL NE S'ETAIT RIEN PASSE ! !

            Cette fois ci, tout le monde se retourna pour regarder Kai, qui commençait à rougir, mais qui eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas relever la tête. Toutes les conversations avaient cessé, et tous attendaient ne serait ce  qu'une petite explication de la part du capitaine des Bladebreakers. Kai garda la tête baissée malgré les regards qui se faisaient insistants. Mais puisque le Russe ne réagissait pas, les discussions reprirent peu à peu, au grand soulagement du capitaine. Plus loin, Leen rougit un peu malgré elle, consciente du sujet qui était traité quelques sièges derrière, mais fit un effort pour retourner parler avec les autres.

_Je suis sur de ce que j'avance. T'inquiètes, je saurais bien un jour. Bon, je vais te laisser.

            Marc se leva avec un immense sourire aux lèvres et alla plaisanter avec Tyson et les autres, au plus grand bonheur de Kai, qui soupira. // _Il est encore plus têtu que Tyson. Un avantage au Beyblade, mais un inconvénient pour les autres en dehors ! J'ai bien cru qu'il n'allait jamais me lâcher ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Comment, ça je sais pas, mais j'ai bien failli craquer ! Comment il fait pour autant parler et faire avouer les autres ? _// La suite du trajet se déroula sans inconvénients, et les beybladeurs arrivèrent devant les portes du stade. Le groupe A et le groupe B se séparèrent. Cathy embrassa rapidement Ray dans un signe d'encouragement, et Leen se contenta de sourire furtivement à Kai pour lui montrer qu'elle était de tout cœur avec lui. Les Bladebreakers et les White Tigers se séparèrent ensuite chacun vers ses vestiaires.

            Une fois arrivés, dans les leurs, les Bladebreakers firent rapidement le point.

_Bien, dit Kenny. Je pense que vous devriez passer dans cet ordre. Max ?

_Pas de problème Chef !

_Ensuite ce sera toi Ray.

_Tigre contre Tigre. Mouais, ça me plaît.

_Et pur finir ce sera toi Kai. Si ça ne te gêne pas.

_Hm (ça me convient).

_Et moi je joue pas Chef ?

_Je préférerais te garder pour la fin Tyson. Nous risquerions d'avoir besoin de la puissance de Dragoon en finale.

            Tyson sembla déçu sur le moment, mais reprit vite son entrain habituel.

_Ok ! Alors vous êtes tous prêts ? Bladebreakers tous ensembles !

            Sur cette dernière phrase, l'équipe entière se dirigea vers l'arène.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Bienvenue à tous ! Beybladeurs ou simples spectateurs ! cria Jazzman dans son micro. Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour les demi-finales qui opposeront les meilleurs beybladeurs de notre époque !

            La foule se répandit en applaudissements et cris de joie. La salle était encore plus pleine que la dernière fois, et il semblerait que ce serait encore plus pour les finales. Les Blade Angels et les All Starz avaient trouvé place au premier rang, pour ne rien manquer de l'action qui se déroulerait devant eux.

_Je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement notre première équipe. ! Venus tout droit d'une contrée éloignée, ils nous ont fait l'honneur d'accepter ce défi ! Ne les cherchez pas ou bien ils ne tarderont pas à sortir leurs griffes ! Applaudissez . . . LES WHITE TIGERS !

            L'équipe chinoise arriva par l'entrée droite du stade, sous les acclamations du public. Ils saluèrent brièvement le public qui les encourageait, puis ils allèrent s'asseoir sur leur banc, pendant que Jazzman annonçait leurs adversaires.

_Accueillez maintenant leurs adversaires. Equipe formée l'année dernière lors d'un concours national, ils ont su se hisser au plus haut niveau en devenant nos champions mondiaux ! Gare à vos toupies, voici les BLADEBREAKERS !

            Ils entrèrent à leur tour sur la surface de jeu, mais par l'entrée de gauche, afin de faire face directement à Lee et à son équipe. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur leurs bancs. Dans les gradins, la foule était en délire, acclamant les beybladeurs en bas. Au premier rang, Cathy faisait des signes à Ray, qui lui rendait. Malheureusement pour eux, les fans féminines de Ray prenaient ces signes comme adressés à elles et ne se rendaient pas compte de l'amour qui liait les deux gens. Quant à Leen, elle serrait fort Meone dans sa main, essayant de faire passer toute la chance qu'elle souhaitait à Kai. Elle savait que depuis la fusion entre Meone et Dranzer, les deux spectres avaient tissé un lien, permettant à leurs propriétaires de ressentir les plus profondes émotions de l'autre. Kai tenait lui aussi sa toupie dans sa main et ressentit le léger flux d'énergie lui traverser le bras. Il leva légèrement la tête, pour voir Leen hocher la tête dans sa direction, en signe d'encouragement. Il lui fit un très très léger sourire avant de regarder à nouveau l'arène.

_Et maintenant je vous propose de commencer le match ! Participants, avancez !

            Kevin et Max s'avancèrent face à face, une lueur de détermination dans le regard.

_Voyons à présent quelle sera l'arène sur laquelle nos deux champions s'affronteront !

            Les deux beybladeurs regardèrent vers le sol, pour voir le terrain. C'était une fidèle réplique des plus grands bâtiments de la ville de Londres (^____^), avec Big Ben, Westminster Abbey, House of Parliament, et tout les autres de ce quartier. Les répliques étaient exactes et reproduisaient fidèlement la ville, avec ses ponts, la Tamise, mais aussi ses ruelles étroites. Le public était abasourdi par la réplique de la grande ville, et n'osait pas imaginer les dégâts que les  deux équipes allaient infliger à cette ville majestueuse. Max et Kevin arrêtèrent de regarder le terrain et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

_J'ai une revanche à prendre sur vous, dit Kevin en préparant son lanceur.

_Dommage que ce soit pas Gary en face de moi, lui répondit Max. C'est avec lui que j'avais un compte à régler. Mais je me contenterais de ce que j'ai en face de moi !

_Prêt à perdre ?

_Tu parles trop Kev', dit Maxou en brandissant sa toupie à son tour.

_Beybladeurs vous êtes prêts ? 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . HYPER VITESSE !

_DRACIEL GO !

_EN AVANT GALMAN !

            Les deux toupies foncèrent dans l'arène, chacun essayant de trouver le chemin le plus court vers l'autre. Ils se trouvèrent soudain tous les deux face à face, devant Big Ben. Les deux ordonnèrent à leurs toupies d'attaquer de face, en ayant assez de jouer au chat et à la souris. Pardon, au singe et à la tortue. Les deux toupies s'entrechoquèrent et les deux spectres en sortirent en même temps. Draciel attrapa Galman par la queue et la lutte commença. Galman essaya de se dégager, et y parvint. Mais l'effort fit que la toupie fut projetée en arrière, contre la grande horloge. Celle ci commença à s'effondrer, sous les exclamations du public. Les deux toupies furent ensevelies sous la fumée, et on n'y voyait plus rien. Chaque équipe pria pour que rien ne fut arrivé à la toupie de son coéquipier, mais quand la fumée disparut, la surprise fut totale. Les deux toupies étaient ensevelies sous les décombres de ce qui avait été autrefois Big Ben. Les deux beybladeurs descendirent récupérer leurs toupies, dépités. Une fois cela fait, ils repartirent chacun dans leur camp.

_Désolé Lee.

_Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as quand même réussi à nous donner un match nul.

            De l'autre côté . . .

_Pardon les gars. J'ai pas gagné.

            Tyson s'apprêtait à le consoler quand une autre voix se fit entendre. C'était Kai.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Max. Tu as fait du mieux que tu pouvais et tu nous as montré qu'il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer. Ils ont beaucoup progressé, et nous ne devons plus croire que nous les connaissons. Ray, je compte sur toi pour remonter le score, alors vas-y et gagne ce match.

            Les Bladebreakers n'avaient pas prononcé un mot durant toutes les paroles de Kai, trop abasourdi par la longueur de son discours pour dire quoique ce soit. Ray finit par sortir de sa torpeur et se dirigea vers l'arène, pendant que les autres fixaient toujours leur capitaine. Qui se retourna et les regarda.

_Quoi ?

            Tyson parla le premier.

_C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler autant. Chef, j'espère que tu as enregistré ça !

_Désolé Tyson, je m'y attendais pas. Mais c'est vrai que c'est rare !

_Je me demande ce qui t'as poussé à parler autant Kai ! En tout cas merci pour les encouragements ! lui dit le blond.

_Humph. //_Si vous voulez vraiment savoir, allez demander à une brune de ma connaissance !_//

            Ray s'avança vers le reste de l'arène et se retrouva face à face avec Mariah.

_Pour notre second match, nous aurons le tigre contre le lynx. Deux anciens coéquipiers devenus adversaires par le cruel destin ! Applaudissez Ray et Mariah !

            Les deux adolescents se firent face, oubliant leur amitié le temps d'un match. Ils se placèrent de part et d'autre de l'arène. Patiemment, ils attendirent le signal de Jazzman.

_3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . HYPER VITESSE !

            Les toupies plus rapidement que  celles des précédants joueurs, pour le plus grand plaisir du public. Mariah et Ray commencèrent à ordonner à leurs spectres de sortir. Alors que le combat faisait rage devant Buckingham palace, Mariah se décida à prendre la parole.

_Tu aurais pu me le dire.

            La toupie de Ray dévia légèrement de sa trajectoire.

_Quoi ?

_Que c'était toi.

            Nouvelle embardée.

_De quoi tu parles ?

_Fait pas l'innocent. Je vous ai vus tous les deux.

            Ray se sentit plutôt gêné. Il avait toujours considéré Mariah comme une amie, une sœur, et ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction de la part de la jeune fille, vis-à-vis de sa relation avec Cathy. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux, esquivant et attaquant l'autre. Mariah ressentit la gêne que Ray avait et lui sourit.

_Tu sais quoi, je suis contente pour vous.

            Ray releva la tête.

_Tu veux dire que . . .

_Non. Je ne suis pas jalouse. Après tout je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon meilleur ami, mon grand frère protecteur.

            Ray lui sourit à la suite de cette remarque.

_Tant mieux. Mais je crois que tu vas m'en vouloir un peu.

_Non. C'est toi qui va me détester pour t'avoir expulsé de l'arène.

            Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent et mirent toutes leurs forces dans l'assaut final. Driger et Galux sortirent de leurs toupies respectives et se foncèrent l'une dans l'autre. La force de l'impact fut telle qu'une mini explosion s'en suivit, détruisant le magnifique bâtiment devant lequel les deux toupies s'étaient affrontées. Quand la fumée fut dissipée, on ne vit plus qu'une toupie blanche tourner, devant les décombres de Buckingham Palace.

_Et le vainqueur de cette seconde manche est RAY DES BLADEBREAKERS ! Ce qui leur donne l'avantage de ce match ! Les White Tigers n'ont le droit qu'à une seule chance pour essayer d'égaliser le score, et peut-être permettre l'accès à une quatrième manche !

            Mariah retourna vers son équipe, à la fois contente de sa discussion avec Ray, et à la fois honteuse d'avoir perdu aussi lamentablement. Lee soupira.

_Très bien. Nous n'avons plus qu'une seule tentative pour remonter le score. J'y vais.

            De l'autre côté, les Bladebreakers félicitaient Ray pour leur avoir donné l'avantage. Sans autre commentaire, Kai partit affronter Lee.

_Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? demanda Ray.

_He bien il semblerait que Mister Freeze se soit un peu décongelé, lui répondit Tyson.

_Mais rien qu'un peu alors ! rajouta Kenny.

            Pendant ce temps, Kai et Lee se placèrent face à face. En tant que capitaines de leurs équipes, ils se devaient absolument de gagner cette manche. Pour remonter le score à un partout pour Lee, et pour assurer leur victoire pour Kai. Sans aucun mot prononcé, ils brandirent leurs lanceurs devant eux. Suivant le signal de l'animateur, chacun engagea sa toupie dans le duel. Les deux toupies se mirent à se rechercher autour de Westminster Abbey.

_Galeon ! Passe par l'abbaye pour le trouver !

_Dranzer ! Entres-y toi aussi !

            Les deux toupies disparurent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, pendant que le public retenait son souffle. Pendant quelques instants, on voyait des éclairs rouges et noirs passer par les vitraux, mais aucune des deux toupies ne réapparaissaient. Lee et Kai commençaient à perdre patience, mais aucun ne laissa l'avantage à son adversaire. Le chinois prit la parole.

_Alors comme ça tu te décongèles ?

_Hum ?

            Lee ne répondit pas, mais regarda le capitaine des Bladebreakers droit dans les yeux. Entre les deux garçons passaient un profond courant. Non pas totalement de rivalité, mais aussi de compréhension. Sans que Kai ne dise quoi que ce soit, Lee sourit, ayant lu dans le regard du jeune Russe.

_Hé bien, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je suis content que tu te soit ne serais ce que un peu libér !

            Kai tilta à ces paroles.

_On peut savoir ce que tu racontes ?!

_Tu vois, j'avais raison ! Sinon tu n'aurais même pas pris la peine de me répondre.

            Cette dernière phrase avait été murmurée, mais suffit pour que les joues de Kai prennent une légère teinte rosée.

_Bon, t'es prêt à finir ce duel ? lui demanda Lee, un peu plus sérieux.

_Prêt pour ta défaite ? lui répondit Kai, un peu furieux des insinuations exactes de son rival.

            Le sol se mit à trembler, et une grande lumière apparut soudain. Le sol de l'arène se fendit, et les bâtiments s'effondrèrent peu à peu, avec les cris du public. Le toit de Westminster Abbey s'écroula dans un grand fracas, provocant la destruction de tout le reste de l'arène. Les cris se firent plus fort dans l'assistance, les Blade Angels et les All Starz retenaient leurs souffles, Leen priait de toutes ses forces pour que Dranzer n'ait rien, les deux équipes n'osaient pas prononcer un mot, ni même bouger, Kai et Lee se fixaient droit dans les yeux, attendant que la fumée se dissipe.

            La fumée provenant de la destruction d'un quartier de Londres se dissipa peu à peu, très lentement. Pendant un court instant, seul les deux beybladeurs purent voir le résultat du match, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Puis, Kai descendit lentement dans l'arène, à la grande surprise de tous. Il prit dans sa main la toupie, et alors que les Bladebreakers allaient penser que tout était perdu, Kai remonta et tendit Galeon à son propriétaire. Lee tendit la main et récupéra sa toupie, pendant que le public respirait à nouveau et que les Bladebreakers explosaient de joie en acclamant leur capitaine. Les deux se serrèrent la main.

_Et nous pouvons enfin dire que les Bladebreakers passent en finale ! Applaudissez les ! cria Jazzman. Maintenant, passons au groupe B ! Les All Starz et les Blade Angels sont attendus à leur place dans cinq minutes !

            Les vainqueurs et les vaincus se dirigèrent vers les gradins, les uns déçus, et les autres joyeux. Sur leurs chemins, ils croisèrent les deux équipes suivantes. Cathy sauta dans les bras de son Ray, le félicitant avec un baiser passionné. Le reste des équipes se contenta de poignées de mains, et te tapes amicales dans le dos. Le groupe A lança des encouragements et alla dans les gradins. Kai et Leen se contentèrent d'un regard plein d'amour et de tendresse. Puis les White Tigers et les Bladebreakers allèrent se placer à l'ancienne place du groupe B, pour les encourager à leur match. Les deux équipes restantes allèrent se placer sur les bancs de part et d'autre du terrain.

_Et nous voilà pour la seconde partie de nos demi-finales ! Tout d'abord, laissez moi vous présenter les scientifiques de ce groupe. Ne les provoquez pas en duel intellectuel, ou bien vos neurones risqueraient de griller face à eux ! Applaudissez les ALL STARZ !!

            L'équipe sportive s'avança, accueillie par les acclamations du public, surtout par les Américains, défendant leur équipe nationale.

_Gardez un peu de vos applaudissements pour leurs adversaires ! Pour une fois, ils arrivent tous groupés ! On a pour habitude de les voir servir des repas, mais aujourd'hui ils ont décidé de ranger leurs tabliers pour nous servir un spectacle du tonnerre ! Acclamez les BLADE ANGELS !

            La famille Kynes s'avança à son tour, applaudie elle aussi, mais cette fois surtout par les clients de l'hôtel. Puis Steve et Marc restèrent sur place tandis que le reste de leurs équipes allèrent s'asseoir en attendant leur tour.

_Pour ce premier match, nous Marc et Steve  se feront une joie de rassasier votre envie d'action. Mais tout d'abord, voyons ce que nos charmants organisateurs ont décidé de nous préparer.

            La grande arène sortit du sol. C'est une réplique des grands jardins de Versailles. Tout y était : les fleurs, les arbres, les bassins d'eau.

_Beybladeurs, êtes-vous prêts ?

            Les deux hochèrent la tête en se positionnant.

_Alors allons-y ! 3 . . . 2 . . .1 . . . HYPER VITESSE !

_Tryhorn ! Vas-y !

_Oliragan ! Je compte sur toi !

            La toupie jaune et la bleue foncèrent en slalomant entre les plantes, devant l'immense château. Tryhorn passa directement en mode attaque, et tenta sa charge du bison. Malheureusement pour lui, Oliragan répliqua en utilisant son magnétisme, ce qui empêcha Tryhorn de s'avancer.

_Steven ! lui cria Michael. Tu vas devoir y aller un peu plus fort pour percer son champ magnétique !

_J'essaie !

_Essaie tant que tu veux mon grand, je te laisserais pas passer ! lui répliqua Marc.

            Le jeune garçon affichait un sourire insolent pour cacher son trouble. Il avait du mal à repousser les charges dévastatrices de son adversaire, mais essayait de ne pas le montrer/ Ce qui n'échappa à son capitaine.

_Marc !

            Il se retourna légèrement.

_Rappelle toi ce que je t'ai appris. La force est une faiblesse.

            Marc fronça les sourcils un instant et compris ses paroles. Il regarda Benoît, incrédule.

_Mais Ben, c'est trop risqu !

_Tu n'as pas le choix. Mais fait le comme tu le sens.

            Benoît retourna s'asseoir, mais on pouvait lire sur tous les visages des Blade Angels de l'impatience, avec une pointe d'inquiétude et d'appréhension. Marc se retourna vers son adversaire, qui continuait d'attaquer.

_//_Très bien. Je vois que je ne pourrais pas le battre sans ça_. // Oliragan ! Vas-y !

            Au moment même où la toupie de Steven fonçait, la barrière de la toupie bleue s'enleva, et Tryhorn percuta de plein fouet Oliragan. Les fans du jeune garçon poussèrent un cri quand ils virent la toupie percutée foncer à toute vitesse en suivant la courbe de l'arène, évitant les obstacles. Mais leurs cris se firent plus fort quand ils virent qu'au lieu de sortir de l'arène, Oliragan poursuivit sa course et utilisa son élan pour s'élever verticalement, en suivant la paroi. Steve suivit des yeux la toupie bleue qui partait loin dans les airs. Il ne pouvait rien faire, la toupie étant hors de portée. Les Blade Angles avaient leurs visages crispés, et Marc semblait plus concentré que jamais. Chacun se demandait si le garçon qui jouait était bien le même qui faisait des blagues et s'amusait tout le temps.

_Oliragan ! Vas-y sort !

            Dans les airs, un magnifique dauphin sortit de la toupie. Sa queue tranchant battait l'air et la toupie, au lieu de retomber resta suspendue comme par magie dans les airs, toujours en position verticale.

_C'est le magnétisme ! cria Emilie à son coéquipier, alors qu'elle analysait le jeu sur son portable. Il se sert du magnétisme pour rester dans les airs !

            Steven regarda la toupie bleue, qui ne bougeait pas, puis il passa au visage de son adversaire. Celui-ci était concentré, mais avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

_Tu es prêt Steve ? On va voir ce que tu vas pouvoir faire face à ça ! Oliragan, augmente ton champ magnétique ! La queue mortelle !

            La toupie se mit à tourner plus vite et on put voir une aura bleue grandir autour du dauphin. La toupie se mit à accélérer son sens de rotation. //_Si jamais il résiste, je suis cuit ! Oliragan peut l'éjecter, mais il ne faut pas qu'il y aille trop fort, ou sinon le choc va renvoyer Oliragan en arrière ! _// Steve fit intervenir son spectre. Le grand bison sortit de la toupie, et entama la charge du bison. Au même moment, Oliragan commença à redescendre, son champ magnétique se dirigeant en même temps que la toupie. Ce fut au bord de l'arène qui la toupie de Steven et le champ bleu rentrèrent en collision. Le champ engendré par Oliragan diminua la puissance de Tryhorn, mais ne suffit pas à l'arrêter, et la toupie jaune réussit à pénétrer et détruire l'aura bleue. La toupie bleue, qui avait gardé toute sa puissance profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour envoyer Tryhorn s'écraser dans un parterre de fleurs, terminant ainsi le match.

_Et nous pouvons dire que le vainqueur de ce match est Marc !

            Le visage de toute l'équipe se détendit, et particulièrement celui de Marc. Oliragan cessa immédiatement de tournée, vidée de toute énergie. Il récupéra sa toupie, adressa un signe de tête à son adversaire et retourna vers sa famille.

_Bien joué frérot !

_Thanks Ben, mais j'ai bien eu peur que ça foirerait !

_On était tous dans ce cas. C'est pas demain la veille qu'on recommencera ! Leen ?

_Oki dokie ! Cat, passe moi un élastique. Si je fais ce que je prévois de faire, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des nœuds dans les cheveux !

            Sa sœur la regarda avec les yeux ronds en lui passant ce qu'elle avait demandé.

_Tu vas tout de même pas . . .

_Si. J'ai envie d'un peu d'action, lui répondit-elle simplement, en tressant ses cheveux et se dirigeant vers l'arène.

            Elle arriva en même temps qu'Emilie devant la surface de jeu.

_Salut Leen ! Prête à perdre ?

_Moi ? Jamais. Tu me connais mal, lui répondit la concernée le plus sérieusement au monde.

            Les deux se placèrent de part et d'autre du terrain, une lueur de vaincre dans le regard.

_Mesdemoiselles êtes-vous prêtes ? 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . HYPER VITESSE !

            Les deux lancèrent leurs toupies avec toutes leurs forces. Au contraire de leurs prédécesseurs, elles décidèrent de ne rien laisser d'intact sur le terrain. Les deux toupies s'entrechoquaient toutes les deux secondes, sans laisser un seul moment de répit à l'autre. Aucune ne désirait laisser de répit à l'autre. Soudain, Meone s'éloigna de Trygator. La manœuvre n'échappa à Emilie, qui se mit à poursuivre la toupie violette. Mais soudain, un vent violent la repoussa, soufflant continuellement sur le terrain. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus froide, le public sentait de plus en plus le froid, et des nuages sombres se formaient au dessus de l'arène. Emilie regarda au dessus d'elle. Un orage se préparait.

_Mais qu'est ce que . . .

_Tu vas regretter d'avoir voulu être face à moi. Meone, disparaît !

            La toupie violette effectua la même manœuvre que celle de son frère, mais au contraire d'Oliragan, Meone disparut dans les nuages au dessus de l'arène.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Au même moment dans les gradins . . .

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demande Tyson.

_Je ne sais pas. Il semblerait que Meone aie la faculté de rester dans les airs, lui répondit Kenny.

_Ca va être dur pour Emilie de rattraper la toupie ! commenta Max.

_Salut les gamins !

_Grand-père ? Qu'est ce que tu fais l ?

            Mr Granger s'assit à côté de son petit-fils.

_Tu croyais pas que j'allais manquer tes matchs ? Mais mon avion a eu du retard. Alors ? Qui joue contre qui ?

_Les All Starz contre les Blade Angels. Ces derniers ont l'avantage.

            Mr Granger reporta son attention sur le match. Mais ses yeux semblaient s'attarder sur l'orage qui se préparait. //_Comment ? . . ._//

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            De temps en temps, on pouvait voir un grand corps de serpent onduler entre les nuages, tandis que le tonnerre grondait. Le vent se fit soudain plus fort. Emilie ne savait pas comment réagir face à l'absence de son adversaire, alors elle passa en mode défense, faute de pouvoir faire mieux. Soudain, la pluie se mit à tomber sur l'arène, et le vent redoubla d'intensité, aveuglant Emilie et faisant battre la natte de Leen devant elle, dévoilant sa tâche de naissance dans le dos.

            Soudain, un éclair tomba, et Emilie l'évita de justesse.

_Meone ! Il est temps d'en finir ! Vent éclair !

            La foudre se mit à tomber de toute part sur l'arène, visant à atteindre Trygator.

_Trygator ! Tu ne peux pas rester ici ! FUIS !

            Alors que la toupie d'Emilie essayait d'éviter tous les éclairs, le vent repartit de plus belle, et on vit Meone apparaître. C'était un grand Dragon-serpent, avec des lames attachées au bout de chaînes, au niveau de sa queue. Ses longues moustaches frémissaient avec l'électricité, puis la toupie violette réapparut à son tour, se mettant à attaque la toupie d'Emilie de toute part. La toupie violette attaque, chargée par l'électricité des éclairs, ne laissant pas de répit à Emilie. Le vent empêchait cette dernière de fuir, la repoussant toujours vers Leen. Au bout d'un moment, un dernier éclair sortit des nuages, achevant la toupie d'Emilie. Cette dernière tomba à genoux, encore sous le choc de sa défaite. //_J'ai rien pu faire. Comment a-t-elle fait ?_//

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Les Bladebreakers étaient abasourdis par la puissance de Meone. Chacun y allait de son bon commentaire sur le match, tandis que les nuages se dissipaient et que Emilie tombait à genoux. Mais dans l'esprit de l'un d'entre eux, on pouvait lire l'étonnement, la joie, la crainte, . . . Mr Granger fixait à présent Leen. //_Comment ? . . . Mais . . . c'est impossible ! Non . . . Comment serait-ce possible ? Mais pourtant . . .j'en suis sur pas de doutes._// Tyson suivit le regard de son grand-père. Et à son tour il vit. //_Comment ?_// Il regarda à nouveau le visage de son grand-père.

_Grand-père ? demanda-t-il en hésitant.

_Tyson . . . Viens.

            Mr Granger se retourna pour descendre vers l'arène, suivit par son petit-fils, et sous les regards étonnés des autres joueurs.

.

Yaha !!!!!! J'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre ! Il m'en a fallu du temps ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Mais ça en valait le coup non ? En tout cas, le chapitre prochain va normalement enlever un peu de mystère à ma purée de pois ! Mais c'est pas sur qu'il soit là dans une semaine, parce que j'ai le bac blanc à la rentrée, et je vais sans doute passer à mes autres fics, comme le concours.

En tout cas, cette fois je veux au moins 6 reviews !

A  la prochaine, et soyez patients !

Kisuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!! ^_________________________^


	17. Qui suis je?

**Disclaimer**** : **Si je passe un bon moment avec eux sur MSN, ils ne m'appartiennent pas pour autant.

**_lyoo_****_ : _**_T'es toujours aussi débordante de joie ? C'est cool ! Pas de quoi pour la review, il me manque plus que la suite pour t'en mettre une autre !_

**_Elea :_**_ Oui !! __I'm back from __London__! Ben non! Tu croyais tout de même pas que Kai allai perdre ?! Faut pas exagérer ! Sinon, c'est vrai que personne ne se doute de ma bêtise. Vi je l'ai eue ta carte, d'ailleurs Kai veille bien sur moi la nuit ! Bon j'arrête mon délire et te laisse lire ! _****

**_Dahu : _**_Vi__ ! Il est là Grand-père. Parce que j'en ai besoin . . . Dickenson ? Moi non plus je l'aime pas trop, mais t'inquiètes pas, il apparaît pas ici, ni même dans toute cette partie ! Sauf peut-être vers la fin. Tu veux que Tyson perde un match ? Merci, tu viens de me donner les résultats de la finale ! lol Kisuuuuu !!!_

**Chapitre 17 : Qui suis-je ?**

            Leen récupéra sa toupie tranquillement, fière d'avoir permis à son équipe de passer en finale. Elle se retourna, sa tresse volant derrière elle, toute souriante vers sa famille qui l'accueillit bras ouverts.

_Félicitations p'tite Leen ! lui dit Marc

_Je suis fière de toi petite sœur !

_Ce n'est plus seulement à l'équipe que tu fais honneur, mais à la famille entière !

_Vous me flattez trop, répondit Leen en rougissant. Je fais ça pour nous.

            Les quatre adolescents se serrèrent dans les bras, renforçant leur lien fraternel. Ils se séparèrent, puis Benoît se dirigea vers le dernier match, qui serait plus un moyen pour les All Starz de récupérer une partie de leur honneur. Leen partit s'asseoir en compagnie des autres, quand elle vit quelqu'un s'avancer vers elle.

_Tyson ?

            Elle regarda le jeune garçon à la casquette. Celui-ci la regardait bizarrement, avec incompréhension. L'air sérieux du beybladeur inquiéta légèrement Leen, qui se leva pour avancer vers lui.

_Il . . . il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir, lui dit-il.

            Leen fut surprise. Qui pouvait donc bien vouloir la voir ? Elle se retourna vers le reste de l'équipe. Ils étaient tous occupés à regarder Benoît se démener contre Michael, qui ne semblait pas vouloir laisser l'avantage au jeune Kynes. Leen se dit que les autres lui en voudrait pas si elle s'absentait un instant. Elle se retourna vers Tyson et acquiesça. Le Bladebreakers se retourna à son tour et lui fit signe de le suivre. Les deux adolescents s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs du stade, l'un tendu par certaines choses qu'il avait vu, et par le comportement de son grand-père, l'autre parce qu'elle se demander qui pouvait vouloir la voir, et parce qu'un drôle de pressentiment commençait à pointer son nez. Une fois arrivés devant la porte de l'un des vestiaires du stade, Tyson sembla hésiter un instant, retenant sa main qui allait frapper à la porte. Leen commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Le comportement de Tyson ne lui plaisait guère, et ce sentiment qui lui tordait les entrailles commençait à la paniquer. Elle se força à respirer profondément, puis Tyson sembla se réveiller. Il frappa trois coups à la porte.

_Entrez.

            Une voix grave, profonde, accueillante . . . et familière. //_Minute. Familière ? Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?_// Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans les vestiaires, puis Tyson referma la porte derrière eux. Leen avança au milieu de la pièce pour faire face au vieil homme. Grand, svelte, queue de cheval, . . . Mais où l'avait-elle rencontr ?

_Leen, commença Tyson. Je te présente mon grand-père.

_Leen . . . répéta le concerné. Il sourit ensuite.

_Monsieur Granger, dit Leen en s'inclinant légèrement.

            Le silence grandit un peu. Tyson ne bougeait pas à côté de la porte, Grand-père semblait perdu dans ses pensées et Leen se demandait toujours pourquoi on l'avait faite venir. Ce fut Tyson qui brisa ce silence pesant.

_Dis Grand-père ? Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de la faire venir ?

            Mr Granger se retourna vers son petit-fils, une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

_Approches Tyson.

            Il obéit, puis le vieillard s'adressa à Leen.

_Pourrais-tu te retourner s'il te plaît ?

            La jeune fille sursauta devant cette demande, mais s'exécuta. Elle leur fit dos, attendant. Puis elle sentit une main lui déplacer la tresse qui lui tombait dans le dos en suivant sa colonne vertébrale. Puis alors que la main lui rabattait les cheveux sur le devant, elle entendit un petit cri de surprise. L'envie de se retourner était forte, mais cette main la tint fermement durant quelques secondes encore. Puis la main partit, tremblant légèrement. Leen se retourna rapidement, pour faire face à un Tyson bouche bée et pâle, et à Mr. Granger, qui arborait un grand sourire.

_Heu . . . Tyson ? Mr Granger ?

            Aucun des deux ne bougea, Tyson avait les yeux grands ouverts, et semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

_Tyson. Enlèves ton T-shirt s'il te plaît.

            Le jeune garçon regarda un instant son grand-père, puis obéit. Sans savoir pourquoi, Leen ne voulait pas qu'il l'enlève. Elle ne voulait plus être dans cette pièce, elle voulait être loin, très loin. Tyson finit son « streap-tease » et posa doucement son T-shirt jaune sur une chaise à côté. Finalement, il se tourna à son tour, lentement. Là, ce fut au tour de Leen de pâlir. Ses jambes commencèrent à se dérober sous elle, et elle du se rattraper à la tabla à côté. //_Non . . . non . . . c'est . . . c'est tout simplement impossible. Qui ? Pourquoi ? Mais alors . . . _// La même tache de naissance, au même endroit, la même forme . . . Comment ? Pourquoi ces deux êtres, ne s'ayant jamais rencontrés auparavant, ne vivant même pas sur le même continent pouvait avoir un trait en commun si flagrant ? Tyson se retourna à son tour et remit son T-shirt. Toujours ce silence . . .

_C'est dans la famille depuis des générations.

            Les deux adolescents tournèrent leurs regards vers le vieillard.

_L'histoire serait que l'un de nos ancêtres lointain, Me Oon, du clan des Draag aurait été blessé à cet endroit précis lors d'une guerre, alors qu'il essayait de gagner la bataille. Son acte aurait fait remporter la guerre à son clan, et depuis, tous ses héritiers la porteraient, preuve de son acte héroïque.

            Les deux avaient écouté l'histoire, mais soudain, ils tiquèrent légèrement en retard, sur le mot « famille ».

_Que . . . quoi . . . PARDON ???

            Leen se releva brutalement, faisant sursauter les deux autres.

_Hé l ! Minute ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?

_Tu peux m'expliquer ce délire Grand-père ?

_Ce délire comme tu l'appelles Tyson, c'est que Leen est ta sœur.

            Silence absolu. Qui fut interrompu par un rire nerveux.

_Ha ha . . . Non, sans dec, elle était bien bonne cette blague, commença Leen, de plus en plus nerveuse, au bord de la dépression. C'est Marc qui vous a dit que j'avais cette tâche de naissance ? Ou encore Tom ? Justin alors ?

            Voyant que Mr. Granger gardait son air sérieux, et que Tyson n'avait toujours pas réagit, Leen craqua.

_Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ??

_Assied toi Leen. Et toi Tyson, vas à côté d'elle.

_Grand-père, qu'est ce que tu vas nous sortir encore ??

            Le vieil homme s'assit en face d'eux.

_Laissez moi commencer. Il y a seize ans, notre famille s'agrandissait, avec la naissance du premier enfant de mon fils et de sa femme.

_Papa et Maman. Mais, je ne suis pas né il y a seize ans.

_C'est ce que je dis. Leur premier enfant était une fille, que l'on appela Meilin . . .

_Meilin ?_

_Meilin ?_

_Tu dors ma puce ?_

_Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais dis Grand-père ?

_Tu étais trop petit pour t'en rappeler.

_Mais, qu'est ce qui s'est pass ?

            Leen restait silencieuse, elle essayait de chasser ces voix qui revenaient, au fur et à mesure du récit de Mr Granger.

_Mais tout à véritablement commencé le jour des deux ans de Meilin. Ta mère et elle devaient partir inscrire la petite à la maternelle. Je me souviens de la dernière fois où j'ai vu Meilin . . . La maison était calme. Ta mère était allée préparer la voiture, ton père et toi étaient dehors. Il n'y avait qu'elle et moi. Son visage était excité, par son anniversaire et son entrée dans l'école, elle était toute mignonne avec ses deux couettes ! J'étais fier de ma petite fille . . . Elle tenait un sabre d'entraînement. On venait de finir sa première leçon. Elle m'a regardé avec ses grands yeux verts, si petite, si fragile . . . Je lui ai repris le bâton. Je voyais bien qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, alors je ne l'ai pas forcée. Je me disais qu'elle aurait tout le temps. Puis elle sembla faire un effort de réflexion, et me dit le nom de mon arme, toute fière.

_Un katana en bois !_

_C'est bien Meilin, je suis fier de toi . . ._

            Leen hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, pour chasser ces voix. Tyson fixait son grand-père avec obsession. 

_La suite, je ne la connaissais pas. C'est la directrice de l'école où on venait de l'inscrire qui me l'a racontée . . . Elles étaient toutes les trois assises dans un grand bureau. Devant  la directrice, Meilin et sa mère patientaient. Meilin balançait ses pieds sous ma chaise, puisqu'elle ne touchait pas le sol ! La directrice la regarda, cette petite fille toute timide. Mais Meilin semblait effrayée. Alors sa mère posa une main sur son épaule. Puis elle la rassura, ce qui fit sourire la petite. Meilin se retourna pour la regarder.

_Maman ?_

_C'est bien moi Meilin. Tu es contente pour ta nouvelle école ?_

_Vi M'man._

_Très bien Madame Granger, tout est en règle. Nous accueillerons Meilin dès Lundi._

_Je vous remercie._

_Au revoir._

_Dis au revoir Meilin.  
  
Au 'voir madame !_

            //_Non, pas encore ces voix ! Je refuse de les écouter ! Je suis Leen Kynes ! Née sur le sol américain ! Fille d'un dirigeant hôtelier !_ // Le regard de Leen se fit plus dur, refusant de croire ce que cet étranger lui disant. Tyson n'en revenait pas lui aussi. Comment cette fille, vivant aux Etats-Unis pouvait avoir un lien de parenté avec lui ? Pourtant elle avait bien la même tâche de naissance que lui . . .

_Mais ce qui m'a mit sur la voie, ce n'est pas tant la tâche de naissance. Mais plutôt ton spectre Leen.

_Qu'est ce que mon spectre vient faire là dedans ?

_Il s'appelle bien Meone ?

_ . . .

_Est un serpent-dragon ?

_ . . .

_Possède les capacités Vent Eclair et Catastrophe Naturelle ?

_. . . Comment connaissez vous la Catastrophe Naturelle ? Je ne l'ai jamais utilisée devant personne !

_Parce que Meone était le spectre d'Erika. Elle devait l'offrir à Meilin ce jour là . . . Ainsi que ce médaillon

            _Dans une voiture, la conductrice passa un médaillon au cou d'une petite. Elles se ressemblaient trait pour trait. La petite ouvrit le médaillon, et combien sa joie fut grande quand elle découvrit le spectre que sa mère utilisait !  Tout de suite, la petite l'enclencha dans sa toupie._

__A la maison ! Z'ai enfin mon spectre !_

__Alors il te plaît ?_

__Viii ! Marchi ma petite maman à moi que j'aime ! Ze vais pouvoir montrer ça à 'son !_

__Tu sais bien que ton frère est trop petit Meilin !_

__Pas juste ! Mais rien n'arrêtera la grande 'Lin Granger !!_

_Meilin_

_Lin_

_Leen_

_Une des choses qui m'a toujours fait rire, c'était que Meilin n'arrivait pas à dire les noms entièrement. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle s'appelait 'Lin. Ce qui s'écrit en américain L-e-e-n.

_STOP !!!!

            Leen tapa la table de ses poings, énervée. Son regard lançait des éclairs, elle ne pouvait pas croire tout ce que cet homme lui sortait. Ou tout du moins, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Tyson ne bougeait pas, le regard perdu dans ses pensées. Grand-père n'osa pas faire un geste, de peur d'effrayer un peu plus la jeune fille. Hors de la salle, on pouvait entendre les cris de la foule, pleins d'excitation, de joie ou de peine, mais qui ignoraient tout du drame qui se passait dans le petit vestiaire. Le silence reprit de plus belle, le vieillard et la fille se regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais Grand-père parla à nouveau le premier.

_Tu es le portrait craché d'Erika.

            Leen pâlit, et Tyson releva la tête.

_Même yeux, même visage, même expressions, . . . même voix.

            Tyson comprit à présent. //_J'ai toujours été gêné en sa présence. Se pourrait-il que Grand-père a raison ? La première fois que j'ai vu Leen, j'avais cru voir un fantôme. Je ne me souviens que trop peu de Maman. Ce serait pour ça alors ? J'ai . . . j'ai vraiment une sœur ? _//

_Je refuse d'y croire ! continua Leen.

_Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Je me souviens qu'il y avait une chanson que vous aimiez toutes les deux. Laisse moi te la chanson.

            Leen redouta l'instant à suivre, mais Mr Granger commença :

_Dansent les jours_

_Une vie passe_

_Viens mon amour_

_La douleur passe_

_Continue ce chant_

_Pour moi, pour tes amis_

_Pour tes enfants_

_Pour ce qui sourit_

_Quelques sentiments qui restent en moi_

_Et des lumières qui m'effraient parfois_

_C'est pas difficile de reconnaître les signes_

_D'une vie plus habile mais qui me résigne_

__Chante-moi la chanson._

_A rester seule chez moi_

_A m'enfermer comme ici bas_

_Dans le monde où l'amour n'est plus_

_Qu'une illusion perdue_

            Les yeux de Leen s'écarquillèrent. Elle connaissait la suite ! Et alors que le vieil homme allait continuer, elle continua avec lui.

J'ai pas la patience 

_D'attendre le jour_

_D'attendre qu'enfin il se lève_

_Qu'enfin il m'apporte l'amour_

Tyson leva la tête à son tour. Il n'avait plus entendu cette voix depuis longtemps. Depuis la mort de sa mère en fait. Et la voix de Leen . . . était la même. Si Tyson avait peu de souvenirs de sa mère, cette chanson et cette voix en étaient un. A son tour il se mit à fredonner la mélodie, tandis que son Grand-père sourit.

J'ai préféré m'enfuir 

_Oublier ce désir qui était si fort en mes souvenirs_

_A renouer avec son pass_

_On finit par se blesser_

Les poings de Leen se serrèrent à cette phrase. //_Non, . . . je ne veux pas . . _. //

A trahir ou mentir 

_Il faut s'attendre au pire_

Leurs voix s'arrêtèrent sur ces dernières notes. Leen n'osait plus relever la tête, de peur que ses larmes ne se mettent à couler. Elle trouva néanmoins le courage et la force pour des derniers mots.

_Non. Je refuse d'y croire. C'est impossible.

            Grand-père la regarda avec tendresse.

_Pourtant, tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qu'il y avait dans ton pendentif ?

_Je ne peux pas l'ouvrir. Il ne s'ouvre pas.

_Peut-être que ce serait mieux avec ça !

            Sous le regard effaré de Tyson et de Leen, Grand-père lui tendit une minuscule clé en or, dans les mêmes proportions que le pendentif. Leen tendit une main plus que tremblante pour l'attraper. Une fois dans sa main, elle prit le pendentif pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Puis elle vit ce qu'elle cherchait. Sur le dessus, au niveau de la chaîne,  il y avait une minuscule fente, mais assez grande pour permettre à la clé de passer. Elle respira profondément et enclencha le mécanisme. Elle ouvrit le pendentif, et son rêve devint alors réalité. Il y avait une toute petite photo de groupe. Trois adultes et deux enfants, dont un bébé. Un homme d'âge mur, _Mr Granger ? _, un homme aux cheveux bleus, et sa « soeur jumelle ». _E . . . Erika ? Ma . . . Maman ? _Elle regarda le bébé. Cheveux bleus et yeux bleus_. Tyson ?_ Puis finalement elle regarda la petite fille. Brune, yeux verts, couettes, . . . _Meilin ? M . . . Moi ?_ Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

_Tu vois ? lui dit doucement Grand-père. Bon retour parmi nous, Meilin Granger.

_Non, non . . . je . . . je m'appelle Leen Kynes . . . Leen . . . Lin . . . Je ne sais plus . . . Qui suis-je ? QUI SUIS-JE ? ? ? ! ! !

            Les larmes que Leen avait retenues jusqu'à présent se mirent à couler librement. Elle se retourna rapidement, hurlant ces derniers mots. Tyson n'avait pas bougé, tellement qu'il était abasourdi. Il avait vu aussi la photo, et il était à présent certain que son grand père ne mentait pas. C'était bien son père, à côté de cette version adulte de Leen. Mais alors, pourquoi, pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit qu'il avait une sœur ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été à ses côtés durant toutes ces années ? Sa mère était morte d'un accident de voiture. Mais alors, se pourrait-il que . . .

            Leen sortit précipitamment du vestiaire, ses larmes lui brouillant la vue. Elle courrait, essayant de partir le plus loin possible, partir pour essayer d'oublier, oublier, comme elle avait oublié cette partie de son existence. //_Mais alors ? Mon rêve . . . n'était que le reflet de mon pass ? Maman ? Elle est morte devant moi ? Tout s'explique. Pourquoi la voiture roulait à gauche, pourquoi je me voyais en double, . . . On m'a menti. Durant toutes ces années. Marc . . . voilà pourquoi on ne se ressemble pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne m'ont rien dit ?_//  Elle continuait de courir, sans regarder devant elle, quand elle percuta quelqu'un, et tomba         à terre. Leen leva la tête et les vit.

            Sa famille, enfin, ceux qu'elle considérait comme telle, Jo et le reste des Bladebreakers. Ils étaient souriants, insouciants de son histoire.

_Tu étais où Leen ? On a gagn ! On est en finale ! lui dit Marc avec entrain.

            //_Marc . . . Toi non plus tu ne sais pas. Comment réagiras-tu ?_ // Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Benoît, dont le sourire disparut quand il vit les larmes qui coulaient toujours des yeux de la jeune fille. Les larmes n'échappèrent à personne. Leen restait à terre, les yeux rivés sur ceux de celui qu'elle considérait comme sont grand frère. Voyant que la jeune fille n'avait pas de réaction, Benoît lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, et lui adressa des mots qui l'avaient toujours réconfortée.

_Ca va petite sœur ?

            Mais pas cette fois. Au lieu de la rassurer, ces mots eurent l'effet d'un couteau planté dans le cœur. Leen regarda Benoît, les larmes affluant à nouveau, mais cette fois, on pouvait lire de la colère dans les yeux émeraude de la jeune fille. //_Il le savait . . . il est plus âgé que moi.Il le sait. C'est pour ça qu'il était inquiet quand je lui racontais mon rêve. Et Cathy aussi. Trahie . . . Ils m'ont trahie !_// Leen rejeta la main de Benoît, d'un geste sec, pleurant encore plus. Tous la fixèrent, surtout les Kynes, qui ne l'avaient jamais vue aussi furieuse.

_P'tite sœur ? redemanda Cathy.

_Je . . . vous . . . ai . . . dis . . . de . . . ne . . . jamais  . . . m'appeler . . . comme . . . CA !

            Leen hurla cette dernière phrase, et partit en courant, bousculant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Les équipes la regardèrent courir au loin, puis elle disparut au détour d'un virage. Ils restèrent tous sur place, cherchant à comprendre le comportement de leur « sœur ». Mais soudain, une voix plus forte se fit entendre, provenant de l'un des vestiaires.

_ET CA T'AURAIS FAIT MAL DE ME LE DIRE ???

            Tyson. Seul lui avait une voix assez puissante pour se faire entendre dans tout le stade. Les autres se précipitèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait sa voix.

_Tyson, calmes toi, ça ne sert à rien de crier.

            Son grand-père. La voix légèrement plus forte que nécessaire, signe de son impatience. Les deux équipes passèrent la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, pour voir Tyson, debout devant son grand-père, qui lui était assit à une table.

            Quand Leen avait précipitamment passé la porte, la patience de Tyson avait cédé. Il était furieux. Contre son grand-père, son père, qui l'avaient laissé dans l'ignorance.

_COMMENT CA, CA NE SERT À RIEN DE CRIER ? POURQUOI OUS N'AVEZ RIEN DIT ??

_Tyson écoutes moi ! Si Daniel et moi ne t'avons rien dit, c'est pour que tu ne vives pas dans l'espoir de la retrouver un jour !  
  
_Et comment tu savais qu'elle était vivante ?!

            Grand-père réfléchit un instant.

_On avait pas retrouvé le corps. Après l'incendie, on croyait . . . 

            Il s'arrêta un instant. Jamais les Bladebreakers n'avaient vu Tyson dans cet état. D'habitude, ses colères étaient moins fortes, moins violentes.

_ . . . On croyait qu'il avait brûlé avec celui d'Erika. Mais des témoins nous dirent qu'ils avaient vus quelque chose être projeté de la voiture. Alors ton père et moi, on s'est mis à chercher. Mais au bout d'un an, il a fallu se rendre à l'évidence. Alors on t'a tout caché. Même si parfois tu l'appelais dans tes rêves. Si ta mémoire avait effacé Meilin, ton subconscient te la rappelait.

            Les autres ne bougeaient pas, essayant de comprendre  ce nouveau mystère. Mais soudain, Tyson reprit la parole.

_Je peux pas y croire . . . trahi . . . vous m'avez trahi . . . Je te déteste. Tu m'entends ? JE TE DESTESTE !!!  
  


            Tyson se retourna, les larmes aux yeux, et sortit de la pièce, sans faire attention aux autres qui le regardaient avec les yeux ronds. Il disparut à son tour dans les méandres du stade. Toutes les têtes se posèrent sur le vieil homme, accoudé à la table. Il paraissait las et fatigué.

_Heu . . . On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Max, exprimant la pensée de tous.

            Mr Granger tourna la tête vers lui.

_Ca c'est au gamin de vous le dire . . . ou à Leen. Ca la concerne après tout. J'ai assez fait de dégâts pour la journée.

            Tous le regardèrent avec incompréhension. Les yeux de Grand-père se posèrent sur celui qui semblait être le chef de tête, c'est-à-dire Benoît.

_Mon garçon ?

            Benoît hocha la tête, et jeta un regard en direction de Cathy. Elle se tenait dans les bras de Ray, mais elle comprenait trop bien ce que ce regard signifiait. Elle acquiesça.

_Il faut que je parle à vos parents. A propos d'une certaine petite japonaise, il y a quatorze ans.

            A ces mots, Benoît et Cathy pâlirent, mais personne d'autre ne comprit la raison pour laquelle les deux aînés étaient ainsi.

_Alors c'est arrivé . . . dit Cathy.  
  


_Oui, lui répondit Benoît. Papa et Maman savait que c'était pas loin.

_Comment ça ?

_Ils le savaient, c'est tout. Mr Granger ?

            Grand-père le regarda et hocha la tête à son tour.

_Suivez moi. Je crois que nous devons parler.

_Oui. S'il vous plaît ?

            Il s'adressa aux Bladebreakers.

_Retrouvez Tyson et Leen. Il doivent entendre.

            Les concernés essayaient de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais acceptèrent sans se poser plus de questions, alors que les Kynes et Mr Granger se dirigeaient silencieusement vers l'hôtel.

.

.

Hé ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Alors ? Qui s'était douté de quelque chose ? Sans que je lui ai dit quoique ce soit ? Reviews s'il vous plaît ? C'est rapide, efficace pour avoir la suite, mais aussi gentil pour l'auteur. Parce que j'en ai pas eu beaucoup pour le chapitre précédent ! Alors ? Qui n'en veut de la suite ?


	18. Un passé douloureux, mais tout est bien ...

**Disclamer : **Je me réserve Leen et tout les Blade Angels, ainsi que leur hôtel, mais je n'ai aucun droit sur les autres . . . Dommage !

**Aximili :** Vous êtes méchants de pas vouloir la suite !

Kai : On va dire plutôt prudents.

Leen: La confiance règne.

Tyson : Toujours. Surtout après ce que tu m'as fait !

Leen : Oh ça va ! Aximili, ils sont missants avec moi !

Kai : Pardon ma puce !

Leen : ¤Et voilà l'avantage des larmes de crocodile ! Bisous !¤

**cardina**** :** Je sais, je sais, j'ai vraiment un esprit tordu. Et tant mieux ! J'avais envie de faire des trucs tordus, et je crois que j'ai réussi. Kisu !

**Etoile du soir : **Contente de savoir que j'ai retranscrit la vérité, désolée pour ton ami. Personnellement ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Mes exams sont enfin finis, ouf ! Alors, leur tâche de naissance. Tu vois le signe du collier de Tidus dans FFX ? Ben prends en la forme, et mets la sur la raie du dos de toute la famille Granger. Et voil !!! Bonne lecture !

**Elea **: T'avais pas l'inspi pour la review, et ben moi j'ai pas d'inspi non plus pour la réponse ! lol Bonne lecture !

**lyoo :** Merci ! Bisous !

**Dahu :** Houl ! Attend, je vais t'expliquer dans l'ordre. Non, Leen n'est pas la vraie sœur de Marc, elle a été adoptée. Oui, si Kai et Leen se marient, Kai sera le beau-frère de Tyson. Mais le mariage, je le prévois pas pour maintenant ! Oups, je viens de spoiler ! Et zut . . . Bon, ben bonne lecture !

.

.

**Chapitre 18 : Un passé douloureux, mais tout est bien qui finit bien.**

Leen continua de courir, sans s'arrêter. Elle continua, encore et toujours à travers les rues de la ville. Elle arriva dans un parc, et se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre, vide de toute émotion. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Stade, elle s'était résignée. Elle n'était pas la fille qu'elle avait toujours prétendu être. Elle avait vécu toute sa vie dans le mensonge. De ses parents. De son frère et de sa soeur. D'elle-même. Elle-même avait coupé cette ancienne vie, comme on coupe une fleur. Leen enfouit sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur ses jambes. Aucune pensée ne lui traversait l'esprit. Juste le vide.

Ce fut un coup de langue râpeuse qui la sortit de sa solitude. Leen releva la tête pour voir son agresseur.

-Thunder . . .

Le jeune chiot la regarda d'un air battu en posant sa tête sur le genou de Leen. La jeune fille eut un tendre sourire pour son chien, avant de le serrer dans ses bras, contre sa chaude fourrure. Le chien recula un peu, essayant de faire se lever sa maîtresse. Leen suivit le mouvement et se leva. Le chien commença à trottiner devant elle et Leen le suivit. Il la mena vers l'extérieur de la ville, et la maîtresse continua de suivre son chien, passivement. Ils arrivèrent enfin là où Thunder le voulait. Le lac. Le seul endroit où Leen pourrait pleurer, où son âme se libérer de toute la peine qu'elle contenait. Trenada arriva, l'air inquiet, mais un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

-Tu pourras rester ici cette nuit si tu veux.

Leen, commença à pleurer doucement, puis posa sa tête contre le torse de son ami.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sa colère ne s'était pas calmée, sa fureur était toujours aussi forte. Ses larmes . . . ses larmes coulaient un peu. Du fait qu'on lui ait caché la vérité, du fait qu'à présent, l'image de sa mère était nettement dans son esprit. Tyson continua de marcher, vers un lieu qui lui était inconnu. Mais peu lui importait de se perdre, que les autres s'inquiètent. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été si en colère contre son Grand-père, contre lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais du oublier ce visage, ces yeux, cette voix. Elles étaient identiques ! A présent que la vérité avait été dévoilée, certaines scènes de son enfance lui revenaient, claires et précises, comme s'il avait grandi en une nuit. Il arriva dans le pars et grimpa dans un arbre pour s'asseoir sur la branche la plus haute. Il resta ici, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les Bladebreakers s'étaient séparés pour retrouver Leen et Tyson. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que ces deux là avaient disparu, et l'inquiétude commençait à se faire ressentir.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient comme ça ? demanda Max.

-Je l'ignore. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, lui répondit Ray.

-A croire qu'ils ont disparu de la circulation. On a beau faire le tour de la ville, on les trouve pas.

Une silhouette aux cheveux violets s'approcha en courant vers eux.

-Vous les avez retrouv ? demanda Jo.

-Non. Ca en devient presque inquiétant, lui répondit Kenny. On peut pas partir comme ça sans laisser de traces !

-Et pourtant ils l'ont fait, dit simplement Kai.

Il restait patiemment les bras croisés, mais dans son esprit, c'était la confusion. _Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? Elle avait l'air si triste quand on l'a croisée . . . et si en colère ! Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer dans cette pièce pour que Tyson et elle se comportent comme ça ?_La voix de Ray le ramena à la réalité.

-Mais ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin. Il n'existe pas d'endroits inconnus à nos yeux !

_Inconnus à nos yeux . . . _Ceux de Kai s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit. Sans dire un mot, il quitta les autres en courant, les laissant surpris par son attitude.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

-Faut pas chercher. Il a du comprendre quelque chose.

-Ouais mais va savoir quoi, répondit Kenny.

Jo soupira. Elle avait cherché Tyson elle aussi, mais aucune trace de lui. Elle avait fouillé partout où elle le pouvait, interrogé des passants, et toujours pas de trace de lui. _Bravo Josiane, tu t'inquiètes pour le balourd de service . . . Non pas si balourd. Tu parles ! Non . . . Bon je fais quoi maintenant ? Tu cherches. T'es maligne, et o ? Où tu n'as pas cherché . . . J'avance pas là . . . Et le parc ? T'y as cherch ? C'est vrai ça . . . Attends deux minutes, il avait laissé échapper qu'il se sentait bien seul dans la nature ! Et l'oscar du meilleur détective revient à Josiane Mairyn ! Direction le parc ! _

-Je sais ! s'écria-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

-Tu sais quoi ??

-Allez à l'hôtel ! Je sais où se trouve l'autre !

Elle disparut en courant. Elle ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir atteint le parc. Une fois arrivée là bas, elle ralentit sa course, regardant de droite à gauche pour voir si elle apercevait le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Cela faisant plus d'un quart d'heure qu'elle tournait en rond. Elle s'arrêta, près d'un grand arbre. Puis un bruit attira son attention. Elle leva la tête et aperçut, entre les feuilles, une couleur rouge. Elle soupira et alla s'asseoir contre le tronc de l'arbre et attendit quelques instants. Puis elle se décida à parler.

-T'as pas bientôt fini de faire ta tête ?

Silence. Puis réponse.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Jo sourit en entendant la voix de Tyson. Une fois de plus elle ne s'était pas trompée sur son intuition.

-Oh rien. Juste savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Jo attendit encore. Perché dans son arbre, Tyson ne semblait pas décidé à parler. Il continuait de regarder le ciel, à travers le feuillage. _Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? _Tyson hésita un instant.

-Est-ce que . . .

-Oui ?

Plus d'ironie dans la voix de Jo. Cette fois ci, elle sentait bien que ce n'était plus le moment aux disputes ni à la rigolade.

-Est-ce que tu t'es déjà sentie trahie ?

Cette question déconcerta Jo. _Hein ? Ca vient faire quoi dans cette histoire ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué un wagon. Ou plutôt un train entier !_ Jo baissa la tête.

-Oui. Je crois que je peux comprendre.

-Et comment réagirais tu si te apprenait d'un coup qu'on t'avait caché la vérit ? Toute ta vie ?

-Je serais en colère contre ceux qui m'ont caché la vérité.

-Et que ferais tu ensuite ?

Le ton de Tyson était plus triste, sa voix brisée. Jo leva la tête pour voir le jeune garçon regarder dans sa direction.

-J'essaierais de comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'a caché la vérité. Il y a toujours une raison.

-Mais il n'avait pas le droit !

-Parfois les autres agissent pour notre propre bien, même si l'on ne s'en rend pas compte tout de suite.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sure.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, l'un au dessus de l'autre. Pour une fois, il n'y avait aucune animosité dans leurs regards. Tyson sauta de sa branche.

-Hm. Tu as peut-être raison.

-C'est pas peut-être ! C'est sur.

-D'accord. Mais dans ce cas, faudra qu'il m'explique, et mieux que ça.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais j'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi.

-Tu sauras . . . quand tout sera un peu plus clair pour moi. _Et pour Leen. J'ai été égoïste. Elle doit être encore plus chamboulée que moi._ Au fait Jo.

Elle se retourna.

-Vi ?

-Merci.

Cette fois ci, ce fut un véritable sourire qu'ils s'adressèrent, premier pas dans leur relation. Puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'hôtel.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kai continuait de courir, vers le lac. Il arriva au chemin et le parcouru rapidement, pour arriver à la cabane. Sur le lac, une barque était visible, mais il n'y fit pas attention, pour se diriger directement vers la forme prostrée sur le ponton. Il s'assit à côté de Leen, sans un mot.

-Ils te cherchent. Tu sais ?

Leen garda les bras croisés sur ses genoux.

-Qu'ils cherchent. Je m'en moque.

Kai regarda sa petite amie. Elle se retenait de pleurer, et ses yeux étaient encore rouges. Sur ses joues, on pouvait voir les sillons creusés par ses larmes. Kai la prit dans ses bras, et Leen se laissa aller, retenant avec grande peine le peu de liquide salé qu'il restait dans son corps. Le jeune homme commença à lui caresser doucement les cheveux, sans la brusquer. Aucun bruit n'était autour d'eux.

-Tu es sure que ça va aller ?

Leen ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son petit ami et posa sa tête contre son torse.

-Si tu savais, si seulement tu savais !

-Tu n'es pas obligée de le dire.

-Il le faudra bien un jour . . . je les déteste . . .

Kai la redressa un peu Leen en face de lui, par les épaules. Elle gardait la tête baisée, les yeux rivés sur le ponton. Malgré cela, Kai pouvait voir quelques gouttes d'eau glisser le long de son visage pour se perdre au sol.

-Qui ?

-Tous . . . tous ceux qui m'ont caché la vérité. Tout ceux qui m'ont fait vivre dans le mensonge . . . Mes parents, mon frère ma sœur . . . Il m'ont menti. Toute ma vie.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu ne peux pas les détester.

-Si.

-Il est dur de détester les personnes qu'on aime. Tu as des personnes qui t'aiment, qui sont là pour toi. Profites-en.

-A t'entendre on dirait que tu sais de quoi tu parles, lui dit Leen amèrement.

Kai lui fit relever la tête doucement, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Dans leurs yeux, on pouvait lire de la tristesse, de la peine et de la douleur. Kai continua sur sa lancée.

-Crois moi, tu ne peux pas savoir quelle chance tu as d'être entourée par ce genre de personne. Même s'ils t'ont menti, même s'ils ont fait quelque chose de mal, il faut que tu te remettes en mémoire tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi, tous les moments de bonheur . . .

-Kai . . .

-Laisses moi finir. Une famille, on en a qu'une fois. Profite d'eux, on sait jamais ce qui peut leur arriver.

Un silence suivit les paroles de Kai. Leen semblait avoir repris confiance en elle, mais maintenant, c'était à son tour d'observer Kai. Si il avait réussi à lui remonter le moral, il avait à son tour retrouvé de sa tristesse. Et ça, Leen s'en était aperçue.

-Kai, tu es sur que ça va ?

Il lui sourit.

-Je vais bien. Tu devrais maintenant retourner les voir et t'expliquer avec eux.

-Mais . . .

-Chut . . . Va les voir.

Il emprisonna ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de répliquer, puis les quitta pour se lever. Leen se leva à son tour, et essuya rapidement ses paupières encore humides. Puis sans un mot, ni une explication, les deux se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Max, Ray et Kenny étaient arrivés dans le hall de l'hôtel. Leurs recherches n'avaient pas porté leurs fruits, et ils étaient maintenant très inquiets pour les deux jeunes gens. Ils se retournèrent quand ils virent la porte tambour tourner pour laisser apparaître Jo, suivie de près par Tyson, qui gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol.

-Tyson ! s'écria Max en allant vers lui.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants avancèrent vers eux, au milieu du hall. L'une toute guillerette, et l'autre traînant les pieds. Au même moment, une autre silhouette entra par la porte donnant sur la cour.

-Kai !

Le capitaine des Bladebreakers avança à son tour vers eux, suivi par une autre personne qui marchait derrière lui, la tête aussi baissée. Jo la reconnut.

-Leen ??

Quand il entendit ce nom, Tyson releva la tête. Leen en fit de même. Et là, leurs visages se croisèrent. Aucun ne dit un mot, mais ils continuaient de se regarder, entourés par les autres.

-Tyson ? Leen ? demanda Ray.

Leen se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Tyson était son frère, maintenant elle ne pouvait plus le nier, une tâche de naissance pareille, ça ne courrait pas les rues ! De son côté, Tyson serrait tellement les poings qu'il s'en faisait mal. Plus la peine de se voiler la face, il voyait bien à présent que le visage de Leen était la réplique conforme de celui de sa mère. Les autres autours ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, et essayait de savoir pourquoi ces deux là ne se lâchaient plus des yeux. Les deux adolescents semblaient paralysés, se jaugeant du regard. Soudain, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur une nouvelle donnée dans le problème. Ou plutôt deux : Grand-père et Benoît. Tous les adolescents présents jusqu'alors dans le hall tournèrent la tête, de même que Tyson et Leen. Mais les autres ne manquèrent pas de remarquer que ce deux là pâlirent en voyant les deux nouveaux arrivants.

Le silence dura encore quelques instants, puis fut brisé par Benoît.

-Il faudrait que vous veniez. Tout les deux.

Leen et Tyson se regardèrent quelques instants sous les regards curieux des autres, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Une fois arrivés à l'intérieur, personne n'osait se regarder en face. Ils attendirent que l'ascenseur arrive au dernier étage, partagés entre la peur et l'appréhension. Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin. Tout le dernier étage avait été réservé pour l'usage personnel de la famille Kynes. Ils vivaient là, et avaient aménagé l'étage différemment. Certains murs avaient été abattus pour faire des salles plus grandes telles qu'un salon, une cuisine et une salle à manger. Il y avait aussi des chambres d'amis, bien que l'hôtel n'en manque pas ! Mais cela était plus pratique pour les amis proches de la famille qui venaient. De plus, il n'y avait pas un grand hall séparant les pièces, comme aux étages inférieurs, rendant le quinzième étage plus convivial, comme dans une vraie maison.

Ils entrèrent dans le grand salon. Tout le monde était là. John et Jessica Kynes, les parents, Cathy, Marc, Tom et Justin. Mais ces trois derniers se demandaient encore ce qui se passait ignorant la situation. Les quatre nouveaux arrivants s'assirent en face des parents et de Cathy, sur le dernier canapé.

-M'man ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Marc.

-Il . . . il est peut-être temps qu'on vous raconte toute l'histoire.

-Histoire ? Mais quelle histoire ? demanda à son tour Justin, un peu inquiet.

A ces mots, Leen sentit un pincement au cœur. Elle était partagée entre le désir de connaître et le peur de ce quelle allait découvrir. Quand à John, il serra un peu plus la main de sa femme, pour la rassurer.

-Hé bien . . . voilà comment tout s'est passé.

_¤¤Flash-back¤¤_

_ John et Jessica Kynes sont en voyage au Japon. Ils doivent s'y rendre pour une réunion entre les grands dirigeants hôteliers des différents pays. Le congrès s'est bien déroulé, et maintenant ils peuvent profiter de leur dernier jour pour visiter la ville. Ils sont là avec leur deux premiers enfants : Benoît et Cathy.Les deux enfants jouent en se courant l'un après l'autre, mais ils aurait bien voulu que leur petit frère Marc, 2 ans, vienne avec eux. Manque de chance, il a réussi à avoir la varicelle._

_ Les deux adultes regardent tendrement la chair de leur chair s'amuser. Mais Benoît s'arrête. Il entend des pleurs dans une ruelle, alors il va voir. Quand il arrive dans un coin un peu plus sombre, il voit une petite fille pleurer._

_-Tu es perdue ?_

_-Ze sais pas._

_-Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_-Ze sais plus._

_-Maman !_

_ Le jeune Benoît prend la petite dans ses bras pour l'amener à sa mère. La petite relève la tête. Elle ne connaît qu'une personne qui s'appelle Maman. Elle voit une autre petite fille s'avancer. Elle est plus grande, mais de pas beaucoup.Le garçon la pose à côté de sa mère. Qui se baisse pour regarder la petite fille._

_-Dis moi, que fais-tu ici ?_

_-Ze me souviens pas._

_-Où est ta famille ?_

_ La petite ne comprend pas. Le garçon l'a appelée Maman. Alors c'est Maman._

_-Mais Maman, c'est toi ma famille._

_ Les autres sont abasourdis. Pourquoi la petite fille dit ça ?_

_-Et l'est où 'tit frère ?_

_ La petite Cathy est perdue elle aussi. Elle connaît Marc ! se dit-elle. Alors elle répond tout simplement._

_-A la maison._

_-Et gand père est avec lui ?_

_ Cette fois ci pas de doute pour la petite rouquine, cette fille les connaît. Comment elle aurait pu savoir sinon que le vieil ermite est surnommé grand-père par toute la famille ? Les parents quand à eux sont désemparés. La petite semble sans famille, et il semblerait qu'elle soit amnésique._

_-John, que crois tu qu'on doit faire ?_

_-La confier aux services sociaux qui sait ?_

_ Pendant ce temps, Benoît et Cathy semblent avoir accepté la petite, qui malgré ses écorchures s'amuse avec eux. Elle est un peu sale. Pour les adultes, il apparaît que la petite vit dans la rue. Comment a-t-lle survécu ? Mystère._

_-Dis moi, quel est ton nom ? demande John._

_-C'est 'Lin p'pa !_

_-Leen ? répète John, surpris par l'usage du papa._

_-Hai ! C'est moi !_

_ Puis elle va se blottir dans ses bras, cherchant le réconfort.Ils ne savent plus quoi faire. Alors ils décident de l'emmener avec eux. Ils cherchent à voir si elle n'est pas recherchée, mais ils ne peuvent pas savoir que tous la croient morte. Alors au bout de deux jours de recherches, ils ne trouvent rien. Tout avait déjà été récupéré sur elle par la famille. Ce qu'ignoraient John et Jessica Kynes. Ils rentrèrent ainsi chez eux, sur un autre continent, avec une nouvelle petite fille qui croyait fermement être la leur._

_ Une fois arrivés aux Etats-Unis, ils vont tous rejoindre leur dernier fils, Marc, encore malade et dont l'état a empiré. Il délire, la fièvre est forte.Quand les autres arrivent, il les reconnaît à peine. Tout ce qu'il se souvient, c'est qu'à son réveil, c'est qu'une petite fille du même âge que lui, de la même couleur de cheveux et d'yeux que lui. Pour un enfant de deux ans, il se dit que c'est sa sœur, donc jumelle. Quand aux adultes, ils ont décidé de cacher la vérité, la santé de Marc encore fragile et l'entrain et l'affection que leur porte Leen étant si fort qu'ils n'ont pas le cœur de la décevoir. Benoît et Cathy sont les seuls enfants au courant, mais ne disent rien, comme promis à leurs parents. Ainsi a grandi la petite Meilin Granger, rebaptisée Leen Kynes._

_¤¤Fin du Flash-back¤¤_

Un long silence suivit le récit de Jessica. Les trois plus jeunes enfants de la famille Kynes avaient du mal à croire ce que leur mère leur avait raconté. Mal le plus grande gueule d'entre eux réagit.

-C'est ridicule ! dit Marc. Leen est Leen ! C'est ma sœur ! Ma sœur jumelle !

-J'aurais voulu dire pareil Marc, mais les faits sont là, lui répondit Benoît. Mais c'est la vérité. Il faudra t'y faire.

-Non ! Je refuse ! Je . . .

-Arrête Marc, lui dit faiblement Leen. Je me souviens. De tout. De la maison, du jardin, . . . un grand dojo, et le jardin c'est comme un petit étang avec un bassin et une cascade, c'est ça ?

-Oui, lui répondit Grand-père avec un petit sourire.

-Du tout . . . et aussi de l'accident . . .

_¤¤Flash-back¤¤_

_ Elles sont dans la voiture Erika vient juste de lui offrir Meone et le médaillon. Puis Meilin s'ennuie. Elle voudrait bien que sa maman lui chante la chanson qu'elle préfère. Elle est d'accord. Alors commence la douce mélodie. Elle chante si bien . . . Meilin a envie d'essayer aussi. Alors à son tour elle commence. C'est marrant, elles ont la même voix. Mais Meilin tourne la tête pour regarder sa mère, et elle voit le camion. Elle tend le doigt vers lui._

_-M'man . . ._

_ Elle n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus, sa mère l'a vu aussi, mais elle a aussi vu que le choc était inévitable. Erika a juste le temps d'ouvrir la portière de sa fille puis de la pousser dehors. Son autre bras essaye de tourner le volant, mais trop tard. Le camion percute la voiture et les deux véhicules manquent d'écraser Meilin, qui regarde la scène, couchée sur le sol. Les deux véhicules vont s'écraser contre la façade d'un bâtiment, puis plus rien ne bouge. Meilin ne peut plus dire un mot mais elle se relève, un peu sonnée, mais sans gros dégâts. L'essence coule sur le sol, les sirènes des pompiers résonnent au loin, quelques étincelles sortent du moteur du camion. L'une d'entre elles tombe sur l'essence, et une explosion se produit.Le souffle projette Meilin un peu plus loin. Elle retombe au sol, et quand elle se relève, elle voit l'incendie. Là, le choc est si lourd, si douloureux qu'elle ne veut plus savoir._

_-Oublier, je veux juste oublier . . ._

_ Elle se retourna, et commença son errance, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues, oubliant l'incident, mais peu à peu les visages de ceux qu'elle aimait_

_¤¤Fin du Flash-back¤¤_

-Et voilà tout ce qui ce qui s'est passé, termina Leen, les épaules tremblant et retenant difficilement ses larmes.

Marc se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

-Moi je m'en moque. Qui que tu sois réellement, tu seras toujours ma petite Leenounette adorée.

Leen ri un peu entre deux sanglots. Les autres restaient sans voix. Tyson venait d'avoir le récit de la mort de sa mère, et sa colère avait totalement disparu. Grand-père prit la parole.

-Une des choses dont je voulais parler. C'est que même si tu es ma petite fille, tu pourras toujours rester habiter ici.

Leen releva la tête.

-C'est vrai ?

Elle regarda ses parents adoptifs.

-Même si je ne suis pas votre fille vous accepteriez de me garder ?

John s'avança vers elle et prit la place de Marc.

-Quoique tu décides, saches qu'il y aura toujours une place pour toi ici.

-Tu n'as qu'à te dire . . . commença Justin.

- . . . que c'est juste la famille qui s'agrandit un peu plus, termina Tom avec un grand sourire.

Leen les regarda tous et fondit en larmes, mais cette fois ci de bonheur.

-Je . . . je vous aime tellement. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous.

-Une famille qui s'agrandit, répéta Grand-père. C'est vrai que je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux. Tu parles sagement mon garçon.

-Pour une fois ! dit Marc. Oki ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je peux vous appeler Grand-père moi aussi ?

-Marc ! le réprima sa mère.

Mr Granger ri devant l'attitude du jeune garçon.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-En attendant, continua Benoît. Il n'y en a qu'un qui ne dit rien. N'est ce pas Tyson ?

Le concerné releva la tête puis sourit.

-Parce que je n'ai plus rien à dire, si ce n'est que finalement ça doit être bien d'avoir une sœur.

Marc prit un air tragique.

-Ah mais tu n'as pas eu de la chance de tomber sur celle là. Tu vas souffrir mon pauvre.

-C'est toi qui vas souffrir ! dit Leen en se levant rapidement et le poursuivant.

Ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire tout le monde. Les deux jumeaux se levèrent aussi et sautèrent sur Tyson.

-Bienvenue dans la famille des dingues ! lui dirent-ils.

Ils se mirent tous à rire devant ce spectacle, y compris Tyson et son grand-père.

-Bon, je propose qu'on aille boire un coup en bas ! dit Cathy.

-C'est ton Ray d'amour qui te manque ? plaisanta Tyson.

Marc lui sauta dessus à son tour.

-Yaaaaaaaaa !! T'es accept ! Tu sais comment énerver ma sœur ! Elle est susceptible !

Sœur qui sentait qu'elle allait s'énerver.

-Marc, Tyson, vous avez dix secondes pour disparaître, leur dit-elle calmement.

-Oh oh, dirent les deux concernés en même temps.

-Dix, neuf, huit, sept, . . .

-Mais c'est qu'elle le fait !

-Encore faudrait-il qu'elle se souvienne comment c'est la suite. A moins qu'elle ait oublié avec Ray . . .

-Valable pour toi aussi Leen. Six, cinq, quatre, trois, . . .

-Heu . . . on y va ? proposa Leen en reculant un peu vers la porte.

-Deux, un, JE VAIS VOUS TUER !!!!!

-Ahhh !!!!

Les trois menacés se précipitèrent hors de la pièce, poursuivis par tous les enfants Kynes et les rires des adultes. Ils descendirent à toute vitesse au rez-de-chaussée et déboulèrent dans la cour. Le reste des Bladebreakers et Jo étaient à leur table quand ils virent arriver ces trois là en courant.

-Ray ?! Où est Ray ?! demanda Marc.

Le concerné tourna la tête, et tout les autres étaient surpris par leur attitude.

-Marc ? Leen ? Tyson ? Où vous étiez ?

-Eh ben . . . commença Tyson.

-TYSON ! LEEN ! MARC ! VENEZ ICI !!!!!

-A l'aide Ray ! demanda Leen.

-Hein ? Que . . .

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que trois personnes s'étaient réfugiées derrière lui. Ray, Kai, Max, Kenny et Jo ne comprenaient plus rien à ce qui se déroulait. Que Leen et Marc agisse ainsi passait, mais que Tyson agisse comme eux relevait du surnaturel. Là, ils virent Cathy sortir d'un air furieux, alors que derrière elle, les jumeaux et Benoît étaient morts de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez encore fait ? demanda Ray, mi-amusé mi-consterné.

-Nan, pour une fois c'est pas moi qui ai commenc ! dit Marc. Mais je dois dire que je pas eu le temps de la sortir que Ty l'avait dite à ma place.

-Hein ? Tyson ? dit Max. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Cathy arriva devant eux, l'air menaçant.

-Sortez tout les trois de derrière Ray, lâches.

-Pas lâches. Prudents, répliqua Leen.

-Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen . . .

-J'en connais pas ! lui dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Cathy roula des yeux.

-Là elle a pas tort ! dit Marc.

-Tu préfères que je dise tout en entier ?

-Essaie pour voir si tu t'en souviens, la défia Leen.

-Leen ? demanda Jo. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Ok, dit Cathy. On va bien voir. Alors euh . . . entier ça donne : Sors de derrière le dos de mon petit ami Meilin Leen Marina Granger Kynes.

Les autres se sentirent perdus d'un coup en entendant ce nom. Surtout pour la partie « Granger ». Leen sortit de sa « cachette ».

-C'est vrai que ça rallonge d'un coup !

-Et encore elle a oublié Sarah après Meilin, dit Grand-père en arrivant avec John et Jessica.

-Sarah ? C'est vraiment long tout ça !

-Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda Kenny.

Tyson se retourna vers eux. Tout le monde était présent. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Leen, qui lui sourit. Les autres étaient tous étonnés par ce changement d'attitude l'un envers l'autre. Tout à l'heure ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, et maintenant ils riaient ensemble, et semblaient partager quelque chose. Leen s'écarta un peu et se présenta devant les ignorants, avec un grand sourire.

-Laissez moi me représenter correctement, Leen Marina Kynes, née sous le nom de Meilin Sarah Granger.

.  
.

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES !!!!! JE L'AI FINI ! JE L'AI FINI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pardon, sorry, perdone, gomen, gomen, gomen !!!!!!!!!! Je suis très très très très en retard ! TTTT Je n'ai aucune excuse, si ce n'est que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour le début, et peu d'inspiration. Puis je suis pas sure d'aller plus vite pour la suite, le bac arrivant. Mais je vous promet d'essayer de mettre un chapitre à toutes mes histoires avant mon anniversaire, c'est-à-dire le 3. Bref. J'espère réussir à retrouver mon rythme d'antan ! Et j'espère que vous m'avez pas oubliée ! Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !!!!! Et encore pardon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Famille

**Salut tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, alors en cadeau, j'ai décidé de mettre un chapitre à chacune de mes histoires ! Comment ça c'est pas à moi de faire des cadeaux ? Mais si ! Mais si ! Bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : **Dites, j'ai le droit de les posséder ? Rien que pour aujourd'hui . . . allez ! Soyez sympas !

**Aximili :** Voilà. Ton éternelle question va enfin se résoudre. Hé non Kai ne finira pas à l'hôpital pour trois semaines. Ce serait moche de ma part ! Bref. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour ton bac, on en aura bien besoin !

**Mademoiselle Sora :** Oua ! Enfin tu lis un de mes fics ! Merci ! C'est trop sympa de ta part ! Bon, je pense pas que je vais répondre une fois de plus à toutes tes questions (pas la patience --°) mais tu y as eu droit ! Sinon j'espère que cette histoire te plaît, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Etoile du soir :** Contente d'enfin pouvoir te contacter sur le net ! Et tout est bien qui finit bien . . . Waaaaaaaa !!!!! NON !!!!!! Va pas te jeter pour mon histoire ! Ce serait trop bête, ne ? En tout cas je suis heureuse de savoir que tu es une fan de ma fic, et j'espère sincèrement que ce que j'écris en ce moment ne te décevra pas. Valà, c'est tout !

**Elea :** Doucement en avalant les chapitres ! Va pas te prendre une indigestion ! lol Bien dit ! Grève générale contre ffnet ! Je fais grève de chapitres ! Naaaaan, je déconne. J'arrêterais pas de mettre des chapitres de sitôt ! Puis le chapitre 19, tu y es ! Tadaaaa !!!!

**Chapitre 19 : Familles.**

-Laissez moi me représenter correctement, Leen Marina Kynes, née sous le nom de Meilin Sarah Granger.

Et pour appuyer sa déclaration, elle fit une légère révérence, un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Pendant quelques instants, il n'y eut pas de réaction, comme si la jeune fille venait de parler dans une langue étrangère. Leen regarda Marc, puis Tyson, et tout les trois explosèrent de rire, faisant un peu ressortir les autres de leur torpeur.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il a de drôle ?? demanda Max.

-Vous devriez voir vos têtes Maxou ! lui répondit Tyson, toujours riant.

Là, ce fut le déclic. Tout ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant comprirent la portée des paroles de Leen. Quatre voix (sauf celle de Kai bien évidemment) s'élevèrent en même temps.

-HEIN ???

-Dis Ty, on les laisse dans le doute encore longtemps ? demanda malicieusement Leen à son nouveau frère.

-On pourrait, mais on voit bien que c'est pas toi qui dors dans leur chambre ! Je veux dormir en paix moi ce soir !

Là, les autres n'y comprenaient plus rien. _De quoi est-ce qu'ils veulent parler ?_ se disait Kai. _Il y aurait-il un lien entre eux ? Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai du mal à supporter Tyson. Et si il y avait quoique ce soit entre eux ? Si jamais Tyson avait pris le cœur de Leen ? Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Elle compte trop pour moi . . . _Sans le montrer, Kai commençait légèrement à prendre peur sur ce qui allait être dit. Quant aux autres, ils essayaient de comprendre comment les deux personnes avaient pu tisser ce lien de complicité, aussi faible soit-il, en si peu de temps. Surtout quand on avait assisté à leur combat de regards quelques minutes plus tôt. Derrière Leen et Tyson, les autres enfants Kynes souriaient. Ils souriaient, heureux pour leur sœur, heureux qu'elle reste avec eux, heureux d'avoir trouvé peut-être un frère en plus, . . . Et pour Benoît et Cathy, heureux que Leen ne leur en veuille plus. D'avoir caché ce secret, de lui avoir dit qu'elle était leur sœur, leur toute petite sœur.

Mais d'autres étaient inquiets. Malgré leurs sourires, deux autres personnes avaient un poids sur le cœur. Leen gardait son sang-froid, mais dans son esprit, toutes les pensées inimaginables étaient présentes. _J'ai peur . . . peur de ce qui va arriver, de ce que les autres vont dire . . . Ma place a changé, je ne suis plus la même. J'ai peur qu'ils me rejettent. Que penseraient-ils de moi en apprenant que je ne suis pas ce que j'ai toujours prétendu être ? Est-ce qu'ils resteraient les mêmes envers moi ? Il n'y a pas de raison pour que leur attitude change. Mais si jamais ? Si jamais ? . . . Du calme Leen. Le fait de changer de nom ne te change pas toi. N'oublie pas que même si une rose ne s'appelait pas ainsi, sa beauté n'en serait en rien diminuée. Alors calme toi ma petite. Tout va bien se passer._Alors elle continuait d'agir comme si de rien n'était, souriant devant ses quatre amis et son petit ami qui essayaient de comprendre de quoi ils voulaient parler.

-Depuis quand vous êtes aussi complice l'un avec l'autre ? questionna Ray.

Cathy vint se blottir dans ses bras, ses yeux cobalt un peu voilés par la gêne. Elle ne dit rien, se sentant un peu coupable de ce qui arrivait à présent. Ray la tint contre lui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle se sentait mal. De son côté, Benoît lui aussi se tortillait sur place, tout aussi mal à l'aise que sa sœur. C'était aussi un peu sa faute si Leen ne connaissait que maintenant son passé. Leen s'en aperçut, et leur sourit tendrement.

-Ne vous en faites pas, on ne peut pas changer ce qui s'est passé.

-Pis c'est arrangé maintenant, non ? continua Tyson.

Benoît et Cathy se regardèrent, étonnés que Tyson parle de ça nonchalamment. Mais c'était sans compter tout ce qui passait par la tête du jeune garçon. _L'apparence n'est qu'une façade. J'ai beau dire que je suis maintenant heureux, ce n'est qu'un mensonge, une illusion. Je leur en veux toujours. pourquoi m'ont-ils caché ça si longtemps ? . . . Puis, les autres seront peut-être contre le fait que Leen soit ma sœur ? Peut-être que les autres ne veulent pas que j'aie quelconque lien avec eux ? Comment réussir à se faire accepter par des personnes qui du jour au lendemain deviennent une seconde famille ? C'est possible ?_En clair, si Tyson affichait un sourire, il n'en était pas moins nerveux.

-On peut avoir des explications ? demanda Jo. J'ai cru mal entendre tes paroles Leen.

-Parce que tu es devenue sourde en plus ? glissa Marc.

-Non, je suis sérieuse là. Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

-Je pense qu'on va pas vous cacher la vérité plus longtemps, dit Tyson.

_Vérit ???_ pensèrent-ils tous. Certains d'entre eux étaient curieux, d'autres inquiets. Leen prit la parole en premier.

-Ben pour faire simple, disons que on s'est aperçut que je n'étais pas de cette famille . . .

-Mais de la mienne, acheva Tyson.

Cette simple phrase avait coûté un grand effort de la part des deux, et même s'ils le démontraient par leurs expressions, le pincement au cœur et leur tristesse mutuelle grandissait. Par contre les autres restaient sans voix. Leurs réactions furent diverses, et arrivèrent toutes en même temps.

-Ah ben ça ! s'étonna Ray.

-C'est cool ! dit Max.

-Comment se fait-il alors que vous ne soyez pas sur le même continuant ? questionna Kenny.

-Tu déconnes ? Tu peux pas être la sœur de l'autre ! s'exclama Jo.

- . . . _Hein ? Comment ça ? Elle ne peut pas être la sœur de cet avorton ! C'est impossible ! Ils sont bien trop différents ! Leen, que racontes-tu ?_

-Ben faites pas cette tête ! Ca peut arriver à tout le monde d'être adopté, plaisanta Leen.

Encore une plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et elle réussit. Tous retrouvèrent leurs sourires, et la soirée continua de se dérouler normalement. Les nouveaux frères et sœur racontaient leur histoire, mais évitaient toutefois certains passages, remontés à la surface trop récemment pour être abordables. Au bout d'un moment, Leen décida de se retirer, et se dirigea vers la piscine. Tyson voyait bien qu'elle se sentait mal. Il décida de la suivre, pour essayer de mieux faire passer le courant entre eux, et essayer peut-être de refaire le point sur les derniers évènements passés. Il se leva à son tour, et la suivit. Kai n'aimait pas l'attitude que Tyson venait d'avoir. Il n'aimait pas le fait que maintenant Tyson serait plus proche de Leen, il n'aimait pas que Leen se rapproche de Tyson, il n'aimait pas Tyson tout court.

Leen s'était assise sur un banc, à la lisière du petit parc. Sa tête rejetée en arrière, ses longs cheveux bruns tombant de l'autre côté du dossier. Elle repassait dans sa tête toutes les informations qu'elle avait apprises sur elle cette dernière heure. Maintenant elle savait pourquoi sa mémoire ne remontait pas plus loin que ses deux ans. Mais à présent elle se souvenait de choses plus lointaines. Son ancienne vie, le japon, sa famille, . . . Elle ferma les yeux un instant, profitant du calme ambiant.

-Tu dors ?

Elle releva la tête en sursautant. Tyson était devant elle, un souvenir timide affiché sur ses lèvres. Leen lui sourit en retour, sa dernière pensée encore en tête.

-Non, je me souvenais juste à quel point tu étais mignon tout bébé.

Tyson rosit sous la remarque et s'assit à côté d'elle, tendant ses bras sur le dossier, s'appuyant sur le banc pour regarder les étoiles.  
  
-Tu t'en souviens ?

Leen s'appuya à son tour pour regarder les étoiles.

-A présent oui. Je me souviens quand on était petits. Je jouais avec toi, je me souviens quand Grand-père voulait absolument nous initier au Kendo, . . .

Leen eut un petit rire. Tyson releva la tête, et vit une perle lumineuse briller sur la joue de sa soeur. Il la recueillit précieusement du bout du doigt.

-Je ne sais plus . . . chuchota-t-elle. Qui j'étais, qui je suis, ce que je ferais . . .

-C'est à toi de décider. Chacun est prêt à t'accepter.

-Et à t'accepter par la même occasion. Pour mes fr . . . enfin, mes frères adoptifs, tu fais déjà partie de la famille.

-Ah bon ?

-Regarde les, tu plaisantes avec eux, tu as réussi à te faire courser par Cathy, ça c'est un bon progrès, non ?

Les deux se regardèrent silencieusement, puis se mettent à rire franchement devant l'énormité que venait de sortir la jeune fille. Leen s'arrêta la première.

-Dis moi, parle moi d'eux.

-Hein ?

-De notre famille. S'il te plaît.

Le sourire de Tyson s'élargit, et il commença à lui raconter ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Grand père. Un vrai gamin selon Tyson. La façon de laquelle il décrivait son Grand-père n'était pas moqueuse, mais très affective. Vivant seuls l'un et l'autre, des liens très puissants s'étaient entre eux. L'absence d'un père et d'une mère paraissait presque inaperçue avec Grand-père à ses côtés. Ou tout du moins, Grand-père faisait tout pour que Tyson ne ressente pas trop l'absence de ses deux parents.

-Des deux ? demanda Leen. Je croyais que seule maman était morte.

Les yeux de Tyson s'assombrirent.

-Pas seulement. Je me souviens encore . . .

_¤¤Flash-back¤¤_

_ Tyson a 8 ans.Il est tranquillement assis à son bureau, et essaie de terminer son exercice. Dure affaire._

_-Tu veux pas m'aider P'pa ?_

_-Dis moi Ty, je t'avais pourtant dis d'apprendre tes leçons non ?_

_-Mais j'arrive pas ! C'est pas ma faute si la maîtresse est aussi sadique !_

_ Daniel Granger sourit. Son fils est exactement comme lui, même caractère quand il avait son âge._

_-Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait cette fois ci ? dit il en s'avançant._

_-Tu sais que c'est dur de connaître ses tables de multiplications ?_

_ Daniel éclate de rire en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Tyson se laisse porter et son père s'amuse à le faire tourner en l'air, provoquant le rire du petit garçon. Puis Daniel le repose. Il ne doit pas se fatiguer, sa santé ne lui permet pas. Depuis la mort de sa femme et de sa fille, son état a empiré. Il sait très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre son cœur lâcherait. Pourtant il espère que ça n'arrive pas trop tôt. Pas avant d'avoir vu son fils grandir._

_-Et il y a autre chose c'est ça ?_

_ Le petit garçon baisse la tête, gêné._

_-C'est les autres.Ils continuent._

_ Le garçon est au bord des larmes. Il n'ose plus regarder son père. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se fait embêter par plus grand que lui, mais il n'a pas écouté les conseils de son père._

_-Allez Ty. Fais pas cette tête. Ils sont pas gentils. Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire non plus. Bas toi, tu es le plus fort._

_-Mais p'pa, j'arrive pas à me faire entendre._

_-Continue Ty. Tu es le plus fort, et ce n'est pas parce que tu es timide que tu dois te laisser marcher sur les pieds._

_-C'est pas ma faute. J'ai pas l'âme d'un battant._

_ Daniel s'arrêta dans le jardin et mis son visage au niveau de celui de son fils._

_-Promets moi que tu feras un effort cette fois._

_ Tyson fixa de ses grands yeux bleus son père. Lui aussi avait le même regard, mais une détermination certaine en plus. Ce regard que lui adressait Daniel le convainc._

_-D'ac P'pa ! Tu seras fier de moi !_

_-Mais je le suis déjà . . ._

_ Daniel lui sourit. Mais il se sent mal d'un coup. Le souffle lui manque, il a de plus en plus mal aux poumons. Tyson commence à devenir inquiet en voyant le regard que lui laisse son père._

_-Papa ?_

_ Daniel tombe sur les genoux, une main sur le cœur. Il ne pouvait quasiment plus respirer. Il a mal. Pourquoi maintenant ?_

_-Papa ?! GRAND PERE !!!_

_ Grand-père arrive dans le jardin, alerté par le cri de Tyson. Il voit son fils à moitié inconscient sur le sol, son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Il court appeler une ambulance. Tyson pleure agenouillé à côté de son père. Puis Daniel tombe dans l'inconscience._

_ Ce n'est que dans une grande salle blanche qu'il se réveille. Le bruit incessant de son électrocardiogramme ne le gêne pas outre mesure. Il se sent fatigué, à nouveau. A côté, son père le regarde._

_-Tu as fait une autre crise._

_-Je m'y attendais, dit Daniel, faiblement. Mais ?_

_-Mais quoi ?_

_ Daniel ri doucement._

_-Voyons Papa. Je te connais mieux que ça. Il y a toujours un mais avec les médecins._

_ Grand-père sourit tendrement à son fils, mais il disparut quand il vit Daniel cracher un peu de sang dans sa main, à la suite d'une quinte de toux un peu plus forte que les autres._

_-Je suis condamné, c'est ça ?_

_-Désolé mon fils. Ils ne savent pas quand . . . quand tu . . ._

_ Le silence s'installa. Plus aucun ne parla, ou bien ne regarda dans les yeux de l'autre. L'instant était trop dur, trop pesant._

_-Papa, tu peux faire venir Tyson ?_

_-Hm ? Oui._

_-Au fait, tu prendras soin de lui hein ?_

_-Je te le promets._

_ Grand-père sortit de la pièce, et tout de suite une petite silhouette avec une casquette trop grande pour elle entra en courant dans la chambre._

_-Papa ! Papa, tu vas bien ?_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je veux juste que tu me fasses une promesse._

_-Tout ce que tu voudras !_

_-Promets-moi . . ._

_ Sa respiration se fit à nouveau plus difficile._

_-Promets moi que tu ne te laisseras plus jamais sur les pieds et que devienne une vraie petite tête brûlée._

_-Promis p'pa, lui répondit Tyson, les larmes aux yeux, mais avec un petit sourire._

_ Daniel lui sourit en retour, et ferma les yeux, heureux. Les battements de l'électrocardiogramme se firent plus lents, jusqu'à devenirs inexistants. Tyson fondit en larmes alors que Grand-père et les médecins entrent dans la pièce. Grand-père attrape Tyson dans ses bras et le fait sortir de la pièce, alors que les larmes coulent librement._

_-Reposes toi mon fils, murmura le vieil homme comme à lui-même._

_¤¤ Fin du Flash-back¤¤_

-Depuis ce jour, c'est Grand-père qui me garde.

Tyson termina son récit, pleurant sans bruit à côté d'une jeune fille horrifiée par l'histoire. Elle se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Tyson ne refusa pas, et se laissa aller contre elle. Tyson sanglota encore un peu en repensant à la mort de son père. Il avait tout perdu, petit à petit. Sa mère, son père, . . . et maintenant il savait qu'il avait aussi perdu sa sœur.

-Mais je suis là maintenant . . .

Il releva la tête. Il vit que Leen le regardait gentiment, les bras toujours passés autour de ses épaules.

-Tu sais . . . je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Tyson écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi disait-elle cela ? Comment avait elle su ce qu'il pensait ?

-Comment tu . . .

-Ne fait pas cette tête. Ca se voit dans tes yeux !

-Tant que ça ?

-Oh oui !

Les deux se regardèrent puis finalement se mirent à rire ensemble, comme un frère et une sœur qui venaient de se revoir depuis longtemps. Ils se sentaient bien ensemble, ils se considéraient déjà entre eux comme de la même famille. le courant passait, et là était le plus important.

¤¤¤¤

Cette petite scène innocente entre un frère et une sœur ne passa pas inaperçue à certains yeux.

Kai était venu voir si Leen allait bien, bien que Tyson se soit déjà porté volontaire pour. Mais il n'aimait pas que sa petite amie ne se rapproche trop de Tyson, même s'il savait à présent qu'il n'y avait pas de risques de concurrence. Sa rivalité avec Tyson était trop forte, trop présente, et il ne portait pas du tout le jeune beybladeur dans son cœur. Il n'était pas au point de le haïr, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter sa manière d'être, ni son comportement. Il ne pouvait pas aussi nier qu'il était jaloux. Terriblement jaloux. il n'aimait pas non plus se sentir impuissant face à un aléa qui survenait. Ni la situation qui venait de se produire.

Il s'approcha de la lisière de l'endroit où les deux autres se trouvaient quand il entendit quelqu'un sangloter. Il pencha un peu la tête de côté pour observer la scène. Il les vit tout les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se consolant mutuellement. Kai eut un pincement au cœur. il aurait tant voulu être à la place de l'autre en ce moment . . . Mais quand Tyson et Leen se mirent à rire ensemble, un tout autre sentiment se mêla à la jalousie. la nostalgie.

Il se souvenait encore de ces jours . . . lui aussi faisait pareil avec eux. Mais tout avait changé du jour au jour, à cause d'un petit imprévu. Maintenant il était jaloux que ces deux personnes se soient retrouvées, alors que lui attendait encore et toujours, si toutefois il avait raison d'attendre.

Il se détourna, marchant vers l'hôtel, se repassant tout les instants de sa vie que cette scène anodine venait de rappeler à lui. Son humeur se fit plus maussade. Non seulement SA Leen était la sœur de cette andouille de Tyson, mais en plus ils avaient le droit au bonheur mais pas lui. _Je devrais être content pour elle, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de dire que Tyson ne mérite pas d'être son frère. Ils sont à nouveau ensemble, restent heureux . . . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'arrive pas ! j'aimerais moi aussi les revoir, mais je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur, ça, Voltaire me l'a fait clairement comprendre il y a des années. Je me demande ce qu'ils font . . . _Pris d'un profond sentiment d'injustice, il remonta rapidement dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit.

¤¤¤¤

Leen avait vu du coin de l'œil une silhouette les observer. Sur le moment, elle se sentait tellement bien avec Tyson qu'elle n'y fit pas attention. Mais quand ils eurent fini de rire, elle repassa cet instant dans sa tête, et se rendit compte que la silhouette n'était autre que Kai.

-Je vais te laisser maintenant.

Tyson hocha la tête avec un sourire.

-Ouais, on va aller voir les autres un peu.

-Ca fait du bien de parler, non ?

-Oui sans doute. Je suis bien content que quelqu'un comprenne enfin mon attitude. les autres ont toujours tendance à dire que je fonce tête baissée, mais ils ne savent pas.

-Oui. Je comprends mieux ton attitude à présent. Et elle est tout à fait logique. Personne ne devrait t'en vouloir pour ça. Je fais pareil.

-On est deux dans ce cas ! Allez, on y va ?

-On y va.

Les deux se redirigèrent à nouveau vers le groupe d'amis qui les attendais. Leen parcourut légèrement la table du regard. _Où est Kai ? _Tyson posa la question, inconsciemment à la place de sa sœur.

-Où est donc passé ce cher Kai ?

-Je crois qu'il est monté se coucher, lui répondit Max. Il était allé faire un tour, mais on l'a pas vu revenir.

_-Alors c'était bien lui. _Ouais, et il a bien raison. Je suis crevée moi !

-¤Avoue que tu voudrais aller le voir¤, lui dit Marc dans la langue des montagnes.

Benoît sourit, Cathy regarda Marc dans un regard d'incompréhension mêlée à de la curiosité, tandis que les yeux des jumeaux passaient de Marc à Leen rapidement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Jo. J'ai beau vous connaître depuis mon enfance, j'ai jamais réussi à l'apprendre cette langue !

-Et tant mieux ! Bon Marc, si tu as d'autres bêtises de ce genre à dire, tu me les diras demain. Bonne nuit !

Puis elle se retourna, faisant un geste d'au revoir vers le petit groupe, tandis que la famille Kynes essayait soit de comprendre, soit de tirer les vers du nez à toute personne qui saurait quoique ce soit sur cette affaire.

Leen monta dans l'ascenseur et s'arrêta au douzième étage, étage auquel elle logeait durant le tournoi. Elle s'apprêta à entrer dans sa chambre, quand elle vit que la porte des Bladebreakers était légèrement entrouverte. Elle ne pu résister à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil, histoire de voir si Kai s'y trouvait. Elle poussa légèrement la porte et vit Kai, allongé sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Kai ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Celui-ci ne tourna même pas la tête, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu. Son attitude étonna quelque peu Leen, qui entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle.

.  
.

Ca y est !!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre !!! C'est pas trop tôt ! je sais, je sais, c'est pas bien de faire attendre, mais j'avais décidé de poster tous mes chapitres à la fois, et vous savez pourquoi ? Qui a osé dire : « non mais tu vas nous le dire » ??? --° Oui bon, bref. Aujourd'hui j'ai enfin seize ans ! Et en plus je risque de pas mettre de chapitres avant un moment, parce que j'ai le bac. Mais quelle horreur ! Enfin bon, peut-être que je vais faire comme d'habitude ! je vais écrire des chapitre pour mes gentils lecteurs au lieu de réviser ! Comme ça si j'ai aps le bac, je dirais que c'est votre faute ! ) Allez, Kisu !!!!


	20. Je t'aime, moi non plus

**disclamer**** : **C'est pas juste, ils étaient pas dans mes cadeaux d'anniversaire. TT .TT

**Mademoiselle Sora :** Go on So' ! Tu vas y arriver à le lire entier ce fic ! Et à voir les épisodes ! Bisous et merci pour toutes les reviews.

**Etoile du soir : **Kikoo tite puce ! Je crois que je t'ai assez remerciée comme ça pour me souhaiter bon anniversaire. bon, il faut que je me motive à écrire l'e-mail, mais pour l'instant je suis out avec le bac ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 20 : Je t'aime, moi non plus.**

La jeune fille entra entièrement dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

-Kai ?

Pas de réactions de la part du jeune homme. Il garda les yeux rivés au plafond et les bras croisés derrière la tête. Celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées, essayant de faire le tri entre tous les différents sentiments qui le tiraillaient de toute part. Leen s'avança, intriguée par l'attitude de son petit ami. Mais à mi chemin entre le lit et la porte, le garçon réagit.

-Laisses moi tranquille.

Leen fut foudroyée par le ton glacial que Kai avait employé. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé du lit, mais tout dans son attitude indiquait que le garçon n'était pas d'humeur à parler. Mais cela n'empêchait en rien Leen d'essayer, bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi. De son côté, le russe avait du mal à savoir pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Un temps de silence passa, alors que leurs esprits réfléchissaient pour savoir quoi faire et quoi dire. De son côté, Kai était perdu dans ses émotions, alors que Leen cherchait à comprendre pourquoi il lui avait parlé comme ça. La jeune fille parla la première.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Rien ne va, et ce n'est pas ton problème.

Là, Leen commençait à prendre peur des évènements à venir. Mais elle était légèrement fâchée par le ton que Kai employait avec elle.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda-t-elle un peu plus froidement.

Si Kai se rendit compte du ton qu'elle avait utilisé, il ne le montra pas.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ? Ca ne concerne que moi.

-Parce que ça se lit si facilement sur ton visage que tu as du tracas, que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te le demander.

-Hé bien tu aurais du.

Dès que Kai eut terminé sa phrase, il se mordit la langue et se retourna sur le côté pour faire dos à Leen_. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Pourquoi je lui parle comme ça ? Elle s'inquiète juste pour moi, et tout ce que je trouve de mieux à faire c'est de l'envoyer sur les roses. Réfléchis Kai, pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? Parce qu'elle est la sœur de Tyson ? Possible. Parce que tu es jaloux de sa famille ? Sûrement. Parce que tu t'en veux de ne pas avoir su la consoler ? C'est certain. Tu lui en veux, tu t'en veux. Mais alors est-il nécessaire de lui parler sur ce ton ? _Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille sentit peu à peu le sang quitter son visage, en même temps que le peu de patience qu'il lui restait à la fin de cette journée éprouvante.

-Ah pardon, dit-elle ironiquement. Puisque monsieur ne veut pas parler, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquièterais pour lui.

La frustration et la jalousie de Kai se libéra un petit peu plus.

-Exactement. Je ne dis que ce que je veux, et à qui je veux. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi que tu échapperas à la règle.

Jalousie, frustration, colère. Contre elle, contre lui. Voilà comment Kai se sentait à l'instant où il parlait. Un mélange détonnant qui peut causer pas mal de dégâts.

-Merci de me rassurer, pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu me faisais plus confiance que ça, continua Leen sur sa lancée.

-C'est pas une question de confiance, c'est une question d'envie.

-Et à ce que je vois, je compte pas tant que ça pour toi.

-Si, mais toute cette histoire me dépasse.

-Quelle histoire ?

-De famille.

Durant un instant, Leen se sentit décontenancée par la réponse de Kai. _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par l ? Est ce que ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui l'aurait affecté d'une manière ou d'une autre ? _La confiance de la jeune fille prit un choc, mais elle reprit vite position face au garçon.

-Expliques toi.

-D'abord, j'arrive toujours pas à digérer que tu sois la sœur de l'autre . . .

-De l'autre quoi ? l'interrompit l'américaine d'un ton menaçant.

-Rien.

-Kai, si tu as un problème, expliques le.

-Et si j'en ai pas envie ?

-Alors arrête de râler sans qu'on sache pourquoi.

Ton froid. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait laisser l'avantage. Et bien que chaque mot prononcé arrachait le cœur de celui qui le prononçait et celui qui le recevait, les deux adolescents ne laissaient aucun répit à l'autre. Kai céda le et se releva sur le lit.

-Tu veux savoir ?

-C'est ce que je te demande depuis le début.

-Je n'aime pas Tyson. Et le fait de savoir qu'il ait un quelconque lien avec toi m'énerve.

-Oh, pardon de te décevoir mon vieux, répliqua Leen du tac au tac. Mais je choisis pas ma famille. Alors j'y peux rien si ça t'énerve.

-Oui ça m'énerve. Il existe des milliards de personnes sur cette planète, et il a fallu que ce soit lui.

-Je l'adore moi. Et je me moque complètement de ce que tu peux penser de lui. C'est mon frère un point c'est tout.

Leen ne se rendit pas compte de la portée de ses paroles. Elle venait clairement de dire que l'avis de Kai ne comptait pas, et ce n'est que durant le lourd silence qui suivit qu'elle se rendit compte de sa bêtise. _Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Je compte sur lui pour me guider, mais là il va trop loin. Je ne lui permet pas de critiquer ma famille, que ce soit son rival ou pas ! . _Kai ne bougeait pas, essayant d'assimiler les paroles de sa petite amie. Jalousie. Voilà ce qui refaisait surface, plus puissante que jamais. Il reprit d'un ton froid.

-Au moins je connais maintenant l'importance que tu m'accordes.

Leen craqua à son tour, submergée par la tristesse et la peine.

-Et tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'entendre tes critiques à l'égard de Tyson ??!! Lui au moins était là pendant que j'étais au bord de la déprime à cause de cette histoire !

Sans le savoir, elle retournait le couteau dans la plaie béante de Kai. Lui qui s'en voulait déjà à ce sujet, sentit sa colère monter d'un cran, sans savoir si elle était contre lui ou contre la jeune fille debout devant lui.

-Et tu crois que j'aurai pas voulu être à sa place ?? Pouvoir te consoler ? Tu crois que je m'en veux pas de t'avoir laissée ?

Sa voix brisée fit reculer un peu plus Leen dans ses convictions. Si il s'était arrêté là, ils se seraient sans doute réconciliés. Si il s'était arrêté là, Leen aurait peut-être compris comment Kai se sentait. Mais comme si les divinités elles-mêmes leur en voulaient, une personne pas si bavarde d'habitude continua son discours.

-Moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu te consoler. Simplement, tu restais avec lui, et plus personne ne comptait pour toi.

La compassion de Leen disparut comme elle était venue.

-Tant que tu y est, traites moi d'égoïste.

-J'irais pas jusque là, mais tout de même.

-Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens ! Serais-tu jaloux ?

-Non sans rire ! C'est juste maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

-En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais sans doute été flattée. Mais là je te comprends pas. Il n'y a aucune raison de l'être.

-Ca t'es jamais passé à l'esprit que moi aussi j'aurais voulu avoir une chance ?

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Une chance avec ma famille. Tu crois être la seule à avoir vécu quelque chose comme ça ?

Kai s'arrêta de parler quand il se rendit compte à quel point il s'était dévoilé. Il se mordit la langue et se posta devant la fenêtre, tandis que Leen essayait de savoir si elle avait bien entendu. Non seulement Kai venait de lui adresser des paroles très blessantes, mais en plus il venait de l'intriguer au plus haut point. Et vu l'état de colère dans lequel elle l'était, elle ne retiendrait pas sa curiosité.

-Attends un peu, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Plutôt m'enfoncer encore plutôt que d'avouer. Qu'il existe d'autres personnes au monde ayant vécu cette situation.

-Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas m'avoir comprise. C'est quoi cette histoire de famille ?

-Ce ne te regarde pas.

-Dons évite de mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Tu te permets de faire des remarques, et ensuite tu ne veux pas que je t'interroge ??

-Ca ne concerne que moi.

-Comment veux-tu que je te comprenne ?

-Je ne te le demande pas.

Kai porta son regard sur les lumières de la ville. Si petites vues à partir de cet étage . . . Mais peu à peu, les souvenirs ressurgissaient dans sa mémoire. Toutes ces petites choses qu'il essayait d'oublier, pour ne plus avoir de la peine . . . Leur anniversaire, leurs joies, leurs peines . . . mais surtout leur séparation. Si petits, si fragiles, mais déjà endurcis par les aléas de leur existence . . . Kai fut tiré de sa contemplation par la jeune fille, qui avait oublié toute sa patience, voire les sentiments qu'elle portait pour le jeune homme.

-Alors ne sois pas jaloux. Là je le prend mal puisque je ne sais même pas ce que c'est que cette histoire.

-Personne ne le sait, et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

Le peu de confiance que lui accordait Kai blessa un peu plus Leen, qui répondit sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, poussée par la colère et la peine.

-De toutes façons, le jour où ça changera, je serais déjà plus sur cette terre.

-Et ça signifie quoi ?

-Ca veut dire que c'est pas étonnant vu la façon dont tu te comportes.

-Parce que tu lui reproches quelque chose à ma façon d'être ?

-Oui je lui reproche quelque chose ! Même un iceberg serait moins froid que toi ! Tu espères qu'on te comprenne un minimum, mais tu n'es même pas capable de t'ouvrir aux autres !

-En quoi ça te gêne ?!

Les deux se faisaient à présent face, plus près que précédemment. Mais cette fois ci, pas d'amour, pas de tendresse dans leurs regards. Juste de la colère, de la fureur, de l'incompréhension et une pointe de haine. Plus de place pour les mots doux, la guerre était à présent bien avancée, et aucun des deux ne voulait laisser de chance à l'autre.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Si je te le demande, c'est pas pour combler le silence.

-Très bien, je vais te le dire moi ce que j'en pense. Tu fais aucun effort. Tu restes froid et distant avec tous ceux qui te considèrent comme leur ami. Même avec moi ! Pourquoi tu essaies pas d'être comme tout le monde ? Hein ? Réponds moi Kai Hiwatari !

-Justement, je ne suis pas comme tout le monde ! Et je n'ai aucune envie d'être comme tout ces ados avec leurs petites histoires et leur caractères futiles !

-Et pourtant ! Tout le monde n'attend que ça ! Que tu laisses tomber cette carapace pour enfin te montrer tel que tu es.

-Qui te dis que je ne suis pas comme tu me vois ?

-Mais enfin ! Ca t'arrive de réfléchir ?? A deux reprises tu as laissé passer le vrai Kai devant moi ! Je suis la seule à avoir pu un peu voir sous l'armure !

-Et tu n'aurais jamais du ! Personne ne peut réellement savoir qui je suis !

Kai et Leen se sentirent mal tout d'un coup. Kai parce qu'il venait de s'apercevoir de la véracité de cette phrase, et Leen parce qu'elle venait de comprendre qu'elle non plus ne saurait sans doute jamais pourquoi. Kai continua, pour cacher son léger malaise.

-Jamais je ne le dirais. C'est trop personnel.

-Et toi tu es plus têtu que je l'imaginais, dit la jeune fille d'un ton de regret. Si seulement tu acceptais de te montrer sans mentir, aux autres et à toi-même . . . fais des efforts. On obtient rien dans la vie sans un minimum de sympathie et d'attention. Mais à croire que tu ne possèdes ni l'un ni l'autre.

Une dernière fois, Kai s'énerva, la voix brisée par toutes ses émotions contradictoires.

-Et toi ? Qui es-tu pour me dire ça ? ? Tu n'as aucun droit !

Cette réplique acheva Leen. Elle qui avait déjà du mal à supporter la façon dont Kai lui parlait . . . Sa colère augmenta encore d'un cran, si cela était possible. Mais au lieu d'exploser, liée à l'amour qu'elle portait pour le russe, sa colère se fit sourde, vide de toute autre émotion, d'autant plus dangereuse. Sa voix baissa d'un ton, Leen ne criait plus, mais détacha tout ses mots, fatiguée.

-Pardon d'avoir cru qu'une petite amie pouvait aider celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle s'avança lentement vers le garçon, qui la regardait d'un air stoïque. Puis elle passa les mains derrière son propre cou, soulevant ses cheveux. Elle détacha délicatement la fine chaîne avec l'effigie de Phénix, qu'elle enleva et pris dans sa main. Kai ne réagit toujours pas, mais une partie de son être lui criait de na pas la laisser faire, de l'empêcher de faire ça ? Mais cette voix, qui d'habitude faisait réfléchir Kai à ses actes n'avait plus d'écho derrière la carapace froide et dure que le russe s'était forgé durant la dispute. Leen regarda le pendentif durant quelques instant, puis elle franchit les derniers centimètres qui la séparait de Kai. Elle prit la main du garçon, qui se laissa faire, puis y fourra le collier. Kai la regarda faire sans réagir, ce qui confirma Leen dans son choix.

-J'espère que tu en feras une meilleure utilisation.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant de sortir, et le regarda une dernière fois.

-Et que tu l'offriras de manière à ne pas le regretter après.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et sortit sans un bruit. Le jeune garçon n'avait toujours pas bougé, tenant fermement le collier dans la main. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder le bijou. Il était certain d'avoir raison, mais une partie de son âme s'en voulait à mort. Sa main commença à trembler un peu, alors il resserra son poing, et se retourne pour aller à son lit. Plus aucune pensée ne traversa son esprit, plus aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Peine et colère se mélangèrent, mais aucune différence ne se faisait à présent. Il avait perdu Leen, mais n'arrivait plus à savoir si c'était bien ou mal pour lui. Alors il se rallongea sur le lit, espérant oublier cette pensée, en même temps que la fille qui avait réussi à briser sa carapace.

.

Non, je n'ai pas honte de faire ça. Non, je n'ai pas honte de détruire un couple comme ça. Surtout que je sais pas ce que je vais en faire . . . Bon, ben le chapitre suivant, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a dedans, alors ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous donner le titre -.-° Kissuuuuuuuuu !!!!


	21. L'amour peut faire mal

**Disclamer : **Pareil que d'habitude.

**Etoile du Soir :** Non, je le garde ce collier. Il va m'être très très utile pour la suite ! Et pas seulement dans cette saison ! Merci, je le sais bien que je suis géniale ! C'est tout moi ! lol Bisous !!

**Dahu :** NON !! Pas de yao !! Marc ne sera pas avec Kai !! Niet !! Lol Tu l'a déjà eu en plus ! Bisous. Et au passage, Kai a pas été sympa non plus ! Un peu de commisération pour Leen !

**cardina :** Les remettre ensemble ? Je sais pas . . . Quand à envoyer Kai sur les roses, ce sera pas pour une réconciliation, parce il est trop obtus pour avouer qu'il a eu tord. Kiss !

**.**

**Chapitre 21 : L'amour peut faire mal . . .**

Leen referma la porte doucement, un air de résignation fixé sur le visage. Sa ouvrir la bouche, ou même tenter de retourner sur ses pas, elle se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Elle y entra et alla directement se coucher, sans même attendre ses compagnes de chambre. Elle avait beau vouloir se retenir, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas pour lui. Son esprit était embrumé par l'incompréhension . . . la colère . . . l'amour ? Une voix en elle-même essayait de la persuader que leur rupture était une bonne chose. Mais Leen n'arrivait pas à s'y faire.

_Oublie le ! Il ne t'aime pas ! Tu l'as bien vu ! Il est incapable de supporter ta famille ! Qu'est ce que tu fais avec lui ?_

-Je l'aimais . . .

_Et il te l'a prouvé comment ? En rejetant Tyson. En rejetant ta famille. Ce que tu avais perdu . . . ce que tu as retrouvé . . . _

-Je l'aimais . . .

_Il s'est mis en colère. Et pour quoi ? Parce que sa jalousie est trop forte ! Comment t'a-t-il montré qu'il t'aimait ? En se montrant possessif. En ne supportant pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse être important à ces yeux . . . _

-Assez . . .

_Assez ? Mais c'est terminé ma petite. Vous n'êtes plus ensemble . . . Tu n'auras plus ses lèvres, ni ses bras . . . _

-Assez . . .

_Ni sa voix, ni son corps, ni son regard . . . _

-Assez . . .

_ Ni ses mains, et encore moins son cœur . . . si froid . . . si froid . . . si chaud contre toi ? _

-ASSEZ ! JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE PARLER DE CA !! JE TE HAIS !!

Leen avait craqué, les paroles que cette partie de son esprit répétait étaient telles des coups de couteau en plein dans son cœur. Leen s'était relevée sur son lit, les larmes coulant inconsciemment sur ses joues. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle retomba lourdement sur son lit, puis murmura, la voix brisée.

-Je veux t'oublier . . . je te déteste Kai.

Puis ses paupières se fermèrent, et elle sombra immédiatement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

¤¤¤¤¤

En bas, juste après que Leen ne soit remontée à la suite de Kai.

Tyson se redirigea vers le petit groupe formé par son équipe, et par sa nouvelle famille.

-Alors Ty ? lui demanda Marc.

-Alors quoi ?

-Ca va mieux ?

Tyson chercha durant un moment ce dont le garçon voulait parler. Puis il comprit.

-Oui, lui dit-il avec un sourire. Enfin je pense . . .

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Benoît. Ce n'est qu'un passage difficile.

Il regarda sa sœur dans les bras de Ray.

-Il fallait que ça sorte un jour ou l'autre.

-Puis dis toi que si le destin a voulu que vous soyez à nouveau ensemble, ce n'est pas pour rien, rajouta Justin.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours . . . dit Cathy en regardant le garçon. Tu dis souvent des débilités, mais quand tu te mets à parler sérieusement, ça en devient presque effrayant.

Justin s'inclina face à elle.

-Mais je suis né pour ça.

La tablée ri de bon cœur, face au spectacle que donnait Justin. Les tensions que pouvait ressentir encore Tyson s'envolèrent, il se sentait heureux à ce moment précis.

-Au fait Tyson, dit Max. J'ai remarqué quelque chose . . .

-Oui quoi ?

-Ca va bientôt faire une heure que Jo et toi vous vous êtes pas disputés.

-Mais c'est vrai ça ! continua Marc. A quand la déclaration d'amour ?

Il ne vit pas la serviette de table de Jo lui arriver en pleine face.

-Abruti.

-Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? continua le brun en souriant.

Cette fois ci, ce fut le tour de Tyson de lui balancer sa serviette en pleine face.

-Aucun point.

-Et moi je continue à dire qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous.

Il regarda Jo et Tyson tour à tour, dans l'espoir d'une quelconque réaction. Mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut les regards perplexes des deux concernés.

-Même pas un petit rougissement ? demanda Marc, comme si on venait de lui enlever un gâteau de sous le nez.

Aucune réponse, si ce n'est que les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire.

-Bah mon instinct infaillible pour déceler les couples ne marcherait plus ?

-Crétin ! s'exclamèrent Jo et Tyson en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent, et partirent à nouveau dans un fou rire. Marc fit mine de bouder un instant mais fut vite emporté par la bonne humeur générale. Puis chacun se sépara, soit en direction des arènes, ou alors pour servir les clients. Ray et Cathy s'éclipsèrent dans un coin tranquille, Max et Marc allèrent plaisanter avec les White Tigers, Kenny resta avec Benoît pour comparer leurs techniques de montage, sans toutefois livrer leurs secrets, les jumeaux repartirent servir avec les quelques autres serveurs. Jo et Tyson étaient restés seuls à table, sans dire un mot. Puis Tyson commença à parler.

-Hé Jo.

-Hm ? Tu veux ?

-Je . . .

Le jeune garçon sembla chercher ses mots.

-Je voudrais te remercier.

Josiane pivota sur sa chaise pour faire face à Tyson. Ses yeux améthyste rencontrèrent les bleus de Tyson.

-Je t'écoute pour de bon cette fois. Répète pour voir si j'ai bien compris ?

Tyson ri un peu.

-Même quand j'essaie d'être sérieux tu trouves le moyen de faire de l'humour. T'es pas croyable.

Jo lui tira la langue en souriant.

-Ca ça je ne serais plus Jo ! Tu disais ?

-Que je te suis reconnaissant.

-J'avais bien entendu. Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que sans toi, je serais toujours en haut de cet arbre à me lamenter sur mon sort.

-Comme d'habitude quoi !

-H !

-Je plaisante, lui dit Jo dans un grand sourire. Mais tu sais . . . j'aurais pu ne pas t'aider.

-Ton cœur est si inexistant ? plaisanta Tyson.

-Je sais. Mais ça m'aurait tellement fait mal de t'avoir maussade sur le dos que je me suis sentie obligée de t'aider.

-Ben je suis content de t'avoir obligée.

-Contente moi aussi.

-Paix temporaire ?

Josie fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants.

-Paix pour ce soir !

Elle lui tendit la main, qu'il serra aussitôt.

-Allez mec. Tu souris, et tu te laisses plus abattre comme ça.

-Ca dépendra si tu es à côté de moi.

-Abattu ou heureux quand je suis à côt ? rajouta Jo avec un faux air de déception.

-Les deux !

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, puis rirent ensemble, leurs mains toujours liées dans un signe de paix et d'amitié. Jo se leva.

-Allez guy. Je dois te quitter. Faudrait pas que mes parents s'inquiètent !

-Lâcheuse.

-J'avoue. Je vais aller dire bonsoir aux autres !

-Allez, vas y.

Jo s'éloigna un peu puis se retourna.

-Et fait de beaux rêves !

Tyson ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer.

-Si c'est ta tête que j'ai vue en dernier, ça va être dur !

-H ! On avait dit paix !

-Désolé. C'est la force de l'habitude !

-Tu m'en diras tant ! Bonne nuit !

-A toi aussi.

Jo alla faire rapidement ses adieux au reste du groupe, un peu disséminé partout dans l'hôtel, puis elle décida de monter voir sa meilleure amie. Montant par l'ascenseur, elle s'arrêta au douzième, mais au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent, elle entendit une voix crier . . .

-JE TE HAIS !!

-Leen . . . murmura-t-elle.

Elle se mit à courir en direction de la chambre de la jeune fille, et entra sans bruit. Tout était éteint, et seule la forme de Leen dans son lit bougeait. Elle s'en approcha doucement et s'assit sur le bord du lit. La jeune fille devant elle était endormie, mais à la clarté de la lune, Jo pouvait voir deux traînées argentées sur ses joues. Elle passa doucement sa main sur elles pour les effacer, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement à cet endroit. Elle se releva pour sortir, et au moment de fermer la porte, elle murmura pour elle-même . . .

-Mais qui haïs tu Leen ?

¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, tout l'hôtel se réveilla doucement, plus ou moins tôt. Le premier debout avant la plupart des serveurs fut sans doute Kai.

La nuit s'était mal passé, et avait plutôt été agitée. La plupart de ses mauvais souvenirs étaient remontés durant la nuit . . . la mort des personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus, leur départ obligé . . . Voltaire, Boris, l'Abbaye . . . . . . et cette dernière dispute . . . Il était alors descendu le plus tôt possible pour chasser ses pensées. Une partie de lui lui disait qu'il était en tort, qu'il ferait mieux de s'excuser le plus vite possible, de limiter les dégâts. Mais l'autre partie, celle qui se réfugiait encore derrière la carapace de glace, affirmait que sa réaction avait la plus normale, que ça aurait été à Leen de le comprendre. Sans même prendre de déjeuner, il se dirigea immédiatement vers les arènes pour commencer à s'entraîner.

A l'étage . . .

-Personne n'aurait vu Kai ?

-Pas moi Kenny. Max ?

-Pas vu.

-Mais enfin ! Il est passé o ? Il faut que je le voie pour déterminer l'ordre de passage en finale ! C'est pas possible de disparaître de si bon matin !

-T'as regardé aux arènes ?

-Non c'est vrai ! Max ? Tu peux aller le voir pour lui dire de monter ?

-J'y vais ! lui répondit le blond en souriant.

Max monta dans l'ascenseur, repensant à la veille. _C'est vrai qu'on a tous été surpris ! Mais qui aurait pu savoir qu'une histoire comme ça s'était passée ! Digne d'une grande tragédie ! _Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le rez-de-chaussée. L'américain sortit tranquillement de l'appareil et se dirigea vers la cour. _Mais il semblerait que tout ce soit arrangé. Enfin, c'est l'impression générale. Je connais mieux Tyson que ça. C'est évident que les événements l'ont perturbé. On ne peut pas rester de marbre devant une telle histoire ! _ Il traversa la cour et commença à se diriger vers les grandes arènes, sentant la fraîcheur matinale sur son visage. Puis ses pensées continuèrent de dériver. _Finalement, personne ne regrettera d'être venu . . . Ray s'est trouvée quelqu'un à aimer, Tyson a retrouvé sa famille, et on a tous rencontré des amis inoubliables . . . _ Il arriva enfin devant les portes des arènes, et y entra.

-Kai ?

Il entendait du bruit vers le fond du bâtiment. Max se dirigea vers la source.

-Kai c'est toi ?

Son capitaine ne se retourna même pas, toujours concentré sur la trajectoire de sa toupie.

_Il est vraiment froid celui l ! Malgré les épreuves qu'on a passé ensemble il continue à se cacher derrière une carapace. Mais à ce point ? _

Malgré le fait qu'il ne l'écoute pas, Max continua d'interpeller le jeune russe.

-Kenny voudrait te voir pour parler de l'ordre de passage aux finales

Pas de réactions. Kai continua de mener Dranzer à travers les obstacles de l'arène. Max perdit un peu de sa patience.

-Hé Kai ! Tu m'écoutes ?

_C'est pas normal. Normalement il aurait du s'intéresser un peu au sort de l'équipe ! _

-Hé oh ! Max appelle Kai ! Est-ce que tu me reçois ?

_D'habitude je suis patient, mais là il commence à m'échauffer. Pourquoi il est comme ça ? Il est pas du genre à se moquer des autres. _

-Oh ! Kai ! Kenny te demande ! Tu te souviens au moins de qui c'est ?

-Laisse moi . . .

Max écarquilla les yeux en entendant enfin son capitaine parler.

-Kai, tu m'écoutes ?

-Je t'ai dit de me laisser, lui répondit celui-ci d'un ton froid, sans se retourner.

-Et pour la répartition des joueurs ?

-Tout me va. A vous de voir. Maintenant, laisse moi.

-Comme tu veux.

Max s'en retourna sans même chercher à comprendre plus. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il est plus froid . . . plus distant . . . Et tout ça depuis hier soir. Est-ce qu'on serait passés à côté de quelque chose ? _Avant de remonter à l'étage pour informer Kenny, Max croisa une tête brune bien connue.

-Marc ?

-Helli hello Max ! Quoi de neuf ?

-Rien de bien exceptionnel.

-Tu reviens des arènes ?

-Ouais, je suis allé voir Kai pour la répartition en finale.

-Je me disais bien qu'il n'y avait que lui pour s'entraîner de si bonne heure !

-Certain. Ok, je remonte ! A tout à l'heure !

Max repartit par l'ascenseur, laissant le jeune Kynes seul dans le hall. _Alors comme ça Kai est seul aux arènes, hein ? Je crois que je vais aller y faire un tour . . . Je suis sur de ce que j'ai vu. Il ne laisse pas Leen indifférent, et c'est réciproque . . . _Pendant que Marc cherchait dans son esprit toutes les manières de faire craquer le russe, Kai s'entraînait avec acharnement.

-GO DRANZER !!

La toupie fit plusieurs tours de stade avant de se mettre à slalomer entre les rocs du centre du bey-stadium.

-Les flèches de feu !

Attaque parfaitement exécutée. Des gerbes de flammes parcoururent l'arène, brûlant quelques morceaux de bois. _Parfait . . . _

-Et maintenant Dranzer, sort !

Une lueur rouge commença à apparaître, mais rien n'en sortit. La toupie continuait de tourner, mais le phénix refusait de sortir.

-Dranzer !

La toupie recommença à briller quelques instants, mais Dranzer refusa son apparition. Kai perdit un peu de la patience qui lui restait.

-Tu m'entends ? Je te dis de sortir ! DRANZER !

Cette fois ci, la toupie brilla plus légèrement, puis s'arrêta totalement de tourner. Kai ne réagit pas quelques secondes. Il descendit dans l'arène et ramassa la toupie bleue, puis s'assit sur le rebord du bey-stadium. _Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, hein ? A cause de Leen ? _ Le visage de Kai se renfrogna. _ On a pourtant été clair sur ce sujet ? Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle. Et je me ferais un plaisir d'éliminer son équipe lors des finales. _Pourtant à ces paroles, le cœur du jeune homme se serra. _Pourquoi je dis ça ? Pourquoi j'ai cette impression de vide ? . . . C'en est fini. Elle ne m'aime plus. Mais . . . et moi ? J'en sais rien . . . _Le jeune russe regarda à nouveau l'effigie de son spectre.

-Alors comme ça tu ne veux pas, hein ? Et à cause de cette histoire ?

Il serra un peu plus la toupie dans sa main.

-Je te dis que c'est pas la peine d'insister . . . ça n'en vaut pas la peine . . .

Sa main trembla un peu.

-N'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis. Même si il faut que je m'entraîne jusqu'à épuisement, tu reviendras . . . et sans que je revienne sur ma décision.

Il termina sa phrase, les yeux toujours fixés sur Dranzer, mais sans remarquer la larme qui tomba sur le médaillon. Il se retourna et se remit à l'entraînement. Mais l'unique larme versée n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux de tous. Marc était adossé à un mur, non visible à partir de l'endroit où était Kai. Il avait vu toute la scène, et maintenant, il n'avait plus envie de rire . . .

Voilà pour cette fois! J'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue! Et une review serait la bienvenue!


	22. Ce cher Marc

**Disclamer : **Je ne possède que la famille Kynes, leurs spectres, ainsi que Jo, Trenada et leur lieu de résidence !

**Etoile : **Logiquement, les reviews se mettent après la lecture du texte !!! lol Bisous. Et bonne lecture ma puce. Au fait, ici, Kai est à MOI !!!

**Chapitre 22 : Ce cher Marc . . .**

Leen avait mal dormi. Si son sommeil avait été d'abord sans rêves, les cauchemars étaient vite venus hanter son esprit par la suite. Elle avait revu dans les moindres détails des parties de son enfance, le bon comme le mauvais côté. Sa famille . . . Tyson . . . l'accident . . . son arrivée en Amérique . . . et la dispute. Cette dispute à laquelle pourtant elle se donnait raison . . . bien qu'une partie de son esprit lui crie de s'excuser.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi en colère que ce soir là. Toute la pression qu'elle retenait, et qui s'était accumulée avec la révélation de sa famille avait lâchée. Sur Kai. Qui avait tort. Ou plutôt, Leen voulait se persuader qu'elle avait entièrement raison. Mais elle avait beau se trouver tous les arguments possibles pour se défendre, une partie d'elle-même lui soufflait qu'elle était en tort. Mais cette voix état enfouie sous les grondements de la colère, mais ne demandait qu'à se faire entendre.

Elle descendit ce matin là à la cour, comme à son habitude une fois que tout le monde s'était levé. En arrivant dans le hall de réception, elle croisa Ray et Cathy. En les voyant ainsi, heureux, elle sentit un pincement au cœur, comme si leur bonheur lui faisait plus mal qu'autre chose. Elle tenta de passer sans se faire voir, mais ce fut peine perdue.

-Hé Leen !

Celle-ci se força à leur sourire.

-Salut les tourtereaux ! Ca roucoule ferme ?

-Très drôle.

-Même les marmottes ont le droit de se lever tôt.

-Si tôt il est, lui répondit Ray. Il n'est que 10h après tout . . .

-Quoi, déj ?

-T'es loin de ton record miss !

-Ha ha. Très drôle. Pourquoi vous m'avez laissée si longtemps ?

-Parce qu'on a bien vu que tu étais crevée hier soir.

Hier soir . . . l'évocation de ce souvenir effaça quelque peu le sourire que Leen s'était efforcée de prendre. La rancœur qu'elle gardait toujours en elle remonta un peu à la surface.

-C'était pas une raison.

-Si. On s'inquiète pour toi, on a pas le droit ?

-Laissez moi en paix, lâcha Leen.

Puis elle sortit dehors, laissant Cathy et Ray plantés là, sans rien y comprendre.

-Leen ?

-Cathy, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Je ne sais pas . . . elle n'a jamais été comme ça.

-Comprends là, elle vient d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas de ta famille.

-Je sais . . . mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche en plus. _Leen, pourquoi ne nous parles tu pas ? _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A ce moment, Marc était perdu dans ses pensées et réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de voir. _Qu'est ce que tout ça signifie ? Quelle décision ? _Sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, ses pas le menèrent au petit bar, où celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme ça sœur préparait des boissons aux clients. Il s'assit à une chaise, et engagea la conversation.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Hm.

-Allo ? La Terre appelle Leen, est-ce que vous me recevez ?

-Pas la peine de faire l'andouille, je suis pas sourde.

-J'ai cru pendant un moment. Pourquoi tu m'as pas répondu ?

-Pourquoi je t'aurais répondu ?

Marc regarda un instant sa sœur, sans comprendre.

-Leen . . . qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien . . . il n'y a plus rien . . .

-Plus rien ? Quoi ?

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, continuant son travail sans même regarder le garçon en face d'elle.

-J'aurais souhaité . . .

-Quoi ? Leen, tu m'inquiètes.

-J'aurais voulu qu'il n'y ait jamais eu ce tournoi.

-Hein ? Mais tu plaisantes ? Grâce à ça tu as pu retrouver ta vraie famille !

- MAIS S'IL N'Y AVAIT PAS EU CE TOURNOI, MA VIE N'AURAIT PAS AUTANT CHANGE !!

La plupart des clients stoppèrent leurs conversations pour se tourner vers la jeune fille qui venait d'hurler ces mots. Quand à elle, elle ne faisait pas attention à eux. Elle continuait de fixer Marc, une lueur de tristesse et de colère dans le regard, et les larmes coulant peu à peu sur ses joues. Marc reprit doucement, essayant de calmer Leen.

-Mais un jour tu l'aurais su, et là tu aurais été encore plus en colère. Non seulement pour le mensonge, mais en plus tu n'aurais pas eu de repos tant que tu n'aurais pas retrouvé ton ancienne vie.

Leen l'écoutait calmement, les conversations reprirent peu à peu.

-Tu as eu la chance unique, que ce ne soit pas les parents adoptifs qui te l'apprennent, mais ta vraie famille. Tu as la chance que ces deux familles acceptent tes décisions, approuvent tes choix. Et tu voudrais que ça n'ait pas chang ?

-. . .

-Mais pour moi, rien n'a changé. Tu resteras toujours ma petite Leenounette.

Elle le regarda, avec un demi sourire sur le visage. Mais ses larmes ne s'étaient toujours pas taries.

-S'il n'y avait que ça . . . si seulement mes larmes n'étaient que pour ça . . .

Et sans en avoir dit plus, elle partit en courant, essayant de retenir ses larmes. _Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? A cause de lui ? Tu le savais ! Tu le savais pourtant que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Oublie ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! . . . Et pourtant . . . _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors que Leen partait loin de l'hôtel, vers la ville, Cathy arriva en courant, suivi de peu par Ray.

-Marc ?? Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est pass ?

Le jeune garçon n'avait pas bougé, encore sous le choc. Son esprit travaillait à toute vitesse, essayant de comprendre. _Neurones en positions. Je répète, reconnexion du système central . . . Mais arrête de délirer Marc ! Et cherche ce qu'elle a bien pu vouloir dire !!! Cherche . . . cherche . . . Leen qui déraille un bon coup. Ok, j'aurais cru que c'était à cause de sa famille . . . mais qu'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire par « s'il n'y avait que ça » ??? . . . . . . . . . . . Connexion neurone un à neurone deux . . . Que ça ??? Ca veut dire qu'il y a autre chose concernant le tournoi ? . . . Qui dit tournoi dit joueurs . . . assimilation des termes. . . . . . Joueur ! Un joueur, duquel elle serait attirée . . . . . . . . . Transfert de données du neurone deux au neurone trois . . . . . . . Kai ! Alors il y aurait eu quelque chose ?? . . . . . . Assimilation des données . . . . . . . Kai et Leen ?? Mais alors pourquoi serait-elle dans cet état ? . . . . . . . . . . . . Recherche de données dans la banque centrale, mot cl : Kai . . . . . . . Il pleurait ! Mais pourquoi ? . . . . . . . Recherche, mot cl : Leen . . . . . . . Elle aurait voulu qu'il n'y pas de tournoi . . . . . . Assemblage . . . . . . Il n'y aurait pas eu Kai . . . . Donc pas d'histoire avec lui . . . . . . . Donc . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . RETOUR EN ARRIERE !!!! Donc histoire il y a eu ???? . . . . . . . . . . . Alerte ! Alerte ! Surchauffe du système !!! . . . pourquoi cette pensée est au pass ? . . . . . . . Résolution de l'équation . . . . . . . Ils ne sont plus ensemble ! . . . . . . . . . Solution de l'équation= Tout va mal ! Et leur comportement est expliqu ! . . . . . . . Questions restantes : Pourquoi ils se sont séparés, et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont tristes tout les deux ? . . . . . Et qui le savait ??? . . . . . Recherche dans mémoire. Une dispute à la table. Une jeune fille qui fuit. Des regards qui se croisent. Un jeune homme qui éclate de rire . . . minute . . . Jeune homme ? Ben ! _

-Hé oh Marc, tu nous écoutes ?

Le garçon sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

-Tu disais Ray ?

-Ca fait une heure qu'on essaie de te réveiller.

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

-Que je vais tuer Benoît pour m'avoir rien dit ! Il était au courant, et il a tout gardé pour lui ! Mais ça explique tout !

Puis il partit en courant, laissant Cathy et Ray perplexes.

-J'y comprend plus rien.

-C'est un hôtel de fous ici !

-C'est moi ou on manque des trucs ?

-C'est pas une impression Ray. Y'a plein de trucs qu'on manque.

Ray regarda sa petite amie, qui arborait un air inquiet. _Mais comment changer quelque chose quand on ignore totalement ce qui ne va pas ?_

Marc remonta à l'appartement, mais il ne trouva personne à part ses parents.

-M'man, t'aurais pas vu Ben des fois ?

-Désolé mon cœur. Pas vu depuis ce matin.

-Merci quand même.

Puis il redescendit en vitesse en bas. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il le vit parler à la réceptionniste. Il se précipita vers lui.

-. . . . et pour les clients du . . .

-Benoît ! Faut que je te parle !

-Tu vois pas que je suis occup ?

Marc lui adressa un regard noir.

-Ca concerne Leen et son beybladeur.

Son grand frère ne répondit rien, mais le regarda bizarrement. Il s'adressa à la réceptionniste.

-Faites comme j'ai dit, je reviendrais plus tard.

-Entendu.

-Et toi, dit-il à Marc, tu vas venir avec moi.

-Mais j'attends que ça.

Ils allèrent dans la salle de musique, avec l'espoir que rien ne sorte d'entre ces murs.

-Depuis quand ?  
  
Benoît soupira.

-Je vois que tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille tant que tu n'auras pas tes renseignements.

-Exact. Alors ?

-Peu de temps après les demis.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

-Parce que ce n'était pas à moi de te dire ces choses là. C'est à eux de décider si oui ou non ils mettent les autres au courant.

-Mais en attendant, Leen se conduit bizarrement ! Tout à l'heure, elle était au bord des larmes ! Et pareil pour Kai ! Je suis allé le voir, et je l'ai vu pleurant aussi ! Tu crois que c'est normal ça ???

Benoît ne répondit pas, choqué par ce que son frère lui apprenait.

-Ca je le savais pas.

-Et si tu crois que je vais les laisser comme ça tout les deux, tu te trompes !

-Marc, calme toi ! Tu n'as pas à intervenir !

-Mais ils souffrent ! Et tout les deux !!

-Tu ne vas pas les pousser l'un vers l'autre ! C'est leur problème !

Marc ne répondit rien, fixant son frère d'un air déterminé.

-Mais leur faire comprendre, ça je peux.

Puis sans laisser le temps à Benoît de répondre, il sortit en courant de la salle. Mais il ne vit pas le sourire du jeune homme.

-Alors bonne chance petit frère . . .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Comment ça il s'en moque ?

-Je t'assure Chef, je l'avais jamais vu comme ça !

-En attendant, il me met une sacrée épine dans le pied ! Et si ma disposition ne lui plaît pas ?

-Il n'aura qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même.

-T'es dur Max.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

-S'il s'occupait plus du sort de l'équipe, ça passerait mieux.

-Mais pourtant il s'en intéressait un minimum !

-Va savoir . . .

Puis Max laissa Kenny dans la chambre, pour que celui-ci puisse se concentrer sur la répartition des joueurs. Il descendit à nouveau en bas, dans l'espoir de tomber sur Tyson ou Ray, mais quelque chose attira son attention. Benoît et Marc étaient à la réception, Marc avec l'air furieux.

-Ca concerne Leen et son beybladeur.

Max s'arrêta dans les escaliers et essaya de suivre la conversation. Mais Benoît fut plus rapide, et il entraîna son jeune frère dans une salle. Max fronça les sourcils, et continua d'avancer. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir dans la cour, une tornade brune fonça vers lui.

-MAX !

-Un problème Marc ?

-Ouais, et pas des moindres !

-Je peux y faire quelque chose ?

-J'osais pas te le demander. Il faut que tu me ramènes Leen à tout prix.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

-Ca je peux pas te le dire, mais c'est la question que tout le monde se pose.

-Entre toi qui me demande de ramener ta sœur, Kai qui est de plus en plus froid . . .

-Toi aussi tu as remarqu ?

-Une idée là-dessus ?

Marc ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

-J'ai même le pourquoi de la chose. Et pour retrouver ce bon vieux Kai, j'ai une idée en tête. Mais il faut que Leen soit là aussi.

-Et je la trouve comment ?

-Je pencherais pour le parc. Elle a pas pu aller au lac par la sortie de l'hôtel.

-Au lac ???

-C'est une longue histoire. Je t'expliquerais plus tard !

Puis Marc partit en courant dans la cour, tandis que Max haussait les épaules en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Tandis qu'il marchait tranquillement vers le grand parc de la ville, ses pensées vagabondaient. _J'y comprend plus rien . . . Comment Marc sait-il tout ça ? Il a toujours l'impression d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur nous . . . Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire par « pour retrouver Kai » et pourquoi Leen devrait être là elle aussi ? . . . Ca cache des trucs tout ça . . . mais quel est le lien entre ? _Ses pas le menèrent à l'entrée du parc. Il s'y avança et commença à faire plus attention autour de lui. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, il ne voyait pas la jeune fille. Mais arrivé sur le pont qui traversait le grand étang, des ondulations inhabituelles sur l'eau attirèrent son regard. Il cligna des yeux comme si ça avait était son imagination, mais cette fois ci, il vit une pierre passer sur ces ondulations. Il releva la tête et la vit.

Debout sur la rive opposée, un galet plat en main, Leen faisait des ricochets. Chaque pierre qu'elle lançait partait plus loin que la précédente, comme si sa fureur montait en elle. Et à chaque fois qu'elle lançait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle s'apprêtait à envoyer le galet, quand une voix l'interrompit.

-Tu devrais pas t'énerver autant sur ces pauvres cailloux.

La jeune fille sursauta, et le galet glissa de ses doigts desserrés pour aller taper dans le tronc de l'arbre à côté de Max.

-H ! Doucement ! Je t'ai rien fait !

-Désolé Max, tu m'as surprise.

-Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit–il dans un sourire.

Le silence se fit, alors que Leen regardait l'eau, et que Max l'observait elle. Puis il se décida à parler.

-Marc m'a demandé de te ramener.

La jeune fille se renfrogna et s'assit.

-Et si j'en ai pas envie ?

-Pourquoi n'en aurais-tu pas envie ?

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Parce que j'ai besoin de faire le point sur tout ça . . . et que je me sens pas prête à l'affronter à nouveau.

-Affronter qui ?

Elle hésita

-Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-C'est . . . comme une promesse . . .

-Leen . . . tu n'as pas l'air bien. Mais comment voudrais tu que l'on t'aide si tu ne racontes rien à personne ?

-Et si je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide ? lui répliqua-t-elle.

-Alors ne te dis pas malheureuse.

Max avait choisi tout ses mots à l'avance, dans l'espoir que la jeune fille lui démêle la situation sous les yeux. Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis finalement se mit à parler.

Elle lui raconta tout. Du début à la fin. De sa rencontre coup de foudre avec Kai, sa timidité face à lui, leur match nul, les spectres refusant de combattre . . .

-Attends, tu veux dire que Meone et Dranzer refusent de se battre l'un contre l'autre ?

-Oui . . . ils voulaient nous le faire comprendre.

-Continue.

Puis elle lui raconta en détails la fusion entre les deux spectres, tandis que Max écarquillait les yeux sous la surprise. Elle lui expliqua que Kai n'était pas ce qu'il voulait bien montrer, qu'il avait simplement un cœur d'or sous une armure de glace . . .

-On s'en était toujours douté.

-Je ne sais pas comment dire . . . il cherche . . . à se protéger ?

-Oui. On a appris son histoire l'année dernière.

-Son histoire ?

-Assez douloureuse . . .

-Tu m'expliqueras ?

-Je pense que oui . . . s'il ne l'a pas fait, il aurait du . . . mais termine d'abord ton récit.

Leen acquiesça, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle continuait, les larmes commencèrent à couler doucement. Elle passa à leur dispute, la jalousie de Kai, sa propre colère, . . . leur séparation . . .

Leen termina son récit en larmes, et Max encore étonné par ce que la jeune fille venait de lui révéler. _Kai ??? Et Leen ??? Ca expliquerait tout ! Mais alors la froideur de Kai . . . L'idée de Marc . . . Il faut que je l'aide ! _

-Et tu lui en veux toujours d'avoir réagi comme ça.

Elle releva un peu la tête.

-Il n'avait l'air de pas me comprendre . . . j'avais besoin de réconfort après cette épreuve . . . alors je me suis tournée naturellement vers la personne qui avait connu la même chose que moi, mais d'un autre point de vue . . . mon propre frère . . . et ça, Kai ne l'a pas supporté.

Max passa un bras autour de ses épaules, alors que Leen continuait.

-Et moi . . . j'ai pas réagi mieux . . . tout ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est me mettre en colère, en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que je ressentais.

Il décida d'intervenir.

-Et tu as eu tort en disant ça.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Le jeune garçon hésita un instant.

-Je sais que ce ne devrait pas être à moi de te raconter ça . . . mais je vais le faire, pour que tu comprennes ton erreur.

Puis à son tour, il raconta une histoire. Mais pas la sienne, celle de Kai. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait. L'abbaye, le grand père de Kai, Biovolt . . . Au plus il parlait, au plus Leen devenait effarée. Et à la fin du récit . . .

-Mais pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit ?

-Parce qu'il ne le voulait pas ?

- . . . . . Je ne suis qu'une idiote. Si seulement j'avais su ça . . . je ne lui aurais pas parlé aussi méchamment . . . . . tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il m'en a voulu ? Parce que j'ai moi-même retrouvé une famille ? Et que dans son cœur la sienne l'a trahie ?

-C'est possible.

-Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui ai tort.

-Doucement ! Ce que je t'ai raconté ne veut pas dire que Kai a raison ! Au contraire, il est tout autant en tort que toi !

Leen lui sourit un peu, en séchant ses larmes. Max se releva et lui tendit la main.

-Et si on rentrait ?

-Ouais . . . Et comment je vais faire ? Je lui en veux toujours autant pour m'avoir parlé comme ça. Et je sais pas si je peux lui pardonner . . .

-Mais tu l'aimes toujours.

- . . .

-Si tu pleures pour lui, c'est que tu l'aimes.

-Mais je ne veux plus l'aimer ! . . . . . enfin . . . . Je crois ?

Max lui sourit à nouveau, et lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire de venir. Puis les deux partirent tranquillement vers l'hôtel.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il avançait doucement les mains dans les poches, sur le chemin. Maussade, inquiet, triste, peiné . . . Kai avait du mal avec ses sentiments en ce moment. Ce là faisait déjà deux heures qu'il s'entraînait, mais pas une seule fois le majestueux phénix avait décidé de sortir de sa toupie. En punition ? Par déception ? Ca, le jeune russe ne le savait pas. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'il puisse bientôt oublier . . . Oublier sa culpabilité, sa peine, sa colère . . . Et surtout, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre . . . . . . elle lui manquait. Ce sentiment de manque était enfoui en lui, mais il refusait de le laisser remonter à la surface.

Il lui en voulait . . . de vouloir le changer, de vouloir détruire cette barrière qu'il avait forgée . . . Il lui en voulait d'avoir fait remonter à la surface des moments difficiles de sa vie . . . même si ça avait été involontaire . . . . . Mais surtout, il lui en voulait pour avoir pris une place si importante dans son cœur . . . cœur qu'il avait décidé de laisser accessible depuis des années. . .

L'autre partie de son âme la remerciait au contraire pour lui avoir ouvert les yeux. Pour lui avoir dit que rester froid comme ça ne le mènerait à rien. Sauf à renforcer sa solitude. Solitude qu'il commençait à regretter . . . mais refusait d'admettre.

A ces sentiments contradictoires, le jeune garçon n'avait aucune solution. De même qu'il ne savait si Dranzer voulait revoir Meone, ou bien était dans le même état que Kai. Perdu . . .

Alors que le jeune garçon arrivait à l'orée de la cour, deux évènements survirent en même temps. Tout d'abord, Max et Leen arrivèrent à la porte de la cour, à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait Kai. Ils ne se virent pas mutuellement, et chacun ne bougea pas, trop occupés par leurs pensées. Ce ne fut que quand le second évènement ne se produisit que leur attention fut captée.

L'éclairage de la cour baissa, attirant l'attention de tous les clients présents. Seule l'estrade resta éclairée, et chacun pu voir un micro, posé sur un support, attendant qu'une personne ne vienne l'utiliser. Les habitués de l'hôtel se doutaient de ce qui allait se passer, et même les autres avaient une idée de la suite à venir. Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, plus personne ne parlait. Puis quelqu'un monta sur l'estrade et s'avança jusqu'au micro.

-Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, j'ai aujourd'hui un message à faire passer.

.

Et un de plus à mon actif ! Bon, c'est pas pour jouer les filles chian¤¤¤, mais j'aimerais bien avoir plus de reviews que ça **(min 4!)**quand même ! Bisous ! et pour ceux qui ont bien lu les premiers chapitres, vous devriez savoir ce qui va se passer !!


	23. Poème et conséquances

**Disclamer : **Je ne possède que la famille Kynes, Jo et Trenada. Pour le reste, je partage !

**WOW ! 7 reviews ?? Contente !!!**

**Etoile du Soir : **La suite ? T'exagères ! J'ai deux autres chapitres de prêt, mais ils sont pas sur ordi encore ! J'ai déjà du mal à remettre tout mes autres !!!Puis dis t'exagères parce que toi aussi tu sais des trucs qui se passeront beaucoup plus tard ! Alors lis le poème à nouveau, et régale toi ! Bisous

**Aximili :** Salut toi ! Allez, un peu plus d'enthousiasme ! Ou je t'envoie Marc et les jumeaux pour te faire sourire ! Bisous

**Kimiko06 :** Tiens ? Une review d'une nouvelle lectrice ! Contente moi !!! Ben oui, t'a bien deviné. T'en connais d'autres qui montent sur scène pour s'adresser à tout le monde ? Lol allez, bonne lecture !

**sousou :** Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser mes persos se faire la gueule longtemps ? Naaaaaaaaan !!! Leur réconciliation est déjà écrite, c'est juste pour écrire ce chapitre que je tarde ! Bon, bonne lecture !

**LolaFree :** Ben oui ! Je l'écris la suite ! Elle est l !!! Et bientôt un nouveau chapitre ! Faut encore que je me motive pour copier . . . -.-' Kiss

**Dahu :** mais oui les choses vont mieux ! Et tu lis ma fic que quand le titre du chapitre est gai ??? . Non mais ! Allez, ça va te plaire pour les chapitres à venir !

.

**J'explique. Entre certains vers, il y a un nom et des italiques : ce sont les pensées de ce personnage.**

**.**

**Chapitre 23 : Poème et conséquences.**

-Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, j'ai aujourd'hui un message à faire passer.

Toute l'assembla ne souffla mot, attendant la suite. Max regarda Marc avec un sourire sur les lèvres. _Il sait quoi faire. Je suis sur qu'il va réussir à leur faire comprendre . . . ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? _A ses côtés, Leen ne savait pas si elle devait empêcher le garçon de parler, ou bien le laisser faire. S'il parlait, il risquait sans doute de le faire sur elle, contre son avis. Contre toute discrétion. Mais d'un autre côté . . .

Kai s'arrêta, à la lisière de la cour, restant dans la pénombre. Les yeux fixés sur la scène. Son cœur se serrait un peu, comme pris d'une intuition. Sans savoir pourquoi, il savait que ce poème aurait des incidences, bénéfiques ou pas.

Prenant son temps, Marc arborait un air sérieux qui contrastait avec son air habituel. Il regarda la salle, cherchant des yeux les deux personnes à qui sont poème était destiné. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Leen, les poings serrés, à côté de Max qui lui souriait. _Ces deux là ont compris au moins . . . _Son regard balaya à nouveau la salle. _Les équipes sont là . . . les Bladebreakers y compris . . . Justin, Ben . . . je crois qu'il a compris lui aussi . . . . manque plus que . . . . . Kai ! _Le jeune homme venait de le repérer sur le chemin, essayant de rester discret parmi les arbres. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à échapper aux yeux de l'américain. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Marc. _Que le spectacle commence. _

Profitant de l'attention qu'on lui portait, il commença son plan, se moquant bien des conséquences pour lui.

**_D'une chose risquée_**

**_Je vais vous parler_**

Attention accrue. La salle a les yeux rivés sur lui. Personne ne fait un bruit. Les serveurs s'arrêtent. Jamais Marc n'avait semblé aussi sérieux.

**_De deux êtres s'aimant_**

**_Mais à ce moment totalement ignorants_**

Leen sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Bien sur qu'elle l'aimait. Mais que pouvait-elle ignorer ? Sa culpabilité, elle la connaissait. Son innocence ? Elle n'en avait pas. Quand à Kai, il voyait bien que son intuition était bonne. _Il ne va pas oser ça ? . . . je crois bien que si mon petit Kai. Attends toi à entendre tes quatre vérités . . . _Kai soupira. D'un côté il voulait partir, éviter de se confronter aux paroles de Marc, mais de l'autre, il tenait à rester. Enfin . . . ça c'était sa partie remplie de culpabilité qui l'empêchait de bouger. Et pour une fois, elle avait l'avantage sur l'orgueil. Alors il resta.

**_Comique_**

Kai :_ Je ne crois pas. _

**_Tragique_**

Leen : _A un point où les larmes ne servent plus. _

**_Le genre de l'histoire_**

**_Reste à vous de voir_**

Kai Leen : _Pour moi c'est tout vu. La tragédie de ma vie. En un acte et sans épilogue. _

Marc marqua un temps de pose. Le public se sentait maintenant concerné. Les mots choisis par le jeune américain affectaient chacun d'entre eux. Cette fois ci, ce n'était plus une déclaration dont il était question. Mais purement et simplement de quelque chose qui s'était déjà passé. Les plus curieux attendaient de savoir qui était concerné.

**_Je ne vais pas nommer_**

Soupire de l'ancien couple.

**_Et encore moins désigner_**

Intérieurement ils le remerciaient.

**_Ces deux être humains_**

**_Qui attendent, en vain_**

Kai : _Attendre ? _

Leen :_ Si je dois attendre, attendre pour comprendre, je le ferais. _

Qui attendait ? Qui ne savait pas ce que l'autre ressentait ? Ces questions résonnaient dans la salle attente d'une réponse. Marc fit un temps de pose. _Il est temps de leur montrer qui ils sont réellement. _

**_La fille est belle_**

Sifflements admiratifs. Tout le monde se prenait au jeu. Un rougissement de la fille en question.

**_Voire parfois même rebelle_**

Et voilà qu'elle serre du poing.

**_Elle peut être gentille parfois_**

Elle se calme. Marc ne la décrivait comme une rebelle que pour mieux repartir ensuite.

**_Mais aussi triste et mélancolique à la fois_**

Leen : _Parce que tu me connais mieux que n'importe qui . . . mon frère, mon meilleur ami._

Toutes les années que Leen et Marc avaient passées ensemble . . . en tant que frères et sœurs revinrent à la mémoire de la jeune fille. _C'est pour moi qu'il fait ça . . . parce qu'il s'inquiète. _Dans l'assistance, chacun cherchait qui pouvait être la jeune fille en question. Mais peu de monde connaissait bien Leen. Et dès qu'ils pensaient avoir trouvé de qui il s'agissait, un détail dans le poème ne collait pas avec l'autre. L'identité était encore secrète.

**_Le garçon lui est froid_**

Kai : _Une image de mon passé. A jamais gravée en moi._

**_Fort et sur quand on le voit_**

Kai : _Les illusions de nos vies . . . Elles reflètent ce que l'on voudrait être._

**_Fragile et sensible dedans_**

Le russe releva la tête.

**_Mais en aucun cas méchant_**

Kai : _Mon . . . . ami ? Le premier à me comprendre ici. Marc . . . même si je n'apprécie pas d'être ainsi mis dans un poème . . . merci d'essayer d'arranger les choses._

Là aussi, la plupart des gens eurent du mal à deviner de qui il s'agissait. Par contre . . . les Bladebreakers le savaient. _Kai ?_ La description était la sienne. Ils savaient que malgré ses airs froids, un cœur d'or sommeillait en lui. Mais . . .

Tyson : _Dans une histoire d'amour ?_  
Ray : _Comment ?_

Kenny : _Et qui aurait réussi à briser ses défenses ?_

**_Leur amour est commun_**

Kai : _Ou tout du moins l'était._

**_Et plus que tout ils désirent ne faire qu'un_**

Leen : _Ce fut mon vœu le plus cher._

**_Mais en tant que connus_**

Les clients ''normaux'' de l'hôtel regardèrent les équipes de beyblade présentes. _Parmi eux . . ._

**_C'est fou ce qu'ils sont têtus !_**

Eclat de rire général. Marc avait réussi à les détendre. Ainsi que Kai et Leen. Ils se reconnaissaient dans ses paroles. Même s'ils ignoraient que l'autre ressentait exactement la même chose au même instant. L'union était toujours entre eux sommeillant dans leurs cœurs. Elle n'attendait qu'à refaire surface, porteuse d'un sentiment plus fort que tout. L'amour.

**_Une dispute les a brisés_**

Kai : _Ainsi qu'elle a brisé mon cœur._

**_Et violemment ils se sont séparés_**

Leen : _Plus violemment qu'une tempête en mer_.

**_Et même si ils s'aiment encore pour toujours_**

Ils relevèrent la tête. Ne croyant pas à ces mots. Pourtant ils l'espéraient si fort . . . Mais la culpabilité et les regrets ont de puissantes voix, faisant oublier celle de l'espoir.

**_Il faut croire que la colère a vaincu l'amour_**

Kai Leen : _Tout comme mon amour avait réussi à vaincre mes démons_.

**_A ce jour je vais les obliger à s'expliquer_**

Ils relevèrent la tête. Tout d'un coup inquiets.

**_Quitte à les faire monter_**

**_Sur cette scène où je me tiens_**

_Non mais ça va pas ??? _Ils voulaient une réconciliation. Mais aucun des deux n'avaient envie de montrer leur problème aux autres. Marc avait beau bien faire, il n'était absolument pas question que la discussion ait lieu sur cette estrade. Elle aurait lieu, certes, mais en privée. L'humiliation serait alors moins forte.

**_Et que ça dure jusqu'à demain._**

Les clients n'attendaient que ça. Une explication dans les règles. Marc ne fixait personne dans l'assistance, mais il doutait bien que ni Kai, ni Leen ne monterait sur scène. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Leen se triturer nerveusement les mains, signe que son poème faisait son chemin dans l'esprit de la brune. En face de lui, dans l'ombre, il voyait Kai le dos tourné, prêt à partir. Et pourtant, il ne le faisait pas. Avec un petit sourire, il recommença, due voix forte.

**_Fille du soleil entends mes paroles_**

Leen releva la tête. _J'entends . . . ou alors je ne veux pas écouter._

**_Fils de la lumière oublie maintenant ton rôle_**

Kai se retourna vers lui. _J'ai joué les durs durant toute la majorité de ma vie . . . j'ai pris un rôle qui ne devait pas être le mien . . . alors comment l'oublier ?_

**_Vos vies ne sont que comédie_**

**_  
_** Pour appuyer ses dires, Marc mit une main sur son visage, le cachant à moitié. Jamais il n'avait paru aussi triste et sérieux.

****

**_Sous vos masques forgés par la vie_**

Puis il enleva sa main. Mimant ses paroles. Ils baissèrent la tête. Une prise de conscience . . . voilà ce que Marc avait voulu faire. Jamais ils n'avaient montré ce qui était réellement en eux. Jamais ils n'avaient baissé la garde. Jamais ils n'avaient montré leurs véritables sentiments . . . et ce qui avait tout déclanché. Les deux concernés relevèrent la tête.

**_Acceptez vous tels que vous êtes_**

Leen : _C'est ce que je n'ai pas fait avec lui_.

**_Détendez vous, faites la fête_**

Kai : _Une chose que je n'ai jamais pu . . . je dois essayer !_

**_La mienne si vous voulez_**

Leen Kai : _T'inquiètes, tu vas y passer !_

**_Mais au moins vous parlerez_**

A nouveau le silence dans la salle. Mais il fut de courte durée. Marc reprit plus fort.

**_Votre silence n'a que trop dur_**

**_Vos amis et vos frères sont inquiets_**

Il ne se désigna pas du doigt. L'air concerné sur son visage en disant long. L'assemblée savait qu'il se comptait dans le tas. _Moi je suis inquiet pour toi . . ._

**_Même s'ils ne savent pas pourquoi_**

_Cathy, Ray, Tyson . . ._

**_Au moins, eux sont l_**

_Présents à vos côtés . . . le silence n'est pas la meilleure solution._

Le silence s'installa dans la cour. Le jeune poète semblait attendre quelque chose. Mais qui n'arrivait pas. _Alors ils ont décidé de m'écouter ? De ne pas m'interrompre ? A vos risques et périls . . . _Alors que la salle croyait la petite déclaration terminée, ainsi que Kai et Leen qui respiraient mieux à présent, Marc reprit de plus belle, sur un ton ravi.

**_Je m'étonne de ne pas m'être fait arrêt_**

Sa voix était presque ironique.

**_J'en déduis que j'ai été écout_**

Cette fois ci un grand sourire était sur son visage.

**_A moins que vous ne soyez trop timides_**

Il regarda tout d'abord dans la direction de Leen, puis regarda vers Kai. Un détail sauta à ses yeux. Détail qu'il vit malgré la pénombre. Il en profita pour enchaîner.

**_Pour avouer que vos yeux sont humides_**

Sa voix était douce. Il sourit tendrement à l'assemblée. Dans son coin, Kai essuya doucement la trace argentée qui était sur sa joue. Leen elle, gardait les yeux clos, pour empêcher les larmes de la vérité et de la culpabilité couler sur ses joues.

**_Que mes paroles volent à vous_**

_ Telles l'envol des oiseaux._

**_Votre bonheur est le bonheur pour nous_**

_ Et nous sommes toujours là avec vous._

**_Arrêtez cette trop longue séparation_**

Kai Leen _: Trop longue . . . à mon goût._

**_Et au moins avouez que l'autre a raison_**

Là, les deux tournèrent la tête en même temps, mus par une impression intime, un lien entre eux. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils virent le visage de l'autre, même à travers la distance, même à travers l'ombre. Les spectres jouaient à nouveau leurs rôles, et leurs faisaient passer leurs émotions. Tout ce qu'ils ressentaient à présent de l'autre était la tristesse. _Je l'ai blessé(e) . . . je dois m'excuser_.

**_Enfants des cieux oubliez votre rancœur_**

Leen : _Je n'en ai plus contre lui à présent._

****

**_Vos malheurs et toutes vos peurs_**

Kai : _Mais ma peur de la perdre est plus présente que jamais._

**_Ayez l'esprit libér_**

Leen Kai : _Grâce à toi_. . .

**_Et maintenant, retournez vous aimer._**

Leen Kai : _. . . C'est à présent le vœu que je fais_.

Marc descendit de scène, sous les applaudissements de la salle. Kai préféra partir avant que le jeune garçon ou qui que ce soit d'autre ne vienne l'aborder. Il avait besoin de réfléchir . . . si son choix était le bon. Alors il parti au seul endroit où le souvenir de son amour serait assez puissant pour le pousser à avouer : le lac. Marc se dirigea vers Max et Leen, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Max souriait aussi, le plan de Marc risquait de marcher après tout !

-Alors soeurette ?

-Je . . . je ne sais pas . . . je ne sais plus . . .

-Moi j'ai déjà trouvé, et tu sais très bien que j'ai raison.

-Je . . . . merci.

Marc la prit dans ses bras.

-Pas de quoi petite sœur . . . je crois que tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Elle releva la tête. Puis l'hocha doucement.

-Oui . . . je le ferais.

Puis elle se sépara de lui, puis partit en courant hors de l'hôtel.

-Tu sais que tu vas te faire tuer ?

Marc soupira.

-Je sais Max. Mais c'est pour eux . . . j'espère qu'ils s'en rendront compte !

-J'espère aussi . . .

-D'ailleurs tu es autant que moi dans la panade, vu que tu t'en es mêlé.

-Me le rappelle pas !

Puis les deux allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Bladebreakers, où le bavardage sur le poème allait de bon train.

¤¤¤

Il était assis sur la grève de la plage, perdu dans ses pensées. _Je dois m'excuser . . . mais comment ? Tout au long, j'ai cru que j'avais raison . . . est-ce que je me serais lourdement tromp ?_ Il n'entendit pas le pas léger sur le sable derrière lui.

-Je vois que tu es retourné au point de départ.

Il se retourna, surpris, pour se retrouver face à un vieillard et un jeune labrador au pelage doré.

-Ne sois pas surpris mon petit. Je suis Trenada, le vieil ermite.

-Je suis . . .

-Kai, des Bladebreakers. Je sais.

Il s'assit à côté de lui, alors que Thunder allait immédiatement se coucher contre Kai. Les russe le caressa distraitement.

-Je vois que Thunder t'apprécie . .

-Nous . . . avons déjà fait connaissance.

-Ainsi qu'avec sa maîtresse.

Kai ne dit rien.

-Je suis au courant de beaucoup de choses Kai . . . je joue un peu le rôle de grand-père dans cette famille.

-Alors . . . que savez vous ?

Il prit un temps avant de répondre.

-Je sais . . . que cette dispute était une erreur.

Kai s'arrêta de caresser le chien.

-Comment . . .

-Comment je le sais ? Benoît.

Kai leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ne lui en veux pas. Depuis tout petit, il vient tout me confier. Et il était à l'étage à l'instant où vous vous êtes disputés.

-Ca explique.

-Oui . . . laisse moi te poser une question . . . est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ?

-Je . . .

Kai fit le vide en lui, recherchant une réponse. Pas sous l'effet de la colère, ou même de la peine. Une réponse venant du plus profond de son âme. Puis doucement, la solution vint peu à peu à lui.

-Oui . . .

Pas plus fort qu'un souffle.

-Je l'aime . . . et je crois . . . . plus que je ne pourrais jamais aimer.

Trenada lui sourit.

-Alors pourquoi la laisse tu partir ?

Kai le regarda.

-Parce que j'ai peur . . .

-La peur de l'amour n'est pas la meilleure solution.

-Mais c'est la seule solution que je pense pouvoir faire.

Trenada hocha la tête.

-Reste l'aveu.

Kai le regarda sans comprendre.

-Tout simplement avouer tes peurs . . . à la seule personne en mesure de t'aider.

-Leen . . .

-Oui, Leen. La seule à qui tu pourras dire à nouveau ces mots . . .

-La seule . . . . que j'aime.

Trenada hocha la tête en souriant. _Il a compris._

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

-Oui . . . m'excuser. Je ne veux pas la perdre . . . merci.

Il se releva précipitamment, alors que Trenada s'allongeait sur la grève de sable. Thunder vint lécher le visage de son vieux gardien.

-Rejoins le mon beau . . . et conduit lui à sa belle.

Le chiot aboya joyeusement, avant de se mettre à la poursuite de Kai.

-Encore une bonne chose de faite . . .

¤¤

Il courrait rapidement en direction de l'hôtel. _Je dois la retrouver . . . et m'excuser ! _Arrivé à hauteur des arènes, un bruit l'arrêta. Il se retourna pour voir la fourrure claire arriver en courant. Thunder s'arrêta à ses pieds. Kai sourit un peu.

-Retrouve là pour moi . . . s'il te plaît.

Le chiot bondit joyeusement avant de se mettre à pister la jeune fille, entraînant le russe à sa suite. Si Kai n'avait pas autant absorbé par sa course, il aurait vu les têtes surprises des clients qui le voyaient courir, s'il ses pensée n'était pas si concentrées sur Leen, il aurait pu voir que Thunder l'emmenait loin de l'hôtel. Mais il lui faisait confiance. Après dix minutes de courses, Thunder s'arrêta et Kai put reprendre son souffle. Ils étaient dans le parc, au centre du pont. Il regarda autour de lui, sans rien voir. Le chien continua tranquillement sa route, jusqu'au rebord de l'étang, dans un endroit isolé et éloigné. Puis Kai repoussa sans bruit les branches de saule pleureur qui lui bouchaient la vue.

¤¤¤

_ Je dois lui dire. Oui. C'est à moi de m'excuser . . . dès mon retour à l'hôtel._

Elle était en face de l'étang, dans un petit coin de tranquillité où elle avait l'habitude de venir quand elle se sentait mal. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle réfléchissait. Sa décision était prise. Et rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Pas même la voix qu'elle entendit derrière elle . . .

-Leen . . .

.

FINI !!!!!!!!! Le chapitre st termin ! Rassurez vous, j'ai la suite ! Mais il me faudra **4 reviews minimum **! Prochain chapitre : Pardonnés.


	24. Pardonnés

**Disclamer : **Le même que d'habitude.****

**Etoile du Soir : **Oui, je sais que tu me détestes. Je commence à m'y faire d'ailleurs. Mais va pas fouiller chez moi ! Tu sais très bien comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois, et j'ai pas envie de te retrouver en morceaux ! Hé oui, tu vas pleurer, encore et toujours. Et pas la peine de me menacer, je vais déjà morfler pour mon autre fic, parce que celle là a pas de chaps d'avance ! Bisous quand même . ..

**rideliz : **Voui, je prends un malin plaisir à faire attendre tout le monde. Oui, Marc est un vrai troubadour ! C'est tout moi . . .Mais oui, je coupe ici, au moins je récolte les reviews plus vite ! ( ?) Mais oui, mais oui, Cathy et Ray sont mimis tout plein. Mais tu crois quand même pas que je vais les laisser comme ça non ? attends la suite . . . bisous !!!

**Dahu : **Une tite review ? Mais j'ai reviewé tout tes chapitres ! Kiss

**LolaFree** C'est vrai ? T'aimes ça ? C'est un compliment qui me touche vraiment beaucoup ! Ce que va dire Leen, hein ? Ben c'est ici que ça va se passer ! Allez, bonne lecture, et n'oublions pas : on aiiiiiiiiiiiime Kai !!!!!!!!

**Chapitre 24 : Pardonnés.**

-Leen . . .

La jeune fille ne se retourna pas. Elle se doutait bien que les explications auraient leu un jour ou l'autre, elle doutait même qu'elle aurait à le faire tout de suite après le poème de Marc, mais en aucun cas elle n'aurait pu croire que ce serait Kai qui viendrait vers elle. Elle ne put empêcher son cœur de bondir dans sa poitrine au son de la voix de Kai, à nouveau pleinement consciente du lien qui les unissait. Perdue dans le fil de ses pensées, elle préféra laisser parler le jeune homme en premier.

De son côté, Kai ne savait pas comment interpréter le silence de Leen. Il avait compris que c'était son attitude jalouse et froide qui avait tout déclenché, et grâce à Marc et à Trenada, il savait aussi que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas. Il regarda à nouveau la jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos. Elle ne bougeait pas, les bras croisés devant elle. Kai décida de se jeter à l'eau avant que son courage ne lui fasse faux bond.

-Je . . . je suis venu pour m'excuser.

Il s'arrêta ? _Au moins j'ai réussi à dire que c'était à moi de le faire._ Il regarda à nouveau la jeune fille immobile. _Leen, réagis s'il te plaît . . ._ Heureuse. Elle était heureuse. Si lui désirait s'excuser, alors tout allait aller. Pourtant, elle tenait aussi à le faire. Un couple se construit à deux . . . Elle souriait à présent, mais elle laissa le garçon continuer.

-C'est . . . c'est de ma faute si ça a dérapé.

_J'étais fautive moi aussi._

-J'ai eu une attitude irrespectueuse envers toi.

_Je n'aurais jamais du t'adresser ces mots, si emplis de colère._

-Tu as le droit d'avoir une famille.

_Pourquoi ne m'avais-tu pas avertie de ton histoire ?_

-Je n'avais pas à te juger dessus.

_Tu as été pardonné dès la seconde où j'ai appris._

Kai continua, même face au mutisme de celle qu'il aimait. Il voulait dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis ce soir là.

-Tout comme je n'avais pas le droit d'en vouloir à Tyson pour t'avoir aidée à ma place.

_C'est comme ça dans tous les couples._

-Je dois même avouer que je suis content qu'il l'ait fait.

_Mais tu as été le premier à m'avoir convaincue d'aller vers lui._

-Et . . .

Il chercha ses mots.

-Je . . . je suis désolé de m'être montré si froid envers toi.

Ca, Leen ne s'y attendait pas. Et même en cherchant bien, elle ne trouvait pas de circonstances atténuantes pour le russe. Alors elle attendit.

-J'ai toujours été comme ça, et je sais que parfois je suis blessant sans le vouloir.

_Ne change pas . . ._

-Mais je te promets qu'à présent j'essaierais de faire mieux . . .

_Je t'aime comme tu es._

-Ne serait-ce que pour toi.

_Changer pour moi . ._ . La seule chose plus forte qu'une promesse pour la jeune fille. La seule chose qui pouvait lui prouver que Kai l'aimait réellement. Quand à Kai, il avait maintenant tout dit. Lui qui d'habitude était aussi dur et froid que la glace se retrouvait comme à nu devant celle qui avait réussi à lui redonner un peu de tendresse. Celle qui l'avait fait souffrir par amour.

Leen ne réagissait toujours pas, cherchant à son tour les mots qu'il fallait pour se faire pardonner elle aussi. Le vent soufflait doucement, l'eau à ses pieds reposait tranquillement, tout était calme. Comme elle à présent.

Kai désespérait presque de l'entendre parler, allait même à penser que la seule chance de se faire pardonner était partie depuis longtemps. Il attendait tout simplement que sa sentence tombe.

-Non . . .

Son cœur se serra. Comment interpréter ce simple mot ? Si insignifiant, mais si important à ses yeux. Ce serait cette petite négation qui déciderait de tout. A son tour, Kai attendit.

-Ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute.

Le ton doux de Leen et cette phrase eurent raison des craintes et inquiétudes de Kai. _Pardonné . . ._ Il était pardonn ! Mais pourtant, s'il avait réussi à regagner son respect et un lien avec elle, l'amour n'était peut-être plus au rendez-vous. Ce fut dans une inquiétude nouvelle que le jeune russe attendit la suite.

Leen resserra sa prise sur ses bras, respira un grand coup, puis continua.

-J'étais instable ce soir là . . . j'oscillait entre la joie et la tristesse.

_J'ai empiré les choses_

-Je n'avais jamais vraiment été en colère.

_Je t'aurais appris comment l'être._

-Mais je n'ai pas réfléchit.

_Et à quoi ?_

-J'aurais du voir que tu te sentais préoccupé par mon cas.

_Je l'ai été plus qu'autre chose._

-Que la jalousie était poussée par l'inquiétude.

_Mais aussi seule._

-Tu n'avais aucune raison.

_J'en suis conscient._

-Et j'aurais peut-être du être flattée.

_Ou peut être pas._

-Mais je tiens aussi à m'excuser.

_Tu n'as pas à le faire._

-La colère m'a poussée à la curiosité.

_Qui ne l'aurait pas ét ?_

-Et je comprends mieux à présent tes paroles.

Kai fronça un sourcil dans le dos de la jeune fille, un peu inquiet.

-Je . . . . . j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé à l'Abbaye.

Cette fois, ce fut la stupeur qui prit Kai. Il n'aimait pas que les autres connaissent son passé. Ou tout du moins une partie.

_-Si je tiens celui qui . . ._

Les bras toujours serres contre elle, Leen eut un petit rire accompagné d'un sourire triste.

-N'essaie pas de savoir qui me l'a raconté. Je ne veux pas revoir cette personne alitée pour cause de mauvais traitements.

L'air de Kai se radoucit, et il la regarda d'un sourire tendre ?

_-Tu commences à me connaître._

-Et j'avouerais . . . que cette personne a bien fait. _Merci Max_.

_Je ne pense pas._

-Parce que maintenant je sais que j'ai du être aussi blessante que toi.

_Mais je cicatrise au fur et à mesure que je t'écoute_.

-La colère est une arme redoutable.

_Mais pas aussi forte que l'amour que j'éprouve à nouveau pour toi ?_

-Il faut que je te dise une chose.

Kai s'approcha d'elle silencieusement, et ne s'arrêta qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres de l'américaine.

-Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, quelque soit le domaine.

_Une seconde chance . . ._

-Si j'ai eu le droit à une seconde famille . . . pourquoi pas toi ?

Tant que tu seras à mes côtés . . .

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Silence durant lequel Leen tentait de retenir ses larmes. Silence durant lequel Kai contemplait la jeune fille, ses cheveux ondulant avec le vent . . . Silence que Leen rompit à nouveau.

-Kai ?

-Oui ?

Sa voix n'était pas plus qu'un souffle, rauque par l'émotion, et que Leen sentit dans son cou. Elle frissonna, consciente de la proximité du jeune homme. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

-Est ce que . . . . tu as toujours le collier ?

Un signal. Leen vit alors les deux bras de Kai passer devant elle avec la fine chaîne dorée. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps . . . Les larmes de Leen sortirent malgré son sourire heureux, quand elle vit que le garçon portait toujours le bracelet en argent qu'elle lui avait offert. Une fois le collier rattaché, Kai se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille ?

-Tu m'as dit que je ferais mieux de l'offrir à la personne qui le mériterait le plus, et c'est ce que je viens de faire.

Comme si un barrage cédait, Leen se retourna rapidement pour mettre sa tête contre le torse de Kai. Un peu surpris, Kai passa ses bras dans son dos, puis finit par sourire amoureusement.

-Comment ai-je pu à un seul instant douter de mon amour pour toi ? demanda la jeune fille en sanglotant doucement.

Kai lui caressa les cheveux. Puis chuchota à son tour.

-Tout comme j'ai cru que je pourrais me passer de toi.

Leen se remit à sangloter en serrant plus fort son petit ami dans ses bras. Kai posa sa tête contre celle de la jeune fille. Ca lui avait tellement manqué . . .

Sentant les soubresauts de Leen, Kai lui releva doucement le menton pour la regarder.

-Hé . . . je préfère te voir sourire.

Elle ri un peu à travers ses larmes, puis le russe embrassa doucement les traces argentées laissées par les larmes. Partant par sous les yeux de Leen, il descendit doucement jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres. Fermant les yeux, ils commencèrent alors à s'embrasser tendrement, leurs lèvres se cherchant mais jamais les unes sur les autres. Leen posa ses deux mains sur les joues du jeune homme, retraçant du bout des doigts les tatouages bleus. Pendant ce temps, Kai passait ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille, soulevant de temps à autres son T-shirt.

Ils profitaient de la présence de l'autre, se serrant, sentant les battements des cœurs, de plus en plus rapides. Ils se cherchaient, du bout des lèvres, du bout des doigts, se remémorant tactilement chaque partie qui leur avait manqué. Le torse musclé de Kai, les hanches fines de Leen . . . les deux amoureux n'étaient jamais rassasiés de l'autre.

Le russe finit par déposer de légers baiser sur ses lèvres puis passa lentement dans son cou. Leen, s'appuyant contre lui, commença à caresser son dos, tantôt passionnément, tantôt doucement. Le jeune homme passa alors se mains sur la taille de l'américaine pour diminuer encore l'espace qui restait entre eux. Leurs formes s'épousaient, Kai remonta sa tête pour la regarder. Il se retrouva face à un regard émeraude auquel il ne pouvait pas résister.

Elle le regardait amoureusement, elle vivait l'instant présent, rien ne comptait maintenant à part celui qu'elle aimait. Et qui l'aimait. Cette pensée la fit sourire, puis rapprochant son visage du sien, elle le caressa de ses lèvres. Leurs souffles se mélangeant, leurs joues l'une contre l'autre, les mains caressant les chveux de l'autre . . . il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le bal commença alors.

Enfin ils retrouvaient le goût de l'autre. La saveur sucrée de leurs lèvres, ce contact à la fois doux et passionné . . . Kai demanda doucement l'accès du bout de la langue. Accès qui lui fut accepté presque aussitôt. Ils s'embrassèrent plus amoureusement que jamais, comme si ce baiser était à la fois le premier et le dernier. Un porte de secours à la tristesse qu'ils avaient l'un sans l'autre.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'une fois à bout de souffle. Les yeux fermés, à regret . . . Par contre, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, ne voulant plus se quitter. Leen le prit par la main et le fit s'asseoir, face au petit étang. Cachés par les arbres et les roseaux, ils étaient dans une totale intimité. Leen s'assit contre lui, et Kai la prit dans ses bras en souriant.

-Ca fait du bien . . .

-Oui . . .

-On a été stupides sur ce coup.

-C'est moi ou le grand Kai vient d'avouer qu'il a fait une erreur ?

Kai la regarda en haussant un sourcil. Leen lui adressait un sourire moqueur.

-Serais-je le seul à l'avoir faite ?

-D'accord. J'ai totalement été dans le faux moi aussi. C'est le fait de te l'entendre avouer qui est bizarre.

Il lui sourit en retour.

-J'ai été stupide, j'ai été stupide, j'ai été stupide . . .

Leen se mit face à lui, un air sérieux sur le visage, puis lui posa une main sur le front.

-Non, t'as pas de fièvre pourtant.

Kai éclata de rire avant de la renverser sur le dos pour l'embrasser à nouveau. La jeune fille se laissa faire, non mécontente de la situation. Puis Kai se redressa et la regarda.

-Tu devrais sourire plus souvent . . .

-Promis j'y penserais.

Leen l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de le renverser sur le côté, puis elle se blottit contre lui.

-On fait quoi avec les autres ?

-Je sais pas . . . j'ignore comment ils réagiront.

-D'un côté, le poème de Marc n'a pas laissé le doute sur nos identités.

-Tu crois qu'on peut espérer qu'ils n'aient pas compris ?

-Depuis quand tu fais de l'humour toi ?

-Depuis que je sais que j'aurais une seconde chance.

Leen se releva sur un coude pour le regarder, perplexe. Il observait le ciel, les bras croisés derrière la tête, et un sourire triste sur le visage. Ne voulant pas le mettre une nouvelle fois dans la gêne, elle décida de laisser ça de côté.

-En parlant de Marc . . .

Kai se releva pour continuer.

-J'ai un compte à régler avec lui.

-Et je vois lequel . . .

-Il devrait savoir qu'on ne me met pas dans un poème sans en sortir intact.

-L'abîme pas trop quand même. J'y tiens un minimum.

Il se releva en l'entraînant avec lui.

-Sois sans crainte. Il ne sera pas trop amoché.

Leen le regarda un instant.

-Ca change de te voir faire de l'humour.

Puis les deux retournèrent vers l'hôtel.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Tu crois qu'ils se sont entre-tués ?

A la table des Bladebreakers. Les deux équipes se sont retrouvées après la prestation de Marc. Les termes employés par le garçon les interpellaient, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que Kai soit concerné. Alors ils essayaient de faire parler le jeune garçon.

-Qui a tué qui ? demanda Jo en arrivant.

-Pour l'instant, on en sait rien ma vieille, lui dit Tyson. Il refuse de parler.

-Ne m'appelle pas ma vieille, novice. Sur quoi il devrait parler ?

-C'est vrai que t'as manqué le poème, lui dit Cathy.

-Quoi, encore ? Qui ?

-Ben c'est là qu'on doute, lui dit à son tour Ray. Ça parlait de réconciliation en amour, mais l'une des descriptions correspondait à Kai.

Comme dans une machine bien huilée, l'esprit de Jo fit le lien entre les mots. Mais 'Kai' et 'réconciliation' n'allait pas. A moins que . . . Un cri retentit dans sa tête. '_'JE TE HAIS !'' Mais alors . . . non . . . si ?_ Elle regarda Marc avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu cacherais pas quelque chose marc ?

-Si justement. Mais il ne veut pas le dire, rajouta Kenny.

-Non, dis moi que c'est pas ce à quoi je pense !

-Tout dépend de ce que c'est.

Elle se leva et alla lui murmurer sa conclusion à l'oreille. Marc ne put qu'acquiescer.

-Comment ça ? Mais . . .

-Cherche pas Josiane.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Dans ce cas j'ai été heureuse de te connaître.

Elle se rassit alors que Marc renvoyait sa tête en arrière sur le dossier de la chaise.

-Avec un peu de chance ça a marché . . . auquel cas tu échappes aux foudres, rajouta Max.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers lui. Les Bladebreakers le questionnèrent.

-Max ?

-Tu saurais pas quelque chose ?

-Tu voudrais pas nous en faire part ?

-Désolé les gars. Je risque presque autant que Marc dans cette histoire.

-Et comment ça ? demanda Jo.

-J'ai été plus subtil par contre.

-Hé Marc !

Il se retourna. Kai était debout à quelques mètres d'eux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un sourire sadique sur le visage.

-J'aime pas ce sourire . . . dit Marc en allant à sa rencontre.

Les autres regardaient la scène attentivement. Le brun arriva à la hauteur du russe, prêt à partir en vitesse.

-Tout d'abord.

A la surprise de tous, Kai lui tendit une main avec un grand vrai sourire.

-Merci.

Soulagé, Marc lui serra la main en lui rendant son sourire. A la table, Max respirait un peu mieux, Kai n'était pas fâché. Quand aux autres, ils avaient à présent la preuve que Kai avait été la cible. Ils n'en étaient pas moins surpris pour autant. Sauf ceux qui connaissaient l'histoire. Mais quand Marc essaya de retirer sa main, Kai ne la lâcha pas. Le brun eut un sourire inquiet.

-Tu vas me laisser dis ?

A nouveau, le sourire de Kai se fit sadique.

-J'ai jamais dit que j'avais fini.

Leen arriva à son tour derrière Kai en souriant.

-Hein Leenounette ? Tu vas pas le laisser faire ?

-Oh si !

-Tu vois ? J'ai même l'accord de la famille !

Marc essayait de retirer sa main, sans succès.

-Nan ! T'as pas l'accord d'une personne majeure !

-C'est pas un problème. Hé Ben !

Benoît était plié de rire, alors que les autres cherchaient à comprendre mieux ce qui se passait.

-Accord !

-Faux frère !!!!!!!

-Pas de quoi Marc !

-Prêt pour ta sentence ?

Marc le regarda.

-J'aime pas quand tu fais de l'humour !!

-Dis plutôt que c'est parce que c'est sur toi que ça retombe, rajouta Leen.

-On y va.

-H !!! Non !!!!

Kai le prit sur son épaule et le souleva de terre. Marc se débattait, mais le russe ne le lâchait pas.

-Et n'oublie pas Kai, j'y tiens.

-Promis, je le laisserais en vie.

-Merci, c'est sympa pour moi, grommela Marc du haut de l'épaule de Kai.

-Et encore je l'ai convaincu de pas trop te faire de mal.

-Parce qu'en plus je dois te remercier ? Ce serait plutôt à vous de le faire ! Sans moi vous seriez encore en train de vous faire la tête.

-Et je t'ai déjà dit merci pour ça.

Il sourit à Leen qui lui rendit à son tour.

-C'est la dernière fois que j'aide les gens. Ca se termine toujours mal pour moi.

-Aide les, mais évite les poèmes en public alors.

Marc continua de se débattre alors que Leen allait s'asseoir parmi les autres. Tenant bien son fardeau, Kai commença à partir par le chemin. Finalement, il s'arrêta avant de disparaître de leur vue.

-Ah oui, j'allais oublier. Je m'adresse à celui qui a raconté mon histoire. Qu'il s'apprête à avoir droit à un entraînement spécial de ma part !

-Kai ! Je croyais avoir dit pas de représailles !

-Dans la limite de mon possible.

-T'es pas croyable . . .

-mais ça, tu le savais déjà.

Avec un dernier sourire, il disparut avec marc. A la table, Max s'inquiétait assez.

-T'inquiètes pas, il sait pas que c'est toi, lui dit Leen.

-J'espère . . .

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait se donner la peine de nous expliquer ?

-Je pourrais essayer . . . commença Jo. Mais y'a des trucs que Miss Leen-je-garde-tout-pour-moi-et-je-dis-rien-à-ma-meilleure-amie devrait expliquer. N'est-ce pas Leen ??

La jeune fille fut un peu gênée.

-Désolée Jo. On avait décidé de ne rien dire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ça concerne Kai ? demanda à nouveau le jeune beybladeur.

-Parce que si j'ai bien tout suivi, c'est le cas, dit Cathy. Ca expliquerait bien des choses.

Kai revint à ce moment, seul, puis s'assit à côté de Leen.

-Et voilà celui qui va éclairer notre lanterne, fit Ray. Kai ?

-Quoi ?

-Premièrement, où est passé Marc.

Un grand sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

-Il va pas tarder.

-Je crains pour lui . . . commenta Jo.

-Et si vous nous expliquiez ce qui se passe ? questionna Kenny.

-Quoi, elle vous l'a toujours pas dit ?

-Je t'attendais.

-Sympa.

Leen sourit devant l'air désespéré de Kai. Marc décida de faire son come back à ce moment. Dégoulinant d'eau, trempé de la tête aux pieds, il s'approcha d'eux, déclanchant l'hilarité générale.

-Il lui est arrivé quoi ? demanda Cathy, bien qu'elle douta de la réponse.

-Il a fait un tour dans la piscine, lui répondit simplement le russe.

-KAI HIWATARI !!!!! JE TE RETIENS !!!!

-C'est toi qui as commencé avec le poème mon vieux !

-MEME SI TU DOIS UN JOUR DEVENIR MON BEAU-FRERE, PREPARES TOI A DES REPRESAILLES !!

-Et je les attends !

-J'ai du mal entendre, dit Tyson. Beau-frère ???

Leen et Kai se regardèrent tendrement.

-Il est peut-être temps qu'on vous raconte une histoire . . .

Et un autre à mon actif ! Alors contents ? Prochain chapitre déjà écrit : **Kai et les Jumeaux.** Vous connaissez le refrain : **4 reviews** !


	25. Kai et les jumeaux

**Disclamer: Comme d'hab**

**Etoile:** Oui, je connais ton refrain! Mais tu vois, au moins c'est cool pour se réveiller ça! Et moi c'est encore mieux quand je vois marqué Review Alert! Preuve ni B, ni C, mais le chapitre c'est la preuve 25! Oui madame. Et pour Kai . . . je sais plus quoi faire . . . je crois que je vais remonter les pistes pour savoir ce qui s'est passé! Bisous!

**ridelliz:** oui, une réconciliation dans les règles! lol Kai qui fait de l'humour? héhéhé . . . t'es pas au bout de tes surprises! Mah oui, j'allais pas tuer Marc! je l'adore trop pour ça! Je vois qu'on peut te mettre dans la liste de ses fans! Ça fait plaisir à voir! Allez, bisous et bonne lecture.

**sousou:** Yattaaaaa!!! T'es de retour!!! Tant pis pour les autres chapitres, là tu est là et c'est ce qui compte!!! Et OUI! J'ai OSE faire faire des excuses à Kaiounet! Mais c'est pas le pire! Le pire est là-dessous . . . lol Bisous!!!

.  
.

**Chapitre 25 : Kai et les jumeaux.**

Tout fut raconté, sauf leurs moments les plus intimes tels que la fusion, leurs rendez-vous, leur réconciliation . . .

Ils terminèrent timidement leur récit, attendant la réaction des autres. Ceux qui savaient ne purent que sourire. Ceux qui en revanche ne savaient rien réagissaient plus ou moins bien. Mais dans l'ensemble, tous étaient contents pour le jeune couple. A l'identique que pour Ray et Cathy, les deux jumeaux, arrivés en cours d'histoire, sautèrent sur Kai, qui les rattrapa pour les poser tout de suite à terre.

-Ouaiiiiiiis ! Au plus on est de fous, au plus on ri ! s'exclama Justin.

-T'oublies que c'est de Kai qu'il s'agit frérot. Comment veux tu qu'on s'amuse avec lui ?

-A ses dépends peut être ?

Ils eurent tout les deux le même sourire amusé en direction de Kai, qui commença à s'inquiéter un peu.

-L'avantage, c'est que je ne serais plus leur cible principale, fit Ray.

En effet, depuis qu'il avait avoué son amour à la jeune rousse, les jumeaux semblaient se faire un malin plaisir à le mettre dans les situations les plus délicates, lui et Cathy.

-Oh mais on ne t'oublie pas Ray.

-On a une mémoire d'éléphant.

-J'aurais essayé au moins, soupira le chinois.

Cathy lui sourit en guise d'encouragement et serra plus fort sa main. Mais elle décida de se mêler à la conversation.

-Et pourquoi vous ne faites pas passer le même test à Kai ?

-Quel test ? demanda Tyson, assez intéressé de voir comment s'en sortirait son capitaine.

Kai sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos. Qui savait ce que ces deux petits diablotins allaient bien pouvoir inventer pour le mettre mal à l'aise ? Les deux têtes d'anges à caractères de diables s'approchèrent de lui. Leen s'inquiétait elle aussi. Elle connaissait trop bien ses frères. Durant toutes ces années où elle s'était crue la jumelle de Marc, les deux paires avaient rivalisé. Si le tandem Leen/Marc s'était révélé efficace, celui de Justin et de Thomas était redoutable, en partie grâce à leur ressemblance. Et si la langue de Marc était acérée, celles des jumeaux l'étaient deux fois plus. Ca se paye de s'entraîner à faire des poèmes avec son grand frère ! Tom prit la parole pour la question fatidique.

-Est-ce que Leen embrasse bien ?

La jeune fille en question préféra cacher sa tête dans ses mains pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle rougissait.La plupart éclatèrent de rire devant cette question quelque peu intime et indiscrète. Justin analysait la question de sa copie. _Bien joué Tomy . . . s'il répond non, c'est la honte pour Leen. S'il dit oui, il s'en sort et c'est flatteur, mais elle sera aussi hyper gênée . . . . Voyons comment ce cher Kai s'en sort . . ._ À la surprise de tous, Kai était d'un calme olympien.

-T'en dis quoi toi ?

Nouveau sursaut général. Même Leen regardait maintenant la scène. L'aplomb avec lequel le russe avait répondu en surprenait plus d'un et chacun essayait de comprendre comme il faisait pour rester aussi calme. A vrai dire, ils s'étaient attendus à voir Kai s'énerver et envoyer balader le jeune.

-_Mais à quoi il joue ?_ J'en, sais rien moi. C'est TA copine.

-Réponds à la question tout simplement. Alors ?

Tom réfléchissait à toute allure, cherchant où Kai voulait le mener. Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout . . . _Y'a un truc qui cloche . . . mais quoi ?_ Dans l'esprit de Justin, une sirène d'alarme s'alluma. _Alerte ! Demi-tour Tom ! Il va t'avoir ! Ne répond pas !_ Mais Tom ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées de son frère.

-_Mieux vaut être prudent . . . je le sens mal._ Heu . . . moyen ?

Kai lui sourit avant de se servir un verre, gardant le suspens de sa réponse.

-Et si tu me répondais maintenant ? _Pourquoi j'ai la méchante impression d'avoir loupé un truc_

Gardant son calme, Kai lui répondit tout simplement.

-A quoi ça sert de répondre à la question si tu y as déjà donné une réponse ?

_Ouch ça fait mal ! _Ce fut la seule chose qui l'esprit de Tom fut capable de formuler. Toute la table restait silencieuse devant ce revirement de situation. Puis soudain, un petit applaudissement retentit. Tous se retournèrent vers Benoît.

-Bravo Kai. Une minute trente-cinq pour clouer le bec à l'une de ces deux sangsues, c'est un record. Ray n'a réussi qu'en quatre minutes pour Justin.

-En beauté . . . je me suis fait avoir en beauté!

-Hé oui mon petit Thomas. C'est ça de se frotter à Kai Hiwatari, lui fit Marc en essorant le bout de son T-shirt trempé pour appuyer ses dires.

-Je l'aurais! A toi Justin!

-Oki!

La deuxième tête aux cheveux noirs s'avança à son tour vers le russe. Vu la manière dont le jeune garçon avait détourné la question à son avantage, Justin avait bien envie de le gêner un maximum. _Désolé pour toi Leen, mais pas de quartiers! _Il réfléchit un instant, puis une question se présenta à lui.

-Puisque mon double a décidé de jouer l'indiscrétion . . .

Kai attendit patiemment. S'il avait été un peu inquiet au début, il avait vite retrouvé sa réparti d'avant. Avant . . .

-Très bien. Jusqu'où vous êtes allés Leen et toi?

-JUSTIN MICHAEL KYNES!!

-Laisse Leen.

Elle se rassit. Cette fois, ces diables allaient un peu trop fort! Ca ne se faisait pas de poser des questions aussi personnelles! Bien sur, ils n'avaient rien fait de trop osé, même si parfois leurs mains se faisaient quelque peu baladeuses par moment . . . _Ceux là, ils vont me le payer!_ Kai affichait toujours un sourire moqueur. Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

-Laisse moi me souvenir . . .

Justin attendit. Il n'aimait pas le sourire de Kai. _Calme . . . il est trop calme!_ Tous attendaient de voir ce que Kai allait répondre. Tom voyait bien que son frère allait échouer lui aussi. _Compris . . ._ Kai s'adressa à nouveau au jeune Kynes.

-Jusqu'où on est allés ensemble?

Justin hocha simplement la tête.

-Jusqu'au parc central de la ville.

_Cerveau au ralenti . . . un plus un égal . . . . deux ? Oui . . . ça doit être çà . . ._ À l'instar de son frère, Justin venait à son tour de subir une défaite cuisante. Les autres se mirent à rire devant la mine déconfite des jumeaux, qui pour une fois avaient trouvé un adversaire à leur hauteur.

-Tom, cette fois je demande une vengeance particulièrement sadique.

-Accepté frérot. On va lui faire regretter de s'en être pris à nous.

Les deux eurent un sourire complice.

-J'aimerais pas être à ta place Kai, lui dit Benoît.

-A ce point?

-La dernière personne qui s'est amusée à dérouter les jumeaux s'est attirée les ennuis en même temps, lui expliqua Cathy.

La famille Kynes eut un sourire amusé sur les visages.

-Courage Kai, rajouta Marc.

-A vous entendre on dirait qu'il va souffrir énormément, remarqua Tyson.

-Oh oui, soupirèrent-ils tous en chœur.

Pendant ce temps, les jumeaux avaient disparu, pour aller préparer de quoi se jouer de Kai. Mais ce dernier ne s'en inquiétait plus outre mesure, quoiqu'ils lui feraient, il serait capable de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce . . . et ça en étonnerait plus d'un. Mais en attendant . . . il prit la parole.

-Vous croyez pas qu'on a mieux à faire? L'entraînement pour demain par exemple.

-J'avais presque oublié! s'écria Tyson.

-Va falloir peut être se remettre au boulot . . .

-Oh oui. Parce que vous en aurez besoin contre nous.

-Ne sois pas si sur Marc. On est les champions mondiaux!

-Mais je ne te sous-estime pas Ty. j'évalue correctement les forces.

-Mouais.

-Assez parlé, on y va.

-Minute Kai.

Le concerné se retourna face au capitaine adverse.

-On est eux équipes en finale, et il n'y a qu'un bâtiment.

-Où est le problème? questionna Marc.

-On ne devrait pas s'entraîner en même temps. Ca laisserait moins de surprises.

-Je suis bien d'accord là-dessus. Alors une de nos équipe devrait s'entraîner à partir du milieu de l'après midi.

-C'est équitable.

-Commencez, vous en aurez besoin.

-Kai, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

Il haussa un sourcil en direction de sa petite amie qui lui souriait franchement, comme si elle le narguait.

-Comme tu veux. Mais on verra bien demain.

Et j'y compte bien.

elle se leva.

-Allez la famille, on va montrer à monsieur Hiwatari ce qu'on vaut.

Puis en embrassant Kai du coin des lèvres, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle partit vers les arènes, suivie du reste de Blade Angels.

-A tout à l'heure mon chou!

Une fois hors de vue . . .

-Et dire que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle . . .

La première moitié de l'après midi se déroula bien pour tout le monde . . . enfin, façon de parler.

Non contents de leur défaite face au russe, les jumeaux avaient préparé une panoplie de mauvais tours. Mais face à Kai, il semblerait que les arroseurs se soient faits arrosés. Soit les blagues n'atteignaient pas les bonnes personnes, soit Kai se débrouillait pour que ça retombe sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Et malheureusement, c'était ses coéquipiers qui avaient trinqué . . .

.

.

13h30

Calme. L'hôtel était presque sans bruits. L'air était ni trop frais, ni trop chaud . . . un vrai petit paradis . . .

Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, traînait dans un coin, flemmardait sur une chaise . . .

Kai était de ceux là aussi. Son équipe attendait son tour pour s'entraîner, et même si l'envie le démangeait d'aller voir comment les autres s'en sortaient, il ne le faisait pas. Alors autant passer le temps tranquillement . . .

Il appela un serveur, et lui demanda une boisson. Autant passer agréablement le temps qu'il lui restait.

Un instant plus tard, on lui apporta un grand verre de jus de raisin. Mais au moment où il porta le verre à ses lèvres, il stoppa son geste.

Puis il sourit.

_Classique._

Il se leva et reposa le verre sur la table.

-Hé Max!

Le jeune beybladeur se retourna. Lui aussi était assit paresseusement sur une chaise à côté de lui.

-Quoi?

-Tiens, finalement j'en veux pas. Et ça t'évitera de devoir en demander un.

Le blond haussa un sourcil. C'est pas tous les jours que son capitaine se comporte comme ça. Mais pourquoi pas?

-Merci Kai.

-_Ne me remercie pas tout de suite._

Le russe se lève et quitte la table pour aller faire un tour. Max porte le verre à ses lèvres, mais recrache tout de suite.

-Mais c'est quoi cette horreur ??? demanda-t-il avec un air dégoûté.

Il sentit mieux le verre.

-Du vinaigre? KAI !!!!!!!!!

Mais le russe était déjà parti loin. Et deux têtes noires ruminaient dans leur coin.

-Pardon Max . . .

- . . . mais la partie va être beaucoup plus intéressante que prévu.

.  
13h45

Chaud . . . je crois que je vais me prendre une douche . . . Le russe entra dans sa chambre. Calme complet, les jumeaux avaient beau essayer de l'avoir, ils n'y étaient pas encore parvenus. Avec un petit sourire, il alla vers sa salle de bains. Mais au moment d'y rentrer, on le dépassa.

-DésoléKaij'aipasletemps, promisjefaisvite!

Tyson rentra devant lui et referma la porte. Kai serra les poings. Celui là, il me le paiera! C'était vraiment pas le moment de faire ça! Résigné devant tant l'attitude puérile de Tyson, il prit son mal en patience et s'assit sur le lit pour attendre son tour, tout en cherchant comme le faire payer au jeune japonais.

Cinq minutes top chrono plus tard . . .

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Kai sursauta sur son lit, et la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit brutalement. Et devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui, il ne put empêcher un grand sourire moqueur d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

-Dis moi Tyson, tu m'avais caché que le orange pouvait aussi bien t'aller.

Tyson fulminait de rage. Une fois sorti de la douche, il s'était aperçu, une fois devant le miroir que son corps avait pris une teinte orangée.

-KAI!!!! Avoue que tu le savais!!!!!

Se retenant de rire, Kai lui répondit en gardant son air moqueur.

-Malheureusement non. Mais tu m'as évité une belle honte. Merci Tyson!

Il se leva alors que le beybladeur derrière lui lâchait une belle flopée de jurons qu'on ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné d'utiliser. Une fois hors de la chambre, Kai éclata de rire devant la tête que faisait Tyson, puis il vit les jumeaux appuyés contre le mur. Avec un grand sourire, il leur demanda.

-Merci de m'avoir bien fait rire! Vous lui avez fait quoi?

Justin lui répondit, grincheux que Kai ne soit pas allé dans la douche en premier.

-Bétadine ™ (vous savez, ce truc à la couleur marron qu'on utilise pour laver correctement, qui laisse tout propre mais orange ')

-C'était pas lui qui était censé entrer en premier.

-En tout cas merci de m'avoir fait rire.

Puis il s'éloigna, alors que les jumeaux se regardèrent à nouveau, une lueur vengeresse dans les yeux.

Rien ne sert de raconter la suite des événements, laissons aux Bladebreakers le peu de dignité qu'il leur reste. Non? Résumons alors!

Après l'épisode du vinaigre et de la Bétadine, les jumeaux avaient continué leurs blagues. Kenny s'était lui aussi fait avoir par eux, à la place de Kai. Les jumeaux avaient décidé de se venger en mettant de la colle sur un siège, mais malheureusement . . .

_-Tiens Chef, je crois que ce sera plus facile pour toi pour taper à l'ordinateur . . ._

Kai avait donc donné la chaise piégée au pauvre Chef qui ne se doutait absolument pas de l'idée de son capitaine.

_-Merci Kai! _

Les remerciements avaient été de courte quand Kenny s'était aperçu qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Les jumeaux s'étaient amenés penauds pour s'excuser, et Kenny avait du être déplacé par deux adultes afin de régler le problème plus loin . . .

Mais les jumeaux avaient vraiment vécu leur principale défaite lorsqu'ils utilisèrent une blague efficace mais classique. Vous avez déjà essayé le coup de seau au dessus d'une porte?

_-Plouuuuuuuf!!!!!!! KAIIII!!!!!!_

_-Oui? dit celui-ci avec un grand sourire._

_-Pourquoi tu m'as dit que ma mère m'appelait??? demande Justin en enlevant le seau de sa tête._

_-Tu étais obligé de me croire?_

Le russe avait fait en sorte que le jeune américain passe avant lui par la porte, et son intuition avait été bonne. Justin se retrouvé piégé par son propre tour, et Kai s'en sortait indemne, une fois de plus. Les jumeaux cédèrent . . . pour l'instant.

Le tour des Bladebreakers arriva. La seconde équipe revenaient en souriant, contents de leur entraînement. S'étant fait souhaiter bonne chance, l'équipe entra dans le bâtiment.

-Très bien. Max, affronte Ray. Toi Ray, essaie de passer sa défense.

-Entendu.

-Tyson, toi tu vas m'affronter.

Le jeune beybladeur qui avait repris une teinte à peu près normale acquiesça. Les deux groupes se séparèrent. Vêtu d'un pantalon neuf, Kenny prépara Dizzy pour enregistrer le match de Kai et de Tyson.

-3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . hyper vitesse!

Les deux lancèrent leurs toupies. Ils commencèrent par tourner autour de l'arène pour voir sur quel front attaquer. Puis Tyson pris l'initiative, et envoya Dragoon sur Dranzer. mais au moment même ou Dragoon atteignait la toupie bleue, le plus incroyable se produisit.

- Chef, dis moi que c'est ma cam qui a eu un problème!

-Je ne crois pas Dizzy . . . . . Kai!

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Tyson alla ramasser Dranzer qui avait été éjecté plus loin.

-Dis moi Kai, elle est bien légère. C'est pas normal.

Kai récupéra sa toupie et la soupesa. Puis il comprit. Il soupira avec un demi-sourire et se détourna.

-Entraîne toi à lancer les plus puissantes tempêtes que tu puisses Tyson. Je reviens.

Alors que Tyson reprenait l'entraînement, son capitaine regarda autour de lui, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. _La passerelle._

il monta à l'étage, qui était ouvert sur le rez-de-chaussée pour qu'on puisse observer ce qui se passait en bas. Il s'avança sans faire de bruit, et il les vit.

-Et si vous me rendiez le disque de défense?

Tom et Justin sursautèrent et se retournèrent.

-Comment tu . . .

- . . . savais qu'on était là?

Il leur adressa un petit sourire.

-Règle numéro 1, on se met toujours là où on peut voir les conséquences de ses bêtises.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, un sourcil levé. Puis Tom sortit de sa poche l'anneau manquant.

-On abandonne.

-T'es trop fort pour nous.

Kai récupéra son bien.

-N'abandonnez pas, vous réussirez sans doute un jour.

-Sans doute . . .

-Mais va falloir nous expliquer un truc.

-Lequel?

-Comment tu savais pour tout?

Le russe s'avança vers la rambarde pour regarder ses coéquipiers. Ray éjecter Max, Tyson créant une tempête force 6, et Kenny analysant leurs données. Puis il se retourna vers les deux jumeaux qui le regardaient avec curiosité. Kai leur tendit une main.

-La parole contre le silence.

Ils se sentirent flattés. Kai faisait confiance à peu de monde, mais ils en faisaient partie. Voire plus qu'à d'autre. Un tel acte ne se refusait pas. Alors c'est en serrant ensemble cette main tendue qu'ils déclarèrent d'une même vois.

-Promis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hm hm . . . . . oui . . . . . . . c'est vrai? . . . . . . . . . . T'es un amour Laura . . . . . . . . ok . . . merci, à toi aussi . . . . . . . . allez, salut!

Benoît raccrocha le combiné. La journée s'était terminée doucement. Lui et son équipe avaient déterminé leur ordre de passage, préparé plusieurs stratégies en fonction des joueurs adverses. Ils étaient surs de pouvoir leur infliger des coups décisifs pour remporter la partie.

Quand aux Bladebreakers, après trois heures d'entraînement continu, ils revenaient vers le reste du groupe. Mais benoît remarqua quelque chose, qui en avait surpris plus d'un.

-Hey Cat, viens voir.

La rousse se mit à côté de son frère.

-Quoi?

-Regarde.

Elle s'exécuta, et à son tour fut surprise.

-Depuis quand Kai accepte-t-il la compagnie des autres?

-Surtout quand on sait que ce ces deux là ont passé leur journée à l'embêter.

-Bizarre . . . ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre . . .

-Mieux . . . ils ont l'air . . . . complices . . .

.  
.

Finiiiiii!! IL a traîné alors qu'il était sur mon cahier! C'est pas beau tout ça? Alors mon objectif, ce sera d'avoir ces 100 reviews! Oui m'sieurs dames! Ce serait pas mal pour mon premier fic! Allez, je vous laisse et n'oubliez pas l'artiste!


	26. Guerre des éléments

**Disclamer: **Comme d'hab.

**sousou: **Bah oui, je tiens à toi! Et pis je suis pas la seule!!! Alors tu as MSN? Ben mon adresse c'est skyflyer71 (arobase) parce que ça me ferait plaisir de te parler! Quand à mon pseudo, c'est Leen tout simplement. Mais si tu me cherches dans les portraits, c'est skyflyer71 . . . c'est trop compliqué . Les blagues? Alors attends…le vinaigre c'était purement inventé, la bétadine c'était une idée d'un de mes contacts, sauf que ça devait être du colorant rose dans le shampooing, et la colle, c'était dans Sister Act 2. Ca m'avait trop marqué! lolll Pis le seau c'est le gag classique quoi! la femme à Tala? Ben dit donc! C'est pas n'importe quoi! Même si je l'ai jamais vu dans un épisode. --' Kisuuu!!! Et merci pour tes compliments! Ca fait chaud au cœur!

**Etoilounette: **Comment Kai savait tout? Réfléchit bien. Tu sais que je prépare une suite, et tu sais ce qui se passe dedans. DONC . . . voilà quoi! Heu . . . speeder pour la suite? Tu sais que j'ai déjà un mois de retard pour un certain mail et que j'en suis au film à peine??? Puis lundi dernier tu vas rire, je suis arrivée 6 min après que tu écrives ta review! TT.TT Et en plus je termine à 5h le lundi. Monde cruel . . . Oui oui, on a plein de trucs à terminer toutes les deux! Et en plus on se presse pas! C'est affreux. Oui, faut qu'on continue . . .  
Wufei: Psssst, t'oublierais pas quelque chose?  
Leen: Hein? Heu . . . . Ah oui! masque de froideur, et part en vitesse  
Wufei évite les regards noirs de Heero et d'Etoile: Ben quoi? On en était là!  
Wufei: Bon ben, c'est moi qui termine la RAR! Oui oui, elle m'a bien rendu mon ShenLong, mais y'a une tâche! . Bon, ben bien à toi, et je vais aller nettoyer cette fichue tâche que cette shazi d'imouto a fait à mon petit bébé . . .

**ridelliz: **Hé oui, un Kai comme ça on en voit pas tout les jours! Faire des blagues? Leen avec un grand sourire hypocrite Moi? J'oserais jamais! Puis j'avais trop envie de faire des blagues et ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment en plus! Bon, ben, je te marque dans le fan-club de Marc! Alala . . . ce cher Marcky . . . et dire que je m'en tape un pire que ça à la maison . . . bisous!

.  
**Je tiens à préciser que les matchs sont parfois impossibles à réaliser dans la série, mais vu que dans la saison trois ils doivent bouger en même temps que leurs toupies font les coups, je vois pas pourquoi je me gênerais! Na! A vous d'imaginer et bonne lecture!!!  
**.

**Chapitre 26: Guerre des éléments.**

-Bienvenue parmi nous pour la dernière partie de ce grand tournoi! Vous êtes ici, avec nous pour acclamer nos champions!

La foule était en délire. Jazzman savait mettre l'ambiance et ne se faisait pas prier. La finale allait enfin commencer. Tous s'étaient levés tôt pour ne pas manquer le départ. Après quelques encouragements mutuels, baisers rassurants et promesses de non rancune, les deux équipes attendaient respectivement dans leurs vestiaires qu'on les appelle.

Dans les vestiaires des Bladebreakers.

-Le jour est enfin arrivé.

-On va à nouveau affirmer que nous sommes les meilleurs beybladeurs du monde!

-Mais n'oubliez pas . . .

Ils se retournèrent vers leur capitaine qui était assis sur un banc.

-Aujourd'hui c'est plus que ça.

Il se leva.

-C'est une affaire personnelle pour nous tous.

Les autres le regardèrent, comprenant ses paroles.

--------

Chez les Blade Angels.

-On doit les battre.

-J'ai une revanche à prendre!

-Ce n'est pas une simple revanche Marc.

Benoît fit face à son équipe, sa famille.

-C'est le jour où nous allons nous affirmer.

--------

-On a beau être amis.

--------

-Et même plus pour certains d'entre nous.

--------

-On doit prouver ce qu'on vaut.

--------

-Montrer qu'on est à leur hauteur.

--------

-Prouver qu'on les mérite.  
  
Il serra Dranzer dans sa main.

--------

-Et ne pas les décevoir.

Il avait le regard déterminé.

--------

-Alors on va les battre.

--------

-Pour tout ça.

Les Kynes étaient prêts pour la bataille.

--------

-Alors vous êtes avec moi?

Un sourire illumina les Bladebreakers. Tyson avança sa main.

-Plus que jamais Kai, lui dit-il.

-Finalement on forme une vraie équipe, lui dit Ray en posant sa main sur celle de Tyson.

-Et quand l'un d'entre nous a la rage de vaincre . . .

Max posa à son tour sa main.

-C'est toute l'équipe qui possède sa détermination, termina Kenny.

Même s'il n'était pas aussi présent, il n'en était pas moins un membre des Bladebreakers. Kai réprima un sourire. Ils allaient gagner. Puis finalement, il compléta l'étoile à cinq branches que formaient leurs bras.

-Je vois que vous avez compris.

-C'est plutôt toi qui comprends à présent, lui fit remarquer Tyson.

Kai haussa les épaules.

-Possible.

-J'en suis certain.

-Trêve de bavardages, on a une finale à gagner.

-Oui chef!

Ils sortirent du vestiaire et se dirigèrent ensuite ers les arènes. Les Blade Angels étaient là eux aussi, attendant de pied ferme leurs adversaires et amis. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent alors qu'ils faisaient face. Aucun ne laisserait l'avantage.

-Voilà nos deux équipes favorites! Faites un triomphe aux Blade Angels et aux Bladebreakers!

Ce qui fut fait. Chacun attendait l'heure de la bataille. Ils étaient prêts pour le show.

-Commençons si vous le voulez bien par le premier round!

-Ray, tu nous fais l'honneur de gagner notre première victoire?

-Avec plaisir!

Ray monta sur la surface de jeu, mais son cœur se serra quand il vit son adversaire.

-Cathy?

-Aï aïe aïe, pensèrent les membres des différentes équipes.

-Désolée mon cœur, mais je ne te laisserais pas gagner!

Ray ne put que lui sourire.

-Sans rancune si je gagne?

-Promis! Mais ça n'arrivera pas!

-Nous voici donc en présence de deux beybladeurs de talent! A ma droite, voici celui qui fait fondre le cœur de ces demoiselles! Un beybladeur aux yeux perçants et aux griffes acérées, veuillez accueillir Ray des Bladebreakers!

Toutes les jeunes filles de la foule lui firent des ovations encourageantes, criant leur ''amour'' et admiration, mais le jeune chinois n'en avait cure, les yeux fixés sur la jeune rousse qui avait su prendre son cœur.

-A ma gauche par contre, une jeune fille qui n'y va pas de main morte dans ce qu'elle fait! La grâce et le style, c'est son rayon; veuillez applaudir bien fort Cathy des Blade Angels!

A nouveau, la jeune américaine fut accueillie par des acclamations bruyantes, et si les filles avaient applaudi Ray comme il se devait, les hommes tenaient à leur tour à montrer leur admiration. Les deux beybladeurs se firent face, attendant le signal.

-Mais voyons tout d'abord le terrain sur lequel nos deux adversaires auront à s'affronter.

Le sol vibra et s'ouvrit devant eux. La plateforme de jeu monta alors, laissant apparaître un jeu complet de passerelles et de plateformes en hauteur. Le jeune couple avisa un court instant le terrain, puis se mit en place.

-3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . HYPER VITESSE!

Les deux toupies fusèrent dans l'arène. La toupie de Ray atterrit de justesse sur une des passerelles, alors que celle de Cathy se posa sur une plateforme stable. Les deux toupies commencèrent à chercher le moyen de s'atteindre l'une l'autre, puis elles se trouvèrent, au sommet d'une colonne de pierre qui soutenait les passerelles entre elles. Ils commencèrent à enchaîner les coups, mais la toupie blanche de Cathy se rapprochait dangereusement du bord.

-Amagami! Danse sauvage!

La toupie se mit à osciller dangereusement, si bien qu'elle sembla tomber de la petite plateforme. Des cris dans la foule se firent entendre, et Ray pensa que la partie était gagnée, mais alors qu'il relâchait sa surveillance, Amagami remonta soudainement et l'éjecta.

-Comment?

-Tu ne connais pas encore toutes ressources mon cher Ray, lui rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ray sourit malgré sa défaite.

-Mais j'y compte bien mon ange.

Il récupéra sa toupie, et se replaça pour la seconda manche. Jazzman donna le départ, mais cette fois ci, Ray fut le plus rapide. Donnant une brusque accélération pour atteindre la toupie blanche de sa petite amie avant que celle ci ne trouve un endroit lui donnant un avantage. Il réussit son coup sur une passerelle étroite. Cathy ne pouvait pas esquiver la puissante Griffe du Tigre, ce qui lui valu une défaite.

-Tu le prends comme ça Ray?

Elle faisait semblant d'être en colère, mais en elle, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Marc s'en rendu compte.

-Hé les tourtereaux! Quand vous aurez fini de jouer, peut être qu'on pourra gagner cette partie!

-Si on peut même plus s'amuser . . .

Les deux équipes eurent un soupir commun de désolation. Cathy s'autorisa un sourire moqueur.

-On fait pas exprès.

-Cathy! Joue!

-Oh ça va!

Les deux se firent à nouveau face, prêts à se départager et à gagner le premier round. Chacun était le plus concentré possible, et cette fois, peu importait qu'ils soient amoureux ou pas.

-Beybladeurs . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . HYPER VITESSE!

La guerre commença enfin. Les deux toupies blanches se retrouvèrent très vite ensemble sur la grande plateforme centrale, plus grande que toutes les autres. Les coups commencèrent à s'enchaîner, mais Ray avait un net avantage de force. Alors Cathy décida de sortir le grand jeu.

-Amagami! La Danse Sauvage!

Une fois de plus, Amagami se mit à osciller dangereusement, comme si la toupie perdait de sa vitesse. Mais cette fois, Ray ne se fit pas avoir et ne relâcha pas sa garde. Cathy envoya sa toupie à l'attaque, mais le jeune chinois ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il attaquait sans relâche la toupie de sa petite amie, mais comme si celle-ci anticipait ses mouvements, elle se penchait d'un côté ou d'un autre pour esquiver. Ray perdait doucement patience.

-Du calme Ray! lui cria Kenny. Amagami est connu pour sa grande esquive!

-J'avais pas remarqué, grommela celui-ci.

Ray continua d'observer les mouvements de la toupie adverse, qui semblait le narguer. Cathy décida de passer à l'attaque.

-Amagami, sors et éjecte le!

Ray choisit ce moment pour passer à l'action.

-Driger! Sors toi aussi et éjecte le de l'arène!

Les deux spectres sortirent de leurs toupies, et la lutte des spectres commença. D'un côté, un grand tigre blanc majestueux du nom de Driger, et de l'autre, un immense singe noir, strié de rouge. Les deux commencèrent à se battre avec acharnement, ne laissant pas l'avantage à l'autre. Comme si tout amour avait été enlevé, ils ne se faisaient aucune pitié entre eux. En dessous d'eux, les toupies se fonçaient l'une dans l'autre, si bien que, blanches toutes les deux, on ne distinguait plus laquelle était celle qu'on devait soutenir. Tout le monde ne regardait plus que les spectres, seuls points de repère sur l'issue du match.

Amagami donnait multitude de coups de queue et de griffes, se mouvant entre les griffes acérées du tigre quand il le pouvait, alors que Driger l'attaquait férocement. Puis soudain, les deux s'éloignèrent, en même temps que les toupies, puis s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre pour que l'un cède face à l'autre.

-AMAGAMI!

-DRIGER!

-EJECTE LE! dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Les deux spectres se mirent à forcer l'un sur l'autre, pour éjecter son adversaire. Cathy soupira, puis sourit à son petit ami.

-Je crois que tu as gagné.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

Cathy fixa le combat entre les deux toupies, et on voyait nettement que Amagami faiblissait à vue d'œil, malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour tenir Driger en respect, alors que le tigre ne faiblissait pas.

-J'ai pas encore le niveau d'attaque assez grand.

Et alors qu'elle disait ça, un coup plus violent de la part de Driger éjecta au loin Amagami, sous les cris de déception de ses fans.

-Et la première manche est pour Ray des Bladebreakers!

Cathy descendit prendre sa toupie et se dirigea vers le reste de son équipe, quand une pression sur son bras l'arrêta. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour que Ray puisse poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, sous les acclamations du public et la déceptions des filles. Cathy se laissa faire, et garda les yeux fermés quand Ray éloigna son visage du sien.

-Sans rancune on a dit, lui fit il avec un petit sourire, avant de retourner les membres de son équipe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vous avez pu voir avec nous un match époustouflant entre un jeune couple! Maintenant voyez ce que donne le beyblade quand on met en opposition deux boules de nerfs!

Les deux jeunes sourirent, en se regardant dans les yeux. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir montrer ce qu'ils valaient quand on les mettait l'un contre l'autre. Dans les gradins, deux personnes les observaient avec attention.

La première: Joséphine Mairyn. La meilleure amie.

La seconde: Eikichi Granger. Le grand père.

Elle est impatiente de voir ce que va donner cet affrontement, après tout, elle a bien envie que ce grand balourd perde, mais d'un autre côté . . .

Le moment est enfin arrivé. Ses deux descendants vont enfin s'affronter pour déterminer qui serait le meilleur. Il a hâte de voir ça, surtout si sa petite Meilin était aussi douée que sa mère . . . Ca promet!

Leen et Tyson vont devoir se combattre, et ils n'attendent que ça. Voir si le frère vaut la sœur, et réciproque. Devant eux, le terrain s'est ouvert sur des marécages. Rien de tel pour un petit duel qui promet des conditions climatiques assez délicates.

- Pour les Bladebreakers, nous aurons l'honneur de voir la tête brûlée du groupe nous faire son show! Applaudissez Tyson!

Tous, appréciant le style de Tyson et surtout son caractère fonceur l'applaudirent. Même Josie, qui se fit un plaisir de lui crier:

-Allez crétin! Montre moi que tu peux faire mieux que ce que j'ai vu avant!

Tyson la regarda, surpris par son attitude, mais finit par lui sourire franchement et faire le signe de la victoire dans sa direction.

-Tu vas voir ce que c'est la classe petite peste!

Jo ne put que lui tirer la langue, malgré son sourire, alors que Grand Père riait franchement à côté d'elle.

-En face de lui, pour les Blade Angels, nous avons une adversaire de taille! Celle qui nous a donné des frissons lors de son match contre les All Starz! Acclamez Leen!

Comme pour Tyson, le public, qui avait apprécié son petit cataclysme météorologique de la dernière fois, lui fit un triomphe. Mais cette fois ci, ce fut Grand Père qui l'encouragea.

-Mei! Je compte sur toi pour affirmer que tu es bien de la famille! Et montre à ton frère que ce n'est qu'en s'entraînement qu'on progresse!

Leen éclata de rire alors que Tyson pestait contre son grand père._ Allez les enfants. Montrez que vous êtes les dignes héritiers de Me Onn et de notre clan. _Jazzman garda le silence pendant quelques secondes puis repartit.

-Euh . . . je crois qu'on a du manquer quelque chose chers spectateurs, mais c'est pas grave! Parce que nos champions vont s'affronter! Attention vous êtes prêts? 3! 2! 1! HYPER VITESSE!!

Les deux toupies partirent à une vitesse effrayante. Les deux jeunes adolescents n'avaient aucune envie de laisser gagner l'autre, et comme dans toute famille, le frère et la sœur sont en grand conflit . . . un conflit qui cette fois laissa le public sans souffle. Façon de parler.

Tyson commença les hostilités en partant directement à l'attaque, mais Leen, bien décidée à s'amuser en fit de même. Les toupies se trouvèrent l'une contre l'autre au milieu du marécage. Les coups s'enchaînaient, les toupies esquivaient. Tyson prit l'avantage en faisant appel à une tornade inattendue.

-Dragoon! Cyclone meurtrier!

Tout ceux qui regardaient le match furent surpris. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu parler de cette attaque, et Tyson n'était pas du genre à garder le secret sur ce qu'il faisait. C'est alors avec stupéfaction que le vent se leva tout d'abord faiblement, pour un gigantesque cyclone se forma au dessus de toute la surface de jeu. Le vent redoubla d'intensité, arrachant les arbres miniatures de l'arène. Leen essayait d'éviter tout ces abus qui venaient sur elle à une vitesse affolante, mais elle ne vit pas la toupie de Tyson qui venait en parallèle la percuter.

-Et la première manche est pour Tyson!

Le beybladeur sourit grandement à sa sœur, qui le regardait, surprise.

-Me regarde pas comme ça Leen, c'est toi-même qui m' dit qu'il fallait innover quand on maîtrisait le vent.

Leen haussa les épaules avec un sourire vaincu.

-Je voulais y aller mollo, mais semblerait que ce soit pas la peine.

Elle récupéra sa toupie et se replaça face à lui, un sourire mesquin sur le visage.

-Tu vas voir maintenant ce dont je suis capable.

-Mais avec plaisir.

Et le duel recommença. cette fois, Meone n'alla pas directement contre Dragoon, mais s'enfonça dans le couvert qu'offraient les arbres. Tyson chercha à l'atteindre et à le suivre, mais au moment d'entrer sous les arbres, un éclair l'en empêcha en tombant juste devant lui. Tyson eut à peine le temps de changer de trajectoire pour ne pas se faire mettre hors jeu.

-Woe?!

Il regarda Leen, qui lui souriait avec les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Ben alors Ty? On a peur de la foudre?

Au moment où elle dit ça, d'autres éclairs cherchèrent à tomber sur Dragoon, qui esquivait tant bien que mal.

-T'es prêt à courir Ty? Parce que je vais te donner la chasse!

Meone sortit en trombe de son abri formé par les arbres et fonça en direction de Dragoon. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, les éclairs se faisaient de plus en plus précis. Si bien que . . .

-Dragoon! Eloigne toi le plus possible de lui!

Le jeu commença. Leen prenait un malin plaisir à poursuivre Tyson, précisant les impacts au fur et à mesure. Dragoon partait le plus vite possible, alors que Tyson cherchait une solution. . mais il n'en trouvait pas. Soudain, Meone fit une brusque accélération et rattrapa Dragoon en lui fonçant dessus. La toupie bleue fut éjectée par l'impact de la toupie et d'un éclair fatal.

-Ok Leen. J'avoue que cette fois tu m'as bien eu.

-Alors prêt à perdre?

-Dans tes rêves ma vieille.

-N'oublie pas que c'est grâce à mes rêves que je t'ai retrouvé.

Ils se sourirent, le temps d'un entente de courte durée. Du côté des Bladebreakers, Kai était fier des capacités de sa petite amie, mais aussi inquiet par ça. Si Tyson se faisait éliminer, c'était à lui de remonter la barre. Et Leen n'était que l'élève de son capitaine . . . c'est-à-dire que ça allait se jouer très serré.

Dans les gradins, Jo observait le match en se rongeant les ongles. Elle était nerveuse, car elle ne savait plus qui soutenir. D'un côté, Leen, sa meilleure amie depuis toujours, et de l'autre, Tyson . . . . . . Tyson quoi!

Grand père savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux. Ils découvraient petit à petit les capacités de leurs spectres, et le Cyclone Dévastateur en était la preuve. C'était le nom de l'attaque décisive que leur ancêtre avait fait pour gagner leur guerre . . . restait à savoir si Leen allait elle aussi montrer de quoi était réellement capable l'ancien spectre de sa défunte mère. _Daniel . . . Erika . . . vous auriez été fiers de vos enfants._

Tyson et Leen relancèrent leurs toupies, cette fois bien décidés à donner le meilleur d'eux même. Ils commencèrent par quelques attaque simples, tornades et éclairs sans gravités, mais soudainement, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Se regardant quelques instants, puis d'un commun accord, ils s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Les coups s'enchaînaient à une vitesse hallucinante, alors qu'au dessus de leurs têtes, le mauvais temps commençait à se faire sentir. Alors que Meone esquivait et attaquait, Leen s'adressa à son frère.

-Prêt Ty?

-C'est quand tu veux!

Leen lui sourit, le tonnerre se fit entendre.

-Meone! Catastrophe naturelle!

Meone s'arrêta un court instant sur place, puis se mit à tourner de plus en plus rapidement. En même temps, le vent s'intensifia, la pluie se mit à tomber, et les éclairs apparurent sous le plafond du stade. Meone se mit à briller, et le vent emporta les deux toupies dans les nuages formés par l'attaque. Tyson regarda sa propre toupie, surpris, quand elle vit que Dragoon continuait d'attaquer Meone malgré l'absence de sol sous lui. Les nuages semblaient former une plateforme stable et dure sous eux. Les deux toupies, même dans les airs continuaient leurs attaques, entourés par les éclairs qui parfois menaçaient de tomber sur Dragoon. La toupie grise de Tyson avait quelques difficultés à garder un équilibre avec les vents violents, alors que Meone se mouvait avec grâce pour attaquer. Leen semblait confiante, et elle avait bien raison. Tyson dut réagir, à moins de vouloir voir sa toupie retomber au sol, frappé par la foudre ou se prenant un coup de vent trop fort.

-Dragon !! Sors et montre lui ce qu'on vaut !

Le grand dragon bleu ne se fit pas prier, en ayant assez de se faire mener par le bout du nez. Dragoon s'éleva dans les nuages, et la toupie reprit plus d'aisance à se déplacer dans les airs, comme volant à travers les nuages. Leen lui sourit.

-Et voilà Dragoon. Meone ! Sors à ton tour et achève le !

Le combat de dragons allait commencer. De la toupie violette, s'éleva un grand serpent dragon, des lames fixées sur le corps entier, sa longue queue hérissée de pointes fouettant l'air. Son corps était parcouru par l'électricité, montrant son appartenance à la foudre. Tyson observa le grand dragon avant de sourire.

-Enfin de l'action.

Sa propre toupie se mit à briller, et Dragoon fut à son tour entouré par le vent. La foudre contre le vent. La guerre des éléments.

-Prête ?

-Plus que jamais.

-A L'ATTAQUE !

Les deux dragons se mirent à se battre l'un contre l'autre redoublant la fureur de leurs coups, mais en même temps en déchaînant le vent et les éclairs. Le public aimait ce spectacle, mais commençait aussi à craindre pour sa sécurité, en voyant quelques 'éclairs perdus'. Sur leurs bancs, les coéquipiers n'osaient pas s'approcher, de peur que leur membre d'équipe soit déstabilisé. Alors ils attendaient, craignant pour le déroulement du match.

Tyson sentait la situation lui échapper peu à peu quand il vit Dragoon faire une embardée devant un coup de queue de Meone. Alors, tentant le tout pour le tout . . .

-DRAGOON ! ATTAQUE CYCLONE DEVASTATEUR !!

Le vent se fit encore plus violent si possible dans son sens, lui donnant une vitesse incroyable qui le fit éviter tout les éclairs un peu trop dangereux. Il arriva sur Meone et commença à le bourrer de coups plus puissants les uns que les autres. Meone encaissait encore et toujours, quand il passa lui aussi au maximum de ses capacités. Le grand Serpent Dragon donna un coup de queue plus fort que les autres, et Dragoon retomba au sol, tout aussi inanimé que la toupie qui le contrôlait. Et alors que le vent se calmait enfin et que Meone rattérissait, Jazzman éleva la voix.

-Et la manche revient à Leen !

Le public applaudit la gagnant, alors qu'elle récupérait sa toupie.

-Allez Tyson, fait pas la tête.

-Mais je te fais pas la tête Leen, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire. J'espère juste pouvoir reprendre ma revanche un jour.

-Promis, rajouta la jeune fille en lui faisant un clin d'œil, puis elle retourna parmi les membres de son équipe.

Tyson repartit au banc des Bladebreakers, content et déçu à la fois.

-Désolé Kai, j'ai pas réussi.

-Pas grave, je sens que la suite va pas être facile non plus.

Ses coéquipiers le regardèrent surpris, mais ce fut Max, assis tranquillement sur le banc qui exposa l'idée qu'il leur était venu à l'esprit à l'instant.

-Ou alors c'est parce que c'est Leen que tu peux pas lui en vouloir.

Kai le regarda, partagé entre la gêne et la colère, mais le blond ne fit que lui adresser un grand sourire innocent.

-J'ai pas raison ?

-Non et . . . Oh laisse tomber !

Et alors que Kai partait d'un pas furieux vers l'arène, les autres éclatèrent de rire.

-Dis moi Max, depuis quand tu te comportes comme ça ?

-Depuis qu'un certain américain a croisé ma route . . . (NA : je précise, ce n'est PAS une fic yaoï)

-Je vois ça !

Sur la surface de jeu, les deux derniers adversaires se faisaient à présent face.

-Kai.

-Benoît.

-Et voilà nos deux derniers concurrents pour cette grande finale ! Tout d'abord, le capitaine russe qui n'a pas froid aux yeux et dont le feu de son spectre nous brûle de l'intérieur ! Face à lui, le maître de l'acier, le maître serveur qui va vous donner sur un plateau d'or un spectacle digne de ce nom, Benoît !

Se mettant face à face, un sourire de détermination sur chacun de leur visage, ils étaient bien prêts à remporter la victoire pour leur équipe.

-Alors Kai ? Prêt à subir une belle défaite ?

-Dans tes rêves Ben. Tu sais très bien que je ne perds jamais.

-Et pourtant c'est ta plus belle défaite qui t'a rendu heureux.

-Humph.

Benoît sourit devant le manque de bonne foi de son adversaire, quand le terrain s'ouvrit pour la dernière fois. Enfin la dernière partie de ces finales allait pouvoir commencer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dranzer continuait d'enchaîner les attaques, alors que Desite semblait fendre encore un peu plus les roches autour d'eux, ainsi qu'il atteignait la toupie bleue. Les spectateurs essayaient de suivre le duel, oubliant parfois de reprendre leur souffle. Sur les bancs des joueurs, la tension était à son comble.

La première manche, c'était Kai qui avait su profiter du terrain pour gagner. Profitant de la source de chaleur que lui avait offerte le mini volcan au centre de l'arène, Kai avait déclanché une véritable pluie de feu avec ses Flèches de feu, et poussé benoît à se retrancher plus loin, à l'abris du feu, mais malheureusement pour lui, pas de Dranzer.

Au deuxième tour, c'était Benoît qui avait déclanché la surprise générale en utilisant ses caractéristiques d'acier. Des lames étaient sorties de sa toupie quand il avait utilisé son attaque, les Ailes d'Acier. Les pierres autour de lui s'étaient fendues, tranchées par les vives ailes du grand cygne. Kai avait alors positionné sa toupie en mode défense pour faire face à ça, mais ça n'avait pas empêché Benoît et Desite de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin, et de faire tomber Dranzer dans une faille terrestre crée par l'américain.

Mais à présent, ils étaient à égalité, dans leur combat pour la victoire, dans leur lutte pour montrer leur avantage sur l'adversaire. Les coups pleuvaient aussi rapidement que les toupies se mouvaient autour du grand volcan qui se dressait au milieu du terrain. Celui-ci était déjà en mauvais état, et au fur et à mesure des attaques, les arbres étaient ravagés par le feu, ou bien débités en brindilles. Rien ne leur échappait. Sentant que la situation n'évoluerait jamais s'ils continuaient ainsi, les deux joueurs firent appel à une solution qu'ils avaient laissée de côté pour le moment.

-Assez jou !

-Tu l'as dit Kai ! On va enfin voir qui de nous deux est le plus fort !

Le russe lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur.

-Ca c'est déjà tout vu.

Le grand brun en face lui rendit son regard.

-J'en serais pas si sur à ta place !

-Alors montre moi ce que tu vaux ! DRANZER !

-Avec plaisir ! DESITE !

Les deux grands oiseaux sortirent de leur toupie. Dranzer, le phénix majestueux, sa longue queue volant derrière lui. Face à lui, c'est Desite, un grand cygne noir avec de grandes plaques d'acier fixées sur le corps et des plumes argentées comme le métal. Les deux volatiles se firent face, et, sous la surprise de tous, s'inclinèrent. Puis soudain, ils se mirent à briller tout les deux. Dranzer avec une lueur écarlate comme le feu et Desite avec celle rappelant ses plumes, passant du noir à l'argenté.

Sans même donner un coup de départ, le duel entre eux commença très vite, sans préliminaires, comme si chacun essayait d'exterminer l'autre le plus vite possible. Coups d'ailes, de serres et de becs, toutes les techniques étaient bonnes. Mais Kai se retrouva vite face à un problème.

-Comment se fait-il que aucun de mes coups ne fasse d'égratignure à ta toupie ?

-C'est ça la résistance du métal mon cher.

-Du métal ?

-Vois-tu, la particularité de mon spectre est que son corps est recouvert de métal. Et pour renforcer cette caractéristique, ma toupie elle aussi. Aucune attaque directe ne peut me faire du mal.

Kai se figea tandis que Dranzer continuait désespérément de continuer à attaquer, mais quand il regarda de nouveau l'intérieur de l'arène, il vit qu'en effet, Desite restait autant en forme qu'au début de la manche. _De l'acier ! Voilà pourquoi je ne peux rien faire contre lui !_ Benoît lui sourit.

-Eh oui mon cher Kai, tu ne peux rien contre moi !

-Humph.

Le russe analysa à nouveau la situation. Dranzer commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue alors que Desite continuait encore et toujours à enchaîner les coups. _Comment faire ? Le métal est bien plus solide ! Et même si je tentais de le pousser dans la faille qu'il a créée, je ne pourrais pas car le poids de son disque m'en empêcherait . . . réfléchis Kai, tu ne peux pas le laisser gagner ainsi ! Pas maintenant que tes amis comptent sur toi ! . . . . . . . . . . . . . Il t'en aura fallu du temps . . . . . . Mes amis . . . alors vas-y ! Trouve quelle est sa maudite faille ! Après tout ce n'est que du métal . . . . Mais oui !_ Kai sourit au capitaine adverse.

-Tu vas perdre.

Benoît le regarda incrédule.

-Et comment ?

-Tu sembles oublier quelque chose . . .

Dranzer se mit à tourner plus rapidement, envoyant des flèches de feu un peu partout autour de Benoît. La toupie les esquivait, alors qu'elles mettaient un peu plus feu. Benoît regarda Kai faire, sceptique.

-En quoi mettre le feu partout t'aidera ?

-Ouvre un peu les yeux.

Benoît reporta son attention sur le duel qui se passait devant lui. Dranzer continuait sa manœuvre, et alors qu'il pensait que Desite maîtrisait la situation, il vit que le grand cygne commençait à reculer face à l'assaut du phénix.

-Mais qu'est-ce que . . .

-Tu vois Benoît, j'ai trouvé la seule faille à ton plan.

-Le feu . . .

-Exact. C'est le feu qui fait fondre l'acier, et non pas l'acier qui éteint les flammes ! Dranzer ! Vas-y ! Les flèches de feu !!!

Et alors que Desite essayait tant bien que mal de se sortir du cercle de flammes qui l'entouraient, Dranzer redoubla ses attaques ainsi que la fournaise qui parcourait le terrain. La toupie noire commençait à ralentir ostensiblement, et le jeune américain s'en rendit compte. Alors il s'adressa au possesseur de la toupie bleue.

-Ok Kai, j'avoue que là je me suis bien fait avoir.

Desite encaissait encore les coups, mais cette fois ci, passé en mode défense.

-Fallait pas me sous-estimer.

-Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait . . .

Dranzer attaquait, encore et toujours, sans faillir, repoussait la toupie noire vers les flammes, encore et toujours.

- . . . je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi.

Kai fixa son adversaire, son ami dans les yeux.

-A ce point ?

Benoît lui sourit, pendant que Dranzer éjectait un Desite, à moitié fondu, hors de l'arène.

-Oui. Je sais . . . . que tu ne lui fera jamais de mal.

-ET LES BLADEBREAKERS SONT UNE FOIS DE PLUS SACRES CHAMPIONS ! VEUILLEZ LES ACCALMER BIEN FORT !!

Dans toute guerre il y a des vainqueurs et des vaincus, mais cette fois ci, chacun avait su gagner sa part dans cette bataille, pour l'amour et pour l'amitié.

**CONTENTEUUUUUUUUUUUUH !!!! Je l'ai finiiiiiiiiiiii !!! TT.TT #pleure de joie# Ca fait deux mois que je l'écris ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que ce chapitre mérite l'attente ! Alors je vous préviens, il ne reste plus que 4 ou 5 chapitres avant la fin de cette fic, et ensuite . . . . . . . . . .**


	27. Andy et Laura

**Disclamer : **Le même que d'hab

**Etoilounette : **hé oui, j'aime la baston, même si j'ai galéré pour les matchs ! Mais t'as raison, au début je voulais juste décrire le match Leen/Tyson (j'avais que celui là à l'esprit et fait dans ma tête) mais je me suis dit je vais pas être sadique, je vais faire les trois ! Quand au sadisme . . . on verra à la fin ! Bah, les plein de reviews . . . . il m'en manque une et j'aurais 100 reviews !!!

**Bloody Queen : **Bah, merci de dire que je décris bien les duels, parce que je crois que ce seront les derniers ! Hé oui, pas la patience d'en faire d'autres. Et je vois surtout pas où. A moins que . . . je verrais. Alors comme ça tu vois pas ce que je peux faire après la finale ? Mais c'est très simple ! Je l'ai dit en début de fic. Et y'a surtout un truc qui me chiffonne . . . y'en a qui ont pas souffert ! Kissu !

**Morgane : **Contente que ça te plaise !

**Stephy : **ouaiiiiis !!! Une nouvelle lectrice ! Ben non, j'ai pas eu de mail. A moins que Hotmail t'ai mis dans les courriers indésirables et que j'ai pas vu . . . Mais ça m'étonnerait. Réessaie pour voir ? Tu t'es peut être trompée d'adresse ! Moi photogénique ??? Je peux nier ??? Et merci pour le couple Kai/Leen, au début la fic devait être totalement centrée sur eux, mais j'ai décidé d'évoluer . . . (c'est fou comme les rêves d'il y a quelques année peuvent plaire aux lecteurs !) bisous !!!

**Sophe12 : **OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!!!!!!!! MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!! TU ES MA CENTIEME REVIEWEUSE !!!!!!!! #saute de joie tout partout# MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!! Bonne lecture !!!!!!

**exocnes :** Oui, j'aurais pu faire gagner Ben, mais j'adore tellement Kai qui j'ai pas eu le cœur de l'enfoncer plus. ' Ben ensuite . . . . . . si j'ai la motivation . . . . peut être que . . . . héhé j'en dis pas plus ! kiss

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Andy et Laura**

-Et je propose qu'on porte un toast à nos vainqueurs.

-AUX BLADEBREAKERS !

Les verres tintèrent, sous le doux soleil de ce début d'après midi. Ils s'étaient tous réunis là, à fêter la fin du tournoi et la victoire de l'équipe japonaise. Les Kynes étaient bien entendu déçus d'avoir perdu, mais la bonne humeur de leurs amis avait réussi à atténuer leur rancune. Ils savaient à présent qu'ils avaient des progrès à faire, et mettaient tout en œuvre pour les battre un jour.

-Et on oublie pas les perdants qui se sont quand même bien battus.

-Kai, c'est pas sympa de dire ça.

-Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me faire changer en un jour.

Leen soupira alors que Kai l'embrassait sur la joue en guise de consolation.

-Mais pourquoi c'est toi que mon cœur a choisi ?

-Une tendance au masochisme ?

-Pas mal celle là Max, j'ai pas eu le temps de la sortir.

-Marc, Max, rappelez moi de ne plus vous mettre à côté, fit Cathy.

-Et dire que Max était le plus calme . . . rajouta le jeune chinois à côté d'elle.

Marc prit un air solennel et déclara :

-Mon petit scarabée a fait des progrès dans sa voie. Son élévation au niveau de maître blagueur est proche . . .

-Amen, déclarèrent les deux lascars avant d'éclater de rire.

La réponse unanime ne se fit pas attendre.

-Irrécupérables.

L'ambiance était à la fête, et personne ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, sans dégâts. Chacun essayait de rester le plus longtemps possible avec les personnes qu'ils aimaient, redoutant un départ et une séparation qui se rapprochait. Ils n'avaient plus que quelques jours avant l'arrivée des Cobalts Drivers pour le concert, et leur départ serait deux jours après. Tous attendaient et redoutaient cet instant. Benoît surveillait d'un œil non seulement les couples autour de lui, mais aussi le nouveau duo formé par Max et Marc. Ceux là ne cessaient de faire des blagues, et Max s'était trouvé assez performant à ce jeu. Leur cible avait été à un moment Kai, pour venger de sa dureté en entraîneur, mais aussi des précédentes défaites de Marc face à lui. Manque de chance pour eux, rien ne semblait l'atteindre, sauf peut être quand il se retrouvait dérangé avec Leen. Et là . . .

-MAX ! MARC ! QUAND VOUS AUREZ FINI VOS BETISES, CA IRA MIEUX !!

Les deux s'étaient carapaté en vitesse pour éviter ses foudres. La jeune fille et Kai s'étaient retrouvé sur la plage du lac pour passer un moment à eux seuls, mais manque de chance, les deux lascars les avaient suivi, et n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de vouloir arroser Kai avec un seau d'eau. Le seau avait malencontreusement glissé de leurs mains, et Leen s'était retrouvée trempée à la place de Kai.

Le jeune russe s'était relevé, prêt à massacrer sur place les deux adolescents, alors que Leen à côté de lui était passablement énervée en essorant ses cheveux, mais les deux avaient couru trop loin et trop vite.

-Laisse les tomber Kai. Je veux plutôt une consolation.

Kai la regarda. Elle lui souriait doucement malgré les cheveux qui lui collaient sur le front. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui enleva ces mèches.

-Je crois que je peux faire ça.

Puis ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser doucement et amoureusement.

Cet épisode avait fait changer d'opinion Max et Marc. Kai n'était pas une bonne cible, alors ils avaient décidé d'entrer en compétition avec les Jumeaux. Et pas forcément pour le bonheur des autres. Benoît souriait intérieurement en voyant ces scènes. Tout changerait quand les Bladebreakers rentreraient chez eux . . .

Mais pour l'instant, tout allait pour le meilleur des mondes. Pour l'instant.

xxxxxxxxxx

Trois jours après la finale, dans l'après midi, une voiture s'arrêta devant l'hôtel. D'elle sortirent deux personnes avant que la voiture ne reparte.

-Alors comme ça t'a craqué miss ?

-Bah, je pouvais bien lui faire ça.

-Mouais . . .

-va pas me dire que tu râles, t'es tout aussi content que moi de revenir ici.

-Peut être, après tout Cath est là.

-T'y penses encore, hein ?

-Comment tu voudrais que j'y pense pas frangine ?

-J'oubliais, t'es accroc.

-Et toi alors ? T'as pas pu refuser la proposition de ton ex !

-C'est juste un ami !!!

Le jeune garçon éclata de rire en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

-Tu m'en diras tant Lau'.

-Tu m'énerves !

-Je suis là Pour ça !

Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent, en continuant de se chamailler, mais tout deux étaient très impatients d'enfin revoir la famille Kynes. Arrivés dans à la réception, l'accueil ne se fit pas attendre.

-LAURAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!! ANDYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner qu'ils étaient déjà assaillis par deux têtes brunes.

-Thomas ? Justin ? C'est vous les mecs ?

-Et oui c'est nous ! Ca faisait un bail !

-Wha, vous avez grandi n'empêche !

-hé Lau, ça fait quoi, deux ans déjà ?

-Hé oui, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène au fait ? demanda Tom.

La jeune fille lui sourit. Elle était blonde avec de longs cheveux bouclés, et des yeux bleu océan. Elle portait une robe courte noire qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Son nom était Laura Drivers. Le garçon quand à lui arborait les mêmes yeux que Laura, mais ses cheveux blonds étaient plus courts et envoyés en arrière, même si quelques mèches lui tombaient sur le visage. Il portait lui aussi une tenue noire, qui mettait en valeur sa musculature et ses couleurs claires. Il était Andy Drivers. Et à eux deux, frère et sœur, ils formaient un groupe de chanteurs connus : les Cobalts Drivers.

-Tu sais où est ton frère Justin ? Faut que je le prévienne qu'on est arrivés.

-Pas de problèmes Laura. Benoît je suppose ?

-Ben ouais.

-J't'y amène !

Les deux partirent plus loin, laissant Andy et Thomas sur place.

-Dis Tom . . .

-Hm ?

-Est-ce que . . . . est-ce que Cathy est là ?

-Vi ! J'aurais parié que tu voulais la voir !

Le jeune garçon commença à le guider, mais il s'arrêta.

-Au fait Andy . . .

-Quoi ?

-Oublie pas que ça fait deux ans que tu n'es pas revenu.

Puis sans autre forme de procès, il mena le blond dans la cour.

Cathy chantonnait, assise au bar dans la cour. Elle était heureuse que le tournoi soit terminé, mais à la fois elle appréhendait les jours à venir. Non seulement le départ de Ray, immédiatement le jour qui suivait le concert, mais aussi le concert lui-même. Peut être aurait-il mieux valu qu'elle refuse . . . Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer des pensée, que deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux.

-Hé !!

-Alors ma belle comment ça va depuis deux ans ? lui murmura doucement une voix à l'oreille.

Son sang se figea alors qu'elle reconnaissait à présent. Elle était à la fois heureuse et inquiète de l'entendre.

-Andy, enlève tes mains de mes yeux, j'y vois rien !

Un rire se fit entendre alors que la lumière se faisait à nouveau devant elle.

-Je vois que tu m'as pas oublié.

-Andouille, ta voix personne peut l'oublier.

-Mais toi non plus personne ne peut t'oublier Catherine.

Sa voix et son sourire s'étaient fait doux, mettant mal à l'aise Cathy.

-Je . . .

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Cathy. Ca fait un moment déjà que j'y pense et . . .

-Cathy ?

La jeune rousse se retourna. Ray était à même pas deux mètres d'eux et regardait la scène d'un œil un peu inquiet, jaloux. Cathy sauta sur l'occasion pour se sortir de l'embarras.

-Andy, je te présente Ray. Mon petit copain.

Et alors qu'elle allait pour embrasser Ray, elle ne put voir le soudain éclat qui était apparu dans le regard d'Andy. Ray continuait de fixer Andy, un peu méfiant.

-Ray, voilà Andy. Un ami.

-Enchanté.

-Moi de même.

Cathy se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune raison. Elle avait un petit ami adorable, et Andy était son ami . . . un peu trop proche d'ailleurs. L'air était tendu, et aucun ne disait mot. Nerveusement, Catherine tenta une échappée.

-Mais dis moi Andy, tu devais pas aller régler quelques détails avec Laura et Benoît ?

-Hum . . . ouais. J'te revois plus tard Cath.

Puis sans jeter un dernier regard souriant à la jeune fille, il se dépêcha de monter voir les deux autres. Cathy soupira.

-Je savais que j'aurais pas du accepter . . .

-Hm. . . vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-Un sacré moment ouais . . .

-Et . . .

-Non non non !! dit Cathy avec un petit air affolé. Y'a rien eu entre nous ! C'est juste que c'est un ami et que . . .

Ray la stoppa en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Cathy s'arrêta immédiatement.

-Je sais très bien. Et puis même s'il y avait eu quelque chose entre vous, c'est le passé. Aux dernières nouvelles . . . tu es avec moi.

Puis il l'embrassa. Cathy lui rendit le baiser tout en oubliant à propos d'Andy . . . pour le moment.

xxxxxxx

Plus haut, au dernier étage, Laura entra dans le grand appartement.

-Hello, y'a quelqu'un ?

Elle s'avança timidement dans le couloir devant elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait, et Benoît devait être dans le coin . . . mais à la place, elle tomba sur John Kynes.

-Laura ? C'est toi ?

-Bonjour monsieur !

-Ca faisait un bon moment, non ? La dernière fois c'était quand . . . trois ans ?

-Oui.

-Tu dois chercher Benoît je suppose. Il est dans sa chambre. Tu connais le chemin.

-Oui . . . merci !

Puis elle se précipita plus loin, vers une chambre. Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé la porte qu'elle cherchait, elle toqua à la porte.

-Entrez.

Souriante, la grande blonde passa la tête par la porte. Benoît était assis à son bureau, lui tournant le dos, semblant concentré sur son travail. Laura rentra discrètement dans la chambre, et vient se caler derrière lui.

-Alors beau gosse, tu travailles sur quoi ?

Benoît sourit quand il reconnut la voix.

-Alors Laura, on est enfin arrivée ?

-Hm . . . ouais, fallait bien qu'on vienne un peu à l'avance.

Pivotant sur sa chaise, il sourit franchement à la jeune blonde.

-Et cette tournée alors ?

-On a bien le droit d'animer la fête de clôture du Tournoi quand même ?

-Ah parce que c'est la fête de clôture ça ?

-Naaan, t'as raison, on vient juste te faire plaisir.

-Merci ma puce.

Laura sembla songeuse un instant.

-Ma puce . . . ça faisait longtemps que tu m'avais plus appelée comme ça.

-Ca fait longtemps que je t'ai plus vue aussi . . .

Laura s'assit sur le lit, l'air toujours un peu songeuse.

-On aurait pu continuer . . .

-Tu as choisi de partir, et j'ai respecté ton choix. C'était le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais te faire.

Elle lui sourit franchement. Puis elle se releva pour se placer près de Benoît, qui continuait de lui sourire . . . . tendrement.

-On peut peut-être recommencer ?

-Juste pour cette fois alors.

-Marché conclu.

Toujours souriant, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Déjà trois ans qu'ils avaient du se séparer à cause de la carrière de Laura et d'Andy à travers le monde. Ils avaient fondé leur groupe peu de temps, pendant que Benoît et Laura sortaient encore ensemble. Tout les trois, ils jouaient leurs airs dans la salle de musique de l'hôtel, et un jour, un homme les aborda. Il leur avait proposé un petit contrat pour jouer un soir, lors d'une fête. Et à partir de là, tout s'était enchaîné ? Comme dans un rêve. Sauf que pour l'un d'entre eux, le rêve s'était arrêté là. Benoît n'avait pas voulu suivre, préférant continuer sa vie tranquille dans l'hôtel. Ils s'étaient alors séparé. Et bien que s'aimant, Laura avait voulu avoir une carrière. Mais à présent . . . autant profiter de l'instant.

Ils continuaient de s'embrasser, mais . . .

-Hem hem . . .

Rougissant, ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, pour faire face à une autre tête blonde.

-Ca va les tourtereaux ? Vous remettez déjà ça ?

-ANDY !!!

Les deux jeunes adultes étaient à présent écarlates et s'étaient écriés en même temps. Mais face à eux, Andy sourit doucement. Il s'avança face à Benoît et tendit la main pour lui serrer.

-Salut vieux frère.

Pendant quelques secondes, Benoît dévisagea Andy, puis d'un coup, il lui prit la tête pour la coincer sous son bras, tout en souriant.

-Saleté ! Ca t'amuse de nous surprendre comme ça ?? lui dit-il en lui frottant fort les cheveux.

-Arrêêêêêêêêêêête !!! répondit le jeune blond en essayant de dégager se tête, mais en riant aussi.

Les deux garçons continuèrent de se chamailler gentiment encore quelques instants, avant de rire ensemble en se donnant l'accolade. Ils étaient heureux de se revoir, mais même si Andy arborait un sourire, quelque chose le gênait. quelque chose qui s'appelait Ray . . .

xxxxxx

-Les amis, laissez moi vous présenter Laura et Andy Drivers.

Ils étaient descendus pour aller voir les autres, présenter ceux qui allaient rester avec eux durant quelques temps. Laura et Andy furent accueillis plus ou moins chaleureusement (notons par exemple le contraste Max/Kai, au niveau gentillesse).

-Salut tout le monde !

Les deux nouveaux se mêlèrent rapidement au groupe de départ, composé des Bladebreakers et des Blade Angels. Les conversations allaient de bon train. Et si Laura se liait facilement, Andy lui restait plutôt sur le côté. Durant toute la soirée, il ne cessa de fixer Cathy et Ray du coin de l'œil. Leur relation ne lui plaisait guerre, et il voyait Ray comme un adversaire, un rival.

-Elle m'a promis, et je veux qu'elle tienne sa promesse, marmonna-t-il.

Continuant de ruminer dans sa barbe, il ne vit pas le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus se rapprocher de lui.

-Hé Andy, tu viens pas avec nous ? On va s'entraîner.

-Hein ? Oh. Non merci. Je pense que je vais plutôt aller à la salle de musique.

-Tu en fais ? cool !

-Ouais . . . disons . . . que je m'en sors.

-T'as de la chance. Moi j'ai jamais pu en faire.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

-Grand père aura préféré m'enseigner le kendo.

Les deux jeunes garçons continuèrent à parler ensemble, d'eux et des autres. Quand Andy annonça qu'il était le chanteur des Cobalt Drivers, Tyson manqua de devenir hystérique.

-Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!! Enfin je sais qui chante !! Et en plus j'ai parlé avec eux !!!! Je vais mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !!!!!!

Andy ne put s'empêcher de sourire, bien que gêné, devant l'enthousiasme du jeune japonais. Sautillant de partout, Tyson montrait réellement et activement sa joie aux autres, l'annonçant à qui voulait ou ne voulait pas l'entendre dans le groupe.

-Mais enfin Kai ! Tu te rends pas compte ??????

-Content pour toi . . . . . fit Kai en essayant de se débarrasser de la sangsue à casquette qui s'accrochait à son bras.

-THE Cobalt Drivers ! LE groupe que j'aime ! THE chanteurs que je connais maintenant !!!!!!!!

Puis il continua encore un bon quart d'heure comme ça, ressassant toujours son adoration pour Andy et Laura à son capitaine. Capitaine qui commençait à perdre patience.

-Leen, si tu tiens à cet énergumène, je te conseille de l'éloigner de moi.

-Alez Ty, on va manger un bout, fit la jeune brune en prenant son frère par le col.

Elle y tenait. Un minimum.

-Mais Leeeeeeeen ! Ce sont les Cobalt Drivers ! Tu le sais ça au moins ???

-Oui oui Tyson, je le savais déjà.

Le japonais stoppa net et se planta devant l'américaine, l'air boudeur et vexé.

-Et tu m'as rien dit ?

-Et tu m'avais rien demandé.

-Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeen !!

-C'est moi !

Tyson se mit alors à embêter la brune, à la gronder gentiment sur le fait « qu'elle lui ai caché cette information de la plus haute importance ». Leen, habituée à avoir des boules de nerfs sur les bras lui rend gentiment la monnaie de la pièce en le taquinant à son tour. Les autres en profitèrent pour l'éclipser discrètement, ne voulant pas que l'énergie de Tyson ne leur retombe dessus, laissant la jeune américaine seule pour s'occuper de son frère. Ray et Cathy s'écartèrent du groupe, voulant un moment d'intimité. Le grand blond les regarda s'éloigner un instant, avant de décider de les suivre discrètement.

xxxx

Le jeune couple s'était éclipsé près de la piscine, là où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Cathy s'assit sur le muret qui bordait les jardins, songeuse. Ray s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur sa taille, face à elle.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Hm . . . oh rien . . .

Ray lui caressa la joue dans un geste rassurant.

-Hé . . . tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-D'accord . . . c'est à propos d'Andy.

Le regard de Ray s'assombrit quelques instants, mais il se maîtrisa et le fit vite disparaître.

- . . .

Cathy remarqua le silence de son petit ami.

-Ho Ray, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est toi que j'aime, et tu le sais très bien.

Rougissant légèrement quand il s'aperçut que la jeune fille avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, il s'excusa rapidement, ce qui la fit sourire avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse.

-c'est autre chose. Mais ne doute jamais de mes sentiments pour toi.

-D'accord . . . alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal au moins ?

-Non . . . il ne le pourrait pas. Ca remonte à déjà longtemps . . .

-Quoi ?

-Quand on était petits, il venait souvent ici. Puis on s'est fait une promesse. Une promesse d'enfants, pour jouer.

-Laquelle ? demanda Ray, un peu inquiet.

-On s'est promis de s'aimer toujours et de se marier une fois grande, dit-elle, puis elle rajouta rapidement quand elle vit les yeux de Ray s'agrandir. Juste une promesse d'enfant ! Je ne suis tenue en rien !

-Hm . . . et tu crois qu'il la prend toujours au sérieux ? dit-il, sceptique au sujet d'Andy.

-C'est plus que probable.

Elle soupira.

-Je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon meilleur ami . . . mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense . . .

-Et si tu essayais de lui faire comprendre ?

-Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Elle releva le visage vers lui, rassurée. Il lui sourit, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un long baiser.

Dos contre un arbre, il n'avait rien raté. Ni de l'échange, ni du baiser. Ce baiser qui lui faisait se serrer le cœur. Juste un ami . . . voilà ce que pensais Cathy. Il ne voulait se résoudre à le croire. Tout ça c'était la faute à ce Ray . . . il lui avait monté la tête et retourné contre lui. _On va tenir notre promesse Cathy . . . j'en fais le serment._ Son poing se serra, et alors il retourna ver s les autres, en reprenant son masque souriant.

* * *

Tada ! Vous l'attendiez plus hein ? Bon, ben il est là ! Plus que deux chapitre . . . ou trois ! Je verrais bien ! ' Allez, bisous et soyez patients ! 


	28. Amis

**Disclamer**** : Tout ceux qui ne sortent pas de Beyblade sont à moi.**

**Stephy**Oui oui, du grabuge. Le grabuge final même ! Parce que je crois que la fic dépassera pas les 30 chapitres (wow, j'en attendais pas tant février dernier !). Hé non, Andy est une pauvre tête de mule qui m'est inspirée en direct de quelqu'un…à part la promesse. A quand la suite ? Heu…Joker ? Bisous !

**Bloody Queen : **Ne mélange pas deux époques ensemble. Veux tu ? Si et seulement si je fais la suite Ray se fera enlever ! Et pas avant ! mais me gâche pas la surpriseuh ! Héhé Kai qui est trop marrant ? Vi vi, moi j'ai la réponse, mais j'ai pas écrit tout ç ! Tu verras (peut être) ça un jour prochain ! Bisous

**exocnes**le seul problème, c'est que quand j'ai commencé cette fic, c'était censé être du kawai puissance dix. Et avec le temps j'ai eu envie d'action. Mais malheureusement, va changer le genre d'une fic en plein cours ! ;'( Bref, je tente d'en mettre avec Andy, vu qu'il était pas censé être là celui là ! Kiss

**Etoilounette**Et tu crois que je vais laisser faire ça ? Nan, je vais tout arranger avec mon petit clavier tout beau, à moins que…je déconne ! lol Bisouuuuuuuuus et reviens viiiiiiiiiite !!!!

**Chapitre 28 : Amis.**

-Alors finalement c'est bien eux qui vont jouer pour le concert. Vous vous rendez compte ?

-Oui Tyson.

-Et en plus on peut voir leurs répétitions. Tu le savais ça ?

-Oui Tyson.

-Et ils vont rester tout le temps dans l'hôtel. Je te l'ai dit ?

-Oui Tyson.

-Et en plus je leur ai parlé tout à l'heure. T'as vu ?

-…

-Et en plus je m'entends bien avec eux. C'est pas beau ça ?

-Tyson !!!

-Oui oui, je me tais.

Soupir général de la part des Bladebreakers.

-………………………………Et je vous ai déjà dit que…

-Tyson ! Si tu ne te tais pas immédiatement je vais te faire regretter le jour de ta naissance !

-Mais moi aussi je t'aime Kai ! De toutes façons, je peux mourir en paix ! Je connais les Cobalt Drivers !

Les yeux de Kai brillèrent dangereusement.

-Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé…

-NON ! crièrent Max, Ray et Kenny en retenant leur capitaine qui s'était levé pour aller vers Tyson.

-Merci les amis ! fit Tyson en tirant la langue à Kai. Grâce à vous je vais pouvoir retracer la meeeeeeeeeeeerveilleuse biographie de mon groupe préféré !

Grand silence inquiétant. Kai était toujours debout, prêt à étriper Tyson pour enfin le faire taire, retenu par les épaules et la taille par ses trois autres coéquipiers. Coéquipiers qui se regardèrent rapidement après la dernière réplique de Tyson.

-On te le laisse Kai.

Et sur ce, ils le lâchèrent.

-Mais fait le taire.

-Et une bonne fois pour toutes !

-Avec plaisir !

-Hé !

Kai contourna la table et attrapa Tyson par le col.

-Quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

-Heu…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Et sur ce, il le tira par le col vers le chemin qui passait entre les arbres.

-Héééééééé ! Mais où est-ce que tu m'amènes ???

-T'entraîner, lui répondit Kai avec colère.

-Mais le tournoi est fini et on a gagné !

Kai le remit face à lui, le tenant toujours par le T-shirt.

-Tu veux que je te rappelle le résultat de ton match ?

-…

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

-Maieuh ! Même toi tu peux rien face à Leen ! Et ton match nul contre elle alors ?

-Histoire de spectres.

-Hein ?

-Oublie.

Puis il recommença à avancer, le traînant derrière lui.

-A l'aiiiiiiiiiide!! Max ! Ray !! Kenny !! Le laissez pas faire !!!

-Désolé mon vieux, mais au moins, nous on aura la paix.

-Faux frères !

-Désolé Ty !

-Et l'entraînement est valable pour vous aussi ! leur lança Kai.

Le trio soupira.

-Tu disais quoi à propos de paix Ray ?

-Oh ça va…

Ils suivirent leur capitaine et Tyson vers les arènes du bâtiment. L'hôtel s'était un peu vidé à la suite du tournoi, les différentes équipes ne pouvant pas toutes rester. C'était notamment le cas des White Tigers qui avaient du rentrer en Chine, sous injonction de leur chef de village Oa Rang. Ray avait eu l'autorisation de rester, puisqu'il faisait partie d'une autre équipe, même si ça n'avait guère plu à Oa Rang. Il avait dû pourtant s'y plier. Les All Starz quand à eux, purs américains, étaient directement rentrés chez eux, retour au laboratoire.

Kai traîna donc ses coéquipiers aux arènes, Tyson par le col, se débattant. Une fois là-bas, Kai lâcha son coéquipier au bord de l'arène.

-Tu commences !

Tyson se frotta vigoureusement le cou et rajusta sa veste.

-Et je fais quoi moi ?

Kai serra les poings, tentant de garder son calme, et de ne pas tuer le japonais.

-Tu te mets sur une jambe et tu danses la macarena

-Non, c'est si facile que ça ?

Kai sentit que ses nerfs risquaient de lâcher si Tyson continuait comme ça. A croire que l'ironie n'atteignait pas le japonais.

-Andouille, tu t'entraînes ! Ray, Max ! Face à lui !

Ne retenant pas leurs sourires désespérés, les deux Bladebreakers montèrent face à Tyson.

-C'est déloyal de me faire ça Kai. Me mettre face à deux adversaires, même si je sais que je suis le meilleur.

-Hé Ty, tu riras moins quand Driger t'aura éjecté !

-Sympa pour nous vieux frère…

Tyson eut un sourire d'excuse.

-Désolé les gars, c'était pas contre vous.

-Cause toujours.

-Donc je dois les battre tout les deux, c'est ça Kai ?

-Oui et non. Je te propose…

-Ou plutôt tu m'imposes, marmonna Tyson dans sa barbe.

-UN EXERCICE d'un autre genre.

-Ah ouais ?

-A ouais. Vu que tu n'es pas capable de te concentrer sur deux situations aléatoires…

-Hé !

-…tu devras te éviter toutes les attaques de Max et de Ray, quand à les éliminer, ça devra être le plus brièvement possible. Compris ?

-Donc je dois faire durer le match, et quand à les éliminer, ça doit être rapide.

-Enfin il comprend quelque chose…Vous deux, faites les attaques les plus imprévisibles possibles. Ca vous entraînera. Des questions ?

Tyson leva la main, comme tout élève bien appliqué. Sauf que dans son cas, c'était plus de la moquerie, d'où son sourire. Kai soupira.

-Quoi.

-Pourquoi toi tu fais rien ?

-Parce que j'ai décidé d'observer. Et la ramène pas Tyson ou je vais chercher Jo.

La menace eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Tyson.

-Parle pas de malheur ou…

-Ah enfin je vous trouve !

Regard noir de Tyson à Kai, qui ne put pas retenir son petit sourire moqueur.

-Et pourtant je suis pas allé la chercher.

-Hmph !

Jo ralentit son allure et arriva au niveau de l'arène.

-J'ai manqué quelque chose.

-Non, c'est bon, tu peux repartir.

-Puisque tu proposes si gentiment Ty, j'accepte de rester vu que j'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Il ne répondit rien, ignorant la réponse de la jeune fille.

-Bref…j'étais pas venue pour ça………Ray, t'es occupé ?

-Un peu ouais, fit-il en montrant son lanceur et Driger.

-Ah zut…tant pis, t'iras voir Cathy après.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je sais pas…

-Ray, t'occupes pas de ça, concentre toi sur le match à jouer.

-Tu dirais pas ça si c'était toi et Leen, remarqua Tyson en regardant ses ongles d'un air innocent, toujours pas décidé d'être de meilleure humeur.

-…………………Max, Ray, infligez lui la défaite de sa vie, c'est un ordre.

Tyson eut la réaction la plus mature qu'on pouvait attendre de lui : il tira la langue à son capitaine. Habitué, Kai n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. Jo alla s'asseoir près du Chef pour se mettre à l'aise.

-Allez Dizzy, on va filmer tout ça.

-Reçu Chef !

Kai donna le signal, et la bataille commença. Peu habitués à jouer l'un avec l'autre, Ray et Max eurent quelques problèmes au départ pour non seulement être imprévisibles, mais aussi travailler en équipe contre Tyson. Le jeune japonais profita de leur confusion pour les narguer en passant entre eux, et ce à plusieurs reprises. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le jeu se corsa.

-Et bien mon grand, tu vas avoir du mal.

-Tu veux peut être ma place ?

-Nan, tu t'en sors si bien…

Tyson détourna son attention de la jeune fille pour se reconcentrer sur le match. Max et Ray avaient repris du poil de la bête, et comme si Driger et Draciel avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente, ils jouaient comme jamais, enchaînaient feintes et pointes de vitesse. Et pour combler le tout, Jo pimentait le match de ses commentaires, au grand damne de Tyson. Il s'échauffait de plus en plus, et rien dans sa situation ne lui permettait de trouver comment se sortir de là. La restriction de Kai de les éjecter rapidement lui pesait, et il avait l'envie de lui prouver qu'il était l'un des meilleurs joueurs au monde. Mais pour l'instant…

-Je croyais que tu devais les éjecter ?

-Erreur, je dois les éviter.

-Allo la lune, ici Jo. Où est passé le fonceur tête baisée ?

-Ouvre les yeux, tu commences à perdre la vue.

-Oh désolée, je commence à m'endormir d'ennui…

La tension et la pression qui pesaient sur les épaules de Tyson se relâchèrent tout d'un coup.

-Ah tu meurs d'ennui ? Hé bien on va voir ce que tu dis de CA !

Et sans prévenir, Dragoon éjecta de deux coups secs et rapides les deux adversaires, sans que les autres ne comprennent ce qui s'était passé. Dragoon resta au centre de l'arène, survolté.

-Alors la miss, ça t'a plus ?

-Mouaip, pas mal, mais tu peux faire mieux, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Rha ! Je laisse tomber !

Rappelant Dragoon dans sa main, Tyson quitta le bâtiment d'un pas colérique. Les garçons regardèrent Jo.

-Ben quoi ?

Bras croisés, Kai répondit simplement.

-Je devrais te faire venir plus souvent pour les entraînements.

-Quoi ?...................Ça va, j'ai compris.

Puis elle sortit à son tour, à la recherche du jeune garçon.

-On arrête l'entraînement là, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui.

-Ok !

xxxx

Tyson continuait d'avancer d'un pas rapide. _Non mais ! Pour qui elle se prend ! C'est pas à elle de dire si ce que je fais est bien ou pas !……… alors pourquoi tu l'écoutes mon vieux ? Si tu pensais ça, tu réagirais pas comme ça…… oh ça va, c'est juste......_

Un bruit de pas rapide se fit entendre derrière lui.

-Tyson !!

_ Oh non pas elle…_ Tyson s'arrêta, et se retourna pour faire face pour la jeune fille aux cheveux violets devant lui.

-Quoi ENCORE ?

Jo s'apprêta à lui répliquer avec son habituel tact, mais pour une fois, elle décida de ranger son orgueil et sa fierté au placard. C'était Tyson après tout.

-Excuse moi.

Tyson resta cloué sur place. Jamais il n'avait vu Jo s'excuser pour lui avoir lancé une pique. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ça avait presque été un jeu pour eux de voir lequel des deux feraient craquer l'autre en premier, et jamais ils n'avaient trouvé nécessaire de s'excuser. Sauf que cette fois, c'était le cas.

-Je…

-Ca va. Pas la peine de faire que je me sente plus coupable que ça. Bon d'accord, j'y suis allée un peu fort cette fois, et que c'était pas malin de ma part alors que tu faisais du mieux que tu pouvais. Ne m'interromps pas ! Bon, je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir parlé comme ça, alors que t'es un excellent beybladeur, et que t'avait toutes tes chances de les battre. Alors excuse moi. Tu peux y aller, enfonce moi.

Tyson, s'étant appuyé contre une barrière le long de son monologue, la fixa avec un sourire moqueur.

-Merci pour toutes ces fleurs, on en a jamais assez.

-Je…quoi ??

Le sourire de Tyson s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille devant lui plissait le front en signe d'incompréhension.

-Hey Josiane, j'ai jamais dit que je t'en voulais totalement. Juste un peu.

-Hein ? Que quoi ???? Tu m'as laissé me…

-Mais si tu insistes pour dire que je suis le meilleur, je veux bien le croire.

-TYSOOOOOOOON !!!

Et sur ce, elle lui sauta dessus en le traitant de tous les noms, alors que lui riait en lui rendant ses insultes.

_ Oui……après tout c'est ma meilleure amie._

Xxxx

Immédiatement libéré par son capitaine, Ray se mit à la recherche de Cathy, un peu inquiet par le fait que Jo ait été pressée. Il commença par aller à la réception, où il pourrait demander où on avait vu sa petite amie. La réceptionniste lui indiqua qu'elle s'occupait de faire les chambres au troisième étage, alors il monta.

Xxxx

Cathy était entrain de refaire le lit d'une chambre récemment quitté. D'humeur songeuse, elle repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. Tant de révélations, la finale, et son retour…elle secoua la tête pour enlever ce dernier songe de son esprit. Ce n'était pas la peine d'y repenser, déjà qu'Andy se faisait trop présent…non pas qu'elle dépréciait sa compagnie, mais c'était…trop. Et les choses n'étaient plus les même qu'il y avait 10 ans. Ils avaient grandi, et leur sentiments, ou tout du moins ceux de Cathy avaient changé.

Mais ça, Andy se refusait de l'accepter. Il lui avait par trois reprises fait des avances, et elle sentait que Ray perdait patience peu à peu. Il acceptait très peu le fait que le blond lui tourne autour, sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Et la jeune rousse en avait assez d'être au milieu. Elle allait remettre les pendules à l'heure, d'abord ray, pour le rassurer, puis Andy, pour lui faire comprendre que les gens changent, et que des sentiments enfantins pouvaient ne pas être les même que ceux d'adolescents.

On frappa à la porte. Cathy sourit, devinant qui était là.

-Entre ! Je t'attendais R…

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant le chanteur entrer dans la chambre. Mais, de par sa nature gentille, elle se força à sourire pour ne pas laisser paraître ses sentiments. On a beau parler, il y a bien des fois où on ne fait pas ce qu'on décide de faire.

-Oh…Andy ?

-Je… je te dérange ?

-Heu…non non !

Le garçon entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Cathy se sentait un peu nerveuse. Elle aurait préféré d'abord parler à Ray… Mais maintenant qu'il était là ce n'était pas la peine de repousser le moment fatidique. De son côté, le jeune garçon rassemblait son courage pour lui dire…ça faisait déjà quelques temps que ça lui trottait dans la tête, mais jamais il n'avait trouvé le courage pour lui dire. Il avait bien, tenté de lui faire comprendre, mais elle semblait lui échapper. Gardant son apparence impassible, il serra néanmoins les poings. _Tout ça s'est de SA faute ! S'il n'était pas là, s'il n'était pas dans sa vie…on serait heureux elle et moi, comme on se l'es promis ! Je veux qu'on tienne ce qu'on s'est promis…_

Il s'avança vers elle, et Cathy resta immobile.

-Je peux t'aider ?

Cathy ne s'attendait pas à ça, alors elle accepta, cachant le doute de sa voix. Andy serra les poings. La phrase était sortie plus vite qu'il n'avait eu le temps de changer de pensée. Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit à côté pour l'aider à refaire le lit. Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'au moment de changer de chambre, Andy lui prit la main. Cathy rougit.

-Cat…pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le lâche pas ?

Il avait dit ça doucement, cachant sa colère.Cathy le regarda, hésitant sur les mots qu'elle allait dire.

-Andy….on était enfant, c'est pas pareil…

-Mais tu avais promis ! s'emporta-t-il, et il serra plus fort sa main.

Cathy serra les dents. Il était temps d'éclaircir la situation. Elle dégagea sa main.

-J'étais enfant et j'ai changée. Peut être qu'avant…

-Avant Ray, c'est ça ? lâcha-t-il amèrement, un pointe de colère dans la voix.

Elle hésita.

-Pas seulement. Mais c'est ça qui a fait la majorité.

Les yeux d'Andy brillèrent de colère. Et la rousse savait que cette colère ne lui était pas à elle que cette haine était adressée. Elle se retourna mais Andy la rattrapa par le poignet.

-Tu ne sortiras pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit POURQUOI tu ne veux plus de moi !

-Lâche moi ! Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre et je t'ai déjà expliqué !

Mais Andy ne l'écoutait pas. Il voulait savoir pourquoi la promesse d'enfant n'était plus valable, pourquoi elle ne l'aimait plus, pourquoi il avait fallu que ce maudit Ray rentre dans LEUR histoire !

Cathy tentait de dégager son poignet, mais Andy ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la douleur qu'il lui causait. Il semblait absorbé dans ses sombres pensée, et dans son entêtement, si bien qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, refusait de comprendre. Un petit garçon qui refusait d'admettre que les sentiments pouvaient changer.

-Pourquoi !? Pourquoi !? Dis le moi !!!

-Je te l'ai déjà dit !! Je ne t'aime que comme un ami !!

-Un ami ?? Un AMI ?? Et c'est tout ???

-Arrête tu me fais mal !!

-Dis moi la vérité Catherine !!

-Lâche la immédiatement.

Le ton froid et en colère venant de la porte fit réagir Andy. Il ne lâcha pas Cathy, mais cessa d'hurler après elle. Sur le seuil de la porte se tenait le chinois. Et son regard…ne présageait rien de bon pour le jeune américain.


	29. Ma vie c'est toi

**Vous l'attendiez tous, voila le DERNIER CHAPITRE. Après un an de galères à tenter de faire le meilleur pour toujours vous faire plaisir, à tenter de me motiver pour boucler le chapitre suivant, à rajouter plus d'intrigue à cette petite idée qui un jour m'a traversé l'esprit, en particulier sur un couple précis…Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont aidé à avancer, merci…et à bientôt !**

**Disclamer : **le même que d'habitude.

**Etoile du Soir : **Oui, Andy est fou, et oui, j'ai répondu à toute cette longue review, dans les plus brefs délais, et non pas en RAR. J'avoue que ça date. Enfin, voila le dernier chapitre, et merci de m'avoir soutenue jusque là ! Gros bisous à mon Etoile que j'adore !

**lily :** J'AIME laisser du suspens ! Après tout c'est ce que je dois faire le mieux (à part faire pleurer par mes chapitres selon certains…). Puis ce qu'il va se passer…tu verras ! Bisous !

**Jellina :** Super longue, super longue…lol tu ne m'a pas battue ! J'ai réussi un jour à en faire une de 4 pages en un paragraphe ° Ouais, c'est pas top top au début…faudrait qu'un jour je refasse ça. Mais la flemme…c'est la flemme ! Quoi, toi AUSSI tu préfères marc ? Je vais lui créer un fan club…c'est mon frère qui devrait être content ! Il m'a tout particulièrement inspiré ce côté casse-pieds…et joueur sur les mots ! Ah le poème…je me souviendrais toujours du moment ou je l'ai écrit ! Sur mon vieil ordi (sans le net !), à 10h du soir, écroulée de rire parce que je voulais déconner…Et j'ai réussi mon coup. Tu vois, ça fait partie des scènes qui n'auraient jamais du voir le jour…Ce côté faire pleurer les gens par les mots, je m'en sors admirablement, au moins quand j'écris. Sinon j'ose jamais les dire ! Quant à la dernière marche…j'en ai pas fini ! Puis nan…je suis pas polyglotte. Cette langue doit même pas exister ailleurs que dans mon esprit. Mais j'en avais super besoin, et si je continue…(quoi, ça tu verras) j'en aurais encore besoin ! Enfin, un gros merci pour me suivre et pas que là, et merci pour la review, ça fait toujours super plaisir de voir dans sa boîte mail « Review Alert ! » J'espère que j'en aurais encore ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

**Bulma :** Nan, faut pas que je brutalise mes persos, cette fic est toute gentille ! Et sans rating ° Ray est TOUJOURS très calme (mensonge mensonge… ?) puis la suite et fin est là ! Alors ne pas tout détruire ! lol Bye !

**kya-the-viper :** 28 chaps d'un coup ça fait pas mal. Même moi j'ai la flemme de le faire ! Quoique les premiers étaient pas si longs ! Pareil que pour les autres, la suite est là, et la fin avec ! Puis Kai…ah Kai ! Oui, c'est peut être OC, mais j'adore…ça permet beaucoup de choses ! Allez, à la prochaine !

**Petite note d'avant chapitre : **Ayez beaucoup, beaucoup d'imagination musicale. Si vous pouvez, lisez la fin avec un air tout gentil, doux, en fond.

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Ma vie c'est toi.**

_-_Lâche la immédiatement.

Le ton froid et en colère venant de la porte fit réagir Andy. Il ne lâcha pas Cathy, mais cessa d'hurler après elle. Sur le seuil de la porte se tenait le chinois. Et son regard…ne présageait rien de bon pour le jeune américain.

_-_Et pourquoi ça ?

Le regarde de Ray se fit menaçant. Cathy ne comprenait pas pourquoi Andy réagissait comme ça. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait supporter son changement de sentiments, mais pas à ce point…Elle croyait qu'il la respectait.

_-_Parce que c'est ma petite amie, et si tu faisais un peu attention à elle, tu verrais que tu lui fais mal.

Il avait dit ça tout en se rapprochant d'un air dangereux. Cathy ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Les deux iris dorés s'étaient rétrécis, tels ceux d'un chat en colère. La jeune rousse sentit la prise d'Andy se desserrer, et d'un coup sec elle libera son poignet pour courir se mettre à côté de Ray, toujours sous le choc.

Lui ne bougea pas d'un cil, son regard ambré accroché au bleu face à lui.

_-_Elle avait promis.

_-_Promis quoi ? On ne promet pas avec les sentiments.

Andy tendit un doigt accusateur, possessif vers la jeune fille.

_-_Tu avais promis !

_-_J'ai changé Andy ! Accepte le !

Ray fut un instant troublé.

_-_C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Cathy hésita un instant. Elle savait qu'elle devait le dire tôt ou tard avec le retour d'Andy, mais se retrouver ainsi au pied du mur n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

_-_On se connaît depuis notre enfance. J'avoue qu'au début je craquais pour toi Andy.

Sourire victorieux et visage effaré.

_-_J'ai dit au début ! Aujourd'hui tu restes bien sur mon ami ! Mais ce n'est pas toi que j'aime !

_-_Et ta promesse ! Tu ne te souviens pas ?

_-_Les promesses d'enfants sont de beaux rêves…Mais ce n'est pas ce qui peut suivre une personne.

Cathy semblait regretter. _La promesse ? De ne pas la tenir ?_ Ca Ray ne se savait pas. Et à vrai dire, il avait même peur de le savoir. La peur de la perdre était bien présente. Il resta auprès d'elle, au cas où Andy tenterait une fois de plus de s'approcher. Le blond quand à lui, ne voulait rien savoir. Tout ce qui comptait, tout ce qui lui avait inspiré le chant était devant lui, et il ne pouvait l'approcher. Rien ne se passait comme il l'avait toujours rêvé, et cela le faisait encore plus enrager.

_-_Et si tu racontais Cath ? Pour prouver que ça devrait être moi à tes côtés !

_-_Quoiqu'en soit le résultat de cette histoire Andy, je ne changerais pas d'avis…Ray, ça fait un moment que je voulais t'en parler.

Ray la regarda dans le blanc des yeux. La peur de la perdre, de savoir que Andy aurait raison…

_-_C'était il y a des années, même avant que le groupe ne se forme…

_¤Flash Back¤_

_Deux enfants, à la limite de l'adolescence sont là, assis sur le muret. Un verre en main, ils regardent les autres jouer devant, mais eux sont fatigués. Alors comme d'habitude, ils profitent du calme avant de repartir affronter les autres._

_-Dis Cath ?_

_La rousse aux cheveux nattés actuellement enlève sa paille de sa bouche et regarde son ami._

_-Hm ? Quoi ?_

_-Tu veux pas qu'on se fasse une promesse ?_

_-Ouais, mais quoi ?_

_-Bah...je sais pas, je proposais ça, comme ça on se souviendra l'un de l'autre quoiqu'il arrive ?_

_-Hm…qu'on s'oublie pas hein ?_

_-Ouais…_

_-Alors je sais !_

_La petite fille saute à bas du mur pour se planter face à lui._

_-On va se promettre…que quoi qu'il arrive, on s'aimera toujours !_

_Le sourire innocent et les yeux brillants de la jeune fille finissent de charmer le petit garçon. Il ne lui dit pas parce qu'il a peur de la perdre. Il ne lui dit pas parce qu'elle est si gentille qu'il ne veut pas lui faire de mal. Il ne lui dit pas parce qu'il ne sait pas lui dire. La main tendue de Cathy devant lui, il n'hésite pas. Il tend la sienne et par ce simple contact, c'est la promesse de ne jamais se perdre de vue qui se fait._

_Quelques années plus tard, le moment de se séparer est venu. Cathy a tout juste 14 ans, Andy vient de fêter ses 15. Sa sœur et lui ont décidé de partir à travers le pays, peut être à travers le monde. Le duo des Drivers est en route, et ils ne savent pas jusque où ça va aller. Tout ce qu'ils savent, c'est que c'est le moment de dire au revoir._

_-Tu n'oublies pas Cath ?_

_-Je n'oublie pas._

_Elle lui sourit et continue._

_-Parce que quoiqu'il arrive, moi je t'aimerais toujours._

_-Oui…_

_Puis il murmure pour lui-même._

_-Tout comme moi je t'aime toujours._

_-_On s'est perdus de vue après ça. Mais tu aurais du comprendre que je t'aimais comme un ami Andy !

_-_Et moi, tu y as pensé un peu ? Que je puisse t'aimer plus que ça ?

_-_Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'était amoureuse de toi Andy.

_-_Tu m'as laissé l'espérer…Et tu as promis !

_-_Ca suffit maintenant !

Il en avait assez entendu. Assez pour savoir que malgré cette promesse, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui engageait celle qu'il aimait. Il la croyait, et, bien sur que ces mots étaient ambigus, mais venant d'enfants…ils n'avaient la même signification. Ray se plaça devant Cathy.

_-_Une promesse d'amitié ne peut impliquer les sentiments de l'autre Andy.

_-_Pas quand j'ai toujours cru que c'était le cas.

_-_Même si tu l'aimes, c'est à elle de choisir.

Le blond serra les poings. Il ne pouvait accepter de perdre. Pas après toutes ces heures, ces mois, ces années où il avait continué d'espérer…en vain ?

_-_Alors tu as intérêt à la laisser à présent.

Trop c'était trop. Il ne pouvait oublier tout ce qu'il avait ressenti _ressentait toujours ?_ Sur simple demande. Les mots ne pouvaient sortir. Il ne pouvait plus nier à présent, elle ne l'aimait plus. Ne l'avait jamais aimé comme il le désirait. Il ne pouvait pas la forcer, elle était à présent claire. Mais il ne pouvait la laisser ainsi, dans les bras d'une personne qu'il appréciait peu…parce qu'elle lui avait « volé » cet amour ? C'était trop compliqué…

_-_Très bien !

Il tourna les talons, ne désirant ne plus faire face au jeune couple. Ils restèrent stupéfaits par ce changement d'attitude. Ray en était plutôt fier, mais Cathy, elle, s'en inquiéta.

_-_Il a enfin compris, grommela Ray, toujours en colère par l'attitude du blond.

_-_Ray !

Il la regarda, perplexe. Pourquoi s'inquiétait elle pour ce type égoïste et possessif que venait de montrer qu'il voulait bien plus, au grand damne de Ray, qu'une simple amitié ? Sa petite amie semblait perplexe, songeuse ?

_-_Quoi ? lâcha-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

_-_…

L'échange de regard dura encore quelques instants avant que Ray ne cède.

_-_C'est bon, je vais le voir.

Un petit sourire traversa le visage de Cathy, avant qu'elle n'embrasse le chinois.

_-_Merci…Ne soit pas dur, il reste malgré tout mon ami…

_-_Hmph.

Elle lui caressa la joue en remerciement, et il sortit à la recherche du blond.

xxxx

Il hurla. De douleur, de peine, peu lui importait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait perdu l'américaine depuis un bon moment déjà, et qu'il n'avait rien su voir. En colère contre Ray, contre elle et même contre lui pour avoir été aveuglé.

Il était sorti de l'hôtel d'un pas rapide, énervé. A présent il avançait droit dans la rue, cette même rue dans laquelle Cathy, lui, et tout les autres avaient joué étant plus petits. Cette même rue qui lui rappelait tout ces souvenirs, tout ces sentiments qu'il avait ressenti, ressentait toujours. Les gens avaient beau passer à côté de lui, il ne les voyait pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait à présent, c'était sa rancœur. Et rien ne semblait le sortir de là.

_-_Hé Andy !

Et encore moins la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de la rue, grouillante de monde, mais ne se retourna pas.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, ça t'a pas suffit ?

Ray avança calmement jusqu'à lui.

_-_Je viens te dire de te calmer.

Cette phrase mit Andy hors de ses gons. Il se retourna vivement, les rougies par la fureur.

**-**ET C'EST TOI QUI OSES ME DIRE CA !

Les gens se retournèrent vers eux, certains reconnaissant Ray, mais les deux jeunes hommes n'en avaient cure. Pour eux, ce n'était pas le problème des autres, et peu importait l'endroit, il fallait régler le problème.

_-_Oui, je te dis ça. Regarde comment tu réagis quand tu acceptes enfin la vérité.

Andy serra les poings. C'était la vérité. Mais qui a un jour dit que seule la vérité blessait ? Ou que tout vérité n'était pas bonne à dire ? Il ne le savait pas, mais ces maximes lui paraissaient tout à fait valables pour cet instant.

_-_Ce n'est pas vrai, lâcha-t-il de mauvaise foi.

_-_Tu sais très bien que c'est la vérité.

Ray gardait son calme, comme promis. Il fallait que cet Andy comprenne qu'il ne s'était que renforcé dans son idée, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu voir la vérité. Se battre ne servirait à rien…même si l'envie lui démangeait.

_-_Ce n'est PAS la vérité ! Elle m'a aimé !

_-_…

Ray respira un grand coup.

_-_Comme tu dis, elle t'A aimé. Mais ce n'est plus le cas.

_-_Ca n'aurait jamais du changer, lâcha Andy dans un souffle.

_-_Ca a changé, parce que les gens changent Drivers.

_-_Et c'est peut être toi qui te permet de me faire la leçon Kon ?

_-_Oui. Pour que tu comprennes que quoique tu penses, Cathy ne reviendra pas sur sa décision que pour elle tu es son ami.

Il avait lâché ça presque d'un ton de regret, comme qu'il ne voulait pas que ce garçon, considéré comme « dangereux » pour sa relation avec la rousse, garde contact. Mais c'était le choix de la jeune fille et il devait le respecter. Mais Andy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Même s'il commençait à comprendre que jamais il n'aurait la relation espérée avec Catherine. Mais le laisser à………ce Ray !

_-_Et je suppose que j'ai rien à dire ?

_-_Non.

La situation commençait à se tendre entre les deux personnes. Ils avaient beaucoup de mal à se supporter, et le fait que l'un refuse l'autre n'arrangeait pas les choses.

_-_Si tu dis réellement aimer Cathy, alors tu devrais comprendre qu'elle doit choisir ses sentiments, et pas forcément te les rendre.

_-_Pourquoi toi et pas moi ?

Ray haussa les épaules.

_-_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? La certitude que j'ai, c'est que je l'aime, et que je laisserais personne, toi y compris lui faire du mal ou lui causer du tort.

Le chinois lui tourna le dos pour partir. Andy réfléchit à toute vitesse, méditant les dernières paroles. Il ne trouvait pas de solution, mais il savait à présent que l'amour de Ray était tout autant _sinon plus_ fort que le sien à l'égard de Cathy. Alors…

_Je ne laisserais personne, toi y compris lui faire du mal ou lui causer du tort._

Il secoua la tête. Peut être venait il de subir sa plus grande défaite…

xxxx

Ray rentra à l'hôtel, songeur. Quand elle le vit, elle courut vers lui, un peu inquiète.

_-_Alors ?

_-_J'ai remis les choses au point.

_-_Ray…

_-_Non, je lui ai rien fait.

Elle soupira.

_-_J'espère qu'il l'aura bien prit…

_-_Si tu veux mon avis, non.

_-_Ray !

_-_Ca va…….désolé je suis sur les nerfs.

_-_Je vois ça… lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il laissa fleurir sur ses lèvres un sourire.

_-_En tout cas, plus question qu'il te fasse faire quoique ce soit.

_-_Je sais…il s'est emporté, c'est tout.

Elle cala sa tête contre lui alors qu'il passait ses bras autour d'elle.

_-_Emporté ou pas…il est mon ami.

Ray soupira. Elle ne changerait pas d'avis, et malgré tout ce qui pourrait découler de cette situation, il devrait faire avec. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était qu'il devrait bientôt se séparer d'elle…pour une durée indéterminée. Mais il ne voulait pas la laisser là. Pas partir sans elle. Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Oa Rang serait furieux si non seulement il ne revenait pas, mais aussi s'il l'emmenait. Tout comme il avait été furieux quand il était parti avec Driger sans prévenir.

Il n'avait d'autre choix de ne pas la revoir tout le temps où il ne serait pas sur ce continent. Même si c'était laisser la voie libre à Andy. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à profiter de ces deux derniers jours avec elle…

xxxx

_-_Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

_-_Je sais pas trop…rentrer chez mon Grand-père et recommencer une vie froide et solitaire…

La brune se déplaça face à son petit ami.

_-_Tu sais pourtant que tu peux ne plus être solitaire…tu as des amis avec toi.

Kai se pencha pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Leen.

_-_Mais solitaire dans le sens où tu ne seras plus à mes côtés.

Deux émeraudes se plantèrent dans un regard brun. Un regard amoureux, mais aussi triste.

_-_Je serais là…loin, certes, mais présente…

Elle lui fit relever le poignet, ou reposait sagement un bracelet argenté.

_-_Tu vois ? C'est un peu de moi qui part avec toi.

Elle montra le pendentif de Phénix qui était à présent accroché aux souvenirs de son ancienne vie.

_-_Et c'est un peu de toi qui va rester avec moi.

Kai ne résista pas. Il la prit contre lui, et elle ne se fit pas prier. C'était la dernière après midi qu'ils restaient ensemble. Demain, l'avion ramènerait l'équipe étrangère au japon d'abord, puis chacun rentrerait chez lui. L'équipe des Bladebreakers se séparerait à nouveau, sans savoir ni quand, ni où ils se retrouveraient. Incertitude d'autant plus présente quand à la prochaine fois où ils reviendraient dans cet hôtel qui avait si bien su les accueillir. Grand père avait bien proposé à Leen de venir revoir son ancienne maison, mais elle avait décliné l'offre. Bien sur qu'elle voulait voir ce à quoi ressemblait le lieu de sa première vie, mais tous ces évènements étaient bien trop récents pour elle. Elle avait tout simplement peur de tout ce qu'elle pourrait se souvenir. Elle avait tout simplement peur de ne plus revenir en Amérique.

Il la relâcha un peu, et elle en profita pour approcher son visage du sien. Leur baiser commença, faisant passer tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. S'ils devaient se séparer…alors comme ça jamais ils n'oublieraient ces instants.

xxxx

_-_Hé, tu penses qu'il va arriver quoi ?

_-_Si tu veux mon avis…ça va être les crises de larmes des deux côtés.

_-_Tu serais assez insensible pour pas être triste ?

Marc fixa le ciel au dessus d'eux.

_-_Non…je pourrais pas. Pas après tout ça…Mes deux sœurs ont trouvé des personnes qui les aiment, Leen a trouvé une nouvelle famille…

Max regardait les nuages passer, allongé sur un banc près du sien.

Dis plutôt…qu'on a trouvé une seconde famille ici.

_-_Et pas mal de nouveaux tours, pas vrai ?

Max retint d'abord son rire, puis le laissa s'échapper. Marc le rejoint, et sous le ciel de cette fin d'après midi, deux adolescents, deux amis riaient de ce qui pourrait arriver. Parce que malgré tout, ils garderaient cette amitié l'un envers l'autre.

xxxx

_-_JOSIIIIIIIIE !

_-_PAS LA PEINE DE HURLER, J'ARRIVE !

Tyson attendait désespérément la jeune fille au bas des escaliers. Le concerto des Cobalt allait commencer, et elle n'arrivait pas ! Il voulait voir son groupe favori !

_-_Alleeeeeeeeeez !

Certains clients s'étaient retournés pour voir quel était l'énergumène qui osait hurler dans un hôtel. Mais ils reconnaissaient vite le jeune beybladeur, et s'étaient vite habitués à une ambiance speedée par les enfants des propriétaires. Tyson faisait du sur place en bas de la rampe, et Jo ne semblait pas se dépêcher de venir !

Soudain, il vit une silhouette un peu plus haut, arriver tranquillement. Il la fixa.

_-_Hé ben ?

_-_Oh ça va. Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi j'ai accepté d'y aller avec toi ?

_-_Parce que j'ai un charisme irrésistible. Allez grouille !

_-_C'est ça…

Elle sauta à bas des marches.

_-_T'aurais pu faire l'effort d'apparaître comme une fille.

_-_Pas envie de te donner ce plaisir. T'avances oui ?

_-_Et c'est elle qui me dit ça !

Il la rattrapa et ils se dirigèrent vers la cour.

_-_On fait quoi ?

_-_On va écouter les Cobalt !

_-_Abruti, je te parlais de ce soir.

_-_Heu…

_-_Laisse tomber…

_-_Hé non ! Explique, je suis lent à la détente.

_-_14 ans pour s'en rendre compte…t'as battu tous les records. Bon ! Avant que tu ne répliques quoi que ce soit. D'une, arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux mauvais, et deux…

_-_Et deux ?

_-_Trêve pour cette dernière soirée ?

Elle avait dit ça en le regardant de ses grands yeux améthyste. Tyson la fixa, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Il ne put que lui sourire, se rappelant soudain que ce serait la dernière fois, à part le lendemain matin où ils se verraient. Mais il devait bien avouer que cette ambiance de guerre pacifique allait lui manquer. Toutes ces piques, il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il réussissait à les lancer, et même s'il se mettait à faire ça, ce ne serait pas pareil, parce que…parce que !

Ils sortirent dans la cour, où les attendaient les autres membres de la famille Kynes, Benoît en moins, et des Bladebreakers. Aucune trace du duo de chanteurs, qui devait sans doute se préparer au spectacle à venir. Tyson tira le jeune fille jusqu'au groupe.

_-_Alors, prêts à faire la fête ?

Tous (sauf deux personnes : Kai et Ray) lui répondirent par l'affirmative. Ils voulaient profiter de cette dernière soirée tous ensemble. Et que jamais ils n'oublient tout ça. Kai ne répondait à Tyson par simple principe, et Ray ne dit rien parce qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas revu Andy, et qu'il craignait de perdre Cathy...

Les couples étaient ensemble, les amis parlaient entre eux, l'atmosphère était impatiente…quand les lumières s'éteignirent.

_Perdu dans les méandres de nos vies  
__J'entre aperçoit une lumière  
__Sans savoir que c'est toi qui m'attend._

La voix de Laura s'était élevée alors que les lumières s'étaient tamises. Le chant a capella avait fait taire toute discussion.

_J'ai beau chercher, approfondir cette pensée  
__Ce n'est que quand je suis parti…que j'ai compris._

Sur la dernière phrase, la voix grave et profonde d'Andy se rajouta. Ray serra Cathy un peu plus fort contre lui. Les Cobalt Drivers ensemble sur scène. L'un habillé d'un noir profond, l'autre d'une tunique légère claire. Laura assise devant un piano, main sagement posées sur ses jambes, et Andy debout, un micro devant lui

_Laura : J'ai beau tenter désirer  
__Andy : J'ai beau tenter aimer  
__Laura & Andy : Que chaque pas que je faisais vers toi…  
__Laura & Andy : M'emmenait un peu plus loi… en ça_

Une courte pause ensuivit le couplet, avant que les mains de Laura ne viennent se poser sur les touches. Un son clair et grave commença, mélancolique, emportant.

_Andy : Un jour tu me demanderas de choisir entre ma vie et toi  
__Laura & Andy : Je te répondrais ma vie  
__Andy : Alors seulement tu partiras  
__Laura : Sans savoir que ma vie…c'est toi._

Un accord accentua le dernier mot. Puis Laura repartit, une octave au dessus. L'air se fit un peu plus fort, plus triste. Dans le public, chacun se laissait emporter par la mélodie. Certains fermaient les yeux, d'autres serraient ceux qu'ils aimaient contre eux. Ray écoutait la chanson, plein d'appréhension. Bien sur qu'il trouvait le chant captivant, mais les paroles le gênaient…surtout le regard qu'Andy portait à Catherine. Cathy qui elle restait contre lui.

_Andy, baissant le regard : Je me suis tu…  
__Laura, fermant les yeux : Toutes ces longues années…_

Un court instant le rythme s'accéléra.

_Laura : Peur de te perdre,  
__Andy : Peur de me perdre…  
__Laura & Andy : Dans ces sentiments que je ne comprenais… pas_

Nouvel accord. Le frère et la sœur jouaient sur les temps courts et longs, sur les pauses et les accélérations pour donner envie au public d'entendre la suite, de se tromper sur ce qui allait suivre…le jeu complice de deux chanteurs.

_Laura : Tu as beau m'aimer  
__Andy, tout doucement : Moins d'amour que d'amitié  
__Laura, souriant vers la cour : Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé  
__Andy, avec un regard lointain : Même si je sais…qu'il le faudrait…_

Nouveau regard à Cathy. Regard triste, empli d'émotion… La jeune fille détourna les yeux, préférant se préoccuper de Ray. Quant à lui, il essayait de décrypter le message que contenaient les paroles. Un tel chant, après tout ce qui s'était passé, n'était pas anodin…

_Laura, fort : Un jour on me demanda de choisir entre ma vie et toi  
__Andy, doucement : J'ai répondu ma vie  
__Laura, tristement : Alors seulement je suis parti  
__Andy, regardant Cathy : Sans que tu saches que ma vie…c'est toi_

Ils se turent, laissant le piano continuer son chant laconique. Un violon se fit entendre, suivant la mélodie en syncopées. La troisième personne tenant le violon monta sur scène, sans cesser de jouer. Benoît avait décidé de jouer, sous la demande d'Andy…Il voulait que tout se passe bien. Que le message passe. Et puis après tout…il avait aussi donné un peu du sien pour la création du groupe. Même s'il ne les avait pas suivi ensuite.

Le regarde d'Andy cherchait celui de Cathy. Mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut celui de Ray. Celui de Ray qui se faisait menaçant. _Comment peut-il…il n'a pas retenu ! _Intérieurement, il fulminait. Et cela se ressentait dans la tension de ses muscles. Cathy leva le regard vers lui, et lui sourit tendrement, comme pour le rassurer. Ray tenta de se calmer, lui souriant un peu lui aussi. Ils ne purent voir le petit sourire, triste, que Andy avait à présent en les regardant.

Le violon se fit moins fort, répondant à chaque question que semblait lui poser la mélodie jouée par Laura. Un jeu entre eux, qui alternait la force et la douceur.

_Andy : Je n'ai pas vu venir le coup  
__Laura & Benoît, en contre voix : Les contre parties de l'amour  
__Andy, serrant le poing devant lui : Se taire est une chose  
__Laura & Benoît, partant chacun dans les aigus et les graves : Se faire doubler est une défaite  
__Andy, plus doucement : Mais…_

Regard vers Cathy et vers Ray. Le piano et le violon marquent une pause, ne reprenant qu'en même temps que lorsque Andy se remet à chanter.

_…je sais perdre… m'incliner…_

Il hoche un peu la tête face à eux. Les deux semblent surpris. Nouvelle pause.

_…face…_

Cette fois ci, on entend un doux arpège venant des instruments, se terminant sur une simple note aigue.

_Andy, baissant la voix au fur et à mesure : … au vainqueur_

Les deux musiciens reprennent en chœur leur mélodie, la faisant d'abord emplie de tristesse et de lenteur, puis le rythme s'accéléra. Comme pour mettre en relief plus une décision que le désespoir…Andy continuait de sourire, à Ray et à celle qu'il aimait. Il abandonnait définitivement le combat. Par ces mots, il le disait officiellement. Il avait compris. Et il le faisait comprendre. Un grand sourire traversa les lèvres de Cathy. Elle gardait son ami, et tout irait bien. Quoiqu'il advienne, ils seraient là, tout les deux. L'ami et l'amoureux. Ces deux qu'elle aimait, à deux degrés différents, mais qu'elle aimait quand même.

Le violon se retrouva seul, laissant résonner les notes dans le noir.

_Laura, regardant Benoît jouer : Parce que je sais qu'il n'y aura pas d'amour plus fort_

Elle reposa ses mains sur les touches du piano et prit la relève de l'instrument à cordes.

_Benoît, souriant avec Laura : Parce que je sais qu'il saura prendre soin de toi_

Il reprit le violon sous son menton et tout deux repartirent dans leur jeu de chassé-croisé entre les instruments, mais plus lentement, pour qu'Andy puisse leur donner la « réponse ».

_Andy, fermant les yeux : Parce que je sais que c'est ça le jeu de l'amour_

Ray posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Cathy, fixant la scène, comme apaisé. Ces mots marquaient en quelques sortes sa victoire sur le jeune homme…Et malgré le fait qu'il parte le lendemain, il se sentait calme et serein. La mélodie reprit de plus belle, enchaînant croches et trilles, accords et pauses. Tous se laissaient porter par la mélodie.

_Andy, plus fort : Un jour il s'est demandé comment choisir entre sa vie et toi_

Ray qui souriait maintenant à Cathy, le sourire qu'on offre la personne de sa vie.

_Benoît, monte aussi en émotion : Il préféra sa vie_

Kai qui serrait Leen contre lui, sans penser au lendemain. Jamais ils ne pourraient s'oublier.

_Laura, faisant tenir la dernière note : Alors ainsi il est parti_

Tyson et Jo écoutant la chanson, dos à dos. Plus que jamais complices. Les meilleurs ennemis.

_Andy : Et ce jour… tu sus que sa vie c'est toi_

Les jeux étaient faits, les dés du destin étaient maintenant lancés…

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Ou alors…**

* * *

#énorme soupir# Et voila. Depuis le 2 février 2004, j'écris, j'écris…et pour la première fois, je termine…je me sens toute chose. Ce petit bébé, c'est celui qui m'a permis de prendre vraiment ce nom : Leen. C'est tout ce que j'imaginais, et tout ce que je voulais faire passer…Il résume tout mon état et le caractère que je porte. Et aujourd'hui, je termine ma première fic. Celle qui m'a donné envie d'en faire d'autres, de rencontrer d'autres gens comme moi, qui aiment écrire mais aussi rêver…

Enfin voila quoi…

C'est peut être bête, mais je regrette presque de l'avoir terminée…Presque.

Parce que maintenant, c'est mon rêve qui s'officialise, qui est marqué sur papier…plus simplement dans mon esprit.

Alors…tout ce qui me reste à dire, c'est…Merci, et à la prochaine !

Leen


End file.
